The Androids Perspective
by Suiceene
Summary: This is the Android Saga from 17, and 18's point of view. There is no Cell in this vervion and because of this the Androids walk down quite different paths. A chance to view a DBZ saga through the eyes of evil....... Complete
1. Intoduction of the main characters

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
I'm starting this off at the fight between 18 and Vegeta. In this version Cell doesn't exist.  
  
Android 18  
He continued to attack me though he hadn't hit me in a while. My memory banks said he was Vegeta but his hair was the wrong colour. Bright yellow instead of black, and he was much stronger than he should have been but he wasn't anything I couldn't handle. My arms matched his movements exactly blocking all of his attacks. Slowly I began to sense he was beginning to tire. His face was beginning to perspire and his punches were becoming more ragged. I began to move forward forcing him back. I began to smile inwardly. He was going pay for his insults and the clothes he had destroyed. I happened to like what I wore.  
  
Android 17  
The fighters beside me were tense. They knew that Vegeta was the strongest they had and he wasn't doing to well against 18. What would they feel like if they knew that I was even more powerful than 18 was? The boy seemed especially angry. It was strange but Dr Gero evidently hadn't known about him but he didn't seem powerful enough to be a threat. I looked back to the battlefield. I hoped 18 would finish her battle soon. It was surprising that Vegeta had been able to hold out against my sister for so long. H seemed to have increased his power by a huge amount but not enough. I was beginning to get bored standing still. These fighters were not powerful enough to get worried about and I was sure they would try and attack us. I was going to hold my promise. They minute one started to fly towards 18; I would start my attack. 18 had started to hammer into the Sayain now especially round his upper body and face. He couldn't hit her any longer. Suddenly 18 hit him in the shoulder with a great deal of force. The crack was distinct. Vegeta's arm fell to the ground. The boy who seemed really tense and angry suddenly jumped forward. In a surge of power his hair turned blond and he seemed to leap forward whipping his sword of its sheath. I was after him a couple of seconds. He should have left Vegeta alone. The boy's sword came down on 18s arm and cracked. Concentrating my power interlocked my hands and brought them down on his back. He fell to the ground dropping his blade. I sensed movement behind me and looked up to see Piccolo charging towards me. I waited for a second letting him come close to me before turning and letting a kick fly into his back. Leaving the Namek to fall I turned my attention to the heavily muscled human coming at me.   
  
Android 18  
I brought my boot down on Vegeta's back. He was too stubborn. He had, had his chance and he had lost. He knew he couldn't beat me, so why did he continue to struggle. He was like a wild animal. But that last kick seemed to finally take him out. His hair changed to black. So, it was Vegeta. The other boy also seemed to have the ability to change his hair colour. I wondered why they did this. Was Vegeta was fashion maniac obsessed with his hair colour? I didn't think so but it didn't matter. Looking over at 17 I noticed that he had dealt with one of the humans and the Namek. There was still one human left but he had been too scared to attack us. The new boy 16 hadn't moved muscle. He obviously didn't want to fight just yet. His choice. 17 rose into the air in front of me. "Come on. There is little chance of a car appearing near here so we better move." I was surprised at this "What about him?" I said pointing at the small fighter below me. He looked frightened at our scrutiny of him. "Leave him 18, he is no threat." "What about the others, they're still alive." "You saw how easily we beat them. Are you scared of them 18" he said with a bit of sarcasm. I narrowed my eyes. I knew it would be stupid to underestimate the fighters who had defeated many enemies, but 17 had a point. Sighing, I turned to 16. "Lets go".  
  
??????  
I watched the three Androids fly of. I could see that so far at least two of them were quite powerful but I wasn't sure how powerful they were. I couldn't sense any power from them. It was probably because they were machines. Could I defeat them? Before any battle I liked to be sure of my chances of winning. I knew I was more powerful than the Super Sayain Vegeta was and I had a good idea Goku wouldn't be able to beat me either. For being the most powerful fighters in the Universe the Z fighters didn't seem that impressive. Below the small warrior who had been to scared to fight was healing his friends. I had waited too long. The Androids had got away. Jumping into the sky I began to fly in the direction the Androids had went in. If 17 really wanted a car I could use the chance to beat them to Goku's. I had a bone to pick with that particular Sayain.   
  
Android 17  
We had been flying for a couple of minutes down the highway and we had yet to find a car. It was strange that 18 had been so nervous about the Z fighters. We were Androids, the most powerful beings on the planet. The other Android, 16 was also quite a character. He seemed to be the strong silent type who seemed to be created solely to destroy Goku. I hoped he developed a better personality. He might get a bit boring. The highway looked like a long twisted snake below me. As I focused downwards I saw a pink van. Though it was a mode of transport it wasn't something I would be caught dead in. " I thought you wanted a ride?" "Not in that heap of junk" "Being picky now? What about Goku?" "When you're the most powerful fighter Universe you can afford to waste time and pick good vehicles. And I want a good one"   
  
Android 18  
"There is a garage in section G45." I turned to look at 16 as I flew. He had spoken up suddenly and surprised me. But it seemed the boys were really anxious to get a car. I sighed again. Men and their interests. "Anyway 17 I need new clothes." I met his stare. If he was going to get a car I deserved something as well. Vegeta had been a good warm up and he was an experienced fighter and I had learned from that fight. But I was anxious to test my strength against something else. Unfortunately Goku was the only fighter left and if he was anything like his friends were he wouldn't be a challenge. As I flew I focused on my battle with Vegeta. According to Gero's data Goku and Vegeta had one thing in common, they were both Sayains. Vegeta was way stronger than the others were, much more so than before. The blond hair and green eyes must be some sort of power up. This was probably why Gero had been defeated, underestimating the enemy. Looking again at 16 I tried to size him up. He was much bigger than I was and seemed to be more adult than 17 and I were. But 17 was most certainly the leader of our little trio. Though I knew 17 would laugh at it if I told him I was nervous. Taking over the world couldn't be this easy. Something would happen. I clenched my fists. I would have to stop it. Being nervous was stupid. In the distance I spotted buildings. So this was the garage. It looked quite large and there were lots of cars parked outside the showroom. We landed in the car park, which happened to be empty at that point. I crossed my arms as 17 began to walk up and down sizing up the cars. Beside me 16 was staring at one particular car. Or at the dog which was stuck inside. "Like the car do you?" "No". I was confused for a moment. "You like the animal?" I said surprised. He looked back at me a smile on his face. "Yes" How could the animal make him smile like that? It was only a beast; it didn't have any power. I was going to ask my silent friend another question when 17 walked back to us. "Only junk here. I'm going in the showroom." "I'll go as well. 16 what about you?" His silence answered my question. We made our way toward the door. As we came to it a large fat man was coming out of it. He deliberately bumped us as he went past. 17 stared after him before continuing into the showroom. There were about 10 or so different cars on raised platforms. People were milling around them and there were sale clerks buzzing all around trying to make sales. 17 walked straight up to a bright red car. I followed bored. This one was a dark red colour and it looked sleek and low to the ground. But what All the cars looked the same to me. As 17 judged the car a clerk walked up to us. "Are you two looking for someone for your parents?" he simpered. He was taller than 17 and dressed in a dark suit and his hair was practically gel. "Where are the keys?" The clerk was temporarily taken aback. "They're in the car… but why do you want to know that?" "Why do you think?" 17 smiled "I want to take it for a ride." The clerk smiled back nervously "W-w-what did you say?" 17 lifted him up with one hand, holding his shirt. "Didn't you catch that? I'm taking it for a ride." He threw him to the ground and started toward the car on the ramp. Around us I noticed everyone had stopped moving and were staring nervously at us. Suddenly I heard a loud noise close at hand. As I turned 17 revved up the car and accelerated down the ramp and through a large glass window. Couldn't he wait for me? Shaking my head I followed him trail through the window   
  
??????  
I had been flying hard for about ten minutes before I landed outside the house of Goku. It seemed as if the androids hadn't got this far yet. Who said machines were supposed to be efficient? I had though about attacking the Sayain after he had defeated Android 19 but he had fallen to some mysterious illness. I would have preferred to fight him when he was well what I had a suspicion he wouldn't like what I was going to do to his son Gohan. His anger could push him over the edge and increase his power level dramatically like he had done against Freesia. I stopped for a moment in a moment of anger. Why had he gone to Namek? Freesia was mine. I kicked the door done and walked in. The house seemed to be quite small inside though it was clustered with lots of human junk. I found the weakened Sayain quite quickly. He was alone lying on the floor apart from the weakling Yamsha. The large warrior stood up quickly but I brought him to his knees again with a swift punch to his stomach. His face registered shock and pain as he fell only to be kicked through the wall. I turned back to the Sayain. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be struggling with some sort of pain. His face was clenched up and he was breathing heavily. I tried to wake him for a few minutes by slashing at his face with my claws and cracking my fists and legs into his stomach. Blood flew from his mouth and I could see I was hurting him but he didn't wake. I dropped the once strong warrior to the floor and flew upward smashing through the roof. I stopped and turned in the sky back towards the house. "Prepare to meet your maker, Goku." I smiled as I charged the ball of energy with my hands. I waited long for this moment. My revenge! "You will feel my pain!" I shouted lifting the ball above my head and threw it toward the house. It sank through the wood destroying it immediately. It seemed to hold for a moment paused in time before exploding. My smile grew and the light surrounded my face and the rest of the countryside. Goku was finally dead.  
  
Well what did you think of that. This chapter is short as it is the first one. Now please will all readers fill in the form below and REVIEW!!! 


	2. Gohan vs ?????

The Androids perspective  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. ?????? does belong to me though.  
  
Android 17  
The note of the engine on the car than I had picked sounded good but it wasn't the best. On the other hand I hadn't picked the best garage in the world. It had none of the new flying cars after all. As I smashed through the glass and pulled a perfect handbrake turn I noticed something important. 16 was to big to fit in the car. It only had two seats anyway. "You will have to leave that one and pick another" 18 commented smiling as she exited the building. "Not necessarily. You guys can take another car." 18 shook her head as she walked away "To be cursed with a mad brother." I smiled, 18 would be happy enough once we reached a clothes store and it wouldn't matter to her how long she spent in there. Turning my attention back to the store I noticed there was panic in there. Some female human was screaming and there seemed to be a panic. Why were they making such a fuss, it was only a simple heist? Some men had made there way to the window and were peering out. Faintly at first and then louder and louder sirens started to ring. A cop chase? This day was certainly turning out to be very interesting. 16 and 18 seemed to have finally picked a car. It was a Land rover, a large ugly car. Nothing I would ever like to drive but it was one of the few that 16 could fit in. Motioning at them I jammed my foot down on the accelerator. Even at high speeds I was able to negotiate between the cars very easily. I was used to moving at 50 times this speed normally after all. As I skidded round the last bend I saw the exit in front of me. The road was long and straight but closing in on the garage were four sets of flashing lights in front of me. Checking my rear-view mirror I saw that 18 was still quite close behind me. I flattened my foot on the peddle and my car jerked forward as it started to accelerate. See if you can keep up with that I thought. As I neared the police cars I saw they were riding in a formation of three tight together blocking the road. Excellent, a game of chicken. This would be good. The wind was blowing through my hair and the sun was shining down. Perfect weather for a car chase. I wondered which of the three would turn. The middle one couldn't move so one of the side cars would have to let it out if they did decide to do so. The cars were almost on me now. 500 meters, 400, 200, 50,. I could now see the drivers clearly. All three were humans two men and one woman. The man who was in front of me was old, his hair was a dark grey. I met his eyes and grinned. His eyes which were determined suddenly filled with fear. He knew I wasn't going to budge. He tried to turn to his partners but it was too late. 10 meters, 5, 3, 1. Smoke suddenly filled my eyes and all around me My ears were also filled with the sound of an explosion. I turned back to see what was going on. Two of the cars remained, the other destroyed. Seconds later a land rover exited the cloud. 18's hand was still sticking out of the window. She was still smirking as she pulled up to me. "Spoilsport" "You are wasting too much time" I turned away from her and accelerated forward at bit. Now that I had some time I checked out the interior of the car. The seats were leather and the dashboard was too small. It only really had room for a radio and a CD player. But there were no CDs so I was forced to scan the waves. Country Western music filled my ears. No way.  
  
??????  
I closed my eyes and started to try and sense power levels to get an idea were everyone was. There was one power from the north coming towards me at a fast pace and two more from the south. Another was way above me and I could sense a Super Sayain quite far off. It must be Vegeta I supposed. But the northern power was the closest. It would be one me in under a minute. I opened my eyes and focused them on the white light. As he came closer I recognised the mass of hair. Gohan, just perfect. The next fighter I had wanted to kill. He didn't notice me at first. He was headed straight for his house. He stopped in the air shocked as he saw the large crater. "Daddy?" he asked softly. "He's dead." He turned quickly. "What did you say?" he asked. "Goku is dead. I killed him." He took it badly. Tears filled his eyes. "He can't be dead. Daddy!!!" "And you're next" Sorrow turned to anger quickly. "You monster!. You killed him! You killed my father" I smiled for second but it died suddenly as I watched the fire in front of me. He seemed to be powering up A vein appeared on his forehead and his eyes were no longer that of a child but that of a beast. Suddenly his power level rocketed and he blasted forehead. punching me in the stomach. As I fell forward he kicked my head and punched me again. I fell toward the ground before stopping myself in the air. I couldn't see him any longer. How could his power level be so large? He was more than I had estimated. A fist punched my spine and then I was hit again by a double punch. This time I couldn't stop myself and I went headfirst into the ground. Pulling my head out of the ground I just managed to see yellow blasts thundering down towards me. Pulling my arms in-front of my face I prepared to last out the onslaught. Blast after blast thumped me back ward pushing me deeper and deeper into the ground. He wasn't giving me time to power up. If I tried I wouldn't be able to defend against his attacks. My anger against myself increased. I had underestimated my opponent. How could I be so wrong? I wanted a challenge but I didn't want to die. Suddenly the blasts stopped. I took my arms from my face slowly expecting a trap. My eyes widened. Gohan's power was increasing again. As I focused up at him I saw he was charging some sort of beam above his head. He could concentrate his power into attacks? I only had seconds to prepare before I heard him scream "MASSENKA HA!!" The beam lanced down towards me at amazing speed. I thrust my hands out in front of me to try and stop his attack. As it hit my hands it threw me backwards again. The power was too big. My hands were burning up trying to stop it. My head and back smashed against rock as my tunnel downwards increased. My elbows suddenly bent outwards and the beam was inches from my chest and face. The heat was incredible and I was struggling to keep my hands on it. A little closer and I would be fried. My eyes were screwed shut and I was screaming trying to push it back. My decent into the earth seemed to have slowed down. My back broke through one last wall and I felt nothing behind me. I must be in some sort underground cave I thought. Suddenly I felt heat lick against my back. Why would there be heat underground? My eyes jerked open. Lava! I was now between two death points. Lava and the beam which was still pushing me back ward. I redoubled my efforts to try and push it back. I was sweating visibly at this point and my uniform was scratched and dented. My tail which was below me touched something boiling hot and shot upwards. I was meters away from my destruction. I suddenly felt power inside me. At last, I thought grimly. Just then also the beam seamed to weaken. Gohan must have stopped it. With an effort I managed to get it away from me. Pausing only a second I shot forwards aware that the lava was following me. In front of me I saw day light and I shot out into it. Seconds after I left the tunnel the lava followed me out. But it was only a tiny eruption and most it sank back down the hole. Before I did anything else I knew I had to power up. Gohan didn't seem to be here. Closing my eyes I concentrated on the power inside me magnifying it and pushing it higher and higher. I was aware of an aura surrounding my body. It intensified and got greener and greener until I couldn't see though it. My muscles bulged slightly especially on my thighs and shoulders. I felt a great calm as I reached my pinnacle power. I dropped most of the aura as I didn't want to waste it. Gohan didn't stand a chance of fighting me at this power. I was many, many times more powerful than he was now. I was at about the power of a Super Sayain. I was slightly less powerful than Vegeta. I started to hunt down Gohan. He had hurt me and I didn't want him to get away with that. I searched the ground with my eyes and with my mind. The two southern powers were still coming in my direction but they wouldn't be with me for about five minutes. I suddenly saw Gohan below me. He was at the edge of the crater of what had been his house with another figure. As I came closer I saw that it was a woman who I didn't recognise. The only woman I had seen with the Z fighters was one they called Bulma but this wasn't her. She must have been badly injured in the blast. Her chest and legs were a mass of blood. As I landed she seemed to roll her eyes back and she died. Gohan's eyes were streaming again but with a velocity that I had never seen before. This must have been his mother. I hesitated and then I stopped my advance. I couldn't kill him now. It was against all the codes of combat even my thin morals. Though I attacked a sleeping man I wouldn't attack him with his dead mother. I turned away from him. I would go fight the Androids instead. "Hey you! Where do you think you are going?" His words were thick with emotion, sadness and anger. As I turned to look at him I felt slightly uneasy. His face had changed a great amount. It was now reflecting a huge build up of anger. His fists were tight and his forehead had three or four veins in it. Things were looking up. I would get a fight now. He was shaking visibly and his eyes though hate filled were still dripping tears. I think my face might have shown too much of a smile because something inside him seemed to snap. He started to scream again at the clouds "Mother! Father!" His power started to rise again. I prepared myself as it came close to where it had been before but it kept rising. The flash of yellow across his face suddenly revealed to me what was happening. He was going Super Sayain! Now I would see if I was right about my power. His hair started to rise and flash yellow and black. His eyes were also flashing in and out of green. Just as I began to think he couldn't change there was a large yellow explosion. I held my arms in front of my eyes again until the dust started to clear. He was no longer shaking. It would have looked like a great calm had entered him other than his dark green eyes. I could see he despised and hated me at this moment. But he was able to contain that hate at least for a while. For the first time he seemed to size me up. I could see he was surprised at what he saw. One of may advantages was that I didn't look threatening. I didn't even really look like a fighter. "Are you a relation to Freesia?" This comment really threw me. "Not in any respect at all do am I like him" "You are both evil monsters who get defeated by Super Sayains. I smiled at this, he certainly had some wit. "You think that's funny do you. What about this?!" He leaped but I expected him this time. Leaping into the air I powered forward aware he was behind me. Suddenly I wiped round slashing at him with my tail. He managed to dodge this and tried a punch of his own. Millisecond's later we were both throwing punch's and kicks at each other. I was right it seemed. He was roughly equal to me at the moment. But I also knew that he hadn't uncovered all of his power yet. I was lucky that this was his first time but I also knew that I had to defeat him quickly before anyone else came or he uncovered the rest of his powers. I knew now that one of the powers was Trunks who was a more experienced Super Sayain. Fading quickly I hit at him but he had already disappeared and was now behind me. As I turned I blasted at him and he replied in similar. None of mine seemed to hit. I faded again and tried larger blasts but he was able to block these as well. I was concentrating too much on attacking him and I didn't notice his attack until it was almost too late. This would not do. I was running out of time. Trunks was about a minute away. Suddenly I sensed another huge power coming towards me. Vegeta was also coming my way. Things were looking a bit hot for me here. I had to leave quickly but I also couldn't leave Gohan alive. He had seen me and I couldn't allow him to tell his friends. Suddenly Gohan caught my punch with his hand and I caught his. We were now in deadlock. My mind was buzzing. I didn't want to kill Goahn off so quickly but I knew I had to get out of there. Sighing I decided that I had better leave Gohan alive. It was a pity now that he would be able to tell his friends about me but the best plans always go array. Suddenly my brain was racked with pain. Letting go of Goahn I clutched at my head. "No, no I killed Goku. Isn't that enough? Ahhhhhhhhhhh?" I screamed as the pain mounted. "Ok I'll kill him" The pain subsided and I was able to look up again. Gohan started confusedly at me. "You are going to die now." I screamed again as I started my change. As Gohan watched his eyes seemed to lose their glaze and he stared in shock which was quite hard for him being Super Sayain. Not giving him time to recover I jabbed my tail forward into his heart and ripped it out. Sure he was dying I reverted back to my original form and sped off away.   
  
I'm sorry that this chapter was almost all about my character who isn't not an Android. Which makes the title wrong which I'm sorry for. The next chapter will be all about 17 and 18. Can you review now!!!! 


	3. Driving the Androids round the bend

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
Driving was a new experience for me, though Dr Gero had left instructions how to drive in my memory banks it was one thing to think it and another to actually. Though I would never admit it to him I was slightly jealous that he was a better driver than I was. I was a bit too small to drive mine properly and the interior was a little too large. His car was also faster. Once he really got up to speed I couldn't catch him. But what was I thinking about, driving cars was stupid. Flying was a much better gift. I was able to move much faster and it was much more exhilarating to be able to go in any of the three dimensions. I kept feeling what a disadvantage it was not being able to go up or down but this was a pet interest of 17. I could see he was still slightly annoyed about what I had done earlier. What he would have said was that he was just having fun but it was really time wasting. Where was Goku and why wasn't he with his friends? He should have been at that battle and so should have his son. Something strange was going on. "Something is going on" I took my eyes off the road to look back at my bronzed friend. He was sitting in the back seat taking up most of the room. He had one of those infernal animals on his lap. I think it was the same dog we had seen earlier. Now I knew what he been doing earlier. But his eyes were serious as he looked at me. "At Goku's house a fight of some sort was going on. Gohans power had risen to incredible levels but I couldn't seem to sense who he was fighting. Then I sensed the biggest power I have ever sensed for a brief second before it vanished. Gohans power has dropped dramatically since then. I think he was beaten." "But by who?" "I don't know. It was a new power." "I knew 17 was wrong to waste time." Suddenly I felt a ripple in the air. As I glanced up I saw what normal to normal people would have been a spec of light but to my eyes it was revealed as Vegeta. He seemed to be in a real hurry somewhere. I accelerated forward up to where 17 was weaving about on the road. As I looked down his eyes were closed and he was listening to some sort of weird music. "Hey 17, pull over" He glanced at me and saw that I meant it. "What's wrong with you now? I told you we would get you clothes at the next store." "This is more important." "Ok, whatever you say" Just up ahead of was a bend in the road. We pulled up and I got out of the Land rover first. The step was too high and I had to jump from it to the ground. I walked over towards 17's car, which had pulled to a halt. He still hadn't got out of his car. He still was annoyed at me. "This isn't the time for that." 16 had followed behind me. "16 says there's something going on at Goku's place. We've wasted too much time trying too get there." 17 had finally turned back to me. "What do you want to do?" "I don't know." "One of you two could head over to Goku's." "Only one of us 16?" "Less chance of getting noticed." "Why should we have to hide?" "Dr Gero fitted me with sensory systems. I sensed a power from Goku's which was higher than yours 17. We should be careful." "Your sensors are on the blink 16. I'm the most powerful entity on this planet. Nothing can stand up to my power!" I looked across at 16. He had a curious expression on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "If you are so keen to go 18 go on right ahead. It might be interesting to know what they are planning. Its obvious that they will being thinking of some method to beat us." He smiled "Like that would ever happen." "It would be wise not to underestimate them. If Dr Gero was able to turn us off they might be able to do the same thing." 17 grin faded "Bulma, of course Dr Gero says that she is very intelligent." "And she has a company behind her. It might be wise to shut them down." "Ok, I'll do that. What about you 16?" "It would be best if we didn't travel alone. Stay close to the Z fighters. It'll be protection." "They protect me 16? Your circuits must be really round the bend. We just beat them up" His only answer was a short smile. "Are you two sure you want me to go? Me with the only brain of this trio" I jumped up into the air and started to fly before 17 could make a reply. I was wasting time. I could only faintly see signs of Vegeta's aura. I would have to hurry if I was to catch up with him.  
  
Android 17  
I turned to 16, who was standing behind me. "You heard what the girl said. Lets go." I turned towards the car and started the ignition. I accelerated her out into the road raising a cloud of dust behind me. After a couple of minutes I was surprised when I didn't hear the sound of a car behind me so I glanced over my shoulder. 16 was flying beside my car with something brown in his arms. He obviously didn't like driving. Ahead of me there were other cars but not much. I checked the time on the dashboard to see that it was 2.30. The motorway would be relatively free for about an other hour and then it would become packed. I had better hurry. Traffic jams would be boring. I accelerated the car till was close on its max. The car seemed to shake a bit at it reached its top speed. I was in the centre lane dodging round the other slower cars. Why couldn't 18 see the real joy in driving cars at high speed? She seemed to treat her car just like a mode of transport and she had no eye for a proper piece of equipment. Her large van had no other purpose in life other than to be dumped. She should relax a bit. If she tried to fight everyone within the first day we would have nothing else for all the years to come. A siren drew my attention back to the road. It was coming from behind the hill just in front of me. The road wound round it so my view was blocked. Anything could be waiting for me around that corner. I would be playing a little game with the police now. I had to try and keep my car in as good a condition as I could and they would obviously try and destroy it. The fact that I was in no personal danger did take a little of the flavour from the experience but I would try and ignore that. This would show how good a driver I was. I slowed down as I reached the corner and started to glide round the bend sticking close to the apex. The slower I started the corner the faster I could accelerate. Some fool then took this opportunity to try and pass me. He was in one of the new flying cars and from the cut of his suit I could see he was a businessman. He was going to get in my way. I started to accelerate now that I had moved enough round the corner. The man tried to block me but with a quick twist of the wheel I dodged round him. As I pulled along side he scowled and stuck up his fingers at me. This surprised me. I thought I was supposed to be the irresponsible teenager and him the adult. Well I would have to teach him some manners. I jerked the wheel so that I crashed into the bottom of his car. Before he could react I had leaped from my car up to his. He turned to face me, and I could see he was a flabby man of a fat build. "I need your car." "W-w-what?" I lifted him up and threw him to the ground. I don't know wither he lived or not. I then looked up the road. The police had formed some sort of roadblock. Within seconds I was back in my car and starting to accelerate again. As I began to near their block I saw that there was a wall of police cars and the officers were behind those with their weapons. As I closed with them they began to fire. They obviously weren't going to try and give me a chance to give up. Bullets began to fly past me. Their aim didn't seem to be too great. Just after I thought that their machine gun spoke up. Five bullets hit into my car before I swerved the car to the left. I was 400 feet from them now and their aim seemed to be getting better. My car was hit three more times before I moved again. I was aware all the time that it would only take one shot to destroy my car. The machine gun tried to get me in its sights a couple more times but I was weaving too much. At 200 feet there seemed to be a pause in their fire. Reloading were they, I smiled it looked like I had one. I didn't notice the missile until it was too late. I could have hit it but that was against my rules. As the car exploded round me my only thought was Police 1Me 1.  
  
Android 18  
There seemed to be some sort of meeting in progress around the prostrate figure of Gohan. I recognised Krillen and Vegeta but the young boy was still a mystery. I had landed beside a tree and was staring from behind it at them. It wasn't that I was scared of them but I knew I could learn more from them if they didn't know that I was there. The young boy and Krillen seemed to be very upset and once I focused on Gohan I saw why. There was a bleeding hole on his chest and I read from his ashen expression that he wasn't far from dying. All around me the ground was broken up and there was evidence of an intense fight. Vegeta wasn't with the other two. He seemed to be searching about on the ground for something. Suddenly he dived down and brought up a body. As I started at his red uniform I thought Goku? But then Vegeta threw him at the other three and I saw that it was Yamsha. He was unconscious. Vegeta landed beside the other two. "Kakorot isn't anywhere near here. Where did he run to leaving you to fight on your own?" Who was Kakorot? Gohan started to cough. "Dad didn't run away." A tear dripped from on of his eyes. "She killed him." "Don't try to talk Gohan. We will get you to help. The boy started to try and lift Gohan but a groan from the former stopped him. "Don't Trunks, I know I'm going to die. I would prefer to die here, at home." "You can't die Gohan. Not after, after all we've been through. Come on buddy even Freesia could kill you." I noticed that the mention of that name seemed to strike Vegeta. A vein appeared on his forehead. Vegeta must have had a bad experience with that person. Gohan coughed again "I must tell you something before its too late. In my last battle I became a Super Sayain." "What!" All three stared at him in amazement. What was a Super Sayain? There were too many new names being used today. "But it wasn't enough. I was fighting against a female." "Android 18!" the boy gasped "Not again! I've let her kill Gohan twice!" Twice! I haven't even killed him once. But how could Gohan have died before. Something confusing was happening. Gohan started to cough violently spitting blood everywhere. "It couldn't have been, it couldn't…. be…an Android…. Because, because she, she." Gohan's head fell back and his head fell to the ground. "NOO!!" The boy's head was flung back and his hair was hanging down to his shoulders. The small bald man was staring at the ground with tears in his eyes. Vegeta's was face was slightly pale but other than that he wasn't showing any emotion. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes met mine. "Android!" he shouted.  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. 


	4. Hasn't this been done before? Vegeta vs ...

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
There was no point in hiding any longer and I felt embarrassed that I had hid. It made it seem like I was scared of the weaklings. Trunks and Krillen seemed surprised as I walked out and they were both grief stricken. Vegeta was glaring at me and his fists were clenched. "Android 18?" the boy seemed to wonder for a second before he seemed to explode with rage. His hair slanted upwards and turned dark yellow. He leaped forward at me. Suddenly he was brought to a stop. Vegeta had grabbed the end of Trunk's jacket. "Calm down!" The boy seemed to swallow and he stopped flying. His feet sank back to the ground. His eyes were still staring daggers at me but he seemed to control his anger for at least the moment. I wasn't prepared for the pure hate, which his face projected at me. Vegeta's anger didn't faze me but I was taken aback by the boy. What had I done to upset him so much? Vegeta was talking to boy. He was very angry. "I don't like saying this but if we want to beat her we will have to work together. You as well baldie." I regained my composure quickly. Come on 18, he's only a weak child. "What's wrong Vegeta? Scared to fight me yourself?" But this didn't seem to annoy the spiky haired Sayain. To my surprise I saw he was smirking. "There were two reasons why the Sayain race was the most powerful in the Universe! One was our great physical strength, and the other my metal friend was the size of our brains. My head is full of brain cells while yours is full of nuts and bolts. Strength isn't everything, as you will see when I crush you. Between the three of us we have more experience than you have wires." Though I was trying I couldn't help getting annoyed. He was worse than 17. Trying to calm myself I brushed back some of my hair. I had been waiting for a fight and now here it was in my lap. I would have to enjoy myself as much as I could. In front of me Vegeta's hair had suddenly changed yellow like the Trunk's. I was suddenly struck by how similar they looked. I hadn't noticed it the last time we had fought but with blond hair and their green eyes they could have been twins, or father and son. I was lost in these thoughts when I heard three cries. I looked up in time to see two gold flashes of light and one white before I was hit. Vegeta's punch sank into my stomach and I fell forward only to kicked in the back of the head by the boy. I stumbled forward my head ringing. I glanced up in time to see a red flash and two fists hit into my back. The other two hits had been hard enough to cause my head to ring and my stomach felt like it was rising into my chest, but the third hit wasn't that painful. I flipped backwards out of the dust raising my head to look around me. Vegeta was just in front of me his fist raised. I threw my arms in front of my face just in time to block. His hit pushed me back a couple of paces. I pulled a punch ready to hit him but a roundhouse hit from behind sent me forward into Vegeta. His knee crashed into my face and then he buried his fist into my belly again. I fell forward over his shoulder coughing up blood. "In pain Android?" Before I could retort he grabbed my shoulders and threw me up into the air. As I lanced into the sky I saw a yellow light flying past me. It was the boy. He raised his hands above his head to hit me. But he had misjudged the distance. I spun in the air returning his roundhouse kick. The air whistled behind me. I turned to see Krillen. He tired to punch me but he was too slow. I caught his fist and then he tried again but met with the same results. I smiled at him as I tightened my grip. "Scared yet." Vegeta was coming at me screaming. Waiting until he got close I threw Krillen at him. Blinded for a moment by the man in red he gave me time to blast both of them downwards. I heard a noise behind and turned in time to receive a fist to my face again. I had been hit a couple of time in my face and I was bleeding from a couple of places. Trunks tried to kick at the back of my head but I was able to dodge and I moved backwards away from him. We began to circle each other watching for an opening. "How do you know Gohan so well? I have no records of you ever being near him." That was the wrong thing to say. As soon as the word Gohan left my lips he seemed to tense up. The yellow aura round him intensified and he leaped at me attacking with all his force. I tried just to dodge his attacks but he was too quick and I received a couple of hits to my annoyance. Breaking from the fight suddenly I speeded downwards knowing he would follow. I was planning to execute a sharp turn to catch him off guard but then I heard Vegeta yell. "Hey Android! Catch!" I turned to see a large yellow energy crash into me. I just managed to get my hands to it before it exploded. I expected to be able to throw it away easily but it was much more powerful than I was expecting and I couldn't seem to stop it moving me back. It took me vital seconds to place energy enough in my arms to hit away and I knew one of the three would have some surprise for me. I was surprised then when I only saw Vegeta in front of me. He was above me and his arms were outstretched and electricty seemed to be sparking in his hands. What was he doing? If it was an attack he had never used it on earth before but by now I knew Dr Gero's information was far from correct. Catching my eye Vegeta nodded downwards. Below us was Trunks and Krillen, but they were just standing there. Neither was powering up or trying to charge up an attack, they were waiting for me. I sank to the ground. As I wiped the blood from my mouth and pushed my hair back behind my ear I was thinking hard. Vegeta had turned down a fight in preference of these two. Something was happening and I was suspicious. As I started to walk towards them I heard a scrap of there conversation. "So we just have to hold her up until my father is ready." "If you say so Trunks, but I gotta tell I've got a bad feeling about this." "Hey boys, haven't you got any manners. Didn't you mothers ever tell you not to keep a girl waiting?" Both looked up at me and glared, or Krillen tried to but I could see he was scared of me. He would go first. "Well if you guys are too scared I'll have to attack Vegeta then. That's if he isn't still afraid of a girl like me." "My father isn't afraid of you. He's going to destroy you." "We will see." As I pretended to look at Vegeta I suddenly saw both fly at me from behind. Trunks was slightly in front and on my left. Waiting until he was feet away I leaped in a back flip over him and turning in the air I came face to face with Krillen. I smiled as I kicked him in the belly and then punched into a pile of rubble. Trunks ruined the moment by landing a punch at the bottom of my spine. I tried to turn but he had started his combo and he wasn't giving me anytime. He sweeped my legs and then kneed me into the air. This time as I turned he threw his double fist into my chest hitting me down into the ground. I fell into one of the craters, my back breaking some of the rocks. I got up slowly, too slowly I suddenly realised. The ground around me seemed to turn yellow before exploding. My eyes were screwed shut and I tried to protect my face. A huge amount of blast started to explode around me. The ones that didn't hit me exploded around me pulling and ripping at my clothes. At this moment of battle my mind seemed to be detached. At this moment I was thinking about the state my clothes would be left in. Slowly the blasts started to lose their strength. Trunks was obviously tiring. Taking my arms from my face I leaped out of the dust cloud flying at my top speed. As I zoomed past Trunks he could only look at me while still firing his attack. I faded and appeared behind him. I stuck my arms under his arms pits and stuck the up pinning him. He started to struggle trying to free himself but I was too strong. "What's wrong, scared?" I looked down on his neck to see most of the veins standing out. He was really straining himself but I was able to hold him without much struggle. "Even if you defeat me my father will destroy you. We will have the last laugh" I released him suddenly and while he fell forward I cracked my leg into the small of his back. It seemed to bend in like an arc. He was too shocked to cry out and he fell forward towards the ground his hair changing purple. Two down and one… VEGETA! How could I have left him this long? He had to be doing something while I left him alone. I turned but he was still floating in the air above me. His hands were no longer far apart and were now close together looking suspiciously like the Ka-meh-ha-me-ha wave. There seemed to be a yellow circle between his hands. "Hey Android…" "I have a name you know. I'm Android 18 not Android. I thought you said Sayains had brains." "You wont be making any more smart comments Android. Prepare to meet maker." "Dr Gero?" I asked with a smile but my humour was misplaced. "FINAL FLASH!!!" What had seemed to be a small circle suddenly turned into the biggest beam I had ever seen. I could no longer see Vegeta there was just this huge blast coming toward me like a runaway train. Cupping my hands I charged up my own attack and a blue light left my hands and made its way towards Vegeta's attack. Though mine was smaller it was more powerful. Suddenly they hit and to my shock instead and stopping Vegeta's it seemed to eat through mines not changing its speed. Passing all the energy I could grab at this short time into my hands I desperately threw a huge ball into. The oncoming explosion threw me like a fly down to the earth into a pile of rocks. Emerging as I fast as I could I looked at the sky and to my shock the huge beam kept coming towards me. I hadn't the time to power up an attack capable of defeating it. One of our faults was that we didn't have any special energy attacks. We were supposed to be fast enough to dodge anything that powerful. But this one seemed to cover the whole sky above me. If I tried to fly away I would have no defence to the oncoming explosion and I might be destroyed. I had fallen into the petty humans trap. I looked up to face my doom. At least I would face it like a warrior and not like a coward.  
  
Android 17  
The explosion from the car threw forward toward the police blockade. As I flew over their heads I lowered my hands and concentrated on the police cars. Seconds later they exploded filling my ears with sound. I started to dip downwards so I started to fly this time. 16 appeared behind me like a faithful puppy or was that the thing in his arms. If 16 wanted to cart an animal around with him he could. I didn't mind. His choice, as long as I didn't have to clean it or anything. We seemed to be on the outskirts of a city. There was almost no one though and this annoyed me. Terrorising humans could have been fun. Sighing at fun I'd missed I turned to 16. "Hey 16, which way to Bulma's?" "I'll lead. Hope you can keep up." "Just try 16." I was saying when he seemed to disappear. Looking around me I spotted him and tried to reel him in. But I couldn't seem to get anywhere near him. Everytime I closed with him he seemed to spurt forward. Suddenly he stopped above a building. "We 're here." I could see his smile but it wasn't a smirk. "God you're fast 16. Even more than me. That must be your main strength. I'll be stronger than you then." This seemed to strike 16 as slightly funny as his smile increased. I turned away from him and stared the large circular building. So here lived the famous Bulma. How Dr Gero hated her. Probably as she was younger and better looking and only slightly less intelligent. But that wouldn't save her now. We couldn't risk her coming up with something capable of destroying us. Technology was our enemy in this case where it had been our ally before. "Will you join me 16?" He just shook his head. "Alright then." I raised my hands above my head and began to charge up a ball of energy until it was as large as me. My smile broadened. Bye, bye Capsule Corp and may you rest in rubble. As I brought the ball downwards into Capsule Corp my eyes were straining for any sign of a Z fighter. But there were none. Good enough then. The explosion was huge and lit up everything in a dark light as the building was destroyed. It took a couple of seconds before it died down. But the result was clear. Nothing had survived! Suddenly 16 called over to me. "17, your sister is in trouble." "What do you mean?" "She has let Vegeta charge up a huge attack. I think its capable of destroying her!"  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. 


	5. The death of an Android

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
Though I was committed not to running away I couldn't say that I wasn't scared. I didn't want to die, especially to one I knew was weaker than myself. Clenching my fist angrily I felt like screaming. There must be something I could do to stop it. Quickly I ran through my list of attacks in my mind but there was nothing I could use to defeat this. Distractedly I kicked the ground with my shoe. I felt it hit something soft. As I looked down I say it was the boy. I knew from my files that he would sacrifice his friends for the chance to win a battle. That had been the fate of the large Sayain Nappa. Something was nagging at my brain as I stared up again at what would be my destruction. It was closing in with me quickly. Sticking up my hands I began to fire everything I had at the large attack. If I was at full strength I might have stood a better chance but the three had weakened me. I needed more time to recharge. Dr Gero created us to recharge quicker than the human warriors did but it wasn't quick enough. As the beam continued to edge closer and closer to me I could see my attacks were slowing it but it was like a runaway lorry, something much greater was needed to shift it. Suddenly what had been nagging at me finally came. When they had first attacked I had been thinking about Vegeta and Trunks? Was it possible, could they be related? My eyes widened as I remembered what Trunks kept calling him. "Father." This was my last chance. Dropping my attack I grabbed Trunks around the throat and placed him in front of me. I could only hope now, hope that Vegeta had some remnants of mercy in his heart. "Vegeta stop! If you don't stop this attack you will kill your own son!" I shouted this as loud as I could, the beam was making a load noise. I felt Trunks awake beside me. As soon as he realised who was holding him he tried to struggle but he was too weak after the recent beating he had got. He seemed to jerk as he noticed the huge attack closing on us. As I looked at it, it paused in the air. It was only 20 or so feet away. If he let it go it would hit us in seconds. I could feel the incredible heat from it. Sweat was pouring down my face and from the boys as well. "What are you doing?" "I hoping your father has mercy and will not try and kill us both." "You have no honour using me as a hostage." "Maybe not but I'm still more powerful than you." Suddenly I felt hands grab my hair and give it a hard yank. My head jerked back suddenly and my grip on the boy loosened. His hair sparked yellow and he drove his elbows into my belly. Already in shock from the attack from behind I let him go. He turned and kicked me in the stomach and then he flew past me, his elbow striking my neck as he went past. I fell to my knees. As I shook my head and stood up I heard Trunks voice cry out. "Fire it Father, she's alone!" The main head of the beam seemed to zoom up in my vision. I raised my arms in front of my face in the block position. This was all I could. As the beam hit I was covered in light. The heat was extraordinary like nothing I had ever felt though I couldn't really feel anymore. I was surrounded by light and I was no longer standing on solid ground anymore. The light was too bright and I was forced to close my eyes. My brain started to shut down slowly. I had one regret, I hadn't proved myself to 17. I had failed. Please forgive me brother.  
  
Android 17   
Suddenly I felt something. It was a deep feeling of pain but it was as if I was detached from the pain. It wasn't coming from me but from something very close to me. 18! She must be in trouble, something had happened to her. "16, what's happening?" I asked him with an edge of urgency in my voice. His face had a very sombre expression. "Vegeta's attack is over. I, I'm sorry 17 I can't sense anything from 18." 16 words didn't seem for register for a couple of seconds. What did he mean, Vegeta's attack couldn't have, couldn't have… I stumbled forward staring at the ground. She couldn't be gone, humans died but we never…? How could she have been defeated, she was my twin we were undefeatable. "Who did this to her 16?" "Vegeta and the other Super Sayain were there." Author's note- {16 obviously knows about Super Sayains as Dr Gero filled him in with all the information about Goku and one of those instances would have been the talk between Trunks and Goku.} I shouldn't have let her go alone. She was my younger sister and I had let her die. "I will rip those Sayains limp from limb, when I'm finished there won't be enough of them to fill a matchbox!" I screamed. Leaping up into the air I started to fly as fast as I could in the direction of the large flashes of light. I didn't care if 16 was flowing me or not. There were tears in my eyes as I flew. I was angry with myself and livid against the Sayains. It was as I was flying over a city block that I noticed something. I might have seen it quicker except that I was exploding with anger. I turned in time to see a large ball of energy coming straight towards me. I just managed to duck and it passed over my head. It must be a Z fighter I thought. Technology hadn't progressed enough yet for the military to use weapons like that just yet. So which one of the weaklings would it be? Someone obviously too scared to face me yet in open combat. Vegeta probably pulled a trick like this on 18. I clenched my fist tightly trying to contain my anger. "Come out who ever you are. If you don't you will be destroyed!" I heard a small noise behind me and I turned in time to see another ball coming straight for me. This one I swatted away with my arm. It split in half and exploded destroying an office block. As I watched through the smoke I saw a figure leap from near the smoke to another roof. Flying over I landed on the other side of the roof opposite to the fighter. As I glanced over him I didn't recognise him as any of the Z fighters. It was tall, about 7 feet tall and covered in dark armour. I couldn't see its face, it seemed to be hidden beneath a hood. It looked humanoid but it had a long tail with a large scythe at the tip. On the end of each arm was a sharp blade running from the elbow to the wrist. There were also sharp blades on the end of its knees. From what I could see there was a sword or another implement like it on its back. On the armour on its chest was a large red symbol but I didn't recognise this either. "Well, well its looks like my prey have come to me. I was getting tried of looking around for you." "I don't care if you were looking for me. I have business elsewhere. Say what you want to say quickly as I want to go. If you say it nicely enough I might let you live." "You seem cocky for such a small boy, what exactly do you believe that you can do to me?" What was this guy doing? He was wasting my time; I had to get over to Vegeta before he started to move again. "17 I cannot sense anything from this fighter. I think it might be the person who was fighting with Gohan." "Your large friend is right. I'm just back from my battle with Gohan or what was Gohan. He is slightly different now. Dead I think." I began to pay more attention. This person might be a good fighter; I would have to calm down if he was. "Ok 17 I'm getting bored with all this talk. Do you want to fight or I could just destroy you now and then move on to 18." This seemed to split a nerve in my brain. My fist swung back and then crashed into his face. But it didn't, all I hit was thin air. Could I have missed? "Not fast enough 17." I saw him standing meters away from me. This time I aimed a kick but he jumped into the air. Blasting off from the ground I was after him. Catching up I began to circle him. Leaping forward I punched again but he was too quick. I glanced up to see he was already quite far away from me. "What's wrong 17? I thought you would be quicker than that." He was irritating me. Why was he so fast? I would have to find a way to increase my speed. I waited for him to start an attack on me but he just sat across from me with his arms folded. Getting tiered of waiting for him I flew forward pretending that I was going to try and hit him. He dropped downwards and I was after him. Catching him by surprise I was on him and I punched downwards. But somehow he managed to get out of the way again. I lifted my fist out of the ground in time to see another ball of energy coming straight for me. Sidestepping I let it crash into the building beside me. The dust from this covered both him and I. I switched my eyes to the heat sensors but for some strange reason he wasn't leaving any heat patterns. U started to move through the dust my eyes straining. Suddenly I was hit on the arm. Looking at it I could see the heat burn. So he was firing small blasts now was he. He didn't seem to like fighting in hand to hand combat but he didn't mind attacking me with long distance attacks. I flew upwards out of the dust and there he was waiting again. I felt an inclination to charge at him again but I curbed this thought. Before I would attack him I would be ready to hit with some of my own attacks. I waited until both hands were as charged as I could get them. One of my advantages was that there was no noticeable change in what my hands looked like. No aura like the Z fighters had. This time I kept my eyes on him as I charged towards him. I would get him this time before he started to move. I pulled my punch back and then hit with as much energy blasts as I could do. I fired all around the area he was just in case he had managed to move. But suddenly I saw him burst from the cloud of attacks. I was after him again. I saw him turn his head just in time to see my punch. But seconds later I was frustrated, I had missed again. How could he move so fast? As I looked over him I didn't see a scratch on him from any of my beam attacks. He was becoming incredibly annoying. From his beam attacks I could see that he wasn't that powerful but his speed was amazing. I hadn't managed to touch him yet. "See if you can catch me 17." He turned and flew down towards the road below. I was after him as quick as I could. He landed on top of a moving car. Dispensing of trying to hit him I blew up the car. He flew from the wreckage in time to meet my kick aimed for his face. It seemed to go straight through him but I turned to find him behind me. For the nest couple of minutes we spent weaving between the traffic. At every opportunity I tried to hit him but he was as elusive as a ghost. Finally he flew up and I followed him out. I wasn't tiered but I was extremely annoyed. I wasn't possible for something to be that fast. I was hitting him at almost point blank range and he managed to dodge everything. I still hadn't managed to touch him yet. I could feel he was smirking at me enjoying the game he was playing. I wanted to see how tough he really was. Was he all speed or could there be a chance that he was more powerful than me. I tried to dispense with this thought almost immediately but it stayed there niggling at me. I still had a couple of ideas left though and I was determined to catch him out. My next idea was a combo. Flying straight at him I faded behind him and kicked and then not waiting to see if I hit or not I punched and then I faded again above him. I swiped downwards and then used a roundhouse kick on him. Again I was angry and annoyed. Not one of the hits had touched him. I could feel myself getting taken over by my rage. I would have been happier if he had been beating me. The uncertainty was eating me up. Was he more powerful or not! Screaming letting loose of a whole lot of anger I flew at him and punched. It went straight through him. This time I didn't retract my hand and I just waited for his image to disappear in front of me. But it didn't. I moved my hand and I moved it all about. It was just an image. All this time I had been fighting an image, a shadow? Suddenly it disappeared and I heard a low laugh. This didn't sound like him. It was higher and more feminine. "Where are you!?" I yelled. "Stop playing games with me. I want a proper fight." I saw a flash of light below me and a figure leap up into the air opposite me. My eyes widened. This person looked nothing like the large black guy. At first glance she looked like a young child, about 11 or 12. But then I saw the differences. From the shoulder down her arms looked normal but at the elbow they seemed to change. There was green fur running all the way down to her hands or what would have been hands in a normal human. But she had large cat paws instead. Her legs were the same, normal up to the knee then green fur and paws. She also had a long tail, which ended in a left like point. There was blood on tail as well. She wore a black tee shirt and block shorts. Both had the same red mark on them that the other guy had. Her face looked normal except for two dark green eyes, which had sharp cat pupils. Her hair was also matt black with a green band of hair running down the middle. She was smiling as she came. "Sorry about the hologram. I just wanted to see how powerful you really were. I can't sense you." I eyed her up. She didn't look that threatening. Too easy in fact.  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Well thats one Android down, how do you think 17 will do against this new fighter. And is this one ?????? or yet another fighter? Please review now! 


	6. 17 vs ?????(second battle)

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
I had become so annoyed with the fight with the hologram that I had forgotten about 18. It all came back to me in a rush. I had to get to where she had been. I would show this girl why I was the most powerful fighter on the planet. She had played around with me too much, but I would get my revenge now. She wouldn't know what would hit her. At this point she was still speaking in her weird voice that seemed to work independently from her lips. I shot forward, my knee doubling her up. My elbow crashed into her head knocking her down into an apartment block. That was quick, I had half expected her to block or something but she obviously wasn't that powerful. I turned to see where 16 was when I heard a crash from behind me. I turned in time to see the child fly up out of the ruins of the apartment block. She was brushing the dust off her as she drew level with me again. "That wasn't very fair was it? I hadn't even started yet." "You should always expect an attack. That is why children shouldn't fight." "I have more battle experience than you do. I was giving you a chance." She was giving me a chance, was she! She was worse than Vegeta. How could she even think that she could stand a chance against me? As I was thinking along these lines she powered up. A large white aura appeared around her in seconds. She must have powered up recently. Her muscled bulged up slightly but she still didn't look like much of a fight. I felt insulted that I would have to fight something as insignificant. "If you think you are so powerful try and hit me." The seconds these words left my lips she faded and appeared in front of me. Her paw struck me in the side of the head, knocking me off guard. I looked up in time to see her stick out both of her paws and blast me. Cupping both hands together I swung them at her blast. I managed to hit it away but it made my arms feel numb. I took my arms from my head in time to see her leg kicking me in the stomach. This time I was the one the go head first into a building. But I managed to turn and flex my legs in time to bounce of a wall. I flew back up to where she was waiting. It seemed that she was more powerful than I had thought. In spite of myself, I began to enjoy myself. So far none of my battles had been in anyway challenging. This might turn out to be interesting. I might try some of my new techniques and combos on her. But I didn't think that she could last too long against them. She looked too weak. "Well, excuse me but I think I hit you. Didn't I?" "You got lucky." She raised her paw in front of her face and her claws clicked out. "Time to get serious." This time I was ready for her when she flew straight towards me. I faded and appeared above her, but she was already gone. I raised my arm blocking her face jab. I rolled back missing her nest attack and then I flipped above raining down a volley of small attacks. She simply raised her paw in front of her and the blasts exploded. I stopped, that's a weird move. As I watched her, she lowered both arms and then began to raise them slowly. A cloud of stones and rubble from the ground floated up till they were at a level with her. What was she doing? Suddenly throwing both paws outward, the rocks shot toward me. Moving quickly from side to side I started to dodge them. This was a bit like the police shooting at me but much quicker. As I was dodging I noticed she was no longer in front of me. I heard a call above me and I looked up to receive a blast head on. I fell back before turning quickly off the attack letting it slide off me into the ground. I began to look over the area in my eyes trying to find her before she attacked me. Her punch found my back first and I was hit forward. Whipping round I just managed to catch her kick. "Pretty good." She commented while we were stuck in motion before launching another assault on me. At first I just tried to dodge her blows but with her tail acting as another limb I was forced to use my arms as well to keep her attacks from hitting me. Stopping her attacking quickly she bounced her legs off my arms and as she flew backwards and started to fire attacks at me. A copy of my move I thought. I managed to dodge these by flying down towards the ground. As I accelerated towards the ground I could tell that she was following behind me. I touched one foot on the ground and threw the other round in a spinning roundhouse kick. It was her turn to catch my attack. How had she known I was going to attack that way? She was better than I had given her credit for. But though she was a smart fighter she didn't seem to have the power to back it up. She dived forward again but I was in the air and then behind her. I booted her in the back and started to follow to attack again but her tail slashed too near for comfort and I was forced to let her turn before I attacked. Amazingly she managed to catch my punch and she tried to throw me over her head but I ripped my hand from her hold and jumped back. We began to stare at each other sizing up the chance of another attack. So far I was enjoying myself. I was having quite an interesting battle without getting much pain for my effort. And I still wasn't using all of my power yet.  
  
??????  
17 seemed to be as powerful as I had predicted. He was stronger and quicker than me at the moment and if what he had just thought was true he had more power still not being used. Well it was his mistake to underestimate me and I would try and kill him before he started to use all of his power. Tapping into his thoughts had been hard as first as his brain signals were different as he was an Android but I had finally cracked it before we started to fight. It wasn't that useful as I had only been able to predict a few of his moves. It was better if he was standing still rather than in the heat of battle. It took seconds to read what he was going to do. That was enough time for some enemies to unleash the attack. I had leant this from painful experience. But at this moment I was thinking of another physic power. It might work; it involved setting a trap on the Android. I wasn't sure how guidable he would be. Well I would just have to be cunning then. I extended one paw straight and then I gripped the wrist with my other paw. I had few moves that could concentrate power like Gohan's but I could gather energy very quickly. Energy started to gather in seconds making my hand shake as it grew. I was struck backwards, my feet losing traction on the ground for a moment, by the amount of energy gathering. The only disadvantage with this move would be that it would eat into my power. But it was necessary, 17 was just too quick for me to land any real moves on him and he wasn't even at his full power. I was starting to take out my big guns but I just hoped they were big enough. My forced change when fighting Gohan was still having effects now. So far I had only been able to change once a day, it took a lot out of me. Though I had only changed for a few seconds it didn't matter the time I spent in the other form. It was the actual change that mattered. And this had only been a two-hour break between these battles. I smiled to myself as I was thinking this. All I had to do was take it easy for a day, but no I had to run off and take on one of the most powerful fighters on the planet. I would end up killing myself. 17 was looking prepared in front of me. This was not a good sign. I had been counting on the fact that he would try to dodge the attack for my trap to work. Could I deliberately miss the attack? I didn't think he was that dumb to believe I could miss a stationary target. Well lets hope if he does take it might be powerful enough to seriously hurt him. I would have to power it up for longer to stand a chance of hurting him. Then I could start to fight with him on a par then. I removed my left paw from my wrist. Time for a dramatic change of plan. I couldn't use the trick I had been thinking of so I would have to hit him with my most powerful attack. I started to charge energy with the other paw and feed this energy into the other energy ball. I couldn't put all my power into it, as I still needed some to fight him with. But I would put in enough to seriously hurt him. I had put enough Ki into it now so I was going to charge the remainder with some of my raw Physic energy. In its pure form it was much more powerful than Ki but I had much less of it. But I seemed to be the only one on this planet so far who had any. The attack was beginning to grow very large. It was about the size of ten human elephants. Now I had on last surprise to add the ball. To make it more potent and much more deadly I would start to decrease its size. In its smaller form the attack would have much more force, as it would be more concentrated. This was a trick I learnt from a Sargalian, Kontach wizard fourth degree. He had been the most powerful fighter in the 16th galaxy. He was dead now. The ball decreased concentrating inside itself until it was my size. Preparing myself I gathered the invisible strings I had around the attack together and let them loose. The blast surged forward, then seemed to pause for a moment before crashing into the Android. I held it as long as I could pushing all I had gathered into the front. He was obviously fighting it and he seemed to be winning so far. To my shock I saw the edge of the beam left upwards. He had got it under control! He was going to throw it away, I had to stop him! As he bent his knees and flexed his arms. I had let go of the attack vital seconds ago. To make it implode I needed more time. Gathering a bunch of physic energy I let it flow into my hands before directing it though the link I had created between us when I started to read his mind. This would seriously disrupt the link but it was necessary if I was going to live out of this battle. He jerked slightly as it hit him and I saw a look of surprise enter his features. Reaching my paws outward I caught the remaining strands of my attack. He was just getting his body under his control again when I crushed the strands between my paws. The explosion threw me back wards through a wall before I managed to fly into the air. The explosion was just dying out in front of my eyes. It had destroyed a wide area in the city. There happened to be a school on the edge of the explosions path but it had been empty. Other buildings were not so lucky. As the dusts clouds started to rise I heard women start to scream. This would be interesting, spectators to watch our fight. But I hoped it wouldn't be much of a fight. That attack should have injured him at least a bit. He suddenly rose out of the dust cloud and hovered opposite me. "Frankly I had hoped you could have hit me with something a little more powerful." He wasn't even scratched! His clothes had been ragged slightly but that was his only change. But I still had a chance to destroy him. As long as I had strength in my body I would fight. I would give it everything I had.  
  
Android 17  
She didn't seem to be too pleased about my lack of injuries but what did she except. That a puny attack like that could harm someone like me. I hoped that she was starting to understand what she had undertaken when she had attacked something as powerful as me. I hadn't even started to fight properly yet. But I would very soon. "You are running out of time and you know it. For your sake I hope that wasn't your best attack." "You will know when I hit you with my best attack. Trust me" Was she bluffing or not? I couldn't tell, her face didn't give anything away. I couldn't find the least bit of fear in her eyes. This time I would lead the attack. Flying forward I raised my fist only to fade behind her with a kick to the head. She just managed to catch this but I could see that if I increased my speed just a bit she couldn't have been able to block. Her tail made an attempt for my throat but a kick to the stomach dissuaded her from attacking me with it. I lifted my fist to hit her back but I had given her too much time. Her fists began to pound my unprotected stomach. This actually hurt quite a bit. I managed to knee her out of the way but she was back on me again attacking not giving me much time to block. Still smarting from my stomach I wasn't quick enough and she got one blow to my face. But as her paw moved back I saw blood on her claws. I responded with a face on punch, which sent her flying back. I reached a tentative hand to my face. She had cut a long slash along my cheek. She had drawn blood! This was no longer a game. I started to power up to my full power. As I was an Android this took seconds. But she had not been idle in this time either. She seemed to be surrounded with a strange purple glow. What was she doing now? Her hands thrust out suddenly and I had that feeling a paralysis again. She flew straight for me doubling me up with a single blow. She then kneed my chin and punched my stomach with another punch. Unable to protect myself she was managing to hurt me. She then grabbed my hair and threw my face into her knee. It was at this moment I regained control. I was falling backwards from the face blow and she was coming straight for me. Gathering my senses quickly I kicked out at her. This stopped her only a short while but it was enough for me to ready myself. Turning I head butted her in the chest. She replied with a punch to my face. Concentrating, though my face stung, I moved my head back into position. She had only managed to move my head. Grinning I replied with my own punch to her face. Unable to stop herself she fell back. I lanced forward above her and cupping my hands I brought them down on her belly striking her downwards. I was after her in a flash and managed to reach the ground before she did. I leaped up towards her and punched her belly with all the strength I could gather. Her body was bent in a half circle shape and a large blob and red flesh flew from her mouth. I let her fall to the ground and I turned away. After all that it had only taken one combo to take her out. I was right at the start, she wasn't that powerful. Females were never good fighters. This thought reminded me of 18. This sobered me up very quickly. I was wrong; some woman could fight but only Android women. Well I would put her out of her misery now and kill her. I turned but to my surprise she wasn't there. Suddenly I felt her touch on my side. Pain suddenly started to reverberate about my body. I turned to hit her but suddenly I was paralysed again. She backed away slightly. "Time to die 17." "What… are you…going…to do?" I managed to breath out. "You seem to have an increased defence to ki attacks. Your master must have designed you with that in mind. Anyway I don't have any beam attacks capable of destroying you and we've already seen I'm not physically strong enough to hurt you. So I'm going to try another method. Hold still" The purple light appeared around her again. Closing her eyes she stepped forward and placed her paws on my forehead. Though I tried to struggle her physic bonds held me. She started to speak in another language, a strange chant it sounded like. As I watched the purple power seemed to intensify into a ball around her head. It was then swept down through her hands into my head. There was an explosion of pain in my head. It was like noting else I had ever felt. It was like she was trying to rip me apart from inside. I tried to scream a release of the pain but I couldn't. I suddenly lost all vision in my eyes. But it wasn't all black. I started to see large purple and red dots. All the colours of the rainbow flashed before me. I had descended into my own private hell. Nothing Dr Gero had programmed into me prepared me for this. The pure pain was unbearable. It seemed to be coming from every bone and joint in my body. This was torture. Death couldn't be all that bad could it? At least it would be a release. This was too much for anything to bear. No one could survive this. I had every right to give up or did I?   
  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Well another outing into the mind of my character. That "change" she keeps talking about, does anyone have any ideas of what it might be? Will this be two Androids down? Could the auther be looking for a hasty exit to the story? You will just have to find out. (By the way the next isn't the last chapter. Trust me, this story isn't over yet, not by a long shot.) 


	7. ????? gets her ass kicked

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
Though I wasn't aware of it I fell to my knees into the muck. The pain was still washing over me in wave after wave of pure agony. I couldn't concentrate on anything, I couldn't even really think. Every time I tried to even think of resisting it was like I stepped on a hot coal and I had to move away quickly. Slowly I felt like I was sinking into something. The more I relaxed the less pain I felt. It was like lying back for sleep. Images began to flick in front of my eyes. We were driving the cars, beating up the Z fighters. Dr Gero's head came flying off with my kick….  
  
Android 18  
I felt that rocks and ground surrounded me. Moving I pulled my head out of the dirt and looked around me. The dust was starting to settle but I could see that his blast certainly had some effect. I was no longer where I had been standing before. The attack must have thrown me away. I started to check my body for injuries but by some stroke of luck I didn't seem to be injured. My head was pounding and there were a large gashes on my legs and down one arm but they weren't that deep. My clothes on the other hand were destroyed. My tights were ripped so much they looked like socks and my knee stuck through part of my skirt. One shoulder was also bare. I really need to go to a shop now. Suddenly I heard the murmur of voices to my right. There was a cliff ridge here and I walked over to look down. There they were, Vegeta, Trunks and Krillen. Vegeta was leaning against a rock panting. He looked really exhausted. So this was Vegeta's all? To Vegeta's right was a huge crater. It spanned about a mile from side to side and I wasn't sure how deep. I had survived it anyway. Trunks was speaking and I stopped to listen to him. ".. and we couldn't find her anywhere. You must have destroyed her." Krillen and Trunks highfived and Vegeta was smirking "I…told you I could beat her." "Only with our help Vegeta." "Who cares, we won! Anyway we found Yamsha again. He is all right thankfully" "I don't care about that weakling. As soon as I am strong enough I going to defeat the other two!" Trunks looked worriedly across at his father. "We all have to fight together or we will be defeated again. Gohan died when he fought alone" "Hah. Those Androids are easy to defeat once you know how." "So how do you defeat us little Sayain?" I hoped I scared them bad, I was not in a good mood. I felt slightly dizzy and weak but I was confident that I could still beat them. Vegeta was too weak now to fight me. While they were still shocked I flew down towards them. I was no longer in the mood to fight so I wanted to deal with these three as soon as I could. They had made a fool of me, an Android! As I touched the ground Trunks hair turned blond and he jumped forward at me. His anger had made him careless, he wasn't blocking his chest. Raising my fist I smashed it into his stomach packing as much power as I could. He collapsed over me changing back to his original self. My arm felt numb but I ignored it and elbowed him away from me. Only two more to go. Vegeta seemed to be trying to power up. A white aura appeared round him and I could see flashes of yellow in his hair. He was also trying to change but he couldn't seem to gather up the power. His head turned up at the sky and he started to scream. I had to give it him that he never gave up. It was trait we both possessed. But I would take him out now before he got the chance to hurt me again. I bounced forward off the ground raised my fist and then striking him in the jaw. He flew back stopping only when I grabbed his foot. I turned round lifting the foot above my head and then smashing him down into the ground. He bounced up and I kicked him in the belly with as much force as I could muster. His back rose in a crescent shape before he fell to the ground groaning. I turned round to the small man. "I have a message for those guys when they wake up and for all you. Next time any of you try to fight me I will have no mercy. This is the last time you get off alive." I jumped up into the air and flew off.  
  
Android 17  
Wave after wave of pain was enveloping me. I slipping downward, I could feel it. I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. Time no longer meant anything to me. It was an irrelevance to me. Well what else did I have to live for? So this was it 17. "17, I was wrong. 18 is alive. She has just disposed of Vegeta and is heading in this direction." 16's voice sounded distant and I didn't understand his words for a second. Then it struck me. She was alive!? Then… well there was no way I was going to die now. I wasn't going to just die and leave her to mock me by being alive. Concentrating I began to try and fight the pain. I wasn't going to die; I started to chant into myself. It was hard to ignore the pain but I managed it. For the first time I felt it weaken slightly. I pushed against it again and again. How much more can I take I thought to myself? She has to give up soon or I'm gone. I was rapidly running out of potential energy. One last go, an all or nothing chance. I fell back from attacking her and gathered my resources together. Then as she made towards me again I charged. Our powers made with a resounding crash that seemed to split my head. But I kept my concentration and I didn't waver. For a brief few seconds we struggled before she fell back. For what felt like the first time in years I banished that dark realm away and I opened my eyes. I felt immediate relief, it was like waking out of a particularly bad nightmare. I saw normal colours instead of the awful sharp and dark colours that I had envisaged. Slowly I stepped up of the muck I had been kneeling in but even as I got up I could feel my power returning. I was going to win this battle, I was an invincible Android!   
In front of me the girl stumbled back away from me. I could see she was panting. Blood was coming from her head that hadn't been there before and there seemed to be a lot of it. Her eyes were dilated slightly and she looked pale. Shaking herself she moved her arms in front of her in a fighting stance but she was too slow. Surging forward I booted her under the chin, kicking her up into the air. I waited for her to fall but she seemed to have righted herself in the air. As I jumped up I could feel more and more power returning to me. But I didn't care. I didn't need to be at full strength to beat a weakling like her. As I came up beneath her I could see that her paws were stuck out in my direction. Suddenly as I came up to face her when this strange electrical attack hit me. It hit me back away from her but it didn't hurt me that much. I faded and then appeared above her. I would finish her now. Reaching down I grabbed the end of her hair, it was in a ponytail, and prepared to throw. But electricity seemed to surround her again and struck me. As I held grimly on I could hear her scream as she attacked. She obviously didn't have much power left. I was forced to let go but as I dropped down wards I grabbed her tail instead. Before she could summon the power to attack me I began to swing her sound my head in a circle. Soon she was a blur. I flew down towards a building and then I began to swing her into it. Again and again I smashed her into walls and floors as I moved through the building systematically using her to destroy everything. Soon the building collapsed. Intensifying the swinging until I suddenly threw my arm forward and let go. She flew downwards in a straight line destroying the bottom block of another skyscraper. I had a good hammer throw; maybe I should enter some sort of competition. Well I would have to see to my victim. Slowly I flew over looking for a crater. She seemed to have punched a hole through at least a couple of buildings. I flew past these in a straight line until I found a wall she hadn't destroyed. There she was lying in a bloody heap. As I landed I looked over her. Blood seemed to be coming from every possible source. Her chest was heaving; this was obviously it for her. I kicked her a couple of time in the belly but she didn't try and strike back. One eye managed to open and from her expression I could see that she was struggling to keep conscious. The rest of her face was all cuts and blood. Gripping her by the throat I lifted her up against the wall. "Hey I thought you were going to beat me. Hey!" I shook her and her head rolled from side to side. "Answer me or you will regret it!" Staring at me balefully with the one eye I could see her mouth twitch. "You really think… you're powerful don't you? You don't know the meaning of power." Suddenly feeling angry I punched her hard in the belly but I didn't allow her to lower her head. Her eye seemed to dilate and blood flew from her mouth. But she didn't cry out. Her mouth was still open but she didn't utter a scream. For some reason this seemed to annoy me. I punched her again and a third time. But each time I did this she refused to make a sound. "Trying to be tough are you? What's the point?" Though she was coughing I still managed to catch her words. She seemed to be laughing!? "Hah, ha you really are pathetic." This time I hit her in the face with the back of my hand. "You dare to cheek me?" "You say… that as if I should be scared… of you." She was really beginning to annoy me. I had defeated her in battle and she still refused to give in. This was another trait she seemed to share with Vegeta. I tightened my grip on her throat. She would have other things to worry about other than making up smart comments. With my other fist I grabbed her arm and with one thrust I broke the bone. Her mouth opened again but she wouldn't scream. Well how about this then. Still gripping her arm I twisted it again until the broken bone was sticking out of the elbow. Letting go of her lower arm I grabbed the upper bone and twisted this until the bone was stocking out of her shoulder. By this point blood was spurting everywhere including me. I then let go of this arm and broke the other. I could hear her gasping now but she still didn't scream. Next I lifted my shoe and squashed it down on her tail, pushing until I heard a crack from this. Once I removed my shoe it fell limply to the ground. But I was tiring of this torture. It wasn't any fun when you didn't get any reaction out of the victim. We had a good fight but it was over now. I turned back to look at her. Her face had changed. Before she had looked like she was barely conscious. Now she was glaring though the one eye with hate. She obviously didn't like me much anymore. I let go of her throat but she was so embedded into the wall now she didn't fall. I placed this hand inches from her face and began to power up an attack. But I stopped just before I was going to blast. I was going to take a souvenir of this battle, 18 wouldn't believe me if I didn't. Looking down I espied her tail. Grabbing it with my other hand I gave it a hard yank. It came off in my hands. But as pulled back to attack her I saw another change seemed to have overtaken her. Her face was radiating an anger I had never seen before. Electricity began flash round her. Suddenly I was thrown back by a huge surge of power. As I looked up she was floating in the air her chest stuck out. Green flashes of power were radiating round her. As I watched the blood seemed to disappear from her. She must be healing her self somehow. Well I would stop this now. I fired my blast at her, but it seemed to bounce of her aura. Her hair seemed to have got free because I could see it floating behind her. Suddenly she began to scream. But this was not the screams of pain I had been trying to get from her. No these were screams of pure rage. Her face was turned up towards the sky and ever time she seemed to scream power seemed to surge round her. I was hit back again going through a wall myself. I tried to step forward but it was like stepping into a hurricane. Violent winds were blowing all around her. A crack appeared below her in the ground and then a crater seemed to appear in seconds. As I watched her hair floated up again until it was almost vertical above her. Suddenly I noticed something strange was happening with it. There were strange flashes of green through it. Suddenly she lifted her arms above her head and as she brought them down a huge green explosion blinded me. When I opened them again I was staring at another warrior. She was surrounded in a large green aura. Her hair was sticking above her in strange green points, looking a bit like Vegeta's except that it was dark green. Also her face, and paws were covered in weird black symbols. They stood out against her fur, which was a much darker shade of green. Her eyes had also changed colour from green to purple. Also instead of the normal clothes she had been wearing before she was wearing strange amour. There were two large triangles that went from her shoulder down to her elbow. The same strange triangles were on her thighs. But like before her lower arms and shins were left free. Her chest was also covered in the black amour. Her expression was different again. It wasn't full of rage as it had been before but it had a much more serious look. There wasn't a speck of blood left on her. Her tail also had grown back and as I looked at this one in my hand it disappeared. I looked up again to find her inches away from me. Her eyes seemed to bore into mines. "Are you ready to fight Android?" "I am fully recharged and you know you cannot beat me just because you changed your hair colour." She punched me then in the stomach. I fell backwards shocked. The pain was amazing. This was like being in that strange mind control all over again. Where had she got all this strength from? Rising swiftly I punched as hard as I could but she just caught my hand. I tried to push her back but to my surprise I found I couldn't. Letting go of my hand she flew forward, her knee rising into my chin hitting me up into the air. I stopped as soon as I could and looked around to try and find her. Suddenly I felt pain on my cheek, lifting my hand up I found it was bleeding. Suddenly there was a cut on my shirt as well and then I felt a sting on my back. I whipped round to find no one there. How could she move so fast? She suddenly appeared in front of me again. My kick missed her as well and I was still moving forward when I felt this huge force on my back. I bent in a half circle falling forward. A foot then embedded itself in my gut. The pain was mounting now as I fell forward. This was unbelievable. How could she have gained so much power? Two paws crashed into my back sending me down like a rocket. It took me thirty seconds to pull myself up out of the ground. I was feeling worse than I had before. Then my brain had been attacked but here my body was getting the beating. I felt like getting sick. But this wasn't like any of the other hits I had got. The pain normally went away very quickly, but for some strange reason I still felt it now. Could it be possible that she was more powerful than me. "Hey 17, lets see how you handle this." I looked up in time to see a large green blast heading down towards me. It hit me so quickly I hadn't time to try and block. Ahhh, I started to scream as I tried to deflect the attack but the power was too great. I was being carried straight downwards and I couldn't stop it. But I knew I was made too well to be destroyed by a simple attack like that. "That's what you think." Suddenly this long straight line of electricity hit me. The pain was over me in seconds and I could feel it inside of me. Suddenly I felt an explosion from inside. Then before I could even think the blast exploded over me. I don't know how many seconds later it was when I opened my eyes to see her feet away from me. Something was wrong with me. For some reason I couldn't feel any power from inside of me. "That's because I have destroyed your main power source. You will never be able to recharge your power again." Electricity suddenly began to spark around me. Something was wrong with my circuits. "Finish me." "Gladly." She raised her paw to destroy me. There was no point in living any longer. I had been defeated outright and been broken in the process. I could never fight again. I couldn't let my sister see me like this. Suddenly 16 was in front of me. "You will do no such thing." The girl seemed to eye him up. "Have it your way. Anyway Piccolo is coming, can't let him see me. You two had better watch out. I will come back." Suddenly she changed back to her original form. "Have fun as a weakling 17."  
  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Is that all 17's got? He seems to have been defeated very quickly. Any comments send to the addreess before. 


	8. Memories

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
I watched as the female rose into the air and took off. I was amazed our battle had been so short. She had dealt with me like I did with the Z fighters. Questions were racking my brain. Who was she, why was she so powerful and what was she planning to do? I was still on the ground at this point and I tried to rise. To my surprise I found I couldn't. Sparks began to fly around my thighs and I seemed to have no strength. 16 turned to me and lowered his hand to me. Though it made me feel helpless I had no other way to get up. I tried to pull my self up but electricity began to spark around my shoulders. 16 pulled me to my feet himself. Every time I tried to use some strength I seemed to be electrocuted. At the moment I was unable to stand b myself. My legs felt limp and lifeless. This feeling was new to me and I decided I didn't like it. Never in my memory had I felt this helpless, even when I was under the control of Dr Gero. "What's wrong with me 16? Why am I so weak?" "I am not sure what she did to you. I will have to look over your circuits later." "You think you can repair me?" "Maybe, I have advanced repair skills but I have nothing like what you have in my memory banks. I will have to see if I can repair you." Suddenly he looked up to the sky. "A great power is approaching us. "What! I thought she said that she was leaving." "I don't think that it is her." As I stared up I saw a white light coming towards me. At first it looked glint of sunlight and then it seemed to grow larger and larger. I tried to prepare myself but all I got for my effort was another electric shock. Well the best I could do was face my death with a steel composure. "Do you think you can fight 16?" "I am not programmed to fight anyone but Goku." Before I could argue with him the light seemed to take form. But it was not the strange cat girl, it was the Namek Piccolo. "What's that weakling doing here?" "I sense he is stronger than he used to be." He landed in front of us. "I see what have done to Capsule Corp, you monsters. Well are you ready to be beaten Androids." "We do not wish to fight with you." I felt slightly annoyed. I knew that 16 was weaker than I but a weakling like the Namek shouldn't frighten him. He couldn't be that weak. "Well you may not want to fight but I have a bone to pick with your friend. Remember me pretty boy, or are you too scared?" This really angered me. I was going to beat him into a bloody pulp. I started forward but once out of the grip of 16 I fell to the ground. "What's this, giving up already?" I had fallen into the muck at his feet. How could I be so weak? I tried to raise myself up but it was very hard, my hand kept slipping. Finally I managed to get myself up into a sitting position. The Namek was standing in front of me, his arms crossed. "We do no wish to fight at the moment." 16 repeated coming to stand beside me. "I know you're scared of me but I'm not going to let you get away just like that." "A baby wouldn't be afraid of you green man." I was annoyed at Piccolo trying to act tough. It was only because 16 wasn't confident of his powers that he was trying to push us around. If I weren't so weak I would soon teach him a lesson in manners. My comment seemed to have annoyed him; I could see it in his face. Suddenly he faded and I couldn't follow his movement. The next second he was inches away from me his foot extended. But 16's knee was in the way. Piccolo grunted as he seemed to struggle with 16 but he wasn't strong enough to budge him. He suddenly faded again and so did 16. As I watched Piccolo continued to fade and to try and hit 16. But every time he punched or kicked at my friend 16 caught or blocked his attacks. Finally Piccolo seemed to lose it. A bright white aura appeared round him. It seemed like he was on fire. While he powered up he started to roar before shooting forward. I could barely follow his movements he travelled so fast. But 16 seemed to be even quicker. I could only catch glimpses of him when he choose to keep still. How had Piccolo increased his speed to this drastic extent and why was 16 not attacking him, only blocking? This was becoming increasingly annoying. We had been created with memory banks of all the Z fighters attacks and techniques and a huge amount of information about them which we could use to our advantage against them in battle. We were supposed to know everything, but instead there were a huge amount of mysteries which I didn't know about. First was Vegeta's strange hair colour, then the strange boy that hung about with him who could also change his hair colour. Next was the strange fighter who could also change her hair colour and had the power to completely destroy me in battle by only using a couple of attacks. I wonder if there is a connection between this fighter and Vegeta and Trunks. She was much, much more powerful than them but her hair had stuck up the same way but a different colour. Suddenly I remembered something. That fighter had only left because she said the Namek was coming. But if she was far more powerful than him, why did she leave? Did he have something that she was afraid of or something? I called up the picture of him from my immediate memory storage. I zoomed in on the picture but he didn't seem to be holding anything. Suddenly electricity started to spark through my head again. Ahh, this was sore, I would have to leave it to another time. I would have to concentrate on other things, namely getting up out of the muck. Slowly as to not aggravate my circuits I bent my legs and pushed upwards with my hands. I rose slowly, managing to grab hold of a wall for balance. Piccolo was still striking at 16 who was refusing to hit him back. "Hit him 16, do something." "I can't, I can only fight Goku" he yelled back. What was the point in that, Goku was the least of our worries. He was probably dead now or something. Suddenly 16 managed to grab both of Piccolo's hands. The Namek was screaming like a person insane but he couldn't wrench his hands free of 16. "I don't wish to fight you." There he was off again. Why wouldn't he fight? Before it hadn't been a problem with 18 and I but now it was a necessity. The Namek started to power up again to try and dislodge 16 but he couldn't shift him. Suddenly he was struck away off into a building. What had happened? Suddenly I saw the reason, 18. There she was floating in the air beside 16. I could see now what she had obviously been doing. Shopping not fighting as she had said. She had changed her outfit instead of being back here to help me fight the weird girl. "So you finally decided to fight 16" "No, I had to defend 17" "Why what's wrong with him?" "We don't have time. We have to get out of here." As the flew back towards me I could see puzzlement in 18's eyes, which were suddenly cancelled out when she saw me leaning against a wall all bruised and dirty. She landed beside me and put my arm over her shoulders for support. I tried to look across at her but for some strange reason my vision started to blur and then everything went black  
  
??????  
I continued to fly up in the clouds. I didn't think anyone would come close to me without me being aware it but it was better to be careful. I was completely healed after my last battle with 17 and fresh as a daisy. My blood had healing qualities and when I changed to my other form my blood got such a surge of power it healed me. I was amazed I had changed a second time, it was like changing for the first time all over again. I remembered back to that first change. It had been on a planet called Desrachan. I had been chasing down a squad of Freesia's men for three months. Their ship was much faster than mine but they were running low on fuel and they had landed on the planet. I followed suit three days later. Unfortunately for me this had been enough time for them to buy over all the bounty hunters in the area. The first few had been easy to beat but after these three they just got harder and harder.  
"Think you can beat us girlie." Three of the four looked just like big bruisers but it was the fourth I knew would be the most powerful. She was small and had delicate looking blades attached to much of her four arms and two tails. She was obviously their leader. "Lets see how you do against Calon little warrior." One of the three ogres stepped forward. I noticed now, he only had one eye. Lets see how he fights without it. He seemed to make some attempt to blast me. Lightly I leaped up towards him. He aimed a punch but I just flew past it straight towards his face. His eyes showed surprise before I stabbed my tail deep into it. He let loose an unholy scream before I silenced him by cutting a deep slit in his throat. His body remained turned up before the blood began to gush out in a river. I stayed where I was and let the blood wash over my amour. It would scare the other two. Of the two remaining, one wore amour over his body while the other was covered in a dirty blue fur. Both started to roar with anger as they saw their companion die. Auras appeared round them quickly and they both flew towards me. I waited until they were close before I attacked. One I simply kicked high up into the air and the other I raked his face with my claws. I continued to slash this one with both my paws and tail. Blood started to pour out of his fur. Suddenly the second one started to shoot from above. I turned up and batted his attacks away physically. Suddenly I faded and appeared behind him. Grabbing his head and shoulders I twisted his head off. I then let his body drop down. I turned to look at the other ogre. He had turned his back and was running away. I stuck out my hand and blasted him. As the dust cleared I started to look around me for the female. I couldn't see her anywhere, which worried me. Bounty hunters rarely gave up and if you were too powerful to fight outright they mostly tried to trick you. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain along my back. I turned but I couldn't see anything. Reaching my paw up my back I found a long slit. Where was she? Suddenly I saw a glimpse of movement to my right just in time to be punched in the face. I fell back before turning in the air. Swiftly I moved my arm into block just in time to stop a kick. She then started to attack me with both arms and legs. I fell back blocking and moving a fast as I could. Suddenly she cut my face with one of her talons. "Not so fast are you?" She was annoying me. I started to slash at her with my tail and claws. She just seemed to block my attacks with ease. Suddenly she cupped a ball of energy in her hand and threw it at me. But I had read this thought in her mind and I replied in similar. We were both hit back but we both stopped opposite each other. "I thought you were going to be a challenge. You are not as fast as I am in this form." I suddenly smiled. "Yeah I knew you were bluffing, would it surprise you if I told you I was doing the same?" She raised her eyebrow at me. "Well I don't think there is much point in both of us fighting at these weak levels. I'll go to my full if you do the same." "You are not strong enough to take my true form. I am the third most powerful warrior on this planet and the fourth in the Universe." She paused for a second seemingly thinking it over. "All you guys say the same. On all the planets I've visited they always say they are the most powerful in the Universe. I've been fighting for nine years and I've only lost twice." "I'll just make it a third then." We both separated and dropped down toward the ground. As soon as I landed I started to power up. I stared up at the sky and stuck my hands out and concentrated on the power inside of me. A white aura appeared round me as soon as I started. As I power up it intensified and got thicker and thicker. I was actually going to go up to my full power. My muscles bulged slightly as I attained my full. I looked down from the sky with a smile on my face. My eyebrows rose as I looked at the change that she had undergone. This would be some battle.  
  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Well now looking into the past of my character. Well you ever get a name or a race for her 


	9. Spying is for weaklings

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
17 was lying on the ground still asleep. He had been unconscious for a couple of hours now and I was getting worried now. I had never seen him so still for so long. Though I prided myself on being unemotional I was getting really worried. 17 had always been around, I couldn't imagine life without him. At the moment 16 was operating on his chest trying to make him conscious again. I hadn't seen 17 like this for years. The last time had been when Dr Gero had been testing and operating on us as small children. I shivered with all the memories coming back to me of that horrible place. Shaking myself I applied myself back to the task in hand. After 17 had collapsed we had lifted him up and taken him away. 16 had said it was too dangerous to stay where we were and we had flown about ten miles away. I still didn't know what had happened since I had left. 16 had a grim expression, the worst I had ever seen on his features. He seemed to be angry about something and I could see it in the way he moved. What exactly had happened? 17 and I were the most powerful things on the planet, nothing could challenge us. It was impossible someone could have beaten 17 this badly. I was telling myself this but even as I thought it I was beginning to disbelieve it. 17 hadn't just shorted out or something like that. I could see the bruises and blood on him. He had evidently been in a fight with someone and he had only barely won. Or maybe he hadn't? When I had come in Piccolo was fighting 16. Could the Namek have beaten up my brother? No that was impossible. Calm yourself 18. I sighed letting out a lot of tension. I was just tired after my last battle and naturally this would cause me to lose my composure. I started to fidget with my hands as I watched 16. He seemed to have produced some instruments out of nowhere and he was doing something to 17's chest. Sparks were flying everywhere and watching them recalled memories too violent. I needed something to do. I would get firewood, yes that would be a good idea. I ignored the fact that as Androids we were self sufficient, we didn't need food, water, heat or any of the human weaknesses. The human part of me thought it was a good idea and as I said I needed something to do.  
  
??????   
I banished back my memories for the time being. An inkling told me there was something important in those memories but I didn't have the time at the moment to analyse them. I needed my wits about me for what I was planning to do now. For a while I had been tracking the signals of the Z fighters trying to recognise who was who. It was easy to know Vegeta or Trunk's powers, as they were so much higher than the rest so I normally followed those. But for some reason Piccolo's power had increased dramatically. It might even be equal to that of a Super Sayain's. Wanting to know why and also to see how the Z fighters were doing I was at this moment flying towards an area I had sensed them all fly to. As I came closer to their area I flew lower to the ground. There would be no point in them spotting me. They all seemed to be somewhere in the middle of a wood. I landed on the ground and leaped up into the trees. With several limbs climbing was easy and I made my way to their position quite quickly. It was only when I started to hear voices that I slowed down. I knew Namek's had great hearing and there was no point in giving myself away at this early stage. I slowed to a crawl and moved without out a noise towards their position. As I closed I with them I began to hear what they were saying more clearly. Suddenly I was almost out on them; there were only a couple of branches between them and I. "I just managed to see this boy floating outside the corp. I was trying to get a good look at him but then he started to destroy everything! I just managed to escape barely." That hysterical voice was female so it must have belonged to Bulma. It seemed the Androids had been busy. The Namek then started speak in his cold angry voice. "That must have been a little while before I came across them." Everyone stared at Piccolo. "You went after the Androids? Why would a weakling like you do something like that?" "Father, Piccolo is more powerful than us." The Sayain stifled a laugh. "That will be the day." "You don't understand, Piccolo has fused with Kami. He is the most powerful of us." Vegeta turned to stare at the Namek. At first I could see he was still grinning but he seemed to see something in the Namek's eyes. His proud face seemed to pale and his eyes widened. Under his breath I caught his whisper. "It can't be true." Piccolo face was smug and he was staring at Vegeta with enjoyment at the Sayains awkward position. While Vegeta and Piccolo continued their staring match the others seemed to be unhappy about something else. Tien shook his head. "I can't believe they are gone. Goku, Gohan and Chi-chi, all dead." "Those Androids!" Trunks fists were clenched and he seemed to have trouble containing his anger. "It's happening all over again. The Androids are killing us all of one by one!" "I wouldn't be so sure of that Trunks." Piccolo had spoken up again. "While Android 18 was dealing with the three of you," I could see this was aimed at Vegeta and I could his getting angry again. This was good, Vegeta didn't seem to feel comfortable in this little group, keep goading him Piccolo. You won't be happy when his anger breaks. "I had fused with Kami and I flew down to the city. There I found 16 and 17. I started to fight 16 and he didn't seem to be that powerful. I hadn't powered up fully and he couldn't do anything other than block me. 18 managed to distract me before they ran off." "They ran from you!?" "Yeah, I don't know why you are so surprised." He clenched his fist experimentally. "This new power I've got is incredible, I think I may be even the most powerful fighter in the Universe!" "Why didn't 17 fight with you?" I wondered when someone would notice this. Trust Vegeta to notice a flaw with the Nameks boasts. "Well he was injured I think. He couldn't even stand on his own." "What!" Piccolo looked up to see everyone staring at him. "17 was injured?" " Yeah he was face down in the dirt when I last saw him. He seemed to have no strength at all." Trunks started to look hopeful. "If 17's down that means we only have to deal with two of them. We could all attack them at once." "Not wanting to burst any bubbles of yours but three of you were unable to beat one Android. You and Vegeta are the next most powerful after Piccolo. If he takes on one of them you guys will be defeated by the other one and then they will both gang up on the Piccolo." "If they do it will be their mistake. Tien I need your help." "Ok." "Wait where are you two going?" "Android hunting, I'm getting revenge for Gohan!" White light suddenly exploded around him he flew straight up into the air. Tien flowed a couple of seconds later. Bulma turned in despair to look around her. But she couldn't find Goku. Finally she turned to Vegeta. "Why are you letting them go?" Vegeta looked surprised at being asked but his surprise quickly turned to anger. "Who do think I am, some sort of Boy Scout leader? You guys look after yourselves." His hair suddenly turned yellow. "I'm going off to train. I do not trust my future to that Namek. He may be powerful now but likely as not he will throw it all away. Just one thing, Piccolo says that 17 was injured. But who injured him? I don't think it was 16 and it couldn't have been 18." Suddenly he flew off as well and I noticed he went in another direction to Piccolo. Trunk's hair went blond as well and he followed his father. I was disappointed at this. Trunks was my next target to kill for a couple of reasons. The other warriors seemed shocked at the recent departure of so many people. Krillen turned to Bulma. "What was that supposed to mean?" Quietly I moved away from these two. Neither were of an interest to me. I would be interested to see the battle between Piccolo and the Androids. I wondered if he was really that strong. It would take my transformed state to beat him at least. But from what I had seen I thought I meet be able to change more than once a day. I wasn't exactly sure. But I was going to have to heal myself a bit. I flew off toward my space ship.  
  
Android 17  
Suddenly light seemed to flood through my vision. Sparks flew around me and I could feel intense pain for a second. I could see again! I looked about me. 16 was bending over me. "He is awake 18." I tried to sit up but the pain started to return. Ignoring this I continued to push and slowly gingerly I managed to stand. 18 ran over. "Are you ok?" "Yes, I think so but why am I so weak?" I turned to look at 16. My files said that he had the ability to repair. Your circuits are fried. That warrior seems to have seriously hurt your internal power source. From what I can see you might recover but it will take a long time." "Who is this warrior you are talking about?" 18 asked. This was going to take some time.  
It was a couple of hours later. I could see 18 was sceptical of the girls power. She couldn't see why I felt so strongly about it. But she didn't understand how I felt. I had never been scared of anything before. I hated Dr Gero with venom but I was never scared of him. But that female was a different matter. It wasn't just her pure power, which was like nothing I had ever experienced before. But the anger and vicious glint in her eyes chilled me. In the few seconds that I had met her eye-to-eye I could see that she had killed on many occasions and she liked what she did. The souls of her victims seemed to surround her. Who was she and what was she doing here? And what exactly did she want? From what 18 was saying it seemed she was going to face her on a one on one. I couldn't dissuade her without sounding scared and my pride wouldn't allow this. 16 was still angry for some reason but I didn't know why. Maybe Piccolo had said something to him. "So are you feeling any stronger now 17?" "16 gave me some energy. I am no longer getting electrocuted and I think I might be able to fly." The energy that 16 had given had been quite a lot but to my surprise it didn't seem to fade him. I calculated my power was at something like a 100 or something really weak like that. Anyone could defeat me with ease. I was still subdued with these mournful thoughts when 16 suddenly looked up. "Piccolo is coming this way." 18 looked up. "I was hoping for a fight."   
  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. I'm sorry for this chapter. I know it isn't that good but I haven't been feeling weal. I hope the next chapter will be better. Please review now. 


	10. Preparations and confusion

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
Unfortunately Piccolo changed course. According to 16 he seemed to be sweeping the area trying to find us. Why was he so keen? The last time we had met we had dealt with very easily. True 17 was unable to battle but I would be more than enough to take him on. I was more worried about the other fighter. That someone could have the power to do that to 17 was unsettling. She would have to be got rid of as soon as possible. I knew she had power but I wasn't scared about-facing her one on one. According to what 17 had said, he had underestimated her. I would not make this mistake, 17 had played around with her and this was his reward. I would have to try and take her out as soon as the fight started. It was night now and 17 was asleep. He seemed unnaturally helpless now he was weak. He seemed to spend all his time moping around. He didn't believe that I could beat the female, which I was angry about. From the person who had always been so confident he really seemed to have changed. He didn't know how to deal with his apparent lack of power. 16 was also acting strangely, or different from what he had been like before. He seemed to be on an edge and it was obvious he was angry about something. He had seemed so calm before. What exactly had happened when I had left? This warrior seemed to be something else. Standing up I started to walk away from our camp and down towards a lake I had seen. I felt I needed some exercise and I needed to get away from the gloom and anger of my friends. As I walked I considered how everything had started to go different from the plan. To begin with everything had been successful, we had defeated most of the Z fighters and we had went after the one remaining challenge, Goku. But 17 had delayed and by the time I had reached his house the mighty Sayain had died and his son was dying and I was blamed for their deaths. Wait a moment, who had killed Goku? I stopped to think over this. It wasn't one of us and it obviously wasn't one of the Z fighters. I remembered what Gohan had murmured about a female. It must have been that girl. But why would she want to kill Goku? I had assumed that when she attacked 17 that she must be one of Goku's friends that Gero had missed but she couldn't be if she killed his son and him. Suddenly I remembered that Gero had always been obsessed with Goku. Every Android he produced had to kill Goku. Could she be an Android that Gero had kept a secret from us? That would explain why 16 could sense her and why she killed Goku. And of course Gero had distrusted us, and that would be why she was trying to kill us now. But if she was this powerful why was still carrying out the doctor's orders? Maybe I was right, or I might be wrong. I would find soon but now I needed to recover and prepare for the oncoming fights. I was getting the feeling that I would end up in a lot over the next couple of days.  
  
???????  
I stared out of the corner of my eyes waiting from a movement. My claws were outstretched waiting expectantly. Sweat poured down my body from the recent exercise. Suddenly I sensed rather that saw the oncoming blast. I flipped back wards but another attack slammed into my back. I fell forwards before punching the ground throwing myself up again. I swung my leg out managing to block the oncoming attack. Suddenly the fighter was on me and I had just time to raise a block to the head punch. His strength hit me backwards and he took this opportunity to kick my unprotected stomach. I fell backwards I raised my head in time to receive an uppercut to the jaw. I flew upwards in the air. Ignoring the pain I focused my energy and stopped myself. Before he had time to attack again my tail whipped round cutting a line across his chest. I followed this up with two punches to his stomach doubling him up. Turing 360 degrees I let loose a roundhouse kick with as much power as I could. He flew downwards creating a deep impression. Though I was out of breath and in pain, I brought my paws together pointing downwards. I started to push all the energy I could down into my paws. I didn't know how much longer he would be but I knew this was my last chance of victory. The ball began to swell in my paws but it wasn't quick enough, it needed to charge quicker! I closed my eyes and began to scream as I pushed all I had through my paws. My body was screaming at me to stop but I had to finish the attack. I was too weak at this point to attack with something else. The beam attach should also be powerful enough to destroy him. If it wasn't I was in trouble. Finally I was forced to stop. I just didn't have the energy to continue. I landed roughly on the ground, falling to my knees. My chest was heaving and my breaths were sharp painful pants. But I managed to turn my head and stare in the direction of the crater. Slowly, ever so slowly the dust started to clear. To my relief my target was gone. I wasn't sure how I would have coped if he had still been up. Probably been given a bad beating. Over the nine years I had lived I had, had quite a number of those and I didn't particularly want another. Especially from a computer program. There was no dignity in that. Concentrating my last vestiges of power I concentrated on the computer. A switch clicked and the gravity suddenly lightened. It was always a shock for the first couple of seconds how light real gravity really was. Slowly and painfully I raised myself to my feet. It was much easier in this gravity but it was still painful to move. I managed to stumble out of the training room and continuing to ignore my body I made my way through the corridor. Finally I saw the seat and I collapsed into it. Comfort didn't play a big part in my life but I allowed myself this weaknesses. My excuse was that it allowed me to regain energy quicker. As I laid back I examined my body. My right leg was dislocated and I was bleeding from a couple of points. And my shoulder had popped loose. But these were only minimal injuries. A good rest would relieve me of these and hopefully re-energise me. My training was strict and I allowed myself no relief from fighting. It had and always had been the centre of my life. That was why I had been called to this plain of existence. I found solace in fighting; it was all I had ever known. When you were created simply for fighting other feelings made you weak. That was what I had been taught. I could feel sleep over taking my body but I still had things to do. I placed one paw over the computer and operated the last program. The computer started to search the earth. I had placed a tiny amount of energy in 17. In seconds the computer found him and the other Androids. I memorised the area code and then I turned off the computer. Sleep was surrounding my senses and I had no power left to resist it. I lay back against the comfort of the chair and curled myself into a ball wrapping my tail around myself. In seconds I was dead to the world.  
  
Android 17  
It was four days since my battle with the female and I was feeling slightly better. I had been recovering energy up to yesterday when I suddenly stopped. It seemed that was the full extent of my recovery. 16 could do nothing else. I knew eventually we would turn to one source. Bulma, but to get to her we would have to get through the Z fighters. But it wasn't them I was afraid of. Why hadn't she attacked us? Maybe she was just biding her time. In any case it was now the best idea to make hay as they said. We had nothing really to loose. 18 looked happy to be finally moving. Looking at her I could see she was like I had been before. Why had I changed? I was an Android, never supposed to feel fear or any other human emotions. Something must have scrambled my systems or something. Or was there another reason? Were we really just Androids or something bigger than that? 19 had been created like a pure machine and that was why he responded like one. But we were capable of making our own choices; we even attached our own creator and went about doing what we desired and ignoring the doctor's demands. These traits were human, not those of an obedient machine. Could we be part human? As I looked across at my sister I could see her excitement. An Android shouldn't be excited. It was at this point that 16 suddenly stopped his flight. "Piccolo is coming this way." Why did the Namek have to try and challenge us when he knew he couldn't win? Well it would so good to get one of them out of the way. But this time there would be no mercy. He would die.  
  
Android 18   
As we knew he was coming we decided to land. 17 was still weak, he insisted that he was strong enough to fly but I felt better with him on the ground. But it wasn't as if this was going to a big challenge. Vegeta and his friends had been a bit of a challenge. I remembered with anger my feelings as Vegeta's attack had hit me. I had actually thought that I was going to die. How could I have been so weak, so scared, so human. It filled me with embarrassment. I shook away these feelings. I had told them the next time someone challenged me their advance would be met with death. I was not going to hold back on my words. The Namek was going to shown that we Androids did not mince our words. I landed on the ground. For some reason the Z fighters preferred to fight like this. As I was so much stronger that him it was only fair that I was going to give him a chance. He arrived as 16 said he would, still in his training clothes. There was an angry scowl on his face that was nearly always there. Didn't he realise that he should relax sometimes. 16 and 17 were almost as bad, too tense. " So I've finally found you Androids. Sick of hiding away and ready to pay for your deeds." "When did you become so righteous? I seem to have memories of you doing the same as us." I could this struck a note within him. He seemed to tense up more if that was possible. "I'm better now. But I will still kick your ass." "I'd like to see you try Namek." He removed his outer garments and threw them to the ground. Bending slightly he started to power up. While the white light started to swirl around him he continued to speak to me. "The last I fought I was weak but I have got a lot stronger. So strong I don't even know my own limits. This will be a good time to test them. If you thought Vegeta was strong you better surrender now." "If you remember 17 only took two attacks to be rid of you. You might last a little longer with me. I like to play with my victims for a little while." The ground started to shake and then started to crack and then suddenly there was a huge crater beneath the Namek. He disappeared from view. I was still nonplussed. From my data banks I knew that the Z fighters could let the power come from them in a variety of ways. The Namek was just showing off. I was glad he thought he had enough power to use trick like that. I certainly didn't think he had. Suddenly he floated up. The aura surrounding him burned bright and white. It had a certain glare to it that I had never seen before. Suddenly he leaped forward faster than I could follow and his punch connected with my chin.   
  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Well you can see now what the nest big battle will be. Will 18 be a match for Piccolo or will ??????? interviene? Or maybe even Vegeta or Trunks? 


	11. Piccolo Vs 18

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
I fell back through the air surprised with the strength of the attack. I flipped meaning to land on the ground but before I could complete this, a foot rammed into my back. The force of this sent me into a dive into the earth. Seconds before I hit the ground I blasted the ground throwing myself high up in the air. I only just managed this in time Piccolo fading below me as I was thrown up in the air. He blasted up after me but I had, had the time to stop myself and I punched his upcoming form. To my surprise all I hit was air. Still moving forward from the punch I was unprepared for his attack from behind. The pure power sent shockwaves through my body that jarred me even before I disappeared into a crater in the ground. Losing my composure I blasted straight out of the ground in anger. The Namek waited till the last moment before fading again. But I would him do the same trick twice. Using all my force I threw a block behind me. Just in time, as his kick rammed into my block. The force was incredible. My arm, which should have stayed still, was shaking and I could feel pain in my shoulder. How had he got so powerful? Had he been bluffing before? Questions flitted through my mind, but I didn't have time to think about them as he started to attack me full force front on. Right, left, block, block fade. Even though I was fighting with all my strength I was barely able to block. I couldn't even launch a counter attack; I was so committed to blocking. I was not able to block every hit though and he had got a number of hits on me. These were giving me pain, which should not be happening! But that was a mistake. In the milliseconds it took to think in anger Piccolo had got through my defence. His punch found my lower chest and left me winded for a second. Suddenly I felt him grab my head and he started to fly towards the ground. I grabbed his arms but my hands but I was unable to loosen his grip. Using all my strength I pulled at his arm but he wouldn't let go. Suddenly the back of my head slammed into the ground. Piccolo started to fly along the ground repeatedly striking my head into the hard ground sending waves of pain through my body. I had since let go of his arm but I couldn't even try and dislodge him. My eyes were screwed shut and I couldn't find his body. I couldn't go down like this. Piccolo was only a weak fighter, he couldn't beat me! With as much strength as I could muster I kicked above me. I hit something solid. The grip on my head loosened slightly. I repeated to kick blindly in the dark hit solid mass with each attack and also with each I could feel his grip grow weaker. Grasping my fate in my hands, I stopped my attack and reach blindly above me for his arm. To my relief I found it in seconds and gripping it tightly I flipped him off me to my right. As soon as I threw him I opened my eyes and moved towards him. Just as his body hit the ground I kicked upwards hitting his back. I blasted off after him closing to within yards. But he managed to turn and block my next punch. Bending my legs I bounced back in a roll before shooting skywards. Piccolo was after me like a shot and turning I could see him close the gap visibly. Waiting to when he was only feet behind me I whipped round in a roundhouse kick. But he managed to block this also. We both separated leaping backwards before stopping to eye each other up. I had seriously underestimated his skills as a fighter. But I would not make that mistake again. I knew from he fights with Goku that Piccolo was an intelligent fighter. He didn't just use brute force but he also analysed his opponents. Rather like we Androids did. Even in the short time we had been fighting I had built up a temporary file about him. But I didn't think he was going to give me the chance to look at it. As we were both still I started to study him. The bright Florissant light still surrounded him and his face was filled with anger. I had never seen him like this before, never seen so much anger or power. "You are a freak and a monster Android and it is my job to exterminate you. You will pay dearly for the death of Gohan." This completely threw me. I hadn't killed Gohan. Suddenly it came back to me, they still thought I had killed Goku and Gohan. They didn't know about the other female. But I had dallied to long. Piccolo was already on me. Before I could block his foot jabbed into my belly. The pain made me double over and the next thing I knew was pain in my upper back. I plummeted faster than I could follow down towards the ground. But Dr Gero had prepared me for this. The data in my systems knew how best to combat this attack. Suddenly I whirled in their managing to stop myself just before I hit the ground. Without even stopping to try and find the warrior I started to blast up into the air where I had just been. I could only hope he hadn't thought to move. As I was blasting I suddenly caught a flash of green. He was above me! Stopping my attacks I flew up straight towards him like an arrow. Seconds before I was in combat range he lifted his hands away from his face. As he saw me he tried to punch but I was moving too fast past him. My foot slipped below his outstretched arm and embedded itself in his belly. I then threw my full body weight in a circle. In this movement my foot reversed from his chest and swung round cracking into his back. The hip movement increased the force and I put all the power I could into the kick. I couldn't see his body anymore, it was falling so fast.  
  
???????  
I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I woke. Living in space had that effect on you. Each planet had different time zones and hours of sunlight and darkness. You just had take what ever time of day it was and deal with it. I glanced down at my body as I moved out of the ball that I slept in. The skin was unbroken and I couldn't see any traces of bruises. I had my blood to thank for this. I couldn't regenerate limbs instantly like some races but over time my blood healed almost every injury. It had been an invaluable help to me in many battles. I moved off the chair and padded out of the room. Despite having certain resemblances to the feline family I did not walk on all four limbs. When I was younger I had done so but as I had grown I had found it a disadvantage in fighting so I moved to only walking on my legs. My tail was also an advantage to me. Unlike some species it enjoyed the independence of a full limb. I walked from my sleeping quarters out into the hall. The colour scheme inside my ship was mostly purple and black. Officially it didn't belong to me, but to Freesia's sister. I had killed her after a lengthy battle and had taken the ship as my own. Normally it needed a large crew but I was able to work it thanks to my physic powers. Once out of the corridor I moved out into a large dome shaped room. This was the main part of the ship and it was by far the largest room. It was shaped like a sphere and running round the side was a walkway. From here corridors led off to the infirmary, (which I almost never used) the training room, the armoury, and the kitchens. Below this walkway was another. This had corridors leading to all the sleeping quarters including the one I used, and the holding cells, which were used to put prisoners. I was the last person to have ever been put in them. The main part of the sphere was taken up by a vast array of computers. These controlled movement, defence and the weapons of the ship. On the upper corridor a walkway also extended outwards to the centre of the sphere. At the very centre of the circle was the command chair, which was from where I controlled the ship when I used it in space. As ships went it was not that large, actually the vast majority of attack ships I had seen where larger some even five times as big. But my ship was legendary because of its amazing speeds and firepower. It was because of this ship that I had failed to catch Fregala for so long. I especially remembered the time I tried to fight it one on one. It beat me in one of the shortest battles I had ever taken part in and I had almost died from the injuries. The wounds I had suffered from that battle were among the few that never went away. (Most wounds are healed without a trace). But I wouldn't be flying the ship for quite a while. I still had to deal with the fighters on earth. Leaping up into the air I flew slowly up to the second walkway and down towards the kitchens. I didn't have a large appetite but I was hungry after my recent rest. After my meal I would have to check on 17 and see how they were doing. I felt like a fight today and that meant the extinction of at least one fighter.  
  
Android 18  
I let myself drop slowly towards the ground. I felt satisfied with myself. The Namek would not be rising from that latest blow. I wouldn't be surprised if it broke his back. That was one out the way, now for Vegeta. Suddenly I heard a scream of rage and as I turned I something cracked into my head with skull splitting force. I fell to my knees coughing up blood. Before I could turn my head something slammed into me and the next thing I knew was that I was driving through rock and boulder. Finally I stopped moving. Slowly I raised myself to my feet shaking my head. Suddenly I saw this yellow stream coming straight towards me. Instinctively I raised my arms in front of my face to block the attack. The energy pushing against me threatened to overcome me. It was pushing me back my legs creating large ditches through the ground. But finally the attack stopped. Not waiting for another attack to hit me I lanced upward cutting through the smoke created by the attack. I started to search as quick as I could for the Namek not wanting him to get the jump on me again. Data and numbers started to flash in front of me as I scanned the area. Suddenly I found him coming straight for me. I readied my fist and then threw it towards him as he came up on me. He just managed to dodge and then he threw his own attack at me, which I managed to dodge. We started to trade punches and attacks as quickly as we could each trying to overcome eachother. The air started to heavy around us and our energies started to explode as we each cracked attacks into each other. I tried to block and dodge most of his attacks but I was only halfway successful. I couldn't fully concentrate on blocking while I was also trying to hit him. Some of his attacks hurt me but I ignored the pain and continued to hit him. But I only achieved moderate success here as well. The hits I was getting on him where not heavy enough to cause serious injury. The battle was not going to be won by hits like those. This method had worked for me against Vegeta but Piccolo seemed to have much greater energy than the Sayain. This bout of fighting didn't seem to be tiring him out at all. Suddenly I saw one of Piccolos punches coming straight for my head. But instead of blocking it like I had done before I raised my hands up and fastened them round his arm pinning it to my shoulder. His response was to start striking up unprotected chest area with his other hand. This attacks really hurt but I ignored them. I loosed my grip to try and block he would have a chance to strike at my neck which was one of my bodies weaker features. So ignoring his attack I readied my legs and then brought them up in a swift blow to his arm. My attack was so strong my foot went straight through his shoulder cutting his arm in half. We both fell back, I was still clutching his half of his arm. "Looks like the games up Piccolo. You can't fight with only one hand." But to my surprise I caught Piccolo smirking. "I don't think so Android." Suddenly green blood was thrust from his arm and another shot out. "I'm able to regenerate." He started rubbing at his new arm trying to start the blood supply again. I was angry with myself. How could I forget something as simple as that? Of course Piccolo could regenerate. He did it against Raditiz way back. I would have to think of another plan to kill him. His strength was worrying. I didn't have a clear advantage over him, which I didn't like in a fight. So far our fight had been very equal and I hadn't found a weakness in his armour yet. Suddenly he started to scream again and the bright white aura appeared round him again. I put my arms out in front of me in a block position. I would let him start off the attack first.  
  
??????  
I stared at the computer screen in front of me. So Piccolo had started sparring with the Androids. My estimate of his powers seemed correct. I had only sensed a great power above me for a second, when I had been fighting 17. It seemed he was as powerful as the Androids, which meant he was more powerful than me in my normal body. Well I would go over to that area anyway. I wouldn't hurry myself and if I timed it right they would have weakened themselves enough for me to be able to fight them in this form. Something strange had happened the last time I had changed form. It might be better to leave it for a while. Anyway it would be a greater challenge to fight them in this form. There were precious few fighters who could even trade blows with me in my other form. Even the legendary Super Sayain wasn't equal to it. But there were only two left alive who could make that change and I was planning to kill Trunks as soon as I had dealt with Piccolo and the Androids.  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Neather side seems to have gained an advantage so far. So what do you think of my charater. I would like to know what you think of her. Thanks so far to my only reviewer, its great to have at least some reviews but if anyone else is reading this please review. 


	12. Android in terror

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
Piccolo charged me again. Just before he made contact I threw myself sideways. As he went past I started to blast him. I got about ten hits on him before he blasted upwards. Bouncing off the ground I was after him like a missile. But I couldn't seem to catch him. I wasn't losing any ground but the distance between us wasn't getting any smaller. He was still going straight upwards and we were gaining a lot of altitude. Within ten seconds my friends looked like a tiny dots on the ground. Suddenly he disappeared into the clouds. Instead of following straight after him I burst through the clouds a little to the left. As I came out of the clouds I was suddenly was blinded by the sun. My optical chip started to work changing the glare. But just as it reached 75% I felt an incredible force to my spine. I actually heard a crack as I flew through downwards towards the clouds. Just before I reached the white cotton I felt an explosion that enveloped my body throwing me toward the ground at incredible speed. I barely had time to look up before I crashed head first into the ground. I was still for a second just trying to recover my senses. I heaved myself to my feat while running a data check round my body to see if I was still functioning properly. I felt pain around my cranium but other that some bruises I wasn't broken in any way. The green guy was really beginning to annoy me. He shouldn't be a threat but for some insane reason he seemed to be my equal. I felt anger welling up inside me. 17 would just be loving this, seeing me as the weak one. But I was the only one left, able to fight. Realisation hit like a shock. If I lost there would be no one left to fight. 16 wouldn't last long and 17 was helpless. If I made a mistake we all could die. I shook myself, time to stop thinking like that. Emotions were for the foolish humans, I was an unemotional Android. Closing my eyes I calmed myself and begin to think about the fight mechanically. Piccolo was a flesh and blood type even if he wasn't human. He didn't have the energy reserves that I had. I just had to ware him down. Piccolo was standing on a large rock staring at me, smiling cockily. As I watched he slow his arms into the ready position. So, he was defending this time was he? I would give him something to defend against. Jumping up into the air I raised my hand and started to blast him with small quick shots. He was surprised but he simply jumped upwards to dodge them, just as I knew he would. I was already flying towards him as he rose into the air. In slow motion it seemed to me he turned his face up to look at me. I raised my fist as I closed with him but instead I powered my knee into his stomach. As he fell back I let loose a full force roundhouse kick to his head. This time I had the pleasure to see him fall. But as he fell downwards his hand grasped my ankle tightly and threw me down as well. We landed at the same time and launched into each other again.  
  
Android 17  
To my sight 18 and Piccolo seemed evenly matched, too evenly matched. "Why is 18 playing around with him? Doesn't she know we have more important things to do?" 16's eyes were grave as he looked at me. "18 isn't playing with him. By my calculations she is fighting at full power" "But that's ridiculous. Piccolo isn't a powerful fighter." I turned myself back to stare at the fight. Could Piccolo be 18's equal? To do that he would have had to grow in power by a huge amount. But for some reason that didn't seem so unbelievable to me anymore. Ever since we had destroyed Dr Gero there seemed to be a string of bad luck following us around. Wait a moment, why was I thinking like this? Why was I so depressed? I had never felt this way before. I was miserable and I felt like a weakling. Ever since my battle with the warrior I felt like this. Even thinking about her made me feel dread. This wasn't me, why was I like this? I was supposed to be the confident one, the optimist. I turned away from the battle to stare at the ground. Just in front of me was a puddle, which I stared at. My face was shocking to me. Once I had smiled with a confidence so bright and now I looked like someone had died. Maybe I had. Suddenly I felt my stomach lurch as I saw another reflection. One that filled me with deepest dread. I pulled my head up to find her only a couple of feet a way. She was smiling but I didn't feel like joining her. How could she sneak up on me like that? "Why so sad 17? Pick up your spirits a little; we can't have you committing suicide. Or I wouldn't have the fun of killing you."   
  
??????  
Hearing us, 16 turned. His chiselled features, usually so morose seemed to fill with anger. But while he didn't say anything he moved side to side with 17. He was making it obvious that he wouldn't let me fight 17, even though he wouldn't fight me himself. I found this curious and even though I knew no good would come of it I had to tell him. "Goku is dead, you know. I killed him myself" But he didn't believe me. I didn't know why. Mind reading was one of my weaker powers. To make good use of it I had to be reasonably close and I could only read his present thoughts, never memories. Above me I could see 18 still fighting it out with Piccolo. They hadn't noticed me yet but I wondered how long this would last. As I watched them fight my blood started to race. Just watching the battle made me feel excited. I could barely stop myself from joining in. But I had to be careful. In this form I wasn't hugely powerful on this planet. I found amazing how powerful the fighters on this planet. In space there were few fighters who could match me. But here there were at least four or five powers equal or above my normal. It meant I had to be more careful than normal. I could always change in my second form but it would be too easy. Far to easy. In my demon form I would rip any opponent to shreds. Sometimes it was extremely hard to control. When this happened it tried to destroy all around it. It made for bad battles, there was no fun in destroying your opponent within the first couple of seconds in a battle. But I didn't need it for this present battle. If I kept my wits about me I could destroy 18 and maybe Piccolo. It would make for interesting fighting. I smiled as I watched the battle above me. I hadn't had so much fun in a long while.  
  
Android 18  
I broke away from Piccolo again. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Piccolo was certainly giving me a good fight. I had never experienced a power like his before. No one had ever had an equal footing with 17 or I. But underneath my enjoyment my brain was worried. What if the other Z fighters were able to increase their powers by this much? I might be able to overcome them all on my own. I would have to hurry and destroy them all before any of them started to increase their powers. Especially Goku. But I had to keep my attention on Piccolo. If I gave him too much of an opening he might be able to weaken me enough to destroy me. I had already suffered enough injury today. I felt weaker than I had for a long time. Sure I was only a little weaker than I had been before, but I didn't like it none the less. Piccolo was in worse shape, though which gave me some enthusiasm. How much more could he take at our present levels? Being a flesh and blood type he had the disadvantage in the endurance field. My data banks also told me that Piccolo wasn't the most resilient of my enemies. He was all about speed. And so far he didn't seem to have much of an advantage over me in this field. I glanced down to see how 17 was doing. To my surprise I saw that he was talking to someone. Someone who my data didn't recognise. A small girl with cat features, who was this freak? Suddenly something seemed to click in my head. I suddenly remembered how 17 had described his warrior. Turning my back on Piccolo I flew down to join my brother. From up close she didn't seem to much of a fighter. She was about half my size! "Is this the warrior ?" I asked with heavy irony. I expected him to laugh but he turned and I could see the fear in his eyes. "Yes." I didn't know what shocked me more. The fact that 17 had lost to this child or that he was scared of her. I glanced at her and saw that she was smiling. I couldn't sense any fear coming from her. "Hello 18, I don't think we've met before" I narrowed my eyes. "I wouldn't get to conformable. I'm going to get revenge for what you did to my brother." "I wasn't aware that machines had families. In fact your not really alive are you. You're just bits of date and metal. I don't really trust technology myself." She moved into a fighting stance her claws slicing out of her paws. "I rely on strength alone." I readied myself. I remembered what I had thought earlier on. It was important I didn't underestimate her. She had beaten 17. Suddenly someone else landed beside me. "What's wrong 18? Are you finally feeling fear ore regret for what you did to Gohan!" "Shut up Piccolo, I'm not fighting you anymore. I've got more important thing to do." "Like what? Buy some new clothes?" he said with heavy sarcasm. "She's fighting me." Piccolo turned and for the first time he noticed her. "Who are you? Another Android?" "Hardly," she nodded down to 17 "I destroyed that Android there. Apparently she wants revenge. If she defeats me you could always step in and finish her yourself." "A battlefield is no place for a child." "I have no other home." I was sick of this dialogue. I was beginning to believe less and less that she would be much of an opponent. But I couldn't let her weaken me too much. Then Piccolo would seize his chance to destroy me. I would also have to get rid of her quickly before Piccolo was given the chance to heal. I suddenly jumped forward with no warning, my fist cocking behind my head. As I flew towards her she turned her face just to the right my punch lightly grazing her cheek. Her paw smashed into the back of my head hitting me down to the ground. Just before I hit I managed to flip upwards and land on my feet. I expected to find her flying towards me but she was still in the same position. Her smile seemed to widen. "Not fast enough 18?" I clenched my fists. She was faster than I predicted. Suddenly she was flying towards me. I threw a punch to meet her but she had already bounced her foot off the ground flipping over me. I turned with a reverse roundhouse kick but she managed to duck this. My kick had been too powerful, it swung me out of position. Before I could stop the movement she formed a blast at my side and this exploded me backwards. But I managed to stop myself before I went into the cliff. Her paw was still outstretched after the attack. "A bit sloppy 18. I expected more from you." I had to struggle to calm myself. This was probably how she took out 17, by making him angry. Well I wouldn't fall for the same trick.  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. I'm sorry this was so late but I had to revise. Thanks to everyone who reviews this, its a great help. 


	13. Golden intervention

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
I landed on top of a building and watched as the girl landed on another roof not to far from me. In only the brief time we had been fighting my defence system had already analysed her attack technique. She seemed to have a different method to most of the other fighters on earth and she was a better fighter than I had anticipated. Instead of relying on brute strength she seemed to rely more on her skill. She only looked like a small child but it had become quickly apparent that she was highly trained. But she didn't seem unbeatable. I still couldn't see why 17 thought of her as such a good fighter. She was certainly a challenge but nothing I couldn't beat. With that thought I launched myself down towards her. But of course my move was going to be more complicated than that. Just before I reached her I suddenly dropped down and smashed into the lower part of the building. Quickly I turned onto my back throwing my hands out in front of me blasting upwards. My blasts tore through the floors above killing many before they reached the roof. But as they created my smokescreen I turned and powered down through the bottom of the building. As an Android I couldn't be sensed. This was one of the battle plans that Gero had inputted into my system. I exploded from the bottom floor I bounced up off the pavement arching myself up into the air. While I rose I was looking all around me for the fighter. It was vital that I used this chance. Suddenly I spotted her above me. As I flew up towards her she destroyed the building I had been in. But her back was still to me as I flew straight for her. My foot raised and then smashed into the centre of her back. She fell forward suddenly and then I smashed my fists down into her head. She was down like a rock. I watched as she flew down and I stuck out my hand powering up an attack. This was another of Gero's ploys. Never give you victim time to recover. You have to keep attacking. She managed to stop herself falling just as I thought she would. I threw the attack at her just as she was turning. She threw her hands and managed to stop it before it exploded. But I was already coming for her. My opening punch just grazed the side of her face and my knee cracked against hers. I launched a tirade of attacks against her. Punch after punch was thrown. My idea was that it would stop her from attacking and she would slip up at some point. Dust and sand was thrown up all around us as we bounced from place to place. Suddenly one of punch broke threw her defence and hit her face on. Before she could recover I replied with another head punch. Raising my elbow up in the air I then threw it into her neck. She plummeted down again. I was after her like a shot trying to get to the ground before she did. With barely seconds to spare I landed. Clenching my fist I set my sights on her back as she continued to fall. Suddenly she started to roll in the air. This caught me off-guard and before I could decide what to strike her tail slashed at my chest. I had managed to move backwards but she still managed to rip my shirt. She landed in front of me on all fours before moving back onto two limbs.  
I noticed that she was no longer smirking and I could see she was eyeing me carefully, as I was her. She was first to reopen the offensive with a kick for my head. I managed to block this but I wasn't able to block the next strike. In a contrast to the earlier skirmish she was on the offensive and I was the one left blocking. But from my memory banks I knew a method of ending a skirmish like this one. I took off into the air just avoiding another head thrust. As I rocketed skywards I saw that she was following close behind. I let her catch me and then with one swift movement I threw my foot round in almost a complete circle. She raised an arm to block but such was the power behind it she was still thrown sideways. As I closed in with her again to smash her downwards I suddenly saw her paw raised in my direction. Such was my speed that I couldn't stop and the attack hit me full on. Luckily I had just managed to block my vital areas with my arms. I removed them from my face and cleared the smoke with my hands. It seemed she had disappeared. I started to scan the area with my infrared heat sensors. I might no be able to sense her power level but I could find her hiding place. To my surprise I found her rather quickly, she was only about 100 feet away behind a rock. With the heat sensors I could also see she was gathering power for some sort of attack. I was going to charge at her, before I suddenly stopped myself. I had another plan.  
  
???????  
18 was stronger than I had anticipated. Apparently I should have let her fight with Piccolo go on for a little longer. But I had made my bed so I might as well lie in it. 18 was weaker than 17 when I had fought him but I wasn't sure she was weak enough. I had decided to leave combat for a little while. Even with my superior fighting skills she was still stronger than me and needed to be weakened. I watched as the ball grew between my paws. It was important that this made contact. I was putting a good deal of power into it and at this stage in the fight I could ill afford to loose much. While I imputed more power into the already large attack my ears were pointed in 18's direction. Hearing was one of my better qualities and this way I was able to keep tabs on her without maintaining eye contact. It seemed she was still unable to find me. Just wait 18, a little more and you won't have to worry about that any more. I looked up to see 18 come into my line of sight. But her back was to me, perfect opportunity. I raised the ball above my head with both arms. Tensing myself I prepared myself to throw. "Hey you, freak girl." I froze, how could she see me if she was facing the wrong direction? "Look to your right." I moved one eye to look right while keeping the other on her. Something suspicious was going on. To my horror I saw this bast only a couple of feet away heading straight for my attack. I couldn't block it, both my hands holding the attack. I just managed to put my hands in a block in front of my face before it detonated. The sound and power from it was deafening. I felt myself flying before a mountain stopped me.  
I wasn't sure how many minutes I was out cold before I awoke again. I was plastered against some sort of rock face and my body was screaming up at me. Slowly I got to my feet. But before I was standing properly 18 was in front of me. Before I could block she smashed both fists into my belly. I fell to my knees in the dirt. I sensed an attack being formed above my head. But I couldn't get to my feet, still dazed after the explosion. Part of me was screaming about not going into my demon form but that was just me. Always looking for a challenge.  
  
Android 18   
This was my chance to kill her now. After the explosion she was still helpless and unable to defend herself. I was sort of disappointed 17 had lost to such a weak fighter. She wasn't even as strong as the Namek. Even so I knew not to dwell. In a couple of seconds she might awaken. I couldn't afford to loose any more power to her. I looked at my hand, the attack was ready. "Revenge for my brother, freak!" But just before the attack left my fingers something smashed into my face with huge force. Before I had time to collect myself I was hit again down into the ground.  
  
  
???????  
I looked up from the ground. What had just happened? I had been helpless and 18 was just about to hit me when she suddenly disappeared. Piccolo, I thought before catching sight of him far away with the other Androids. He was staring at something or someone in shock. Suddenly I became aware of this huge power level close to me. But I didn't recognise the signal. Then I saw him above me. Golden light surrounded his body. On head were large golden spikes. His expression was stern and his eyes were a green that was similar to mine. Who was this magnificent fighter? His hand lowered helped me to my feet. As I continued to stare I suddenly recognised him. The pictures that I had stared at constantly in my childhood. I finally was face to face with a proper Super Sayain. I had seen Gohan turn into his version of this but he wasn't a pure blood. His change had lacked a certain something. It had failed to impress me. I had wanted to see Vegeta Super Sayain but I had arrived too late to catch a glimpse of it. But this wasn't Vegeta. He was too tall to be the Sayain Prince and his clothes were different. "Who are you?" I asked. "Goku." was his one answer. Goku!!! But Goku was dead??!!   
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. So the Sayain is alive after all. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than normal but this was the best way I could end it. 


	14. Super Sayain Assault

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
One minute it was just 18 and the female, then the next second there was this golden warrior and 18 was flying into a rock face. What had just happened? I focused my eyes towards this new threat. It took me a couple of seconds to recognise the face, as it seemed different. But there was no mistaking him. Finally we had met Goku. Even inside my own fear that had sprung up since I had been defeated I felt excitement. This was the warrior we had been programmed to kill. But my common sense started to prevail. From what I was seeing Goku didn't seem to be attacking the female, he actually helped her up. She must be fighting with them, I suddenly realised. But that meant three against one. 18 didn't stand a chance. But I couldn't even help my sister at her time of need. I was helpless as a human, only good for a spectator. Despair flowed over me again. Not only was I going to die but now my sister as well. Any hope of reclaiming my past strength suddenly evaporated. This was going to be the final battlefield. One last stand before destruction. If only it hadn't been for the intervention of that other warrior. She hadn't been in the doctor's calculations. But nothing he could have done could stop her I realised. We were his most powerful creations as she had swept me away like an insignificant fly. My last remaining hope had been that she might have tried to fight the Z fighters as well. Piccolo didn't seem to know her but from Goku's actions I could see she was their ally and not their enemy. All hope was lost.  
  
Android 18   
I pulled myself to my feet slowly. What had just happened? I was just about to launch the final blow into the alien fiend when something had hit me with incredible force. That backsliding Namek! Suddenly someone materialised in front of me. I readied myself to meet either the female or the Namek but it was neither. The warrior who faced me was taller than me but not as large as Piccolo. He had golden hair that resembled Vegeta's and a face like his as well. But it was as I focused in on his face my computer banks found a matching photo. I broke into a smile. "Well if it…." My speech was cut short by his punch imbedding itself in my gut. I fell back, shocked, blood oozing from my mouth. His kick caught me under my chin and sent me flying backwards into some rocks. Seconds later I tore through the rocks livid. No one stops my speeches. But as I closed with him I was met face on with Goku's trade mark Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha. The power from this was incredible throwing me back down into the ground with more power than I had experienced from either of the other two fighters. This time I wasn't able to get to my feet in time before her started to attack. His hand fastened around my scalp and then his fist imbedded itself square in my face. His foot then swung in a roundhouse kick throwing me into another rockface. Goku was too powerful! My memory banks said he shouldn't have a hundredth of this power. As I forced myself to my feet again I saw him high above me forming a ball of energy. "ANDROID!!" he yelled down at me. "You killed my son and wife. Now it is time for you to feel their pain!" I smiled at this. Goku had made one mistake; there was no way he was going to win a beam a beam battle that I was sure of. I placed my hands high above my head and began to generate energy. Electricity started to spark as it started to build. As Androids we were much more efficient at producing Ki energy than the mere humans were. Goku may have had the advantage before earlier in the battle but that was only because he had caught me off guard. One on one he was no match for me. I looked up to see he had already fired his attack down at me. I waited until his was close to me before firing mine. It took a few seconds before both collided with each other. I wasn't prepared for the shock that came down through my body as they both touched. I had expected mine to eat straight through his but it wasn't. Both were grinding together sending shock waves all around us. Ki energy also started to spark around both as the Ki started to build up. This was impossible! The amount of energy I was inputting wasn't able to budge his attack. Mine was the only one loosing ground. This wasn't good enough 18. I reached inside myself and began to draw on more power before unleashing it in an attack against him. The ball started to move up my attack before crunching into his attack throwing it back. Yes! But my joy was short lived. My energy had only started to advance before Goku managed to equal it with power of his own. No matter how much I pushed I couldn't seem to push his back. What was going on? My central data collector was going on the blink. It just didn't compute. I was using 45% of my whole power source at the moment and the earthling equalled me. I was on optimum efficiency as well. Nothing was wrong with me but yet I couldn't seem to better him.  
  
Android 17   
The sky had gone dark again and rain had started to fall. In the presence of so much Ki energy a storm was being whipped up. Just perfect for me with open circuits. I just had to hope that Gero had built me well enough to weather this. 18 and Goku were fighting on the very edge of the city at the moment, though you couldn't really call it a city any more. With all the fighting that was going on the outskirts of the city were taking a heavy beating. Human casualties were rising as panic rose. So far I hadn't heard any sirens just as yet but they wouldn't be far away. I looked back to 18's fight. The ball of energy between them was growing as both fighters poured all their energy into their attacks. Stray Ki ripped though the ground and destroyed buildings. For some reason 18 was having a hard time trying to best Goku. The form he was in resembled that of Vegeta and if his power was anyway similar she shouldn't have any trouble. She was probably just playing with him. But this was not the time for playing, not by any means. She still had to worry about Piccolo and the other warrior. I glanced over at her despite the fear in my belly. Her arms were crossed and she was paying full attention to the fight. It was impossible for me to know what she was thinking, I didn't know how her mind worked but if her expression was anything to go by she wasn't in a good mood. Her eyes were narrowed but I wasn't sure why she would be angry. If I was right about her power why should she be angry with either fighters? Why didn't she change form when 18 was going to kill her? Maybe she couldn't anymore, it could only have been a once off. As I started to analyse these thoughts I started to think I might be right. She mightn't be that tough.   
  
Android 18  
I had finally come up with the solution to my problem. There was no point imputing more energy into the attack. I was losing enough energy as it was. My one option was to wait this one out. Goku was obviously using something like a Kio-Ken to keep up this kind of power. He would soon weaken and then I would beat him. I just had to wait this out. Suddenly something happened. I heard this loud scream from above me. I looked though the glare and the rain to see what was going on. Suddenly there was this huge golden explosion around the fighter above me. Something was happening. Goku's blast was beginning to retract slightly but my computer systems recognised this. He wasn't weakening; he was simply drawing in his power before throwing something bigger at me. I steadied myself and concentrated on my beam. All I had to do was ride this one out and Goku would be finished. As I focused my eyes above me I suddenly spotted his attack rolling down with a seemingly unstoppable force. As it swallowed up his attack it started to grow, like a snowball down a hill. By the time it hit my blast it seemed huge. I had readied myself but his strength was too much! Instead of loosing speed as it encountered my attack it only seemed to go faster. As it closed with me I pushed as hard as I could but it was all in vein. It just wouldn't stop. Seconds before it hit I reached into my main power source and threw it at it. But it was too late. I had waited too long before I did this and it made little difference. His attack seemed to swallow me before it detonated around me.  
  
Android 17   
I was forced to cover my face as the explosion rocked around me. It was immense throwing energy all everywhere. Some of the energy came towards me throwing me backwards and it was only for 16 catching me that I wasn't seriously injured. I waited a couple of seconds before opening my eyes afraid of what I might see. There was this huge crater where 18 had been. Several buildings near this were also completely destroyed. Dust was everywhere; half choking me and making me cough. I took a couple of seconds before it started to clear, the winds and rain dissipating it quickly. I glanced around me hoping to see at least some of the Z fighters injured. But unluckily for us the seemed unaffected. Piccolo didn't seem to have a scratch on him and the unknown fighter had the same cuts and scratches she had had before. I looked up at Goku expecting to see him completely worn out. But to my shock he wasn't. It was a different emotion for exhaustion that seemed to be affecting him. The veins were standing out on his forehead and muscles. His face was also transfixed with a rage I had never seen in them before. Gero's description of Goku had been as an ever-happy young child who rarely got angry. The man in front of me seemed to resemble Piccolo in the old days. Rage seemed to have possessed him entirely. Suddenly he arched down straight towards the crater. I glanced over there just in time to see 18 get up, her legs wobbling. Suddenly 16 disappeared from my side and went as if he was going to try and intercept Goku. What was he doing? If 18 was having a hard time against Goku he didn't stand a chance. Was he suicidal or something?  
  
Android 18   
I felt dazed and slightly sick. The blast hadn't injured me in any important way but my whole body was feeling pain for one of the few times in my life. This really didn't seem to be my day. I was in my third fight in only an hour and I hadn't resolved either of the other two yet. Suddenly I looked up in time to see Goku heading straight for me. But I was still in shock and I wasn't able to do anything other than stare up at him. Just before he would have made contact 16 suddenly materialised in front of me. Goku seemed surprised for he lifted off and landed instead of continuing his attack. When I walked round from the back of my large ally I could see Goku was glaring at him. Suddenly while they were still staring Piccolo landed beside Goku and opposite me. Seconds later the other warrior landed. But she didn't take Goku's other side. She landed a little away from both groups obviously not allying herself with either but still close to both. She was incongruous to the scene with so many large warriors, being so small and child like. But her expression was nothing like that of a child's. She was angry about something, and I wondered what. But I shook myself from this train of thought. I had more important things to worry about, namely this apparent standoff. Weighing the powers of both sides, even a fool could see we were outclassed. I would have to think of something fast.  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. I tried to shroten the paragraphs here as some readers complianed. Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be out 


	15. An alliance????

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
??????  
Already the fighters seemed to have split into two camps. Androids Vs the Earth fighters. Ironic though that the two earth fighters were aliens, one of Namek and the other a mighty Super Sayain. I cast my eye on Goku in front of me. He was a truly amazing fighter. Android 18 was more powerful than he and he was still was capable of beating her. The death of his family had turned him into a pit of rage. And I knew what Sayains were like when they were angry. Gohan had been the evidence of that.  
It was strange but I didn't feel too strongly about killing Goku, which was strange. He had been the one to take my destiny away from me, the one who had taken away the meaning of my life. He had killed Freesia. I should be ripping him limb from limb at the moment but I wasn't. When I thought I had killed him before I had extinguished all my feelings of hate for him. Of course he still had to die like all the other people on this planet but not just yet. With him in this state he would make an excellent challenge for me to fight. But I couldn't just attack him now. If I did that all four of the fighters here would probably attack me together. All four were around my level in this form. I would be forced to change into my demon form and I would wipe them all out in a matter of minutes. It would be a waste of good fighting potential. Though I had been sent to earth to fulfil a mission I also wanted to have some fun. I had made a pledge to myself to not change forms in this battle and I was going to keep that as long as I could. Therefore I would have to use my brain as well as my fists. Goku had started to talk to the Androids. "Get out of my way. I'm fighting 18." "You will not fight her any longer. You will fight me now" was 16 no emotional reply. "Stay out of this Android, so far we have no reason to want to kill you yet, only 18" Piccolo must have noticed 16 lack of fighting enthusiasm as had I. But I knew also that 16 had to fight Goku, 16 wasn't going to step down. "He was programmed to fight you Goku and he not going to get out of your way till that happens. You might have to do a bit of rescheduling" Goku turned to look at me. "How do you know?" I tapped the side of my head. "I'm physic." Suddenly everyone was staring at me. "Is she one of you Androids?" Piccolo asked 16 "I can't sense anything off her" "No, she isn't one of Dr Gero's." "Who are you and what are doing here?" Goku demanded, "I'm here to kill the Androids. And there is no point in telling you my name, you wouldn't know it." "Well whoever you are you might as well head home. There is no point in you getting hurt. We will deal with the Androids" My eyes narrowed and I started to clench my fists. I hated when people automatically thought I was weak because of my age. People in space had been like that to begin with. But now everyone knew of my face and of my power. No one messed with me and got away with it. In space I was regarded as the evil fiend that I was. I was responsible for the deaths of over 500 million different people, and that was only the death count that they could verify. At present the bounty over my head had so many zero's I had lost track. But no hunter had tried to capture me in a while. The last one who tried died a slow death, forced to watch while I killed his entire race, planet and anyone he had ever associated with. I think I took a bite or two out of him as well. None of the fighters in front of me regarded me as a challenge but that was their mistake. But I did have to hand it to them; they were among some of the most powerful fighters I had ever faced before. I could see now how a Sayain like Goku had managed to kill Freesia but though they were strong, they were not strong enough.  
  
  
Android 18  
So they didn't know who she was either? She was beginning to seem quite an enigma. But I didn't have time to think about her at the moment, she wasn't enough of a threat. We were at the critical point of the battle and I had to be on my toes watching everything. Goku was much more angry than usual and Piccolo was just his normal rage. Between the both of them it was going to take very little to set them both off. I needed time for my internal source to heal itself if I was to have any chance of winning against either fighter. I just had to hope 16 could hold up one of them long enough for me to destroy the other. And then I also had to hope that the female warrior would just hold still and wait for the other two to die before joining in. Or maybe she could attack on of the Z warriors. She didn't seem to be to happy with them at the moment. But from what I had seen from my battle with her she wasn't that strong anyway. Nothing to be worried about. Suddenly I saw a movement. Goku apparently had finally lost his patience with 16. He had tried to punch at my friend but in a movement so fast I could follow 16 caught his fist. Before Goku then regained his balance 16 lifted him up and threw him towards a building. Goku just managed to stop himself but then 16 was on him and his knee threw the golden warrior downward. This time Goku bit dirt. Seconds later Piccolo, who was glowing, again threw himself on 16. Goku also exploded from the ground to attack 16. This wasn't fair, 16 didn't stand a chance against both of them. I took off after the green man. 16 had waited a long time for his fight with Goku and I wasn't to let his fun be spoiled by the Namek. Anyway 16 wasn't going to last too long against Goku and I had to use the time I had to kill Piccolo. Suddenly the girl appeared in front of me out of nowhere. Before I could react she doubled me over with a knee to my stomach. Before I could recover she elbowed me into the ground. Seconds later I was heading for the female in a rage. How dare she get in my way! 16 needed my help and she was trying to restart our fight. Didn't she understand that she wasn't powerful enough to matter to me anymore? Well I would just have to finish her as soon as I could and get back to 16. As I came face to face with her I threw a punch at her head. But all I punched was thin air. Desperately I tried to turn and block what I knew was going to hit me but I was still off balance from the attack. Her paw smashed into my head throwing me sideways. Blinking water from my eyes I turned but only to see her forming a Ki attack beside my chest. Seconds later I was ploughing through the ground again digging a grave for myself. Screaming I blasted off the ground again throwing myself again at the warrior. But she simply ducked under my punch and applied her own into my stomach again making me spit blood. In one movement she rolled out from under me and landed a kick into the small of my back. For the third time in a couple of seconds I was head first in rubble again. This time as I got up I found 17 was beside me. "What are you doing here? Its too dangerous for you when you are weak like this!" "This is more important. 18 you shouldn't under estimate the female so much. It wasn't by accident that she defeated me. She is a real treat to us. You have to concentrate in battling her." "But I have to help 16. He isn't going to last a minute fighting those two!" "Look at him 18." I turned to look where 16 was fighting expecting to see him getting his ass kicked. But to my complete surprise I saw him blocking the tirade of attacks from the two warriors with ease. I could see hardly a scratch on him. "Its seems we have underestimated him sis. He is fine at the moment, but you aren't. You have to try and calm down and start fighting like an Android and not like a human." His word stung me. I was a much better warrior than those wimpy humans. But I took his advice and quelled my emotions and started to concentrate on the strange cat-girl who was still floating above me with her arms crossed. Lightning cracked behind her creating shadows around her, which made her seem more mysterious. I glared through the rain up at her. We would have our revenge.  
  
??????  
Rain was lashing down and I was already soaked. The rain was matting and knotting my fur and I hated it. It was going to take forever to get it all straight again. But I just had to deal with it. Different planets had different weather and a good warrior had to adapt to any situation. Anyway from what I could see of the clouds they were moving away from this area. Soon, I hoped, the sun would be out. But I had other things to concentrate on. This battle for one. 18 was definitely weakening and I had to seize this chance while I could. I knew from my battle with 17 that at full power the Androids were more powerful than I, if not by much. But 18 wasn't at full power, she was weaker than I at the moment. If I could destroy her and her brother while in this form I could say that I had achieved my challenge and defeated a warrior more powerful than I into the bargain, which was always a good thing. After that I could change form and kill the remaining three or I could just leave and recover and fight them at a later date. I would just have to cross that bridge when I came to it. But before anything like that happened I had to kill 18 first. Suddenly I dropped out of the air, diving like a bomb straight for her. As I fell she moved into a defence position ready to counter what ever I threw. But this was one combo she was sure not to have seen before.  
  
Android 18  
I had decided to let her come to me if she was so anxious to fight me. It wasted less energy defending anyway. My eyes were fully focused on her and I was on my toes ready to defend or attack if the chance came. Suddenly as I watched she split into three forms and then flew at me from different directions. Did she really think a split form attack was really going to defeat me? As part of my database on Tein I had all the information I needed on this particular attack. As the first one flew at me I ducked under her punch and threw my own. But it when straight through her! There was no blood or nothing! I tried to hit the next one but the same thing happened. What was going on? Suddenly while I wasn't concentrating one of them managed to punch me. But the paw went straight through my chest. It was strange to look down and see a paw sticking though me. "18!! They are only holograms, the real one is behind you!" I turned but only in time to receive a punch to my head again. I stumbled back and she was on me punching again and again into my stomach. But this time the punches didn't go through me like the other two forms ones did. These hurt like the devil and had me doubled up in pain. Finally she stopped but as I rose my head her kick caught me square under the chin and sent me flying again. I managed to stop myself by grabbing hold of a telegraph pole I left bent in a U shape. Lifting off into the air I flew straight for her again. Maybe attack might be the better option. She seemed to have a whole lot of tricks up her sleeve where my memory banks were no use. As I closed in with her I started with a flurry of punches aimed at her head. I wasn't going to give her any time to try and attack me. She moved back matching a block for every attack I threw at her. We moved in great speeds around the battlefield as I tried every punch and kick combination in my banks to try and find a way through her defence. I was the perfect warrior, an unstoppable Android. I would vanquish the world of her right here and right now. I had greater endurance than any mortal. How long would she be able to keep blocking my attacks before I started landing hits on her? But after a minute of this I began to reconsider this earlier thought. Not one of my attacks had got through. I stopped to grab a breath but I kept my eyes on her all the time as well. She wasn't breathing as hard as I was and to my annoyance I could see that she was smirking. Suddenly she disappeared leaving a fading image of herself for a second. I began to look all around me frantically trying to locate her first.  
  
Android 17  
After speaking to 18 I had flown jerkily over to where 16 was fighting to get an idea of how well this fight was doing. As I closed with them I noticed that they were having a brief pause. Both Goku and Piccolo were moving around 16, their eyes like slits eyeing his every move. But 16 didn't seem to be concentrating on them. Every so often he kept turning his head to see how 18 was doing. From his expression I could see he was worried. I had to agree with him on this point. Both he and I had seen the female at her full power and we both had reason to fear it. The only question was why hadn't she changed form yet. Was she just holding back or was she just not able to change? Suddenly 16 spoke up addressing the two Z fighters. "This isn't the battle you two should be fighting." "Getting scared Android?" "Not of you two, that other warrior." "The little girl with the attitude? She doesn't seem to be that much of a treat." "You underestimate her. She fought 17 earlier and then we glimpsed her true power. What she is showing now is only a pretence, in reality she is a monster with more power than anyone else on the planet." "If she is so powerful why don't you go fight her?" "I can't, I can only fight you Goku. No one else." "Oh I see what you are trying to do. You are worried that together the tree of us will defeat you Androids, so you want us to attack her to save your friend. No way, what has she done to harm us. She may be an alien but until she does anything wrong she is no enemy of our ours. But you Androids are a completely different matter. That is why" Goku then began to glow as his aura blasted up around him "we will destroy you!" What fools they were. She would try to join their little unit. When I had fought her I had seen the evil in her eyes. The souls of the victims she had killed hung around her neck like a millstone. - (Treasure Island quote, not mine)   
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. What did you think of this chapter? Please review. 


	16. The beginning of the end?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
??????  
18 was moving her head from side to side trying to locate me. I could sense her desperation as she struggled to locate me. Flicking up behind her I cupped my hands together before throwing them into her back with full force. As she crashed down into a building I rubbed my paws. Though Androids were fun to fight their metal parts were harder to hit than flesh and blood fighters. I also didn't like having to fight purely physically and not use any Ki attacks. But no matter, I was going to beat her down to a bloody pulp and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly a bright light charged at me. I was barely able to turn in time to let it scrape past me. I clenched my fist in anger, how could I make a mistake like that. I had to concentrate on her and stop gloating. I glanced down on my body to see her attack had ripped through my side ripping my shirt and leaving my shoulder and slide bleeding. So the Android still had teeth? I would just have to blunt them down a bit! Raising my fists above my head I concentrated and as I brought them down power surged around me. In a blink of an eye I speeding downwards. The Android had started to fire small blasts at me. I threw my body from one side to the other as I dodged her attacks while still speeding towards her. In the last second before I came in contact with her I faded. Her punch therefore hit nothing but air. Mine however stuck her head with force. As she stumbled back I pulled my knee back before letting the kick loose at her. She was thrown across the horizon smashing through the lower levels of buildings. Without a pause I was after her closing the gap between us in seconds. I raised my elbow up into the air before bringing it down on 18's back as she flew past. As she buckled into the ground my foot cracked into her side. As my foot connected I heard with satisfaction a crack. I had obviously broken something. When 18 rose to her feet again her expression was livid. She seemed to have lost all her former composure and for the first time I saw a vein throbbing in her forehead. Her hair was in strips down her face and blood was dripping from many different scratches and cuts on her face. She screamed the demented call of a banshee before leaping towards me. I screamed myself as I focused my energy and flew towards her myself. I had plenty of anger myself to let vent on the Android.  
  
Android 17  
They met like two trains smashing into each other both throwing punches which neither attempted to block. Why was 18 fighting like this? She looked like mess and was fighting like an animal. This was no way to fight, not the way we had been taught. While I had turned to look at 16 something must have happened to her. I was beginning to have a bad feeling about 18's fight. The thing hadn't changed forms yet and it was beating her. Watching her I noticed that while angry her power seemed to rise. Against me she had lost it completely and that's probably why she changed forms. Maybe she could do while in a temper? If this was true we had little time left before her present anger overflowed. Someone needed to help my sister, and quickly. Even though they had just started it was already clear who was winning. I turned back to look at the fight beside me. 16, Piccolo and Goku were still fighting. It was amazing how long 16 was lasting. Both of the Z warriors were moving at they're fastest but few of their hits actually landed on my partner. Those that did didn't seem to affect him. But 16 didn't seem to be concentrating too hard on his battle. Every so often he glanced across at 18, I could see he was worried. He had good reason. 18 was sent reeling from each one of the females attacks while my sisters attacks, though hurting the other warrior, didn't seem as strong as they used to be. As I watched the female started to lie into my sister's head like it was a punching bag. Again, and again she struck my sister. To my despair I saw that 18 didn't seem to be able to defend herself let alone counterattack. How much more could my sister take? In every organism the head was the most sensitive point and 18's seemed to be taking a lot of punishment. But I was helpless to stop the warrior or help my sister. It was ripping me up watching her being hurt and knowing I could do nothing. I screamed in frustration as I watched the defeat of my twin. The warrior let loose one last punch which threw my sister to a heap on the ground. Suddenly my eyes met with that of the female. Her face was bleeding but I could still see an expression of joy, and in her eyes. She knew she was winning and she delighted in the pain she was doling out my sister. But I also read from her expression that she would come after me next. My days were numbered.  
  
Android 18  
I fell like a rock and pain stabbed through my back as I landed hard on the ground. Struggling I pulled myself to my feet once again. No matter how much I tried I could seem to beat her. I was panting hard and my chest felt like it was going to explode. How could this be happening? I was an unstoppable Android and yet this female was delivering out more pain to me than I had felt before. I was no longer able to think rationally or consult my computer banks. They were on the blink and without them I was left naked. The object of my hate landed in front of me. She wasn't looking much better than me; blood covered her like a drape. But her eyes were glinting and she was smirking like a Cheshire. "Come on Android, I getting bored just standing here. If you want I will finish you quick." I spat out a lump of blood to free my mouth. "Never, I'm fighting to the end!" "How noble." She leaped forward towards me. Though my mind felt dizzy I forced myself to clear my bleary eyes and focus on the oncoming danger. I clenched my fists tight. I only had one strategy left, to keep fighting hard. As a machine I had higher endurance than a flesh and blood type. I was backed into a corner and I was get beaten into a bloody pulp before I gave in.   
  
??????  
I managed to block 18's fist before it hit me, responding with my own. But instead of trying to block she just continued to strike out at me. Ducking under her next attack I threw another under her chin. But in doing this I was left open and 18's fist smashed into my face. I replied with a knee to her stomach but she just ignored everything I threw at her. I could see they were causing her immense pain but she just kept attacking. We were descending into a blood bowl and striking the opponent until your opponent fell. I hadn't competed in a fight like this for a long time. Winning counted on your metal strength as well as your physical. But I wasn't too fond of this kind of blood sport. It lacked the finesse of a real fight. It was just about brute strength and animal instincts. Suddenly I lost my footing and slipped. It was just the chance 18 must have been waiting for. Helpless on the ground she started to beat into my body. Pinned down I wasn't able to block as well and a lot of her hits got through. Including one beast of a kick. As it smashed into my side I heard a crack and it crushed one side of my rib cage. Momentarily caught by the pain she took the opportunity to drop down on me. Her kneed fell with great force into my chest making me gasp for air. But I couldn't breath. 18's hands fastened round my throat cutting off my air supply. I struggled against her hold but it felt like iron. Desperately I started to pound on her chest with fists. But nothing I did loosed her grip. Extending my claws I started to slice her to forearms. But she just continued to squeeze tighter and tighter round my neck. My lungs felt like they were bursting. But how much I continued to struggle I couldn't free myself. As the seconds passed I could myself getting weaker. My minds also started to wander and black spots began to appear in front of my eyes. NO! I couldn't be defeated. It can't end this way.  
  
Android 18  
I just concentrated fully on the small figure below me. My body was in a terrible state but I couldn't afford to think about that, I had to just squeeze and squeeze and then I will win. My breath was coming in short gasps and I could so much pain… No, I had to concentrate on just squeezing my hands. I stared down into the face of the small child. Her cold green eyes were beginning to dilate and her face was paling. Her attacks became more spasmodic and weaker as I continued to squeeze. I didn't know how long I had to do this for, my banks were still down, but I was going to keep my grip tight for at least ten minutes. But how long was that? I had no way of keeping time. As I stared down I could see was going into her death throws, it couldn't be much longer. Her mouth opened to utter a silent scream and I could see veins appearing on her forehead. I had w…  
My fingers released her neck and my arms fell to my sides in shock. I was feeling an immense pain from my midsection. My eyes moved down slowly to stare downwards. There was something sticking through my chest. That couldn't be right, nothing normally stuck through my chest. It was about as thick as my arm. I followed it out from my body and saw it connected to the little person in front of me. Slowly her head rose to meet me eye to eye. Her eyes were mad with anger and she was gasping for breath but I could still find the remnants of a smirk on her face. Slowly she rose to her feet, I fell to my knees. With a quick sharp pull her tail with out from inside me. I turned my head slowly to look behind me to see a hole out of my back as well. I revolved my head back to look at her again. Her paw was open against my chest. With a scream her blast exploded into me….  
  
??????  
I watched as 18's body was thrown into a building opposite me. She wasn't dead yet but her time was running out. I hadn't the time to recover yet from her strangulation. Even though I was still panting hard and I felt dizzy and weak anger still ran through my veins. I clenched my arms out in front of me and screamed out my frustration. Twice, twice, that Android had, had the chance to kill me in one battle. I was a seasoned warrior and she was just a machine. I didn't make mistakes like that. Suddenly a large noise was blaring distracting me. I turned only to find myself in bright blinding light. My pupils sharpened and dilated to try and rid myself of the glare. I could just make out the shape of a large rectangular object. What new threat was this? "Hey you, get out of the way!" A voice seemed to be coming from nowhere. Whoever this new fighter was going to feel the brunt of my anger. No one spoke to me like that. The light then dimmed and I could make out in front of me of the large metallic objects humans travelled about in. One of the humans got out and was striding up towards me. I could see that he was a large male. In the car I could make out the figures of a female and two children. "What are you doing in the middle of the road?" I turned my head back to see he was addressing me. "Suddenly he caught sight of my fur and tail. "What kind of freak are you!" He dared address me in that tone! My fist crashed into his beer belly making him double over. Moving behind him my paw grabbed hold of his head and pulled his neck towards my face. I hadn't eaten a fresh kill in a long time.  
  
Android 17  
She was crouched over the human's neck, looking like a vampire. What kind of sick practice was see planning now? I had been so close to being free of the monster but she still lived. 18 was as good as dead now, how could she survive a wound like that? Why did this beast have to come to earth and wreck everything? "Hey you, stop that! He is only an innocent, leave him out of your fight!" I turned to see Goku shouting down at the female. Could he have seen at last her true evil? Suddenly the man let out a hideous scream. The female turned up to look at us. Her mouth was open and I caught sight out her large canines. Blood was dripping down her neck from the large chunk of flesh in her mouth. She really was a cat…. As I watched she turned back to the man in her clutches. Spinning him round she sank her teeth deep into the flesh of his jugular and with one gesture she turned her head sharply away ripping a huge chunk from his throat. She let him drop while she swallowed the veins and flesh in one gulp. She then walked away from his quivering corpse. It took me a couple of seconds to see where she was headed. Towards the car with the rest of his family who had just started to scream. Her smile increased and I saw blood still dripping from her mouth. Who was this monster? Could anyone ever defeat her and prevent the spread of any more bodies?  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. A bit of senceless violence and murder there. What do you think of my character so far? Is she a senceless sadistiacal monster as the Androids think? Please review and tell me what you think. 


	17. Grand allience

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
??????  
As I moved towards my new victims I raised my paw to wipe the blood from my mouth. The iron rich blood and flesh made me feel re-energised after my near strangulation. Of course I was still weak after my fight with 18. No amount of food was going to make me regain all the energy I had lost, but that wasn't going to stop me. This was my first meal on this planet, my first introduction to human meat. The people in the car had started to scream and I could see them moving about wildly trying to escape from the metal transporter. The excitement of the hunt began to bubble up inside of me. The last time I had, had a meal had been two months ago. During the long trek through space I had only a berry and plant mixture to satisfy me. Unlike most creatures throughout the universe I didn't eat frozen food. The only meat I eat had to be freshly killed, which was why I was forced to eat plants, which I hated. Freshly beating blood and flesh was the only thing, which satisfied my hunger. I unsheathed my claws as I came close to the humans. Finally with a sharp crack the female human managed to get out of her vehicle and she started to run in the opposite direction to me. She clutched a child to her chest tightly and the other's hand was tight in hers. I could smell the fear off them, which just made my nervous system more excited. I tensed my leg muscles preparing to leap. They would never run fast enough to escape me. "Stop it!" I turned to stare up at the figures above me. What did they want now? I was in the middle of my hunt. "You said you wanted to defeat the Androids. Fine you've done that, now leave. You have no reason to kill the humans. Leave them out of your fight. Or else you will have me to contend with!" "You got more than enough to worry about Goku, fighting that Android for one. Don't make an enemy of me or you will regret it. Now I have lunch to get to."  
  
Android 17  
Suddenly she disappeared. A high-pitched scream revealed her new location. She was standing beside the three humans. Initially I couldn't see why the woman was crying out, but once my eyes focused in it became clear to me. Her tail was sticking through the woman's back and in a move I couldn't help admiring she had "kebabed" the child in her arms as well. Though I despised her for what she had done to me and my twin I could familiarise with the way she killed humans. In that respect she was like us Androids but in other's she was… She was the same?? I lost control of my legs and I didn't notice as I fell knee deep in dirt. She was just like us! In a flash I suddenly saw what we really were. I had been blinded by my hate for the human race and by my own power, and I hadn't seen what I had become. I was just like her, an evil monster who delighted in the pain of others. The pain I had felt when I watched 18 getting hurt, that must be the same way the humans felt now! I shook my head suddenly to rid myself of the emotions I was feeling but they wouldn't go away. My earlier delight as I destroyed the Capsule Corp and all the human settlements all around it. What had I become? My better sense started to fight back. What did I mean by become, this was all I had ever been. Why was I comparing myself to the human sense of evil? I was a superior being to them, an Android. I wasn't a human. I loved to kill, I didn't feel regret. Slowly the weaker side of me subsided away and I was master of myself again. I slowly pulled myself to my feet. Everything other than us was the enemy. But though I had quelled my other emotions I still felt the tingle of fear when I stared at the girl. There had to be some logical way we could defeat her. No one was unbeatable. But the cold hard facts stared up at me. She had defeated both 18 and 16 and me said he was unable to fight anyone apart from Goku. When I had fought her she had defeated me in so many seconds. Who was I kidding, she was unbeatable. I looked back down at the girl to se what she was doing now. Hate mixed with fear as I looked at her again. While I had been down she had already ripped the two bodies to bits. New blood dripped down her body as she moved off in search of the last child. "What kind of monster is she?" Goku snarled through gritted teeth. He was swelling with new anger as he stared down. "Are you sure she isn't one of you Androids? She seems to be acting just like you do". "She is a lot worse that she is really showing." The anger in 16's voice surprised me. He had been the most unemotional of all of us but anger was flowing through him now as well. "What do you mean Android?" Piccolo sneered at 16. "She is hiding her true power from you. Really she is much more powerful than she is revealing." "You're only saying that to try and get us to attack her aren't you? How do you know how powerful she is?" "When she fought 17, she attacked him in that form but she couldn't defeat him. 17 eventually defeated her but then she changed into another form. In this other form she defeated him in a matter of seconds and then destroyed his central power source leaving him helpless." They stared at me seeming seeing me for the first time. "You're lying Android. No one has that much power" But Piccolo's response, sounded doubtful, he was still staring at my injuries in a surprised fashion. "You think you're powerful Namek but you were unable to defeat 18 though you were fighting her for quite a time. She threw me about like I was a rag doll." I could feel my emotion coming out in my words but I had to convince them. "She is a monster with powers you have never experienced before. Even if you both attacked together you wouldn't be able to defeat her." I was staring at 16 while I said this. Why was she still trying to get them to attack her? Hadn't he seen her power against me? "Maybe, she might be more than you two can manage in her other form but she hasn't changed yet. She is still vulnerable in that form if you both attack her quickly you should be able to defeat her." "You are trying to trick us Android. As soon as we turn our backs on you, you will attack us. Why don't you attack her yourself if you feel so strongly?" "I can't. My programming will only allow me to attack Goku, no one else, even if I want to. Anyway If I wanted to I could have Goku a little while ago." They both stared at him in disbelief as he continued. "Haven't you noticed how none of you have landed an attack on me yet even when you both attacked?" "You're bluff…" Goku started when he suddenly stopped. 16 had disappeared. "Did you catch that Piccolo?" "No way, no one is that fast." Suddenly 16 materialised in front of Goku catching hold of his throat. Piccolo made as if to move toward 16 but he stopped when 16 shouted. "One move and I will kill your friend."  
What was 16 up to? Was he trying to get us killed?  
Goku started to struggle kicking at punching at my large friend but he seemed unable to prise himself out from 16's grasp. Suddenly to my shock 16 let go causing Goku before regaining his position in the air. I noticed that Piccolo was also staring at 16 with a shocked expression. "Now do you understand? I could have killed you there very easily. But I didn't want to." What was 16 saying? "But you said you were programmed to kill me." said Goku rubbing his neck. " I am prepared to make you a deal. You know now that that girl isn't what she seems, that she is in fact an evil monster. If you fight her and stop her killing any more I will leave this place with the other Androids. I am peaceful at heart; I don't want to kill anyone. I love life." "This is some kind of tr.…" Goku interrupted Piccolo. "16 could have killed me there, he has been holding back with us. I believe he won't kill anyone but I don't believe the same for 17 or 18. They have to die for what they did to my son!" Suddenly another high-pitched scream came to us. Piccolo turned to Goku. "You work this out with the Androids, I'll deal with her!"  
  
??????  
I dropped the bloody corpse to my feet. I had eaten my fill from the family, and I was full. Now it was time to deal with Android 18. She was managed to get to her feet but she was wobbling about like a jelly and I could see she was weakening fast. This battle had, had its ups and downs and it had been interesting but it was time to end it. I was walking slowly towards her savouring the fear in her blue eyes when the side of my head seemed to explode with pain and I was thrown sideways into wall. When I looked up I saw the Namek standing in plot I had vacated only moments before. "You know this means war now Piccolo!" "Not really." Suddenly he was beside me and before I could get to my feet his foot crashed into my side kicking me up into the air. Seconds later I fly through the air was stopped as his punch sent me downwards again. I had bearly got to my hands and knee's before his foot connected with my face sending me flying again. I bounced along the ground before finally coming to a rest again. This time he got to me before I got a chance to move. He lifted me up off the ground by the throat and then started to lay into my unprotected stomach with his fists. By about the second or third attack I was coughing up blood. He started to speak to me while continuing his attack. "Not so good now while you are on the receiving end of it? You made your one big mistake when you started to kill those humans. You see I'm sort of the guardian of the earth. The only response I could make was to spit blood into his face. Suddenly his attacks stopped. My stomach was screaming to me in agony but ignored this and managed to open one eye to glare blearily outwards. What I saw made me feel like closing it again. Piccolo fist was glowing with ki, he was powering up a punch. Unable to do anything to stop him I stared helplessly as he drew back his fist and then threw it at me. I heard the crack strangely enough before I felt it. Then I wasn't aware of anything else but the agonising pain. Silently I screamed out but I kept my mouth tight shut. But I had to open my mouth as my throat filled with liquid. As I spluttered I managed to open my eye again, which had screwed itself tight shut to try and see why I was in so much pain. This sight I saw brought back memories. Some of my ribs were sticking out of my chest in strange angles. One of them must have penetrated my lungs. The last time this had happened it was been for torture reasons. Slowly I became aware that I was jerking about on the ground and that Piccolo was speaking to me. "Is that it? The way 16 built you up I thought you would be a bigger challenge." I cleared my mouth of blood and concentrated on ignoring the pain. Over the short course in my life I had been beaten up too many times to be afraid of pain. To be a good warrior you had to be able to ignore pain and keep fighting no matter what. In many battles my body had been broken but I had fought on sometimes to win and sometimes to lose. Once I had managed to stop my jerking body I focused on Piccolo. He would soon learn my true power. It seemed I had but one alternative left if I didn't want to die. "You…. haven't seen any…thing yet Namek" Reaching out I managed I grab a pole sticking out of the fall I was beside. Slowly and painfully I pulled myself to my feet. "Kill me now if you're going to, but if you want a real challenge you will face me in my other form.." Suddenly Goku appeared beside Piccolo. "What's going on? Why are you letting her up?" "It seems she does have another form. Should we let her change?" "Yeah, 17 was probably overestimating her powers. Of course he would want to make out the thing was more powerful to make his defeat seem less." "It's a yes then?" "Give us all you got because in a little while you won't have anything left." A smile lit my face before I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. So I finally was forced to change again. It was only recently I had discovered how to change and I had only used it three or four times before I came to earth and I was still discovering news things about it. But I had never thought when I came to earth I would be forced to use it. It was just as well that I had discovered that I could change more than once a day; it would be useful when I went back into space. A war looked like brewing up their soon and for the seconds time it looked like it was going to be a whole nation pitted against me. But for the moment I would have my fun on earth. Ignoring the fire in my chest I started to scream concentrating on releasing my inner daemon.   
  
Android 17  
It was happening all over again. Green ki began to spark around her and as she screamed it seemed to intensify. "NO! Don't let her change!" 16 called out. "Relax, you wanted us to fight her right? Well we are going to fight this fight our way." Suddenly this huge green spirit seemed to engulf the small girl. The ground disappeared beneath her as her ki increased. Even the Goku and Piccolo were forced to step back as the ki energy intensified. Suddenly there was a huge green explosion. When I finally removed my hand from my eyes there she was again. The daemon that filled my heart with a dread that almost made me stop breathing. "Unreal, she looks like a Super Sayain Goku." I looked down at Goku and I could see a resemblance. The same angry expression and spiked hair. But her expression seemed to carry much more malice than his did. Along with the strange symbols across the face and skin she looked much more demoniac than he did. "They shouldn't have let her change. They don't stand a chance now." "Stop worrying about them 16, at the moment I would prefer if you had some how we get out of this mess."  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review. 


	18. An unbeatable fighter

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
?????? -Daemon form  
I clenched my paws letting my claws slice out. I felt the relaxing feeling that comes with immense power. I was calm but I knew there was work to be done. The two in front of me had no idea what they had themselves into; I would have to show them. I flexed my arm muscles feeling the power held within them. There were depths to my power that even I wasn't aware of yet, no fighter had lasted long enough with me. But though my feelings were calm at the minute I could feel beneath them my undying hunger for battle. Soon I would have to fight them but not just yet. These mortals were precious things; they could be hurt very easily. I would have to play with them carefully. "Hey, cat thing. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to show us your "real powers". I'm getting bored here." I didn't say anything but continued to stare at them. Talk is worth nothing to a being like me. What is the point in boasting? It only wastes valuable fighting time. Suddenly Piccolo jumped forward throwing his fist at me. It seemed so slow coming towards me and I had plenty of time to move my head. As I stared up into the Nameks eyes I could feel his surprise. His next attack was a flurry of more punches aimed at my head again. As I moved my head from side to side effortlessly I read his thought processes. He started off surprised at my speed but as he threw more and more punches I felt his shock as not one of his attacks hit. I hadn't even need to move backwards, he was so slow. How long would it be before the shock was replaced with fear?  
  
Android 18   
The pain was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. Every second I felt like screaming and screaming trying to drown out the incessant pain coming from my midriff. The pain was all powering and I was unable to think of anything else. Suddenly I felt something click and then it was followed by intense relief. The pain had faded to a dull throbbing. What had happened? I started off a full system search to see what had happened and how badly damaged my body really was. Seconds later the data flashed up in my brain. The data was far from reassuring. Most of my systems were either crashed or damaged beyond repair. The only piece of good luck I had was that the systems, which controlled my main organs, were still working. It was thanks to this luck that I was still alive. Suddenly I blinded by electricity sparking round my body. Staring though the glare, my eyes smarting, I managed to see that it was coming from my stomach. I didn't even want to start analysing what exactly was wrong with it. It would take too long and it would probably be useless information. Finally the data I had looking for appeared. I found out why the pain had stopped hurting so badly. It seemed that my sensory system had shut down. Fantastic, the way I was going I wouldn't need destroying, I was doing it myself. I might as well just self-destruct! I forced myself to calm and I took a deep breath. There was no point in panicking and adding another problem to my growing list. Yes things were bad but at least I wasn't dead yet. Speaking about dead I started to looking around trying to locate the girl. Wherever she was at the moment I didn't need to be as well. However much it hurt my pride I knew that I was defeated, and there was no point in staying around to get destroyed. Suddenly I spotted what looked like a fight going on before me. It was between Piccolo and… And who was that? The face looked familiar but I couldn't quite match it. Suddenly the picture clicked and my brain and I recognised the cat thing. But she looked different to be sure. Other than the strange amour suit she seemed to be in-cased in, her hair had changed colour to a dark green and it stuck up in spikes above her. All the skin I could see was covered in strange alien looking symbols. But the strangest thing of all was her speed. I couldn't keep up with her movements as she moved her head from side to side. Piccolo couldn't seem to be able to see or hit her either. Suddenly she disappeared. How could she move that fast? Suddenly she appeared right in front of me. I looked down to see a strange expression in her eyes. I could see evil and anger in them but also something much older, more ancient, much more relaxed looking. It was like she knew no one could defeat her. In a movement quicker than I could follow she moved her head to the left. Millisecond's later a big green fist appeared smacking me in the face, hard.   
  
Android 17  
"18!" I shouted as I saw her fall to the ground. I made as if to move forward but 16 stopped me. "No point in getting into that fight. You will only get yourself hurt." "But what about 18? Don't you care about her?" 16's expression was deadly serious as it met mine. "There is nothing you can do. You are not strong enough to stop her." I turned my head to try and find her and Piccolo. It was weird but inside I was cheering him on. I didn't want to believe that she was unbeatable. But from what I could of the battle she was making a fool of him. No matter how fast he moved or punched she was always able to move out of the way. And she was doing it so effortlessly as well; it didn't even look like she was really trying. But if Piccolo couldn't defeat her who…. Suddenly I heard a yell and Goku was coming straight for the girl surrounded by his gold aura. I watched as his punch got nearer and nearer and then…. she caught it! She didn't even turn her head to look at him she just raised her paw quicker than I could see and caught it. Suddenly Goku started to lay into her and quickly Piccolo joined in from the other side. I waited to see her get pummelled into a bloody mess. A minute later I was still waiting. Though both fighters were attacking at the same time she was blocking both with her forearms. Even after a full minute neither had managed to land one hit on her. Suddenly both jumped from her and let loose two large beams at her. But instead of an explosion rocking round her there was nothing. To my amazement I saw that she had caught both attacks and had prevented them from exploding round her. Squeezing her paws she extinguished both of them and stared up at Goku and Piccolo still expressionless. There faces on the other hand were pictures of shock and anger. "It seems she too powerful for even the both of them. It is as I feared." Suddenly I remembered something. "16, weren't you more powerful than both of them too?" Before he could reply I continued excited. "You might be as powerful as she is! Come on why don't you get rid of her?" "I can't fight anyone other than Goku." I was suddenly angry. "That's no excuse 16. Here you are more powerful than either 18 or I and you won't even help us destroy her. Even if I had half of your power I would be down there slugging it out with her." "You don't understand. I can't fight anyone else. I was programmed to fight only one person, Goku." I turned away so 16 couldn't see the anger on face. Here was he hanging around with us and he wouldn't even help us fight. Some partner he was!  
  
??????- Daemon form  
I moved my arms from side to side in front of me blocking their attacks from both sides. Didn't the fools understand yet? My power was far beyond theirs. I wasn't even breaking a sweat keeping them at bay. But I was tiring of this game, it was just too easy. Sooner or later I would have to dispose of them. I turned my head away from them to stare at the Android struggling to her feet below me. She would be my next victim and then her brother. They were an annoyance to me, an insult to my efficiency. Suddenly I sensed something far off that filled me with an intolerable rage. Trunks! He and Prince Vegeta were coming this way. At the moment they were far, far away, too far to influence this battle. By the time they arrived here I would have finished with everyone. I turned back to the battle in which I was currently immersed. My first aim was to kill the Android. Using my far superior speed I travelled out from between them quicker than their eyes could follow. But I didn't travel far, I was still in their vision range. With a scream of rage Piccolo threw himself at me. He should know not to let his anger cloud his fighting. It was an amateurish mistake. But this time I didn't dodge his blows. Instead I twirled in the air in a half circle before letting a kick loose into his chin. Seconds later he had made a grave for himself in the wreckage of a building. I waited to the last seconds before fading from in front of Goku and speeding round behind him. Before he could find me with his eyes I punched him in his back sending him down through a building taking it down with him. I hadn't hit either hard enough to kill or injure either, I had just got them out of my way for a while.  
  
Android 18  
One second she was up in the sky far above me and then she was just in front of me. I stared at her suddenly feeling real fear for the first time in my life. Now I knew why 17 had seemed so scared of such a little warrior. For some reason her power had increased by a huge amount when she changed what she looked like. Trying to retreat backwards I tripped over some rock and fell down. She stood above me looking down with a grim expression. "Its time to finish what I started." Her voice was different as well. It was slightly deeper and colder but it again I felt great age from it, which didn't seem to suit her young complexion. What kind of monster was she?  
  
Android 17  
I turned again to stare 16 in the eye. I was getting desperate. That thing was beside 18 now and I knew what her intentions were going to be. I knew 16 was powerful enough to fight her, why couldn't he just ignore his programming. "Look 16 both 18 and I were programmed as well like you. But we have just ignored this programming. You have to as well. I was even able to kill Dr Gero as well. If I was able to that you should be able to fight someone other than Goku." "I am different to you two. You both have human personalities, which allowed you two rebel. But I am completely machine, I cannot disobey Dr Gero's instructions." Again I could feel myself getting angry at 16's words, at his stubbornness. "Look 16, Dr Gero is dead. How can you still obey his instructions, if he is no longer there to give them? When you came with us you started a new life away from his tyranny. There is no way he should still be able to influence you from the grave." But 16's face stayed the same. He wasn't going to give way. I was suddenly sick of trying to make him fight. Nothing I had said seemed to influence him. I turned away from 16 again to stare down at my poor sister. Suddenly I saw her lift up her paw and form a ki attack. Filled with a panic I turned to where Piccolo and Goku had hit the ground. They were both just getting up, they wouldn't reach her in time! I turned back to 18. Any second now she was going to blast my sister and utterly destroy her. I would be alone, all alone. She would be dead. No! I couldn't let that happen. I glanced back at 16 but I knew he wasn't going to break his programming. I turned back, there was nothing I could do. Suddenly while looking down at the monster about to destroy my sister being completely helpless I suddenly got over my fear for her. It didn't matter that I wouldn't be able to destroy her. I wasn't going to let my sister die. "You may want to do nothing and let 18 die but I'm not. See you in hell 16" Gathering up all the little energy that I had I flung myself down towards her. Please, please I prayed, don't let her die before I get there. Suddenly I was only a few feet away from her; there was no going back now. But I felt no fear for the beast in front of me only hate. I gathered up all my strength and punched at her face. I had expected her to dodge it or catch it with her fist but it hit her square on. But her head didn't move at all. Slowly her face turned to stare at me. I hadn't even managed to draw blood. "You're not killing my sister!" Suddenly she placed her paw in front of me and let loose an attack.  
  
Android 18  
"NOOOOO! 17!" I screamed as I saw my brother being hit. Suddenly she placed her paw on my chest. I gasped with fear and with the pain I felt for my brother. At least I would be joining him now. I kept my eyes open ready to embrace the new world I would travel into far from the pain of this one. I saw her paw glow as she powered up the attack. I readied myself for death counting of the last remaining seconds in my brain. 5…. 4…. 3…2…1…. Suddenly as I was ready for the oncoming death something smashed into her head and this time she was hit from me. I stared as she regained her balance about five feet from me. Her paw moved to her lip where I saw blood drip down. I turned to see what had hit her. There was 16 screwing his fist back on to his arm. "Its time you pay for all the evil you have done." "You actually drew blood" The girl noted, "I'm impressed."  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. I had thought to leave it at a cliffhanger at where 18 was going to be killed but I think this way was better. How do you like it? 


	19. Deamon wars

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
The girl moved her paw and wiped the blood from her lip and then turned to face 16. "This might get interesting. Three against one." For a moment I was surprised at what she had said then as I turned my head I saw Goku and Piccolo land beside 16. "Nice of you to finally join us." Goku said while turning to face the female. "I see what you mean now when you talked about her power, but if we all attack together she won't stand a chance!" "Maybe" 16's face was expressionless again but I could see real anger in his eyes. I only hoped that all three of the would be able to beat her. This was the last stand for us Androids. If 16 and the others didn't kill the female right her and now you could kiss the world goodbye. History was in the making in front of me and here I was completely helpless to influence it. All I could do was watch, watch and hope. But the girl didn't seem scared at all by the three fighters in front of her. She was just standing there, her arms not even in a fighting position. It was really unnerving for me to see her so confidant. There was no doubt in her dark purple eyes that she could lose. Suddenly with a roar Piccolo took off and 16 and Goku followed him instantly. But though 16 took off second he was first in contact with the female, appearing beside her almost instantly, quicker than I could follow. His massive arm wound up and then came down with incredible force on the female. But her small arm had moved up also to block and with a crash they collided. For a second they seemed to hold their positions, the huge figure of 16 and her tiny figure bellow him. But in also that split second I saw that she had blocked his attack. And then they were moving again 16 on the attack and the female blocking. But they were not destined to fight alone. The next second they were joined by the golden haired Goku and the green monster that was Piccolo. They landed on her right and left and began to attack as well. She became a blur as she blocked the attacks from three sides. Come on, I silently cheered, you have to defeat her.  
  
?????? - Daemon form  
16 was the real enemy, not the two on the other side. From what I had seen so far his power was almost equal to mine, which would make him one of the most powerful forces in the Universe. But though I would like to have tested his fighting skills more I was going to have get out of this position. Between the three of them they were landing hits on me, which I didn't like. The two from the Super Sayain and the Namek didn't hurt but the ones from the Android did. I was achieving nothing here. Dropping my guard I took off into the air. They were after me in a couple of seconds, I felt them behind me. But as I continued to arch upwards two powers dropped off, unable to fly at my speed. Suddenly I stopped my flight and swung round smashing my foot into 16's head. Cupping my hands together I smashed him downwards into the earth. I felt the other two powers close in on me but just as they were going to throw their attacks I faded speeding downwards faster than they could see. 16 was already up and this time I threw the attacks testing his speed and blocking capabilities. I was impressed that he had managed to block everything I had thrown at him by the time the other two arrived, firing ki blasts at me. But I was already heading upwards by the time they hit the ground, 16 close on my heals. I noted that 16 was no longer flying as close to any more, he had learned since last time. But I had plenty more attacks up my sleeve. Spinning I then loose a blast down at him. But he simply batted it away. "My turn" he said grimly. I waited to see what he was going to do. In one fluid movement he flipped his hands to one side revealing two circular openings where his hands had been. Suddenly I saw something glowing inside the darkness. Seconds later two blasts shot toward me like bullets. I managed to dodge both but when I looked up many more were already coming toward me. This would be a good test to see how fast I really was. I stared fading from side to side moving to dodge the attacks. A couple of seconds into this procedure Piccolo and Goku joined in from below firing blast up at me. I started to feel an anger flow up over me. I was getting increasingly annoyed with their interruptions. I was fighting 16 now not them. I listened to the advice coming from the other being. Maybe I should do that; it might make a better fight. While thinking to myself I was still fading from side to side dodging the double onslaught. They all seemed so slow coming toward me and I was easily able to move my head or any other limb out of their way. This was like child's play. I was able to sense any oncoming attack long before it hit me. Of every blast I could measure its speed and the line it would travel down. My physic powers were exceptional compared to that of my weaker counterpart. But then she was only a mere mortal.   
I still hadn't been hit by any of the attacks but occasionally the explosions hit me when two blasts collided. Amateurs, couldn't they see by now that their attacks were doing nothing to me? I would have to help them. Throwing my arms out I sent twin waves of physic energy at 16 and at the other two, simultaneously detonating all their attacks around them. When the dust cleared around them I saw that they had stopped firing their attacks. 16's arms still hadn't re-attached themselves though. I couldn't see why. Physically he was a strong warrior but his Ki attacks were pathetic, just as powerful as the two weaklings below me. This must be his second fight I presumed. It was annoying that the biggest challenge to me on this planet had no fighting experience. If he started making bigger mistakes while I was fighting with him he would dead pretty quickly. Efficiency was something I prided myself on. To destroy your opponent using the minimum power and to do it quickly.  
Speaking of it, it was time I got back to fighting. But it didn't seem they were ready yet. Goku and Piccolo had floated up to 16 and they were discussing something. I could always listen in but that would spoil their surprise. I wasn't surprised when they broke apart, surrounding me from three sides. So far it had been the same thing every time they had attacked me. But I was beginning to get bored standing with my arms crossed. You would have thought these guys had never fought an enemy before. One basic rule was to never spend too long discussing something in a battle. It gave your opponent too much time to plan or power up. I was glad when I noted 16's hands re-attach themselves. Finally it seemed I was going to fight again. In a second we were trading attacks again, neither seemingly to gain an advantage. But I was happy to let it say this way for at least a little while longer, I was still holding back on using my full power. But then I had only ever used my full power once before and I wasn't going to insult myself by making the Android the second. But after a couple of seconds I noticed that the other two hadn't joined in. Glancing over 16's shoulder while throwing some attacks at him I noticed that they were powering up some kind of special Ki attacks. Interesting, the power's I was sensing off their attacks exceeded their own power levels. What kind of trap where they planning to set?  
  
Android 18  
Though my body was screaming with pain I continued to dig down through the rocks and rubble. I knew I had seen my brother land near here. A nagging message in my main computer kept telling me that the chances of finding him alive were slim but I ignored these and continued to dig. 17 had to be alive, it just wasn't possible that we could be separated, we had always been together. But doubt began to creep into my mind as I continued to dig to no avail. That girl was far and away more powerful than either of us and 17 had been really weak when he attacked her. Why would she have held back from killing him, he had to be dead. No! I shook my head trying to remove those thoughts. 17 had to be alive, he was alive! Suddenly I heard a stone rattle behind me. I turned expecting to see the female but instead… 17!!! I moved as fast as I could before pulling him into an embrace. I had never been so glad to see anyone before. We stood for a moment seemingly finding solace in each other before breaking apart again. His shirt was ragged and he seemed dirtier than before but he was still alive! Suddenly my joy was exceeded by severe pain. Losing control of my legs I fell down. 17 was by my side instantly, and I could see he was worried. "What's wrong 18?" "Its that wound I got in the stomach. Its… still acting up" 17 pulled up my shirt to get a good look at the wound. "It goes right through, 18! We need to get that repaired somehow." 16! The same thought went through both our heads. We looked to see he was still fighting the girl. Both were moving faster that I could follow, bouncing off or sometimes through buildings. Both seemed pretty equal from what I could see, which wasn't much. "Hey 17, where are the other two?" He looked down at me confused. "Goku and Piccolo, there are supposed to be helping him." After looking around for a second or two I found what I thought was them. Two dots, no figures, no dots. My vision kept moving in and out of focus; suddenly it started to get blurry. I started a full system search to see what was happening but it seemed sluggish and it didn't seem to want to go properly. Suddenly electricity sparked through my body making me forget everything else.  
  
?????? - Daemon form   
I dropped downwards moving my tail and arms in to make them more streamline. In our fight we had seeming come across a part of the city untouched so far. But here like everywhere there was panic as people ran from place to place looking for some way to escape. All this I noted as I streaked downwards so fast I could have just been a streak of light. Even the hulking figure of 16 was unnoticeable at this speed as he followed close behind. Just before I hit the ground I threw my arms into it throwing me back up. Just as I had planned 16 went past me unable to react in time as my kick threw him through the glass front of some of human building. There was some sort of wooden humans, wearing clothes, in the window. Or there had been before 16 crashed into there. 16 flew out of the window seconds later heading straight for me. Just before his punch would have hit me I let myself slide below him onto the road, my foot imbedding itself into his stomach and pitching him into another building. My blast utterly destroyed the building seconds later leaving not a trace. My blast kept going destroying more as it kept going. But 16 rose out of the ashes without so much as a dent in him. I wasn't surprised; the attack hadn't been really powerful. This time he took off into the air and I followed him. It took a couple of seconds before I sensed where we were going, back towards where Goku and Piccolo's power was increasing. So this was when they were going to spring the trap of sorts. Needless to say I was more than ready for anything that they could throw at me. Suddenly as we came within talking distance of them 16 swung round imitating an earlier move of mine. But I had been expecting this, having read his mind as we took off. I was able to block it with one arm before throwing the other on into his gut. I threw three or four more punches into this area kneeing him downwards. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "HAA MEEE HAAA!!" I turned to see Goku's hands in a cup like posture but I focused in on more the huge blue beam coming from them. It streaked toward me like an out of control train. But instead of trying to move out of its way I stuck a paw powering up and sending out my own attack to meet it. His ate through my energy before slowing down only a couple of meters away from me. It finally stopped pushing against my paw. But I was able to hold it there. Suddenly I heard another deranged scream, this time coming from the Namek. I turned to see a long line of yellow energy coming straight for me. It was coming from two of the Namek's fingers. I held out the other paw in time to catch it as well. The Namek's was very concentrated, as I had to concentrate to keep it from going through my paw. And there we seemed to be at some sort of stalemate, both of them pushing their attacks at me and I keeping them back. Suddenly far below me I saw 16 heading up for me like an arrow. And here I was both arms occupied. Good idea, only they underestimated my power. Suddenly I reached into the deep vat of energy within me and pushed some of it out against their attacks crushing and destroying them within an instant. Both Goku and Piccolo were hit back by the explosions. I then joined both arms together and let loose a large attack into 16. He was instantly hit back and he rode the beam straight back down. One enemy occupied, I took off after Piccolo who was still falling back. I was saving the Super Sayain for later and I didn't really like Piccolo. Too angry and too much of an distraction. On him in an instant I buried my knee into his gut. He fell forward, his face registering surprise. My tail sliced through his belly and appeared out of his back. Retracting it I lifted my elbow before cracking it down on his neck. He fell slowly to the ground. I hadn't wanted to kill him yet. His close connection with Gohan deserved a more painful death. He wouldn't get up for a long while. The wound wouldn't do him any trouble, once he had summoned the power to regenerate but I didn't think he would have this power for quite a while. I turned back to see 16 fly up again to float beside Goku. Both faces were perfect examples of rage and anger. I smiled and crossed my arms. One down, two to go.  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. I hope you liked that chapter. Please review. 


	20. Beauty of the Kio-Ken

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
One of the figures in the air started to fall downwards. As he came closer I was able to identify him as the Namek Piccolo. Surveying his injuries and the fact that he was unconscious I knew he wouldn't play another part in this battle. So now there were only two. The more I looked at the battle the worse it seemed to become. 16 was stronger, faster and more powerful than either of us had ever been but even he had failed to land attacks on the monster. Now there were only two left the heat was going to turned up on both of them. How much longer could they last? To me it looked like it was only going to be a matter of time. The female's powers were unbelievable; she didn't seem to be out of breath at all. She was just calmly floating up there with her arms crossed, not a trace of fear, or any real emotion in her face. But what was strange was that no matter how dismal the situation looked at the moment or how powerful she looked, I wasn't scared of her any more. There was relief in that, knowing that I wasn't a spineless coward. Sure I knew I couldn't beat her, and that it looked like the end of the world from here but I was no felt any real fear for her. A small gasp from 18 drew my attention to a far more important manner. The wounds my twin had suffered were bad, they might even be life threatening. 18 was convulsing in electricity at the moment, seemingly not in control of her body movements. She was gasping, either from pain or lack of air, I didn't know which. But there was no way I could help her, I was forced to watch helpless as my twin was racked in pain. I wasn't doing so well myself either. My right shoulder and arm felt numb and lifeless, and there were bad cuts down my chest and legs. But none of them were life-threatening which made me feel bad. It made me feel embarrassed, 18 and I had fought the same enemy, yet 18 was far more injured than I. It made me look like a wimp, not fighting as hard as 18 had. Rainwater started to splash down on us and I leant over 18 to try and shield her from some of the rain. As feeble as the gesture was, it was all that I could do in this case. The storm breaking over us was not a natural one, it had been created by all the Ki energy reverberating throughout the air, creating static electricity and producing an electrical storm. Thunder cracked and boomed overhead and Lightning streaked down throughout the sky flashing light in the dark. It was only four thirty six and already it looked like evening. But as powerful as the storm was, it was nothing compared to the fighters. The Ki from Goku and the girl were so strong that the clouds were parted over their heads giving them sunlight. Crashing noises alerted me to the fact that the fight had started again. I might as well watch it. My destiny and 18's were one of the things riding on this battle and I might as well see it played out. Even though my computer mind rendered it almost impossible I still held a tiny piece of hope. Time and time again the Z fighter's had surprised all, defeating what looked like impossible foes. Could they possibly have some way to win this battle? Suddenly, as I watched Goku's gold aura seemed to fade replaced by a bright red one. What was he doing? It came to me in a matter of seconds. The Kio-Ken!  
  
?????? - Daemon form  
I was caught off balance by Goku's sudden surge in power, blocking attacks from 16's quarter and unable to turn and block fast enough, his punch caught me in the gut before his knee exploded into my head. But I was able to regain my composure quickly in the air and I managed to punch Goku as he flew past, obviously trying to attack me from behind. But then this left me unprepared for 16's Rocket Punch's, which caught me in the side of the head and the other, hit my gut again. Winded I just managed to flip in time before ploughing into the earth. I looked up to see both dropping down towards me. I noted that Goku's aura was golden again as he flew downwards. Suddenly as he closed with me it changed red and he was on me in an instant, moving far faster than he ever could have before. I was barely able to block all of his attacks; he seemed far faster than he had been before. Having to concentrate fully on Goku I wasn't able to block 16's kick which sent me flying through a mountain. Shaking the rubble from my hair I leaped upwards while regarding the two figures flying toward me. Goku's power level was changing drastically and it seemed to occur every time he went red. Maybe that was his full power, which he could only handle for a brief period of time? Or something along those lines. It meant that I had to treat him as an actual threat now. He had already proved himself capable of hurting me. Becoming all too familiar, Goku's aura changed red again and he spurted past 16 charging up toward me. But this time I wasn't just going to defend. Barely ducking under his punch I swung my leg into his chest before punching him under his chin. But as he fell forward his hand outstretched and he threw a large ball of Ki down toward me. Linking my paws together I hit it on to 16. It exploded round him but he continued going towards me punching the side of my head before kicking me earthwards. Spinning before I reached the ground I blasted up towards them again getting into a fierce hand to hand battle with the Android before I was thrown down again by the Super Sayain. For the second time I was forced to pull myself from the broken rubble that had been a mountain. The fight, it seemed had just started to get interesting. They were actually landing a number of hits upon me. But I noted that Goku seemed slightly breathless as he became golden again. It was time to turn the heat up a bit. The powers from the East were only getting closer; soon there would be reinforcements to this little army. The mortal mind didn't want to reveal herself to Vegeta yet, she had her own plans. I would have to gone from this area by the time they arrived. But to do that I would have to use all of my power, the Android was going to very resilient. I could defeat him with my present power but it was going to take a while. But after consideration I decided only to increase my power by a little. I would not be forced to use all my power to defeat an Android. While I was thinking both powers had sped down towards me again, Goku going red just before he came in contact with me. I managed to block his two punches before smashing my tail across his chest hitting him backward leaving me time to catch 16's punch and throw him into the Super Sayain. As soon as they had entangled themselves they set off after me but I was already rocketing into the sky. I moved until I was heading directly toward the sun, thus hiding my body from sight. I sent an image of myself turning from the glare and heading to the right. Instantly they both followed and I set off after them. As Goku went red and sped in front of the Android after me, I came down on the Android like a ton of bricks. My double-handed punch turned his back into a U shape and the next one sent him earthbound. Goku by this point had found out it was a hologram and I turned it out as he came towards me again. But just before he could land a hit his red aura suddenly died out and his Golden aura appeared again. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness I sent him flying. Before I could land some more hits on him 16 was on me again, appearing out of nowhere. What did it take to hurt that Android, I thought, as I was forced to block at my fastest to stop him from hitting me. Moments later we broke apart, neither of us landing hits on the other. "You're still holding back aren't you" he said in his slow voice. "Yes, but I don't see why you should care. I calculate that I should be able to defeat you with the power I am using at the moment." "That is possible, but did you know that I am holding back too?" This surprised me but by quick analysis of his words in my head revealed that he wasn't lying, I was always able to know if someone was lying or not. "Why have you not used it?" "I'm afraid of hurting my friends if I use my full power. If you agreed to move the fighting from this area I will fight at full power" Fair enough, his words sounded like the truth. It seemed that Goku was no longer needed, his friends were able to sense him and I would be left with the same problem. I would have to finish him off.  
  
Android 18  
As quickly as it had started, the electricity which had raked my body stopped, leaving me to gasp for breath. For the moment it seemed like it seemed like I was free but I knew that inevitably it would be back. While gasping for breath I opened my eyes, which had been screwed shut. I was relieved to see that my vision had returned, at least for the moment. I glanced round me trying to savour every view as if it were my last. Who knows, next time I opened my eyes I could be dead. The city, which used to be so alive and bustling, seemed to be a decrepit wreck, most of the tall buildings were on the ground and there were many craters where explosions had rocked the city. Smoke was rising from everywhere an effect of the rain and the fires, which were engulfing the city. Screams and calls echoed throughout signalling that there were still people alive. But there seemed to be much less noise than there had been the last time I had been listening. 17 looked like a wreck beside me, blood dripping from his hair and face and his clothes were in tatters. I couldn't imagine what I looked like, not that I wanted to. As I watched 17 removed the scarf from around his neck and tied it around my waist. "I should thought of this earlier," he said as he tied it.  
  
Android 17  
I made sure 18 was comfortable, or as comfortable as someone in her condition could get. Strangely enough I knew how I would make her better if she was a human, but I knew nothing about the repair of an Android. We needed 16 for that. But he was still in combat with the female and their battle looked like never ending. Neither side was weakening; in fact the only one growing weaker seemed to be Goku. He was forced to stand still to try and catch his breath while 16 and the female had started to exchange blows again after their little break. Suddenly he took off again toward the two fighters. As I watched him I suddenly called out to him. "Goku, you're going to have to use a more powerful Kio-Ken if you hope to defeat her. The one you are using at the moment isn't powerful enough." I hated trying to help the one I hated among all others but in times of need the devil must. His expression when he turned to me mirrored my feelings of revulsion. But he did answer, "If I use a more powerful Kio-Ken it will drain all my energy." "The same will happen if you keep using the weaker Kio-Ken again and again." He stared at me for a moment before turning and flying towards the two fighters again.  
  
?????? - Daemon form  
As I continued to trade blows thinking over his proposition. It certainly sounded attractive; I always liked fighting powerful fighters. Suddenly I sensed a huge power below me. Without even looking I knew it was Goku. For some reason his power had increased by a huge amount. 16's head turned in shock to stare but ignoring the power I kneed him in the stomach and smashed him downwards. I turned round and just managed to catch Goku's fist but his second was too quick and crashed into my stomach. Ignoring the pain I threw my fist into his face. Though it hit him backwards he came back quicker than I could follow and he threw me downwards, a house breaking my fall. I got up noticing his hands cupped by his side. Seconds later he threw a huge Ki attack downwards. Bending my legs I prepared to catch it. It was larger and more powerful than I had expected and I was pushed a couple of feet into the ground. It was a struggle to get control of the attack but I was able to hold it, to prevent it form driving into me. Suddenly it seemed to gather up pace and it drove me deeper into the ground. This seemed to be a strange repeat of his son's battle with my other form. Well I didn't like a repeat. Concentrating the power in my arms I grabbed the end of the beam and straining the muscles in my arms I threw it back towards Goku. He managed to get out of the way in time but I took the opportunity to speed up towards him. My claws sliced into his chest and as he fell back I raised my paw and after taking a second to power up a ball of energy I engulfed him with. For the first couple of seconds he resisted but I supplied more power to the attack and it threw him in the earth before exploding round him. After the dust cleared I could see his tattered form on his knees. He struggled to rise to his feet but then his red aura died and then he collapsed back his hair going black. Red, to Golden, to Black, and I thought I was great with one hair colour change. After all his power ups he was defeated relatively easily. It seemed as I had thought originally. 16 was my real target.  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. I was off on holiday for the last two weeks so thats why there was no new chapter for a while. It won't be long now until ?????'s identity is released, I hope it hasn't been too obvious..... Anyway I hope all that read this are enjoying my story, and I hope you all are reviewing. Well I hope that hint wasn't too obvious..... 


	21. Entrance of Suiceene

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
?????? - Daemon form  
Turning to my right I began to see the first traces of the new arrivals. They were very close now, a minute or two before they arrived here. We would have to leave very soon. Glancing down I took a last look around me. Our fight had decimated the city, it was barely standing. The two Androids were directly below me, huddled together. It would seem that I would have to leave them behind to Prince Vegeta and the others. For a second or two I contemplated killing them now before they arrived. Seeming to sense what I was thinking 16 flew over. "Come on. We must get to a battle site." "Ok" I said simply. After I defeated 16 I might come back here to see if the Androids were still alive. 16 blasted off from beside me and headed off in the opposite direction to the Z fighters who were closing in. I started to follow him only to be stopped by a weak call from me. I glanced down to see Goku crawling from a heap of debris. He was battered and bruised and the red portion of his Gi was ripped showing a blue training shirt beneath. "Whh….Where are you go…going?" "16 and I are continuing this battle elsewhere" "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "It would take too long to answer that question. You're trying to stall." "Well at least tell me your name. We can't just keep referring to you as the girl" "As I said before you wouldn't recognise my name but maybe there is someone who would." My other mind had just come up with an idea. "My name is Suiceene. Tell it to Vegeta, he's sure to recognise it" And with that I left them flying hard to catch up with the retreating form of 16. Prince Vegeta would know my name. Hearing it again was sure to put the fear of God into him. I wondered how long it would be before I would be face to face with him.  
  
Android 17  
So the monster did have a name. It was a funny sounding one though. Searching through my files brought up nothing. So the Vegeta had evidently never talked about her before. But finally she was gone and 18 and I were still alive. 16 was giving us the chance to escape and I was glad to take it. But I did feel worried about my large friend. Having to fight that fighter all on his own. I knew he was powerful but was he that powerful? I just hoped he was. We needed a way out of this nightmare that she had created. But now it was time to escape. Placing my arm below 18's I helped her get to her feet. "Come on. We need to get out of her before they get stronger." With my free hand I waved in the direction of the fallen Z fighters." "I hate leaving 16 alone but really we would no use to him in this state. How will we know who has won?" 18 asked me. "Well if one wins we will be hunted down and murdered. If the other wins we can take control of this planet." I said finding some of my old dry humour. I had just walked a little way forward when something exploded in my back throwing me forward on 18. With a groan I managed to roll from her and with an effort I half sat up and looked around. What I saw in front of me showed our nightmare had got worse. Standing there with his hand outstretched was the boy with the golden hair glowering down at us. Beside him was Vegeta, Krillen and Tein. Krillen was administering to the Sayain while Tein was attempting to try and help the Namek. To my horror I saw Krillen take out a sensu bean and split it between the two. Why couldn't Gero had provided us with things like that? Within a few seconds both the fallen fighters were up and though they didn't look at full strength, Goku's breath was laboured and Piccolo was struggling to regenerate. "It must have been some fight," the boy mentioned glancing from Goku and Piccolo's wounds to our broken bodies. Vegeta uttered a short laugh of derision. From what I knew of his character he was probably implying that any fight without him was no fight at all. His ego seemed to have recovered after the two beatings that my twin had given him. "You still haven't told us yet Kakarrot, why you disappeared for a couple of days or how you recovered from your "supposed" virus?" Vegeta said this taking his haughty gaze from us to the taller Sayain beside him. "Well," Goku started and the people beside him seemed to edge in a little closer. Goku seemed to always have all the fun or the adventures. To him life was a merry-go-round of fun and enjoyment, ridiculing the life that I had suffered over the last couple of days. "The last thing I can remembered was waking up suddenly out of my fever and seeing a hole in the roof. Someone was charging up an attack up in the sky but I couldn't see who it was. The strange thing was that I couldn't sense anything off the person." "It 18." Krillen said simply looking across at us with either fear or hate in his eyes. How had it become that we were now objects of attraction instead of pillars of fear and power? Strange and ironic it seemed to be the mirror of an earlier instance when 18 and I had defeated all these fighter's bar Goku and they were at our mercy. The tables had certainly turned to their advantage. "For I couple of seconds I was able to get a little of my power back. It was probably the panic of getting close to be killed. Anyway I was able to use my instant transmission attack to teleport me to a mountain. There the fever took over and it took a long a hard battle against it before I was able to recover my strength. I then sensed Piccolo fighting something and thinking it might be some of the Androids I came to help." "And then you both defeated the Androids by using up all of you power" Vegeta finished. "Always saving the day, Super Sayain Kakarrot. But this time its my turn to kill the enemy. Androids!" he shouted, "Prepare to be scrapped." "Hey where's the other Android?" Krillen intervened "You know the big one with orange hair, Android 16?"  
  
Android 18  
Zooming in on Goku's face I could detect embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. This was when it was all going to come out. For my part I kept my eyes on Vegeta. In our weakened state he could probably fulfil his boast and destroy the both of us. Someone needed to distract him and tell him about something else. Goku spoke up again and I could trace embarrassment in his voice. "You we didn't exactly defeat the Androids." Every looked at Goku with strange expressions. Piccolo suddenly cut in "What Goku means is that this other warrior defeated the Androids and then defeated us and now she is off fighting Android 16 who by the way is more powerful that either Goku or I or either of the other Androids." Piccolo was certainly more blunt than Goku in telling a story. "Your joking right?" said the small bald human with strange tattoo marks in his head. "I'm sorry but Piccolo isn't. I arrived on the battlefield to see this girl fighting Android 18. She looked like a cross between a cat and a girl of about 10 or 11. But she had incredible powers and was able to match the Android one on one. Piccolo and I took on 16 while she eventually defeated 18. Then we found out a more evil side to her character. She cut up a family and then ate one of them." "Sounds like quite a girl" said Vegeta with a sneer. His attitude annoyed me. We been plagued by this daemon for the last hour or so and here he was here dismissing her like she was nothing. I couldn't wait till she got a chance to fight him. Wait what was I saying? 16 had to defeat her and he was going to. This was no point in imagining the world if she won that fight. "Well then both Piccolo and I tried to fight her but she changed forms and her power went way up." "How high?" Tein asked. "Neither Piccolo or I could land a hit on her, she was so quick." Everyone looked shocked except Vegeta who remained sceptical. "If she was so powerful why couldn't any of us sense her?" "We couldn't either, she must be an Android or something. Anyway then 16 agreed to fight on our side, as she was so powerful. But even with all three of us against her we couldn't even injure her or make her break a sweat. Then she defeated Piccolo and me quite easily and then 16 persuaded her to fight elsewhere so that 18 and 17 wouldn't get hurt. They left only a minute or two ago." "We should follow them," Trunks suggested. "I don't see the point. She doesn't sound like that much of an opponent. Probably one of the Ginue Force. She didn't leave a name did she?" "No…" Piccolo started but Goku cut in "Yes she did. She said that you would know it." "Oh yes" Vegeta replied not sounding really interested. "She said her name was Suiceene or something." I had been watching Vegeta at this point and I never had seen him start so much when he heard the name. He actually jerked backwards and his face was like a sheet. "So you do know her do you?" Goku asked with an interested look. Vegeta took a couple of seconds to answer; he seemed to have to take a deep swallow. "No" he finally answered weakly. But no one was really paying much attention to him. "I going defiantly" Goku stated and Piccolo nodded his head in agreement. "What should we do with Androids then?" Trunks asked returning his gaze to us. I had wondered when they would remember about us. With a sinking feeling I realised that our time might be up. After surviving Suiceene, as the monster was called, it did seem an insult to be killed by these weaklings. As he looked at me I suddenly saw hate and anger appear in Goku's eyes. They suddenly went green and hair went blonde again. He came towards us suddenly transformed into a warrior again. "You will pay for what you did to Gohan.," he said as he raised his hand forming a ball of Ki in it. Unable to protect myself in any other way I raised my arm to shield my face. Suddenly Piccolo was at Goku's side. "Wait Goku!" he said placing an arm on Goku's shoulder. Goku's voice was shaking with anger and rage as he asked Piccolo. "Why should I!" "You know 16 is much more powerful than us. If he wins the fight we might need those two." For a second or two he seemed to ignore the information and I could feel panic welling up inside my head waiting for him to attack. But then he lowered his hand and his hair went black again. Krillen put his hand on Goku's shoulder "I want to destroy those Androids as much as you do but if you're right about 16 power we might just need them. "So if we are not going to kill them what are we going to do with them?" Trunks asked impatiently. "Take them with us" Piccolo replied. Suddenly beside me 17 rose to his feet. "I'm going nowhere. There is no way you are going to use me against 16" I tried to stand like him but my legs gave way and I fell down. I looked up in time to see Piccolo drive his fist into 17's belly. With a shocked expression on his face he fell to his knees and then collapsed on the ground. Piccolo then grabbed him by the arm slinging him over his shoulder. "Are you going to put up a fight as well?" Goku fixed me an angry glare. I tried to get up again but I collapsed once more. Goku took this as a sign of compliance for seconds later I found myself slung over his shoulder as if I was a sack of potatoes. Suddenly as I was looking at the ground in front of me it suddenly started to disappear away from me. We were flying! Suddenly I heard Goku's voice from behind me. "Come on Vegeta we're leaving. My," he said as Vegeta caught up with us, "you look like you've seen a ghost"  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Well you finally have a name for ??????. You might not think its too origonal but then Suiceene is my own name. And for the first time in many a chapter the Androids are the main characters. Should it stay like this or not? Which would you the readers rather have having the main role? Androids or Suiceene? 


	22. Another point of view

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene - Daemon form  
We had been flying hard for the last couple of minutes. By letting him pick the battlefield I opened myself to him bringing me to a battlefield already prepared by him. I had known other to cheat in this way before. But from what I knew to be 16's demeanour I didn't think he would cheat. I couldn't pick up any deceit from his brain. Suddenly he stopped just above a deep valley. "We will fight here." He said simply. Suddenly he threw a punch at me catching me off guard. As I fell back he flew above me cupping his hands preparing to smash me down into the earth. Suddenly stopping myself in the air, my side kick shot into his chest knocking him back from me. Regaining his balance seconds later he was on me throwing punches at my head and chest. Moving my hands in a blur I managed to keep all his attacks from hitting me. Finding his guard open for a second I charged into belly with my head doubling him over. In a 360-degree turn my foot smashed into back hitting down to the ground. As he burst out of the ground I was there to catch him under the chin with another punch hitting into the sides of the canyon. When he tore himself free of these boulders I was standing on the ground with my arms crossed. "16 you promised more power. What you're giving me is exactly the same as you gave back there with Goku and Piccolo. If you have no more power there is no real point in this battle. I should just kill you now." I goaded him. "I do have more power. Would you like me to show it to you?" But before I could answer he brought his arms up and brought them down with a crash of electricity. Before me 16 seemed engulfed by an aura of electricity. His appearance remained the same but the aura was intriguing. I was beginning to sense Ki from him. But it was the strangest Ki I had ever known. Where the Ki of humans was full of life and energy his seemed cold and mechanical. But while I was still considering this he shot forward with amazing speed kicking me skywards. Rolling in the air I attempted to slash at him with my claws. But he simply moved past my wild gesture and sent his foot into my face. I stopped myself in the air only to find his fist burying into the amour around my belly. A large snap sounded and I was heading headfirst down into the ground. When I pulled myself out of the earth he was above me with his arms crossed, a gesture that I had been taking only a few moment earlier. Pain from my stomach region made me look down. The sight did not please me. The armour protecting my belly had cracked and some of the long fragment had pierced the skin. Unemotionally I reached down and pulled them out one by one. I had suffered pain far worse than this many a time before. Also with a thought I removed the armour from the rest of my chest leaving only the black shirt beneath. The armour was no use against opponents of sufficient strength. Seconds after the armour had been dropped 16 also dropped, but he fall was towards me and he was falling at far faster speeds than the gravity of this earth was capable of. We met with a crash that seemed to echo around the mountains where we were battling. The ground beneath us cracked from the meeting of the two Ki's. This time I was the one to land the first punch, which made him slide backwards. I lifted my arms high above my head only to be caught in the chest by a Ki blast, which I rode until sliding off high in the sky. Looking down I saw 16 heading up towards me like an out of control train. I readied myself to meet him.  
  
Android 17  
Something seemed to wake me. A jolt or something rang through my body. Even as I opened my eyes I could feel pain my stomach area. The next thing I realised was that I was facing the ground, over somebody's shoulder. A quick identification of the back revealed to me that it was the Namek who was carrying me over his shoulder. For a second or two I was confused. What was happening? Then with unerring accuracy my data banks supplied me with an answer. From my knowledge of the Z fighters I knew that they would always follow the big fights no matter how dangerous it was for them. With a sinking feeling I realised where we were going and more importantly who we were going to meet again. Didn't they know that she was dangerous? That she was a vicious fiend that was probably mad as well. It was suicide to go after her. But I knew that nothing I would say to them would convince them to stop. So I kept my mouth shut. There was no point in trying to convince them when it would only get me hurt and I was hurt enough anyway. Moving only head, so as not to alert Piccolo that I was awake, I stole a glance around me. From my vantage point I could only see Vegeta, Tein and the young boy who to my intense anger had 18 draped over his shoulder. I felt like getting up and killing him. Didn't he realise that she was mortally injured and here he was carrying her about if she was nothing more than a sack full of rubbish. But I was able to restrain myself. There was no point in getting beaten up for no reason. So I lay still and quiet on Piccolo's. Worried about my sister, worried about 16, worried about having to be near Suiceene again. For such a small person she did seem to have a knack about defeating people. From what I had seen so far though she hadn't really got down to any serious killing yet. But I was sure that was soon to come. Who knows, it even be now. Right after she defeat 16 she could turn on and kill all of us. Unless she had some other motive for being on earth? All Goku's enemies in the past before had, had particular motives or things they wanted to do. But this one didn't seem to be in a big hurry to kill a particular person or take something specific from the earth. Well maybe we would soon find out. Suddenly I heard a loud explosion from behind me. We must be nearing the battle site. I could hardly say I was looking forward to it.  
  
Suiceene  
The fight was still going strong but though I felt everything my Daemon form felt and heard all her thought, I wasn't really the one fighting. I rejected to a spectators chair, unable to do anything but advise. But I didn't mind. I treated the other form as an extension of my own mind. She got a turn to fight just as I did. And anyway there were situation in which I appreciated her power. Of the two years that I had fought my long war in space the vast majority of battles that I had fought in had been without her. It was only relatively recently that I was able to turn my body over to her. Our change was similar to the "Super Sayain" in the way that the second forms powers were heightened in everyway and that it was much more powerful than my normal form. The fight against Piccolo, Goku and 16 had been little more than a warm-up for her. But to be fair there was no on this planet who had power comparable to hers. Even 16 and his so called "powers". True his speed and strength had increased but to compensate this my friend simply put up her power as well to match it. Both had been thumping into each other for the last 5 minutes or so no one gaining the clear upper hand. Craters in the ground were evidence of the fight that had been going on. Both had taken their fair share of plummets into rock and ground. The fight was still going on at the moment, both of the fighters hitting into each other again and again, quickly becoming a battle of how many punches a person could take. But unfortunately for the Android both our forms had amazing endurance. I was able to take a lot of pain and still keep going. Suddenly to my left I sensed a number of powers coming our way. For a second I was confused that they were able to follow us but then I realised that since 16 had changed everyone was able to sense Ki from him. It was intriguing as I had thought Androids used a different power source. Anyway 16 was the least human of all the Androids, being the only one who was fully mechanical. The creator of these Androids had evidently developed this with a specific task in mind. He was so much more powerful than either of the other two. But was he as powerful as my daemon form? No way. In our minds the outcome of this battle had already been decided when 16 revealed all he had. In a way it was disappointing. Even with some of our power suppressed, using the same power we could sense from him to make a fair fight, the battle wasn't as exciting as I had wanted. Sure it was interesting to test different fighting styles from different sources but that was all it was. Where did the excitement come into this battle when we knew that from now he was using all his power and could only get weaker and we had more reserves of power. Sooner or later his power was going to decrease to an extent that we would outmatch him and from there onwards his power would drop quicker and quicker. That was why I had taken on Android 18 by myself. That was an exciting battle as we were both using everything we had and either of us could have died at any point. Of course it was a risk I had taken. So easily my life could have been snuffed out by the Android. That was the way battles were supposed to be, testing everything a fighter had. His skill at fighting, his power, his endurance and many other factors. In space when I was alone I had fought many, many battles with people with superior powers to me or with the same as me. Those had really been the days, as I thought back with nostalgia. I thought. But she had no time to answer suddenly having to deal with Android 16 throwing himself at her again. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye I spotted figures landing on the cliff not far from us. We would know sooner or later if we were going to get any more entrants. Even while she was fighting my daemon form lifted her cat ears letting me try and listen to what they were saying while she concentrated on battling. I focused my ears slowly until I found a faint murmur of voices and then I zoomed in till I could hear what they saying "…moving so fast. I can't even follow there movements. What about you Goku?" "Barely, they both seemed to have increased their power. But I'm going to fight her anyway." "Kakarrot, why would you do something that stupid?" Who was Kakarrot? "What do you mean Vegeta?" but that was Goku's voice? Why did Prince Vegeta call him a different name? But of course, Goku wasn't a Sayain name. Kakarrot must be his real name. "Look the smart option is to wait until one of them has killed the other and then we step in and kill the survivor. Both are our enemies. No point in helping one side because they will just urn turn on us." I could sense a tiny portion of fear from Prince Vegeta's voice. My name seemed to have really given him the jitters just as I knew it would. I stopped listening to them, having heard all I wanted. So after Android 16 was defeated they would all turn on me? Well they would find me a lot more powerful than they would be able to handle. The Namek and then the Androids would die first, or maybe I would kill Trunks first. Anyway I would kill them all probably leaving the two Sayains to last. It was my mission after all to kill those two, I might take back a body part as proof. Then I would probably go to bed. After my recent meal I was feeling the need for sleep. That was one of the few disadvantages of my body. I needed about 15 to 16 hours of sleep a day. It was probably something about my age. Suddenly I wrenched back to the present as 16 managed to drive my daemon form down into the ground. I know you are bored Suiceene but you are distracting me thinking about sleep. This battle isn't that boring. Slowly we both rose out of the pit that we had made for ourselves. To fight against all them, it would be a challenge anyway at least if not suicidal. I would look forward to it.  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Latest review didn't seem to like all the fighting. This chapter doesn't have much. Which would you prefer fighting or not? 


	23. Overconfidence?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
I stared out into the valley into which the two Superpowers were battling it out. Or at least I tried to stare out at them. Both were moving at speeds, which I couldn't follow. I only caught a brief glimpse of the fighters when they stopped for a second to exchange pleasantries or to fire attacks at each other or when one was hit into the ground or the mountainside. From these brief snatches of the battle I had no idea in which way it was going. I cursed Dr Gero again for not fitting us with the same equipment as 16. The more and more I saw of the battle and that 16 seemed to be equal to Suiceene. It was strange that after so long that she had name. After the Z fighter's had arrived at the battle site they had thrown us to the ground and then ignored us concentrating on the battle enfolding in front of them. Slowly 18 and I had put a little distance between us. They could still get to us in under a second but it was more reassuring not to be so close to them. For the last five minutes 18 and I had been discussing way of getting out of the mess that we had fallen into. We had discussed attacking them, hoping to catch them off-guard. But they outnumbered us and we were too weak. We had thought about trying to escape, but it was too much of a risk. Knowing them, one would just happen to glance in our direction and catch us trying to get away. "16 might get distracted and trying and help us, leaving him open to her attacks. We can't jeopardise his fight in any way." "I know" I agreed, "This could be the last chance we have of stopping her. Once 16 is gone its all over for us." "You're forgetting about the Z fighters. If 16 is defeated they will all turn on her." "And what could they do? Their strongest fighters are only at half strength and anyway they were no match for her. It will be a slaughter; she will take them out in under a minute. Then it's our turn." "Well," 18 struggled to come up with a solution to our problem, "When the Z fighters attack her we could always flee. She wouldn't be able to find us." "Maybe, but then what kind of life would we live? Always hiding, always running from her. She would find us eventually or we might be dead from our injuries." 18 turned to look in the direction of the Z fighters. "Could they have some sort of secret weapon or maybe they might be hiding some huge power?" "Not likely. We have beat all of them except Goku and she beat him before." "Do you always have to be so depressed 17? You seem to have already conceded to her. Every method I think up you disregard." "I'm looking at things the logical way, the way we are supposed to. We are Androids not humans. Our minds only have space for facts and figures." "And pray tell me facts about that girl? Or about the boy called Trunks? Or why Goku and Vegeta and him are able to change their hair blond? Or how Piccolo dramatically increased his power in a couple of days. Or why 16 is so much more powerful than us when our memory banks list him as weak and insignificant?" 18 ranted at me her face becoming angry and losing the calm expression it always wore. Why was she letting her emotions control her in this way? "18 calm down. You are letting your emotions run free. Just calm down and start thinking rationally." As soon as I had finished speaking she opened her mouth as if to lent her emotions vent on me again. But she didn't.   
  
Suiceene – Daemon form  
Turning in time to dodge 16's punch, I landed a kick on his midriff, which hit him back. Before he could recover I cupped my hands together powering up and shooting a beam down at him. Striking him in the chest it drove him downwards into ground before exploding. As soon as the explosion died I was down flying through the dust following the Ki signal in front of me, which started to move away from me. Seconds later I emerged from the smoke in time to receive a kick, which sent me, back spinning into the dust cloud. As soon as my feet touched the ground I blasted off into the air ignoring the blasts, which exploded round me. The second time my emergence was not marked by a surprise attack from the large orange haired Android. But he did notice me and set off on my tail. I turned sharply round a cliff of a mountain, hiding me from view for a second. As he tore round the same turn I had went round seconds later I concentrated my power in the mountain causing it to collapse on him. That was a simple trick, he should have expected it. He should have used a different line from me to get round the corner round the corner. Even if I had not been physic I could have attacked him physically or powered up some Ki attack. This was the problem with fighting a person like him, he had no battle experience. He was a rookie when it came to battle strategies, using only the ones in his memory banks. We had been fighting for a full five minutes now, in normal time that wasn't too much. But when you were moving at the speeds we were fighting at five minutes was like two hours of normal time. It was a very long battle; the majority of Suiceene's battles had lasted about twenty to thirty minutes. The strain of having to fight at your top power was often too much and with no power reserves their powers were always on a downward spiral. But we weren't like normal warriors, we were different. Our endurance was much higher and this was one of the reasons that Suiceene had won so many battles against warriors superior to her. She pushed on and on though agonising pain and weakening powers pushing her body to its limits to win a fight. No matter how high the odds she had always pushed on. I was the same except my powers were even more defined. 16 had held on to this point because he wasn't flesh and blood. Being an Android exhaustion and pain didn't affect him as much. As I had expected he emerged from the rocks seconds after they had fallen on him by destroying them with his Ki. But as I studied him I noticed something, which made me, which started to make my blood boil in anticipation. He wasn't breathing properly, in fact he was out of breath. Android 16 was obviously starting to weaken. The battle was nearing its completion. Soon my prey would be the ripped carcass of a once proud fighter. It didn't matter to me that he was nuts and bolts. The joy of the kill was always the same. And then we would destroy all other manner of life on the miserable planet. Much blood would be spilled in the completion of our mission.  
  
Android 18  
I suddenly realised what I had said to my twin. I had sounded like one of those idiot humans, which we despised. What was wrong with me, why was I sounding so hysterical? I was an Android, not a human and as such not privy to their weak emotions. Emotions were inefficient and had no place in the mind of a machine like me. Why would I have human emotions and why were they hidden? Surely the good doctor hadn't programmed them into us? Why would he have done some thing as foolish as that? I started to look into the files I had on the creation of us Androids. I read that 16 and 19 were the only Androids purely mechanical but the doctor had been the only one who had been a human originally. 17, and I were based on humans and had, yes here it was, some human emotion grafted in. Apparently he had based us on two twins that he had captured and later killed. I also read that since we were based heavily on humans we were bale to recharge our power over time like the Z fighters did, but since we were Androids we did it quicker as we were more efficient. But in his fight with Suiceene 17's power source was destroyed which meant it couldn't recharge. Suddenly a thought entered my head. What about 16? He didn't drain power, but he wasn't based on human design either. Where did his power all come from? Apparently 16's power wore down like our and was able to recharge like us but unlike us his recharged much, much slower. In fact it said once used up it took a week to charge up fully again. When I informed 17 of this he started almost as much as Vegeta had done earlier. "But that means the more he fights he loses more and more power." Suddenly his eyes widened, "That's what she has been doing. She's trying to make the battle as long as she can so she can wear him down." "What do you mean?" "She keeps making him chase her at faster and faster speed before fighting him. I wondered why the battle was taking so long." I turned again to see how the battle was going. To my relief I saw 16 drive Suiceene down into the ground with a strong kick. My relief began to falter as I saw 16 standing still for a couple of seconds. He was breathing deeply and artificial sweat made his mostly bald head shine. Inwardly I watched as Suiceene rose praying that she would more worn out than our friend. My heart gave a sickening lurch, as I noted not a hint of exhaustion in her stern face. I heard 17 gasp beside me as he saw it as well. "How can she be like that after fighting for this long? Its impossible." "Unless she really is more powerful than him." I said is as steady a voice as I could muster. "If that's true…." 17 started and I finished "there is no hope of beating her." "Maybe not. 16 might still be able to beat her. Nothing is impossible." But neither of us said the other thought roaming through both our heads. If by some miracle 16 was able to defeat her he wouldn't then be powerful enough to defeat the Z fighter's who were waiting like vultures to attack the winner. And then we would die anyway. The fighters on which the fate of this planet and the two of us Androids started to fight again, each crashing punches and kicks into each other. But as if to dishearten us further as the fight progressed it became clear who was the more powerful fighter. 16's punches just seemed that little bit slower and less of them were landing on her than she was landing on him. Again and again her paws crashed into or sliced deeply into his skin. Her tail was moving faster than we could see, either clubbing him with extreme force or cutting into him with its sharp point. The next two minutes were torture for us as we saw our hopes dashed, as 16 got weaker and weaker from the never-ending succession of attacks. Suddenly her attacks seemed to step up a notch and she became little more than a blur. But time seemed to slow for us as her last section of attacks hit 16. In awful clarity we saw her bat away his defences as we would a fly. Nine punches hit one after the other. Her last attack held awful memories for me. With unstoppable force her tail sliced into his stomach. Milliseconds later we saw it emerge from his back. 16's mouth was open in a silent cry, his eyes wide and unseeing rolled back in his head.  
  
Suiceene – Daemon form  
It was all over. There was no possible way for 16 to come back from this. I had defeated the Android who was at least twice my height even with my hair sticking up. In this Universe size didn't matter, it was all about the size of your power. Though the bloodlust was sweeping over me, my other form was feeling regret. Earth's most powerful fighter had just been defeated, she had hoped for a bit more of a challenge on this planet. I stared at the Android who was impaled upon my tail trying to decide on the best way of cutting him to bits. Noises from the Z fighter's reminded me that I would have to be quick, if my other form was going to get a fight against them. Suddenly 16's head retracted from where it had fallen. The hatred in his eyes told me that he was going to try one last attack. I would let him have this. Just to prove to him once and for all that he never stood a chance against me. Both arms shot out but I didn't even have to move my head to dodge them, they were that wide off the mark. I prepared to retract my tail when extreme force from behind pulled me in till my face was centimetres from his. In a moment I realised what he had done. His arms had wrapped round me in a giant bear hug squeezing me against his chest, pinning my arms and legs. So he was going to try and squeeze me to death? I doubted he had the strength and anyway I was too powerful for that to work. "What are you trying to do Android?" His answer was loud enough for everyone to hear, which was his intention. "In my chest is a thermo-nuclear bomb capable of destroying me and anyone close to me. In short I am self-destructing! You may be more powerful than me but as long as I pin you, you are unable to raise a defence and you will die as surely as I do." The bloodlust freezed in my heart. I knew that he was speaking truth. How could I have made such a mistake in underestimating our enemy?  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Could this story be nearing its completion? This might be the end of Suiceene anyway. You will have to see. Please review. 


	24. Self rightious suicide

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene – Daemon form  
As soon as I had got over my surprise I started to struggle against his grip. But no matter how much I tried the grip wouldn't loosen. My arms were stuck to my sides away so I wasn't able to use my superior strength. My tail, which might have been able to help me get free, was still sticking out of his back. By pinning me against the wound I was unable to retract it. How could he have tricked me like this? How could I have underestimated my target to this extent? With his large arms seemed locked round my body, I seemed completely helpless, unable to move any of my limbs. While this was the first time I had ever been placed in this situation, my other form had been in a couple of times before. Helpless, unable to move, at her enemy's mercy. But in all of these cases she had later escaped and slaughtered her enemies. I slowly brought my face up to meet his. His face was as calm as ever but in his large eyes I saw anger for me. "Why are giving up your life for a planet that hates you?" I asked wasting time. "I am giving it up for life. For every insect, for every fish, for every animal and for all the plants. For everything you would destroy if I let you live. You are pure evil and I know what plans you have in store for this planet." "When I leave it, it will be a burning husk of a planet with no manner of life on it. I have survived many attempts on my life. What makes you think you can kill me?" "Were any of your killers pure of heart? I have not killed any manner of life in my time on this planet. I represent good while you are evil. Don't you know that good will always triumph over evil? I am willing to give up everything to stop you hurting anything else. Your reign of terror will end here." His speech didn't faze me though now I knew that he would carry out what he said he would do. These emissaries of good always did. But I respected him strangely enough. The fact that he was willing to give up his life to win a fight reminded me of myself. But even so I was still going to get out of this trap somehow. But I knew I had hurry. Time was running out fast. How long before he would self-destruct? Concentrating on the power inside of me I started to power up. There was no way I was going to die that easy.  
  
Android 18  
The warrior looked so small now. All you could really see of her was head and feet sticking out from under his arms. His huge arms covered the rest of her body. When I heard 16's voice I had been shocked. I had never even contemplated doing the action myself. How could 16 make the ultimate sacrifice just like that? How could he be so noble and good and still hang around with the dregs of mankind, us. When I turned and saw 17's face it mirrored my expression. "Do you think he will do it?" 17 asked weakly. But I didn't reply to his question. We both knew the answer; he was going to do it. A voice to my left turned my sorrow in anger. "Well it looks like the Androids will be good for something. We will kill two birds with one stone. After that all we have to do is kill the other two Androids now and that will be it." How could they say something like that? How could they ignore 16's sacrifice and just treat it like an easy method of getting their work done? If it wasn't for 16 she would be killing them now. 16 was saving the entire planet and they were treating him still like their enemy. And they were supposed to represent the side of good, I thought sarcastically. I told 17 of my thoughts and he agreed with me. "They are ending up the winners out of this whole thing, through no work of their own. It was just we Androids all the way. Getting destroyed and badly damaged by her and finally 16 giving up his life. It's been us defending this planet all along, not them." "And we were planning to destroy it ourselves. How did it come that we had to protect it? And even while trying to protect it, they still think of us as their enemies! When 16 destroys her, they are then going to kill us." "Well if I'm going out, I'm doing so fighting. Maybe I can take one of the humans down with me" "Maybe we should just open up now when they are not expecting it?" I said standing up trying to take a strong stance. But I had forgotten how much power I had lost and in a wave of sparks my knee's buckled and I fell to the ground. 17 managed to catch me before I hit my head against something. "Well if you want to do anything you are going to have to sit still and wait for the right moment to come. No point wasting energy.  
  
Android 17  
I was really worried about my sister. She really seemed to be losing power at a bad state; I wondered how much longer she could last. If only 16 could have repaired her… but they're so many could haves. I had the chance to kill Suiceene when I first fought her. But I had wanted to torture her instead. 18 had also had a chance but unfortunately Goku took that opportunity to step in and save her. Another if only was, that Piccolo could have killed her instead of letting her change. Or if 16 had broken the laws Gero had wrote into his system earlier and had attacked her before she changed forms. I felt sure that if this had happened 16 would not have let her change. I hoped, I really hoped that this would kill her. For if it didn't…. Well it would make her immortal or something. I turned to look at 18; maybe it might actually be better to attack sooner rather than later. My sister was only going to get weaker, and neither of us really wanted to see 16's demise. I was just about to power up an attack when I suddenly heard a voice.   
  
"17, stop!" It was 16. Why did he have to warn the Z fighters? Now we didn't have a chance of killing any of them. But when I looked at the Z fighter's they were all staring intently at our friend, and Suiceene. Green electricity had started to spark around the both of them as Suiceene powered up. Sharp winds pushed by her Ki began to smash into the mountains around them causing landslides and some of the rocks to be destroyed. Things were certainly starting to heat up over there. "No one else can here me 17, only you and 18." Glancing at my sister I caught her eye, she was hearing it as well. "You can communicate with me secretly by opening the data transfer file and speaking into it." Once I had done this I said, "Can you hear me?" with a little uncertainty. My computer had this listed as on of the unimportant files. To my relief the Z fighters didn't make any move. I must be doing it properly. Seconds later I heard 18's voice as well. Hers crackled as she spoke, it have been damaged slightly. "What is this?" I asked 16. "Its an emergency system for communicating with other Androids secretly. Though this I heard what you were saying to each other earlier." Before either of us could respond to this, he continued. "There is no point in you attacking the Z fighter's, its just suicide." "But then you are doing the same with Suiceene." "I have to do that. If I do not, she will destroy this planet and many more in the Universe. This is the only way of stopping her once and for all. I have to do this." My response to this surprised even me "But you can't go 16. We need you, you're part of the group." "And I am going to die anyway without you're help 16. Anyway if we don't attack them they will attack us anyway and kill us." "There is another way. This is a way in which you both can live." "We've looked through all our options. There is no way we are getting out of this valley alive." "17 and 18 will you please just listen to me. I don't have much time left. I am using the last of my power trying to contain Suiceene, if I don't detonate very soon she will escape and all will be lost." I was about to respond but stopped myself. Sure he had our full attention, he started to speak again.   
"When I detonate huge dust clouds will be thrown up as my bomb destroys this whole valley. At this point you should fly away as fast as you can. The Z fighter's will be primarily interested to see if Suiceene lives or dies. It will be probably quite a time before they notice you are gone. By then you can be far away from here, so far they won't be able to find you. You don't have Ki as such so they won't be ever able to sense you." I was amazed at the ease he was able to talk about his demise with no emotion. 18 and I seemed more worried about his life than he was. But there was still a problem with his plan. "16, what happens then if we do escape? We are both terribly injured. In a month at most we will both be dead." "Not so. Do you both know where Dr Gero's lab is?" It seemed like a stupid question. "Of course we know where it is. Or where it was, at least. Trunks destroyed it" 18 answered. "Underneath his main laboratory is a secret one where Dr Gero kept his most secret inventions and documents. There you may find some way of rebuilding yourselves." 18 and I were both shocked for a second and then we questioned him heavily on this lab. After a minute of questioning I was sure.   
  
"We might actually have a chance 18, we may still rule this world," I said turning to her, my eyes shining. Our brief reverie was interrupted by Piccolo. "16," he bellowed across at our friend "Are you going to detonate or not. She will escape from you if don't." "You will have to fly back from this area or the explosion may kill you." 16 replied dryly. 16, I thought, why did you have to tell them that. He could have killed them as well as her. But 16 was like that, he didn't killing anything. When seconds later the Z fighter's took off I was afraid they might come and take us away with them or just kill us there on the spot. But they left us alone, either forgetting about us or figuring that the blast would kill us. 16 turned to the two of us. "Go on. You two must leave as well. The explosion will kill you as well." Suiceene was ignoring us, still powering up. The green light surrounded the two of them, crackling with electricity and Ki. The nerves were standing out on 16's brow and arms as he struggled to keep hold of her. 18 turned to 16 and it was not the pain that was making her look so mournful. "How can we just leave you like this 16? Leave you to die." "This is something I have to do. I have to take her out by any means possible." "But why should you have to do it?" she said petulantly "They are the ones who are supposed to be the good guys who save the planet not us." "18, I have to do this because no one else can. I can't be selfish. My life is not as important as everything else on this planet. It is more important to me that all life on this planet, and that you two live, than I do. I was created for destruction but I do not want to destroy anything other than her and that is because she is true evil. I am willing to sacrifice my life if it means that I can extinguish that evil. You two must go now. Get yourself repaired and then life is open for you. You can do whatever you want with your lives, only do not waste them. I don't care what you want to do but do it well. My love for you will not change. I will be looking at you wherever I go next, heaven or hell. Now go!" he shouted finally at us. Slowly, for we were weak we lifted off into the air. Looking across at 18 I saw that her eyes were streaming with tears as were mine. Though we were Androids, and supposedly emotionless neither of us could hold back the tears that seemed to take over our being. With one last look I turned to look at the proud, brave figure that was 16. I turned away for I couldn't bear to look at the scene any longer.  
  
Suiceene  
Looking at the Androids fly off I found it strange that they were so emotional. All the computers that I had known were emotionless and efficient. Probably had something to do with the human aspect of the two of them. Little did they know, they had once been humans themselves until Gero had met them. For a fleeting second I wondered if they would ever know but I soon dropped it. There were much more important things to worry about. I was staring death in the face again. My other form was powering up as much as she could to try and dislodge 16. But his grip was too good. If for one second I could get my arms into play…. Suddenly I heard a click from inside 16. Light then seemed to surround him, this was it. In response I started to scream, giving it every single thing I had had. I would not give in, I would not! There was no way I could lose to an Android! Finally one of his hands seemed to loosen and I was able to move my arms onto his chest and push. But even as I moved backwards time seemed to slow in front of me. In slow motion I watched as the light moved from his body up my tail, were it was still attached to him, up my legs and up chest and head. It was as if I was in some kind of limbo. I couldn't seem to think or command my body or do anything. Then quickly and suddenly the lights were turned out on my life……….  
  
Android 18  
Through my haze of tears I somehow flew forwards. The pain in my heart seemed to give me wings. Below me the Z fighters were on the ground getting ready for the explosion. Suddenly Tein's head moved up and he caught my eye. He seemed to say something. But before I could even attempt to hear. I was hit in the back by incredible force. Seconds later my ears were filled by monstrous noise. Noise so loud I couldn't even attempt to try to think. I was travelling forward at breakneck speed, being thrown by the intense winds. Suddenly I felt a touch on my hand. Slowly I managed to turn and I saw that it was 17. At least we were together.  
  
Any comments send to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Will the Androids escape? And can they repair themselves? Is this the end of Suiceene? Any way to answer some of the rewiews  
  
AGalaxiaGoddess- 18's sensory system broke down but she was still able to feel some pain.  
And for the other.... When I first wrote the story I wanted to make Suiceene a very efficent killer. But her deamon form is more vicious than she is and like to play with her victims a bit more. Thanks for the amount of reviews but Emu can I have your email address? 


	25. I like horses

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
It took a couple of minutes of being thrown by the intense winds before we were able to control our flight again. We hesitated for a moment or two in the air before we both gave into temptation and turned round to stare back the way we had come. There was huge mushroom shaped cloud in the sky. Focusing on the gases in the cloud with my eyes, I identified them as just the normal make up of air. It hadn't been a nuclear bomb but the shape of the cloud seemed really similar to that of the bombs used by the huge. At the moment we were hovering over an ocean, there was no sign of the mountain or the Z fighters. The cloud enveloped all of these. But there was no point in staring at the cloud; it only created feelings of pain and nostalgia. 16's death had really affected me, but I didn't want to believe it. By not thinking about it I wouldn't be hurt by it. I was going to concentrate on something else. 16 had told us what to do. That had only been minutes ago… Stop it 17, I thought. Don't think about him. I had things to do and thinking about him would only slow me down. I would think about him at another time…. Getting 18's attention by grabbing her arm I motioned in the direction to the Dr's lab. The noise of the explosion still filled my ears and I couldn't hear anything but the distant echoes of the explosion in my head. Jumping forward I started to fly across the vast expanse of water as quick as I could. It was a couple of minutes before I looked back as saw 18 far behind me struggling to keep up. Cursing myself under my breath I waited for her to catch up. When she did, her breathing was laboured and her forehead was shiny. Sparks started to flick around her chest area. A look of gratitude crossed her face as I placed a supporting arm around her back. "Sorry…. keeping you up. Just… have to…get my breath back." My main computer had rectified the problem finally. Normally I would be critical of it working so slowly but at this moment in time I was thankful any of my components worked properly. We started off again but slower this time. I was nervous lest they catch us, but I was more nervous about 18's state of health. We were going at half the speed I was capable of but that still was only a hundredth of the power we used to cruise at. But the lack of speed only gave me more time to worry. I kept glancing over 18's shoulder at the cloud, which we were slowly moving away from. Searching for a hint of white or gold which would show the position of the Z fighter's. My mind had already worked out that at this current speed it would take us an hour to reach the lab. It was too long. They were sure to discover we were missing before that. I just had to hope we were over a good hiding place by the time they arrived. In a way I wanted them to appear soon. So I could get the ordeal over with.  
  
Android 18  
It was strange flying so slow but in a way I enjoyed it. I was noticing more things flying so slowly. I had known that the earth was teeming with creatures of different kinds. In fact I could tell you anything about any animal in any language. But that had been as much interest to me as knowing the composition of air. But staring below me at the dark blue ocean seemed to interest me in away I had never known. A school of dolphins playing through the waves, a whale coming to the surface letting out air in a massive fountain. But as we neared the shore the site became awe-inspiring. I had never seen such an array of colours as brightly coloured fish swam through the coral. My eyes could see straight through the water, which meant no sight, was hidden from my eyes. I was surprised at my own enthusiasm. I had never remembered being particularly interested in animals before. But the sight was soon stolen from my eyes as we made our way over the beach and up to the land. I caught a brief glance of hundreds of humans lying in the sun. For a second I was confused, the weather we had been having was horrendous. I was surprised to see sunbathers, but then looking upwards I noticed that the sun was shining and the sky was cloudless. This only further served to confuse me. Why was there such a difference? But no solution came to mind. A niggling thought said I should know but I was still mystified. But by this time we had moved from the beach and we were flying over a great city. Again I was confused, hadn't we destroyed the city in our fight? For a second I was unsure but then memories came flooding back to me, of destroyed buildings and streets. Of craters and rocks scattered everywhere. But the city was rebuilt and nothing was broken. Humans were not that fast, someone must have helped them. But only us Androids were that powerful, did we help them? No, we hated humans. It was a mystery. It was only when we had passed over the city that I saw a sign for the city. "Look 17, they made a mistake. They put the wrong sign up for the city." But we soon left the city and entered farmland. Below I saw a long brown animal. I liked horses. No I didn't, I hated all animals. I was confused again. Why couldn't I make up my mind?  
  
Android 17  
Looking up I was finally greeted with a sight I longed for. The mountains were Gero had built his lab. They were still in the distance but we were closing in on them at least. I turned round to give 18 the good news when I received a shock. Behind me growing in size was a large yellow aura. I didn't even stop to see who it was. I dropped down, my eyes fervently searching for a hiding place. Rocks, no too small, tree's, too little cover. I was just going to turn away when I noticed a small blue lake. Not even giving time to consider it carefully. I made for it as fast as I could, my arms tightly around 18's waist dragging her with me. I dropped into the water as cleanly as I could but with 18 beside me we made a bit of a splash. But to my dismay the lake wasn't very deep and it barely covered our heads As soon as I turned my eyes were on the sky's waiting for the aura to appear. As I waited my mind flicked from scenario to scenario. Would he try and drag us out, or would he just blast downwards. In either case there was nothing we could do. As the aura was golden it had to belong to Goku, Vegeta or the boy. Any of the three were powerful enough to annihilate us. Seconds passed as I stared up into the sky. It was taking too long, he must have seen us. Maybe it might be better to run. I was just going to rise from the water when something flashed across the sky above me. His face was looking in front of him, not below him. He mustn't have seen us, I though in relief. We were safe. I waited for a full minute before I rose out of the water with 18. Glancing over at her I saw her hair was all out of shape, plastered across her face. We were both also dripping wet and I noticed her skirt was covered in algae. I waited for the thunderstorm to break loose but I was shocked when she turned to me. Her face was smiling. "Look" she said, "I've caught a frog." I was to find her words without sarcasm. When she didn't follow it up I realised that her words hadn't been part of a quip or a jibe. She was actually being serious… Her memory banks must be starting to loose power I realised suddenly.  
It took longer than I expected to get to where Gero's lab had been. 18's speed was dropping drastically which only made me more anxious to get into his lab. There had to be something there that could help her. I didn't even start to contemplate what would happen if she lost all her power…. After much searching I finally found the remnants of his lab. The whole scenery around it had been changed when the boy had attacked it. I thought back with nostalgia to that time. When we had been in control, we had been so powerful. It had only taken one warrior to stop all of that. But she was finally gone. Maybe we could regain what we had lost? Maybe we could still rule? But first we had to find his secret lab. I landed on the broken rocks and remnants, which used to be a lab. Leaving 18 on a rock to rest herself I went looking among the rubble for the lab. My natural instinct told me to blast at the rocks and find the lab that way. But I was weakened by the flight and I was in mortal fear and alerting the Z fighter's to our presence. No point getting this far and giving it all away. So I began the task of shifting through the stones and rocks trying to find it. For thirty minutes I worked hard but by the end I still hadn't found it. With a growl of impatience I smashed my hand into a rock crushing it instantly. But I did not loose my concentration or temper. As an Android I knew the only way to go about a task was efficiently. So I kept going, however demeaning it felt. Here was I, once a proud warrior reduced to hiding and sneaking about and having to shift through dirt. I took out my temper on the rocks around me. Though it took a while, efficiency finally paid off. At first it looked like a twisted piece of metal but after removing the rock weighting down on it I discovered that it was a ladder.  
The room which 18 and I found ourselves in was smaller than the lab above been. But it was cluttered with machinery. I found myself looking at exoskeletons, heads and other half finished remains of Gero's early work. I soon forgot why we were really here and lost myself staring at our early prototypes. Some of them didn't look exactly human, spikes and other sharp instruments sticking out of different arms and legs. One arm ended in a large drill instead of a hand. But none of what I saw were fully built and I could find no power in any of them. I was reminded I wasn't alone when 18 spoke up behind me. "I like that jacket." I turned to see her reaching for a large padded black jacket. Before I could stop her she slid it over her head and stuck her arms from out the holes. "18!" I ran over to her only in time to catch her as she feel unconscious in my arms. I tore furiously at the jacket but it wouldn't come off my sister. What was it doing, draining her? Suddenly with a click my brain recognised it. It was some sort of recharger pack. I was about to continue my frenzied assault on the jacket when I realised what it meant. This was designed to give the early Androids, who had little energy sources, power. So… it would help 18, or at least I hoped it would. It couldn't do her damage could it?  
  
Android 18  
Someone was shaking me but I didn't want to wake. With an effort I opened my eyes and stared around me blearily. Where were we? A minute later and 17 had replayed all that had happened over the last hour. I was amazed how much of the journey I forgot or only remembered hazily. I had no recollection of lifting the frog and gave out to 17 about the state of my hair catching a glance of myself in one of the armoured chests which were arranged round us. I berated him for a couple of minutes but I eventually stopped when I saw he wasn't listening. "That recharger thing obviously works. You seem better." "How long was I out for?" "Three hours. While you were asleep I searched this place from top to bottom. After that I examined these." He motioned me over to a table where two blue prints were laid out. From their titles I could see they were of 16 and my brother. Trying to ignore the feeling of pain I felt when I thought about 16, I look a look at 17's plans. These should be pretty similar, if not the same as mine. I didn't know what I had been expecting them to be but they were much too complicated. The doctor had neglected to give us any of his knowledge about building Androids. He had probably felt we might start building our own Androids or become smarter than him. After giving me a glance 17 reached over and rolled the plans up. "We'll trawl over them later. We should get out of here as quick as possible. One of the Z fighter's could come scouting round here. How strong are you by the way?" "Well, I'm stronger than I was, definitely. But I don't think I am powerful as you yet." "Is that jacket still powering you up?" "No, it seems that I have lost a lot of power from my main source. The jacket will only power me up to an extent but I'm still losing power from my wound" she said pointing down at her stomach. We both made our way out of the lab then after taking one last look around. As soon as we had flown from the hole I moved a rock to block the hole. It was better to keep the lab a secret just in case. Slowly we both flew up from the remains of his lab looking for any enemies. And we found one. Standing on a plateau opposite us, dressed his normal green Gi. Tein!   
  
Emu- Cell does not exist in this version. I didn't really like him and as this fic was all about the Androids I couldn't have him messing anything up. 


	26. The Blood

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
There was no chance that he hadn't seen us. All three of his eyes were trained on us. Quickly, I tried to size up our chances. Escape wasn't really an option, he would be able to get his friends to this area and they would smoke us out. The only other option was a frontal assault but I wasn't afraid of this. If it had been one of the Sayains or Piccolo, we wouldn't have stood a chance. But Tein wasn't a problem for us even while we were weak. Slowly I guided 18 down to a mountaintop. "You wait here while I take care of him. It shouldn't take too long. I then turned to the large human who was floating in our direction, his face set in concentration. "Are you sure you want to fight me? It might be better for you just to run off to get some of your friends. You're no match for us on your own." Suddenly he was surrounded by an aura of white. "Don't under estimate me Android" "Why, you are one of the few who holds no surprises for me. I know everything about you and all of your moves." "I'm taking you Androids down, or I'm going to die trying." And with that he threw himself towards me. My arm moved to block his opening punch, but I was shocked when he simply brushed my block out of the way and threw his other punch into the side of my head. I fell back my head throbbing only to be kicked in the chest. Seconds before impact I managed to turn and land on my feet but the force of the kick created a crater below me. He followed up the charge smashing me into me with his shoulder and then with a punch from his left hand. My back slammed into a mountainside sending rocks crashing down towards me. But I was already speeding up into the air by the time they hit the ground. Glancing down I saw that Tein was powering up after me again. It had seemed I had underestimated another fighter. Tein was a great deal more powerful that my data suggested. I should have known by this point not to regard it at all. It was too much out of date. This wasn't going to be the easy battle that I had been expecting, and the thing was, I didn't know if this was his maximum or was he hiding something? Stopping suddenly I prepared to meet him with all my power. At this point, overestimation was preferable to underestimation. Seconds later we both met with a thunderous crash, throwing punches and kicks and trying to block what the opposition was doing. It might have gone on like this for quite a while if Tein hadn't mistimed one of his attacks slightly. I pressed on the mistake immediately, getting in two or three punches to his chest, which threw him backwards. Chasing after him I hit him with an Ki energy ball. Even while it exploded around him I was flying below him to beat his body down into the ground. But Tein didn't appear out of the big dark cloud in front of me. When the smoke cleared I saw that he had pulled his arms in front of his face and had managed to block the attack. His arms were slightly blackened but other than that, my attack had no effect on him. I had made it too weak, my mistake. Taking the initiate this time I stared to blast him with Ki attacks. But Tein was too fast, dodging all of them and then powering towards me.   
  
Android 18  
Again and again they met with thunderous crashes. Punches bashing against punches or against blocks. Initially I had been surprised by his power and I disliked the way he seemed to be my brother's equal. There was no way that should ever be allowed to happen, a human like him! But if ever it seemed like Tein might have the upper hand, but that was only because my brother was playing with him. Suddenly Tein's body seemed to glow strangely. Falling back just in case, 17 was ready for whatever attack Tein was going to throw at him. But it wasn't an attack; arms suddenly moved out from his right and left shoulders. I was confused for a second before recognising Tein's signature move, Multi-form. The two other bodies separated themselves from him the other two moving round to the left and right of my brother. Though he outnumbered 17 now, Tein didn't out -power him. His power was split between the three, meaning that 17 was more powerful than one on its own. This particular technique wasn't very effective and was rarely used by the Z fighter's. This was a mistake of Tein's and it was going to cost him the battle. I readied myself for the slaughter that was surely going to follow. As I expected Tein was the first to attack, two of the forms throwing themselves into combat on 17's left and right. But again as I expected 17 blocked all their attacks without much trouble, even though they were coming from two sides. I admired the way that, even though he had been terribly weakened 17's fighting skill remained untouched. We would show the Z fighter's that even though injured, we Android's still had teeth. Suddenly both of 17's arms shot out hitting the Tein's on either side, on the face. But I hadn't been expecting what happened next. Ignoring the punches, the two Tein's seemed to move in symmetry both grabbing onto 17's arms. The third form that until now no one had noticed then committed himself to the battle. With both his arms extended 17 had no way of blocking any of the punches which came smashing into his chest and head. I watched, wide-eyed as more and more hits rained on my helpless brother. Finally the third form blasted 17 in the chest with a powerful energy attack sending him crashing down into a mountain. For a couple of seconds after the explosion there was a complete silence, and then the storm broke. With an inhuman scream my brother sped from his rocky prison up at the three figures. But the three Tein's had not been idle while waiting. 17 was thrown down by three Tri attacks which sent him deeper into the earth than he had been before. But then just as my brother rose for the second time, the three Tein's came together once more.  
  
Android 17  
This time I was more cautious as I came from the pit I had created. I had managed to control the temper that had overtaken me. I had to go about this battle with a cool head. Flying into rages was something humans did. Above me Tein was one, once more but adding fuel to the rage building up inside of me was the fact his arms were crossed. He looked completely relaxed and in control. "Is this all you have got Android?" he said tauntingly. My arms shook as I fought to contain my rage once more. After letting his taunt sink in, he uncrossed his arms and placed his arms in a fighting stance. So far he had, had the best of the fight but the second round would be nothing like the first and it would be the last round of fighting as I killed him. Dumb luck couldn't last forever.   
I took the opening move this time, my arms outstretched to shoot Ki blasts at him. As I expected he jumped out of the way of the attacks and I appeared above him my foot cracking into his back, just below the shoulder blades. Perfectly placed, if I said so myself. I then blasted his body downwards. But just before the beam hit the ground Tein rolled from underneath it and came up at me again. I tried unsuccessfully to hit him again with a beam, he was too quick. Seconds later we were in close combat again, both of us fighting tooth and nail. To begin with we were equally matched but to my horror the tides of battle slowly began to change in his favour. Again and again he managed to strike before I had chance to block and I scored less and less hits on him. He finally broke the combat by grabbing hold of my hair and smashing my face into his knee. He repeated this twice before cupping his hands and bringing them down on my back sending me deep into the rocks. When I reappeared on the surface he was nowhere. Questionably I turned to my twin. She was too far away for me to hear her but by her emphatic gestures I made out that there was something behind me. I half turned before a fist hit my face knocking me away. But while I was sent flying I formed a ki attack and the second my feet touched the ground I let it loose hoping Tein was where I expected him to be. His cry and sight of his body crashing into a mountain informed me I was right. When he exited from the mountain his face was livid, covered in veins and his eyes were mad with rage. His suit by this point was ragged and there was blood splattered across his chest. He flew like at arrow straight at me. Calmly I formed a Ki attack and threw it at him. The next three seconds, again I had not expected. With one hand Tein hit the blast away, the other doubled me over with extreme force in the stomach. His foot hit me in the stomach again and kicked me high up in the air. I managed to stop myself in the air and I blasted downwards hoping for luck again. But this time there was no Tein below me. It took me vital seconds to realise where he was and turn round. His hands were only a few feet away from my body, in a triangle… With unbelievable force I was thrown like javelin down into the ground. Looking up when I finally opened my eyes I saw Tein only a little up from me, his hands in a triangle. His chest was heaving but he wasn't exhausted yet. "Now you die!" he screamed. My eyes closed involuntarily and I waited for the end to come. After five seconds had passed I opened them to see what was going on. 18 was panting above me. Slowly I got to my feet, Tein had severely weakened me, I was on the point of passing out and 18 had to help me stand though I could see he wasn't much better than me. Tein was lying a little way from us, in a heap, unconscious but not dead. "Did you…?" I asked 18 slowly. She nodded her head. "But it took up most of my power. I put most of my remaining strength into a punch. We're lucky he was powering up an attack at the same time. With our remaining strength we managed to crawl into a cave nearby and fill up the entrance with rocks. Unable to do anymore we both fell in a heap on the floor. I would eventually recover the strength I had, had before the battle with Tein but 18 couldn't so I let her keep the jacket on. She was in most need of it. Unfortunately we were still in sight of the battlefield and Tein's body. I wished we had been strong enough to fly but neither of us could have even taken off the ground. But I thought, hopefully he will think we have flown the coop and not think about looking for us here. Only time would tell.  
  
Android 18  
Ten minutes later the cavalry arrived in the form of Piccolo and Trunks. After shaking Tein awake they healed him with one of the green beans. How I looked at those with envy. I didn't even know if they would work on us Androids but I didn't care. Even the chance that it would heal me was enough. But I was forced to watch, through a crack between the rocks as he regained his energy again. Then to my horror they started to talk. I had hoped that once Tein was free they would fly off after us but instead they remained asking Tein what had happened. From what I could hear it seemed that Tein had spotted us fly off and all the Z fighter's bar Vegeta had spread out trying to find us. Piccolo and Trunks had been closest when they felt Tein power up so, as good guys always did, went off to help him out. "17 attacks me first on his own." "How did you last on for so long then? Last time he took you out in one move." "He has really got weak, probably thanks to that girl. I was able to take him one on one and eventually I could have destroyed him, only I forgot about 18 and she took me out from behind." "I wonder what they were doing here" Trunks mused. "The lab's completely destroyed." "Well that's the strangest thing. 17 had been holding rolled up blueprints before he attacks me." Piccolo became visibly interested at this point. Why did he have to notice them? This was going to give our plans away to them. But Piccolo had no time to grill Tein for suddenly there was a white spark in the distance. Ina couple of seconds it revealed itself to be Krillen. He landed beside the others out of breath. "Goku… says you have to stop looking for the Androids. Something…. much more important." "What?" Krillen took a second to get his breath back and then he looked up at the other and I saw fear in his expression. "Vegeta was scouting about the rocks after we left. It seems he discovered something really bad." "What?" said Piccolo again annoyed. "Blood, he found a great deal of blood by a rock a little away from the site of the explosion. The blood is all in one large puddle as if something had lain there for a while before moving off." "It could be anything, a bear or something." Trunks said but his voice wobbled with fear. He knew whom the blood belonged to. "It seems Vegeta is certain it's her blood. He won't say why but he is in a terrible rage. We have to go there and try and find her before she has a chance to heal. Vegeta says that this is probably the only chance we have to kill her." he finally finished. Piccolo was in the air before he finished speaking and the other's followed seconds later. In the cave I met 17's eye. The look was enough. 


	27. Can I play with madness?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
Strange unearthly sounds flowed through my head. Whispering's and murmurs from all around me. I tried to turn my head to try and find their location but I was too tired. Lie down, just lie down and rest. Sleep, blessed sleep. No, small voice in my head. Wouldn't let me lay my head down in rest. Wouldn't let me sleep. Slowly consciousness seemed to come back to me. But it was a hard and painful climb. As I became more aware, pain seemed to flood over me. Pains like nothing I had felt before. Everything was broken, nothing worked. I was smashed and broken, a useless toy thrown away. Again and again I felt like giving up and just letting the darkness sweep over me. There was no point in creating more pain. It was much more than I could take. I wanted to scream and scream, until the pain went away and then go to sleep. Finally, I managed with great effort to open my eye. But I was too far gone to look around me or understand what images were floating in front of my eyes. Everything was moving. Nothing was keeping still. It would be so easy to let the images wash over me and just relax. Close my eyes for just a brief second….  
But I was gaining more and more control over the broken wreck that I inhabited. And with more control came more and more pain. As my eye trailed listlessly in front of me it stopped over a small pool in front of me. Was it a lake? No, lakes were not red. Or was it black? It moved slithering like a snake down over rocks. For a minute or two I watched it as it travelled across the ground. Watched as it swallowed up rocks and dripped into holes. The river seemed to have a calming effect on me. It looked so relaxing…  
With an effort I managed to prevent myself slipping into unconsciousness. But still it was so hard to think of anything. The pain was soul consuming; it refused to let me think about anything else. Memories started to move in front of my eyes. Large guy, green suit. I didn't know the armour, had the Changelings developed a new kind? Angry person, angry with me. Lots of hate. No feeling at all. Bright lights surrounding me. Overtaking me. Large noise. Androids were human. What was a human?  
Super-Sayain! Big blue blast. Prince Vegeta, say name. Pain, Pain!  
Big fight with 16 used self-destruct. That's why I was so badly beaten up, cheating. Big explosion. Body ripped to pieces. No, not to pieces. Still alive, must hang on. Get to ship. Get to ship, hang on. River was my blood! Bleeding badly, blood everywhere. With an effort I made my head stare down; stare down at the body that I had once inhabited. Again it took time, before the information in front of my eyes started to make sense. Long line of pain, no left shoulder. Moved both arms. One came up. Why, both arms should come up? White pieces of bone sticking through my chest. No not right, bone stay under chest. Should not come out. But not much of chest, half gone. So bone had no place to go. Had to come out…. Blood kept pouring out from chest. No, blood had to keep in. Couldn't come out. Only one leg, not so bad. Still had tail. Where was tail? Was it gone? Slowly from beneath me I felt something moving out. Looking down I saw that it was still there, but… It was badly damaged. Huge chunks of flesh were missing. Suddenly I seemed to be awake again. The worry about my tail had started it. I knew I had to leave this place before I lost any more blood. I had to heal myself before too long. But, though I could do many things, I couldn't regenerate. I still had a chance to live though. A healing machine, but it was in my ship…. And I was here….  
It seemed I had no choice. Slowly I moved from my position stuck into the rock. And I was unable to stop a cry from escaping from my lips. Every movement that I ordered my body to do sent shocks reverberating through my body. I couldn't do this; I was too weak, lost too much blood. Better just to lie down. Lie down and rest. But I still turned over and started to crawl off towards the horizon away from the powers I felt. My mind said one thing and my body said another but my mind had control. Letting out uncontrollable cries, I slowly made my way away from the place of my defeat.  
  
Android 18  
I collapsed on the ground unable to stand any more. It was all for nothing, our existence had no point anymore. There was no way we could defeat her or anybody could defeat her. 16 was the strongest besides her and even his most powerful final attack had failed to kill her. And now our large friend was gone, the only one who had been able to stand up to her was gone and still she went on. She must be immortal or at least much more powerful than anyone else here. She must have been hiding her main power until now or something. Anyway it didn't really matter. We were all going to die. Us, the Z fighter's and everyone on this planet. It was all a matter of time before she was going to come for us. "17, we might as well just give up. There is no point in trying anymore. No point at all." "If we repair ourselves…." "What will we do? She has defeated us both at full power before, how will it be any different this time? And anyway, there is no way we could do it properly anyway. We would end up weaker than we had been." I didn't even bother to look him in the eye, things looked so bad, I preferred to keep them closed.  
  
Android 17  
I had never seen my sister this bad. It was frightening to see how defeated she had got. She had just given up on life, she didn't care anymore. It had been better when she had been weak and delusional. At least I knew then that it was the power loss that was doing that. But was she right? Was there no hope left? For a minute I stood considering my options, desperately trying to find a way out. Maybe the Z fighter's could kill her, she could be weakened… But I quickly dispensed with this idea. It was too risky; there were too many "What ifs?" in it. She could have only been slightly injured and at this point could be killing the Z fighter's. No we needed a better solution than that. And 18 was right, we stood no chance against her even in our most powerful forms. And the most powerful of the Z warriors had the same power as us, so they stood no chance as well. Was 18 right? I didn't like to admit it but maybe there was no hope. In desperation I looked down at the blueprints still clutched in my hands. Maybe Gero had written something of value in it. Quickly I scanned it but I could find nothing, which I could understand. In annoyance I dropped the useless file to the ground. I hadn't said to 18 but when I had scanned it earlier I hadn't really understood it. The thought of trying to repair 18 and myself daunted me and I had no real hope of its doing well. Distracted with my own thoughts I glanced down and I saw that I was holding plans of 16. Looking down at them I noticed similarities between them and the plans that I had been holding earlier. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I tried to discount the idea immediately but it stuck there. I analysed it a couple of times but though it seemed like a far shot it looked like the only chance we had. "18" I started hesitantly. "What would happen if instead of rebuilding ourselves again, we rebuilt ourselves in 16's design." She looked up at me, "Impossible, he is completely different to us. It wouldn't work." "Well we could try it anyway. Anyway we are Androids, able to be upgraded. I can't see any reason why we could change our circuits to more like 16's." "But 16 wasn't able to defeat her." "On his own, he wasn't able to defeat her. But imagine if there were two 16's, the two of us. We would be powerful enough, there is no way she could defeat us." Looking into her eyes I say a small ray of hope shining through. "But do you think you could do all that. Make us like 16. Sounds really hard." Time to confess. There was no way I could continue to deceive my sister. "No, there is no way I could make us like 16. I've looked at the plans, I can't understand them." "But then…." "But there are other's who might understand them." I started my voice gaining confidence as I talked. "Scientists and other inventors probably would be able to understand it, or at least I think they might. My idea is that we find out who the next smartest scientist or technician other than Gero and force him to help us." "Its risky 17. This still might be too complicated for humans to understand. Or he could go to the press about us and the Z fighters could find out or Suiceene could. But on the other hand, it looks like the only choice that we have." For a second we both considered our memory banks trying to find who Gero considered smart. Other than Bulma or her dad there was one man. It seemed he was very well known and in the paper's a lot. Gero didn't like him as he was so popular and got a huge amount of funding. "Speilding?" I asked 18. She nodded her head. "He is bound to have the resources and Gero says he has a huge lab just outside Central city." "We should make our way over to the city as soon as we can." I said to my sister "A city is bound to give us much more cover than out here. We are sitting ducks in this open landscape and sooner or later they are going to be looking for us again. I just hope we have enough time before Suiceene comes after us again.  
  
Suiceene  
After much effort and concentration I finally managed to lift myself into the air. But I wasn't much faster than I had been on the ground. I moved sluggishly and I was only a few feet off the ground. I was moving slower than some the human's transporters. But to do even this I was straining everything I had to keep in the air. Below me dripped a trail of my blood revealing my location to anything who could bother's to follow it. Already I was gaining considerable interest from earth animals especially the meat eaters. But I was blind to most of this. My eyes were barely open and I certainly wasn't concentrating on any of the bleary shapes and colours around me. I could be flying through a black void for all I noticed. I wasn't making my way towards my ship by sight. When I had first got the ship, the ship, my ship. Ship hurt me…. no wasn't my ship then. Just doing orders. Suddenly I something dug into my chest, making let loose another scream of pain. When my mind had drifted off I had lost altitude and I had hit into a rock. Slowly I rose up again. But even though I had been awakened again I wasn't fully conscious. I had lost too much blood and my wounds were still pouring out the precious liquid. Unable to think I just moved forward in the straightest possible way to my ship. When I had originally taken it the computer implanted a chip into my head. This meant that I could communicate and give it orders from wherever I was. But I just couldn't think to tell it to come collect me. I was barely able to concentrate on flying and trying to get the ship would take too much thinking which I hadn't the energy to do. I didn't even know how far it was; I was just following its beacon in my head. I felt no fear, anger or anxious thought. In fact I wasn't thinking about anything. It was all that I could do to fly and to breathe and not drop unconscious. But even though I felt no emotions or thoughts I was always aware of the mind numbing, soul consuming pain. It gave me no respite screaming again, and again at me. And with each drip of blood the pain got worse or stopped as muscles or organs died. My guts were dripping out at the moment with the blood. I had already lost a heart and one was in the process of dying. That left one. My daemon form kept flicking this useless information at me but it just rolled off me like the, the, the water, water? Water? Ducks back…  
  
Will the Androids manage to heal themselves or will Suiceene survive her trek to get to her ship? Please leave your comments and reviews. 


	28. Live or die?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
By the time we took off from our hiding place in the mountains the sun was beginning to move away from this country. When we hit Central city it was dark and all the streetlights were on. It had been an uneventful trip. We hadn't meet any of the Z fighter's or Suiceene. We had seen an armed escort moving down the road but we didn't bother to attack it. There was no point in wasting energy when we had so little to spare. Making sure not to be noticed we landed on top of one of the main hotels in the city. Unfortunately Gero had only given us general plans of the main cities of the world and none of them were detailed enough for our liking. For instance we didn't have plans of the hotel we had just landed on so we didn't know how to get off the roof. Eventually we found a stairway half hidden behind some barrels. Going down the staircase we glanced into the first window we came to. As luck would have it the room was empty so we simply smashed the window and piled on into the room. Staying in the hotel had been 18's idea. She didn't seem to fancy sleeping rough for another night, and so as it had been a long day I decided to facilitate her. She flopped down on the large King sized bed as soon as she came into the room. Bored I sat down on the edge of the bed and flicked on the T.V. On every channel it was the same. Scenes from the disaster at East city. That's where we had been earlier, I suddenly realised. It seemed like so long ago since we had left it. The camera showed images of death and destruction, buildings toppled over and smoking. Huge fires which fire-fighter crews were desperately trying to put out. It didn't seem like they were having much success, the fires had too strong a hold. Other firemen and the police and the army searched desperately through the ruins trying to find survivors. The same scenes were repeated again and again. Amazingly they had live footage of the damage taking place. Some father was videotaping his children and caught some of the devastation taking place. 18 sat up to watch as the footage was played on the TV. I had wondered if they would get images of us but I didn't have to worry. Even when the video was put on slow-motion all they could see was flashed of light hitting into the buildings. A military consultant said that it was probably a new tactic of massed bombing by terrorists. I turned it off after two hour's. Nothing new had come up. No news of any further explosions throughout the country. Suiceene hadn't fought the Z fighter's yet evidentially or no one had heard their battle yet. I had wanted to start our search for the scientist tonight but I became overcome by something humans called exhaustion. Of course I had no real reason to go to sleep as an Android other than my circuits might be warming up. And I could run for years before they would cause me any real trouble. But I also knew that the fight I had just come out of had really hurt me. By not moving or thinking I could let my systems charge up faster. The more power I had the better and 18 too. The jacket meant that she wasn't losing any energy from her wounds but she wasn't gaining either past a certain point. I shut my eyes and closed off the non essential systems in my body.  
  
Suiceene  
I had stopped making sounds of pain a while ago. Not because I was getting used to it but simply because I didn't have the energy to make any noises. My wounds had become worse since I had been forced to stop flying and to move along the ground. My spine had clicked back allowing me to move on all fours, except I only had three legs. But my speed had dropped off as well. I was barely as fast as a human walking, it was more like crawling. But the more I moved the weaker I got. Images floated before my eyes sprouting gibberish. A deep hole had been cut in me, I had been carved of everything of value. My last heart was burning into my chest as it fought to keep going but it was a losing battle. Finally it was too much for me. Even my body had limits. Pain, pain! I had been bled white and I had nothing more to give. My arms simply gave way beneath me and I fell into the burning sand. My eyes screwed shut I could only feel as the blood flow slowed down. Unable to resist any longer I let the darkness wash over me. I was sinking into oblivion. Very faintly and far away it seemed I felt something nudge me in the side and heard something lapping at the blood dripping from my side. Suddenly something hit into my side a little harder but the feeling still felt faint and very far away. But I became aware of more movement. Round and round. Round and round. Circles are round, so round…. I thought faintly. What was death going to be like? What was death, was it a bad thing?  
Suddenly with a shock my body seemed to come alive again. A jolt was sent through my body shocking me. I opened my mouth to breath but all I got was liquid choking me. Spluttering one of my eyes shot open. Blue, blue. Moving, swirling, circles round circles. Movement, movement carried along. Working at a snails pace my mind slowly realised what was happening. I was in a river being carried along. I broke the surface seconds later, not due to my own effort but thanks to the air in my head and body. Lying back in the river I was tempted to let the water wash over me and to lie back and let the river take me into its arms and relax. But stubbornly a bit of my mind made me hold on. Made me keep my eye open, though I wasn't capable of seeing anything other than the strange shapes and colours in my imagination. Swirl, purple, green blue. Crash, silver star, Yellow line, blue spirals. Green sparks. No blue sparks. Yellow flames. Two yellow flames, three yellow flames. Green and white. Green centre white surround. But something seemed to draw me toward the yellow fire. Yellow fire, has name. Fire's name is fire. No, no it isn't. Yellow fire is called Vegeta. Strange name for fire. Fire strange name. Name? Names are strange. Gone, gone fires gone. Blue background. Blank, bare empty. No water blue. Suiceene in sky? Flying, so easy, so relaxing. Sleep….  
No! Fight, fight. Must fight. Fight, war, fight. Orders, mission orders. Order's a strange word. Order?   
Fight, fight. Kill Vegeta, kill all Sayains. Kill everything. Death, fire. Death!  
Angel of death. No angel, devil. All evil, all kill. Millions die. Blood, blood. Drowning in blood. Spilled so much blood. Killed so much. No, I lost blood. Lost so much blood. Too much blood. Lost as punishment. No done nothing wrong. Good, did what supposed to do.  
Torture, torture. Lost blood, pain injury. Evil bad enemies. Helpless, torture. Never ending. Too powerful, unable to defeat. No was able to defeat, too strong. Secret person, grandmother. Legend, mystery. Must defeat, have to kill. Revenge, get back. Sacred duty. Must do, must get power. Pain, pain. Keep attack! Must win. Fly up. Punch, punch. No, unable to block. Pain through body. Have to kill. KILL!! Must kill. Must fight! Have to defeat enemy!  
  
Suiceene – Daemon form  
Blasting into power. ATTACK! Kill enemy. Hit, hit, must hit enemy. Pain subsiding. No time for time to worry, have to keep up fighting. Unbeatable, never lose to you. Again and again my screams rocked out through the valley. Open up power. Fade, fade. Punch, blast. Blast, blast. Have to kill. Must get revenge. Revenge for all the deaths. Must kill. Fulfil destiny, only meaning of life. Reason for living, only reason for life. Must kill, must defeat the Grandmother. Her power great, but mine more. Crush body. Stab, stab, slash, slash. Kill, Kill, KILL!!   
All gone, enemy defeated. All gone relaxation. No more fight. Relax. Slip down. Release the power, let it go. Sink down.  
  
Suiceene  
Fall, down. No more power, relax. All gone. No enemy. Great enemy gone. Final revenge. Un-defeatable defeated. War over, war over….  
Pain! Pain! Crack to head! Intense pain! My eye opened while I let loose a scream. But no sound. Too tired. Unable to continue. Defeated, no more fight. No power.  
Green shifting colours. Green, purple, metal. Shimmering metal. Moving metal. Huge metal. Evil ship! Ship of enemies! No, my ship. Good ship, safe ship. My ship. Important, on ship. To do with ship. Pain, relieve pain. Healing ship. But unable to move, no energy. No more. Can't move. Can't, no energy. Pain overwhelming. Lie down. Final resting place. No energy, nothing left. Nothing.  
Close eyes relax. Floating, floating up. Not flying? Moving up. Stop, hover in mid air. Moving quickly, thrown forward. Thrown along straight corridor. Falling towards earth. Crash. Pain. Pain! PAIN!  
Lying on cold hard metal. Relax. No too cold. Can't relax. Green liquid, soothing liquid. Tank, glass in front. Ladder in front. One rung. Arm glide up. Grasp rung. Pull! Pull! Must go up. Can't give in. Never give in. Not over yet. Still have to fight, have to kill. Pull! Pull! Only little more. Just this and that it. Just this. No more. Pull! Pull! Can't let go, all over if let go. Pull! Pull! Just there. Got it. Made it. Accomplished. Let, go. Just drop. Drop down. Splash. Water all around. Peach at last. Able to shut eyes. Safety, safe at last. Close eye. Relax. Slip into sleep. Blackness, safe soft blackness.   
  
Android 18  
After a while I was unable to sleep any longer. Restless I lifted my body from the bed lightly careful not to let my brother. I could see he was worn out from all the pressure and planning that he was being forced to do. Really I should be helping him, but for some reason my brain just didn't seem to be functioning properly. Nothing was really working well. Truth be told I probably wouldn't be conscious now if it wasn't for the jacket I was wearing. Slowly I walked from the room and out into the balcony. We hadn't noticed this before. Staring out into the bright lights of the city around me I felt disgust fro the humans that were living in it. But staring out into the lights of the stars I had a different feeling. I had a strange feeling which had woken me. Something had happened, a crossroads had been crossed. We hadn't crossed it but someone else had. And the road they took was going to have direct significance on our lives. Or at least this was true in my dream. I wondered who this person was though I had a good idea who. There was only one person who I knew could influence so many lives at this moment in time. The question was. Would she continue on her rampage? I wasn't sure. She wasn't like enemies the Z fighter's had faced before. Her motives still were not clear and I could only wonder as I stared out into the stars. Were things going to get better or worse? We were certainly at a crossroads but atone which I could not see the roads.  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. 


	29. Acting like humans?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
We had to wait until about midday before we moved out from the hotel. We had decided that it was much better to move in a crowd to prevent ourselves from getting noticed. All it would take would be one of them flying overhead to notice us and that was it. As we came down the main staircase of the hotel and headed towards the doors no one gave us a second glance. While waiting in the hotel we had gone exploring. Our clothes were barely hanging on us and would attract attention everywhere. So we went searching for a room, which people were living in. The first few we found had humans inside, we checked using our infrared sensors, but after an hour of walking up and down corridors and staircases we finally struck gold, fools gold that is. My jeans were a bit long and too loose and I could only find short-sleeved shirts in the suitcase. Finally I picked a white one but there were no jackets in my size so I decided to go without. As my body didn't need heat it didn't really matter what I wore my computer kept telling me. But I liked to wear certain clothes and nothing was going to persuade me other wise. 18 had less luck than I and was only able to get some shorts to fit her. Hanging down past her knees, I could see my sister was no happy with them but the room we had picked seemed to belong to a single man, seemed like her was a bit of a hiker. After I had found the only trainers, 18 was forced to do with walking boots and another T-shirt completed the picture as well as the jacket which had become a permanent feature of her dress. "I look like I'm going off to the mountains." 18 complained as we left the hotel. "Do all single males have no fashion sense?" "Probably not, but then we are better driver's." It was strange but walking up that street with my sister surrounded by people I felt more relaxed than I had in a long time. We were not rushing off to a fight or anything near that strenuous. All we had in font of us was a doctor, maybe some guards. Nothing we couldn't handle with ease. Wait a moment, stop there 17. I was feeling too confident, that's what had got us into trouble in the first place. We had to be careful but we also had to be quick. This was another flaw in our programming. Gero had never expected that we would get into a situation like this. He just expected us to be his soldiers who did his bidding for him. Wait a moment, where was 18? I had been walking forward preoccupied with my own thoughts. I started to stare around me, my eyes zooming in and out like binoculars. Finally I spotted her a little way behind me, just disappearing into a shop. Quickly I made my way after her, not noticing as I pushed people out of my way. Heads turned as I burst into the shop. As I had moved thoughts had run through my head of Z fighter's dragging her away, or 18 losing control of her mind again. But I had no need to worry. The shop was full of women and the predominant colour was pink. Dresses were hung everywhere and I could see 18 a little a head of me talking to an assistant. As I walked over to her I became aware that most of the people in the shop were staring at me. When I turned to look at them I could see they were teenage girls and they all started to giggle once I looked at them. I turned back shaking my head in disgust. Humans, why were they so stupid sometimes? But as I walked forward a smile grew on my lips. I still had my looks it seemed. Tapping on my twin's shoulder I made her start, she was still a bit nervous it seemed. "Buying dresses sis?" "Of course not, I was just asking this man here if he knew where Dr Speilding had his lab." She was still a smooth liar it seemed. The human wasn't as good and I could see him flush as I stared into his face. Why was he embarrassed? For a second I contemplated killing him, but I dropped the idea. It would cause more bother than it was worth and it might alert the Z fighter's that we were here.  
  
Android 18  
After listening to the man's hesitant directions we left the shop and started up the pavement walking northwards. It was about midday and there were crowds everywhere. It was a pity 17 had found me so fast. I didn't even have time to try any of the dresses on. But I tried to banish these thoughts from my mind and concentrate on the mission in hand. It took us an hour and a half to walk the distance the clerk had described. We seemed to come out of the city and into the suburbs. It was here that we saw our target. It was unmistakable even though it was a mile or two away, standing tall over the houses blocking the horizon. From where we were the complex looked huge, stretching out over a vast area in a large rectangle. Standing on a hill we had an arial view, and we could see the defences round the building. A large wire fence ran round he entire complex and even from here we could see that it was electrified. Large gun turrets protruded from the ground in several places as well making it look more like an army camp. 17 turned to me, "We better scout around the building, get up close to the fence and try and make out what defences this place has." "But 17, they have nothing that could possibly hurt us, they are only humans. It never helps to underestimate your opponent." he replied dryly. I sighed. If he really wanted to do it….  
We spent the next four hours walking round the facility, staring at it in infrared, monitoring shifts of the guards. I was bored out of my skull, what was the point in this? They had nothing, which could hurt us, this was pointless. But boys always wanted to play soldiers…. But 17 wasn't a boy, he was an Android. I shook my head. I had to concentrate now and not drift off like I did before. The jacket at least was recharging me at the level I was losing energy so I was stable at least for the moment. But how much longer would the vest continue to work? It was a question I didn't really want to answer. Finally I dropped to the ground, leaning against someone's fence. I told 17 I was refusing to do this any more and he wanted to continue he would have to do it on his own. He did so for about half an hour before joining me as I knew he would. "So," I asked him, "what do we know?" "There is about 20 or so guards spread out around the ground. There are a number of dogs in kennels that I suspect are allowed out at night. There is also about thirty heavy guns. The fence is electrified. There one main entrance to the facility and outside this is the car park. This is the most heavily defended point," he reeled off sounding as bored as I. "Oh and the guards seem to rotate every two hours." "And is this information any use to us?" I said in an acid tone to my brother. "Come on 17 I know we are weak, probably defeatable by about every member of the Z fighter's but then they are much more powerful than normal humans. There is nothing the humans have which can harm us. All we have to do is bust through destroy some of the defences, grab hold of Speilding and leave." "I agree" 17 finally said "But we have to this under the cover of darkness, in case any of the Z fighter's are near and we can't destroy that much, we have to make it seem like a human job" he said, his voice gaining more enthusiasm "But if we attack at night isn't it unlikely that he will be there? Most likely he will be at home or something?" A smug grin cam to 17's face. "No he won't." I raised an eyebrow speculatively at him. "When I checked around this place I noticed a building a little away from the other's with a private garage. The registration of the car is Speilding's." "How do you know?" "Part of our data about Speilding has a copy of his driving license, it's the only picture Gero was able to procure." "Oh." I said allowing a little excitement get into my voice. "So sometime tonight we bust through the fence head for the house and grab him." "Yeah, can't see any hitches in the plan, just keep it simple. Who cares about the guard shifts or whatever? We will just destroy them." I could see 17 was annoyed at this quip but he let it go. We decided to leave the suburbs then and head back into the inner city, it was boring out here and we couldn't stay in one place for too long. It was too dangerous.  
  
Android 17  
For the next couple of hours we looked around the city observing the humans and generally trying to waste time. 18 went off window-shopping and I had a look around the various car show rooms and garages. But I wasn't really looking at the cars; I couldn't help but look forward to tonight. In a day or too I could be complete. Better still, I could have 16's strength….  
I had played the fight over a couple of times in my head but I played it again. Watched as 18 and I both attacked. The green daemon was unable to defend herself as we attacked. I watched as she was beaten down, broken and defeated below us. Her body shattered and bloody, helpless on the ground. We would slay our own particular daemon and be free of the defeats she had inflicted upon us. Free of the fear of dying at any second. With our new power we would deal with the Z fighters after and the world would be hours again. 18 joined me later at the time we had decided just outside the hotel. The sun was disappearing over the mountains and we decided that we had better start the trek to the complex again. The first time we had come this was we had got lost, bad directions we put it to. But we knew the whole route perfectly now. As we walked we talked over the last stage of our plan. After we got the Doctor we were going to make our way out to the mountains to hide, maybe out to Gero's lab later on. The cities would be too hot for us now that we had a well-known prisoner. We only had to hope the Z fighter's wouldn't connect the kidnapping with us. We were going to try and counter that by only creating minimal damage on the complex. The Z fighter's would expect us to destroy the entire facility in our vicious fashion, why would we bother with a kidnapping?   
It was pitch black by the time we came upon the facility. But with our infrared eyes we could see everything as if it was day, if not with a red tinge. Marching up to the fence we lightly vaulted over it. Unfortunately as soon as we landed alarms started to ring. "So much for being careful." 18 commented. The first dog was met with a kick to the jaw. Flying backward it was dead before it hit the ground. I broke the second one's neck before it had time to open its jaws. 18 was right, this was going to be easy. That was when the men arrived. Lightly moving out of the line of fire of the first one, I was in the air my foot smashing through his chest like a knife through butter. With one swift movement the gun was out of his hands and I disabled his partner with lead. The more we sprayed bullets about the place the more human the crime looked. 18 and I had planned this out on the walk out here. Gero had also programmed extensive gun knowledge into our systems, though I didn't know why. Probably something to do with his experience in the Red Ribbon army. Checking the corpse before me I removed two ammo clips and slipped them into my pocket. Looking across I saw 18 remove a gun the man I had killed. Come on I shouted over to her over the sound of the glaring alarms, "The house is over this way." I turned and walked towards the house lightly shooting a man in the chest on the way.  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. 


	30. Assault on the base

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
Jogging across the hard tarmac we made little noise. But any noise we made was covered by the blaring alarms. In front of me I watched as if in slow motion as a gun turret came up out of the ground. As if by instinct my arm shot out destroying it instantly. But it was a mistake as I was aware of it immediately as I felt myself get weaker. I couldn't afford to waste any more power. So when the dog shot out from the corner I pumped three shots into his head and then continued forward. It was strange using a gun, the bullets moving so slow I could watch them fly towards their targets. It was easy as well to dodge the bullets that came flying towards me, simple movements of the head or of my chest was all that was needed to make sure the projectiles didn't hit me. In front of us I identified the building belonging to the doctor. It was a bungalow with a flat roof. Scanning the area quickly with a heat sensor I could see no one was hiding out near it or near the door. The doctor evidentially hadn't escaped yet. Glancing across at my brother I saw him nod towards a window. Not saying a word I silently detached myself from him and headed towards the window as quietly as I could. 17 was going towards the door and by taking these windows we hoped to cut off an escape. We were not particularly scared of him escaping from the house, no way he could get out of the base fast enough. But what we didn't want was some of his guards gunning him down accidentally. 17 had expressed these fears to me seconds before by using our silent communicating system. What we didn't want was someone catching our voices on tape or something. Once these were put on the television as a way of identification the Z fighter's might recognise the voices. It was quite far fetched but sometimes the strangest unpredictable things happen. Like Suiceene's arrival on this planet. Anyway we didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.   
Not bothering to try an open the window I jumped through landing precisely on my feet, my movements at such slow speeds like this were exact and perfect. The room I found myself in was a bedroom, probably the master bedroom belonging to the man himself. Quickly I checked under the bed, in the cupboard and all other conceivable hiding places and then as a last precaution I scanned the room with my heat sensor. Finding nothing I moved out into the spacious hall. A couple of minutes later I met 17 again. The expression of disappointment was enough he wasn't here. As a last resort we made a desultory search through all the rooms again, being careful to look for any hidden hiding places. But none of the walls were hollow, and all of the floors were concrete under the layer's of carpets. Five minutes after we had entered the house we ascertained that it was empty, there was no life inside it. Smashing his fist into a wall 17 looked angry. "We came too early," he hissed to me. "He must still be in the main complex." "Come on then, lets get over there quick. We don't have much time." 17 looked up at the ceiling. I raised my eyebrow when I understood what he meant. "Come on, its quicker," he said before blasting up through the ceiling. Making sure I followed directly through the hole he made I followed. Seconds later we were in the dim light of the night again, out of the dark murkiness of the house. Below me I saw that men had gathered in a group around the door ready for us when we emerged from the house. None were prepared for us to come from the roof and we both emptied a magazine into them while still aiming for the main complex. As we flew we heard a helicopter above us. But neither of us had energy to waste by throwing it at a helicopter. In front of us I saw a large windowless wall. From our earlier scouting we had ascertained that the complex had three stories above ground level, but we had no idea how many below ground. Just before we came up to the wall I turned to 17, "Why do we have to find him alive? It would be so much easier if we only had to kill him."  
  
Suiceene  
Images floating, thoughts and memories like eddies in a river. A deep, deep river with to limit or end in sight. One particular memory fought its way to the surface. A message, not very important message. Orders to stop wasting time. Official orders from leader. Orders from Thyloch. Feelings of dislike stirring. Dislike that had building up over time. But helpless to do anything to Thyloch. Unable to hurt Thyloch. Wanted me to hurry on and stop wasting time with the planet. Kill the Sayains and then destroy the planet. Then return to planet. Must return quickly. Maybe a war. Dislike heightened. Was I mearly a tool to them? A weapon used to destroy and gain power? But it was undeniable. I longed for another war though the last one was just over. Would a war flare up? Maybe, maybe not. Certainly many races wee in fear of us. Many wanted to make peace. Be our allies. Thyloch didn't listen to me when I declared my distaste for them and my wish to continue fighting with them. He said I had no political mind and not to interfere in things I didn't understand. How dare he speak to me like that! There were few who did. Did he still think of me as child? After all that I had done, after all the power I had. I was one of the most powerful warriors in the known universe. And yet I was still being used, a tool. And I was helpless to change this situation. This wasn't a feeling I liked.  
  
Android 17  
I considered what 18 had said earlier. Killing was so much easier than trying to kidnap. And I was starting to see how without any real planning our plan was failing. We had already spent quite a long time looking through the underground rooms. From a map we found on one of the walls we saw that the complex had four underground levels. That meant seven levels in all, and with about 50 or so rooms per level our task was immense. But after discussing our situation with 18 with the map in front of us we finally decided to aim for the fourth basement or 7th level. From the map we could see that the rooms here were huge, probably his main laboratories. It was a fair bet that he might be there. If he wasn't he could be anywhere and we would only find him by luck. But finding him was not the main problem getting past his security was. He must have a private army guarding him I thought grimly as yet another hail of gunfire was aimed at us as we came down a staircase. I was getting thoroughly annoyed with the human weapons. There were ineffective and inefficient. And you have to use ammo for them. I sighed as I rolled down the staircase gun firing as I went. The novelty of acting like a movie star or video game personality had wore off and I was seriously considering losing the guns and using my strength instead. Emptying another clip I reloaded in a couple of seconds before finishing off the last man. We were finally on the last floor. On the floors above we had conducted a desultory search trying to spend as little time as possible but also not wanting to waste too much time, we had to spend as little as possible. You never knew where the Z fighter's might be. We ran along the corridor quickly, taking care to look in all the rooms. It was in the third room we came to that we saw the man in the white coat. Before he had time to move we were on him, guns pointing at his head. As a human he would be more likely to be scared by the guns than our strength. He backed away from us, his back knocking against the wall, but he had nowhere else to run. I noted that he was pale but he had a smirk on his lips that I didn't like. It wasn't the doctor we wanted. "Where is Speilding!"? I shouted forcing the gun further into his neck. "You're too late." He said smiling even more "he left a little while ago. As soon as you attacked we flew him off to safety." "Where!" "I'll never tell you"  
Brave words, pity they didn't come from a brave man. We had barely started our torture when he caved in. Good thing too, we didn't have much time left. He told us that the Doctor had another, a secret research facility down south of this city. About 200 miles south, near a town called White Ash. I suppose at this point the good and Goku like option would have been to leave him alive. He had helped us…. But he annoyed me so I shot him.   
  
Android 18  
Three days had passed we had escaped from the facility. We had been in two minds wither or not we should slaughter the police. Both of us were angry at how we had let him escape and we could have taken our anger out against the people. It would only have taken a couple of seconds to kill them all. But common sense prevailed. For two reasons we let them live, not to warn the Z fighters where we were, and because we couldn't afford to loose the power. Our trek down to White Ash started immediately, that very night. The next day we took a break in another town to find what news said about our latest attack. Thankfully they news linked it to a terrorist attack, not that of two killer Androids. After asking for directions we continued downward. As we were Androids water, or food didn't matter to us so we stopped for nothing, except to rest occasionally for a slight recharge. Or as much of a recharge as we could imagine. Neither of us was enjoying this trip. It was wasting time, how time left did we have? Mercifully Suiceene didn't seem to be kicking about yet. Maybe she was dead? Hopefully I should say. But a part of me didn't want her to be dead. This part wanted the pleasure of killing her to myself.   
Also this trip was completely unnecessary. If we had only dealt with him back at the complex….   
Now we had to travel to another place and try and deal with here. This place only had one advantage over the other. It was secret, so…. It didn't matter what we did to him or his base. No one was going into know about it. Speilding was going to have to deal with two pissed of Androids; no army in the world was capable of stopping us.  
  
Android 17  
After the failure of the last offensive 18 let me do what I wished about this one. The base was largely the same design as the last one, except this one was out in the desert and harder to find. In fact it took us a full day wandering about in circles to find it. The people of White Ash were clueless to it being there. Which was strange, who constructed it? But we had better things to do. We found out that the town was too far from the facility to hear or see any thing we did. And then 18 and I spent another day scouting out the base, checking everything we could see. In fact I would have preferred to spend two days panning but 18…. 18 was losing power again. It was minimal at first but it started to increase. It seemed the jacket wasn't working as well as it should. In fact it was barely working at all. So we had no choice but to attack. Much to her displeasure, I made 18 use a gun. She fought long and hard with me about it but eventually backed down. I couldn't have her wasting any more energy. If she went and died on me….  
Slowly we both moved over the dunes down towards the base. This time we meant business. 18 didn't have the strength for another attack. If she died, Speilding was going down with her.  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. I'm sorry if this isn't the best of chapter's, it might be my worst even but I'm at a slow part of the story. Things are going to heat up soon again, Suiceene???? 


	31. Awakening

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
Android 18  
I moved away from 17 along the desert dunes, taking care not to walk along the horizon, it would be too easy to be spotted that way. And we didn't want to give him any warning. In my hands was the metal crafted weapon, which humans preferred. I didn't like using it, it connected me to humans and their ways. And that was something I despised. The fact that 17 had pushed so hard to make sure I used it only revealed to me how weak he must think I was. This was adding fuel to the fear gnawing away at my insides. My computer mind was relentless in finding all the faults in my systems, and all the new problems, which were cropping up. My vision was already starting to wane, I was seeing less and less distances and at distance my vision was blurry. My body didn't move as smoothly as it normally did and I felt weaker and weaker as each hour rolled by. But most frightening of all was when I felt my mind slipping, losing grip on reality. When 17 had told me how I had acted as we flew, flew from 16's grave, I had felt fear. Outwardly I had scoffed at him but inside I felt irrational fear, fear at losing my mind. Being unable to think for myself, my worst nightmare.  
But I had other things to worry about. 17 had given me specific instructions and I had to complete them. I was to go shut down the power station which ran the facility, it was just outside the complex. This way we could hit them under the cover of darkness and they would have no way to contact the cities for help. 17 was on his way to take out the back-up generator and then he would go inside the base itself and rip it apart in his search for the doctor. I was to stay outside, just in case the doctor escaped by some other means. A boring job, but one, which did not require me to use much energy. Or so 17 said. But what was he talking about? I was ok; I was an Android, much better than the weak humans. I needed no human weapon I thought as I caste it aside. Energy beams didn't weaken me by that much, I thought as I leaped over the last dune finding the power generator in front of me. It was a large square building with a large chimney beside it from which smoke poured from. From my high vantage I saw the shapes of humans pass in and out of the building. I knelt on the ground for a minute considering the area and the sky around me. I wanted to be certain that any of the Z fighter's were in this area. They were the only ones who could stand up to me, stand up to my power. And then I turned back to the building ahead of me and stuck my arm out. I would show Speilding the power of an Android. He was not wise to play around with us. Slowly the energy worked itself out from my body into my hand, forming a ball and before I could feel its ill effects I let it loose on the building. I smiled as the ball detonated the building in a large explosion. An explosion so large I was thrown backwards by the winds. As soon as I had finished rolling in the sand I tried to stand but suddenly I felt weak. A wave of dizziness swept through my body making me feel sick. Black dots appeared in front of my eyes and I lay back in the sand unable to sit up any longer. What had I done?  
  
Suiceene  
Slowly, and painfully awareness flooded back to my body. First and foremost I was aware of the intense pain flowing through my body. Pain so acute I almost let go of the reality that I had so recently grabbed hold of. But I managed to ride through the waves of pain until it got to the point that I was able to concentrate on other things. My first impulse was to open my eyes, to get a window out of the darkness. Slowly they opened but my sight was blurry, I was unable to focus on anything. All I could see was green all around me. But as I pushed myself up out of my slumber my sight slowly got better. Slowly I began to identify the shapes and swirls around. I didn't hurry, I had plenty of time. That was one thing I knew, though I didn't remember why. It took a couple of minutes more before I realised I was in the rejuvenation chamber, in my ship. It took longer to make sense of the memories I had. I remembered well the fight with Android 16 and of its climax. I remembered my Daemon form attempting a block. But we didn't have enough time, not enough time to raise a full defence. After that my memories were shaky. I had faint visions of limply flying and then crawling but I remembered little of what had went through my head at that point. I had a faint memory of being pushed into a river but by whom? Must have a human, or an animal. My next memories were extremely bad. I had memories of a terrible rage, and of a battle only recently fought. My final battle in the long campaign, the long war that had claimed the last three or so years of my life. A great and terrible enemy, I must have re-fought that final battle in my mind, changing into my daemon form as I did so. Then I was at my ship…. it must have pulled me up into it somehow. I was lucky to say the least. Lucky to still be alive. But how had this all come about? By underestimating an Android. He had as good as defeated me on that battlefield. If he had exploded immediately and not wasted time I could be dead. I had been stupid, incredibly so. But the blame couldn't be passed off to either one of us, it was both our faults. Neither had bothered to explore the Android's mind, neither had expected him to make such a sacrifice.   
But I could stew over my mistake at a later date. At the moment I had more important things to do. Using the connection between me and the computer I asked it to display my injuries. Talking to the computer was one of the few things I felt ill at ease with. I didn't like technology, didn't understand or trust it. There were so many things on this ship I had no idea how to work or had no inclination to do so. The computer told me on regular occasions that it could download these files to me but I always refused and it was going to keep that way. All the information I knew I had picked up myself not from some computer. I had only accepted the neural link between it and I with great suspicion and I only ever used it for communication. My ship had one of the most intelligent AI's in the universe, or so it often told me, but I was one of the least able to use it. As I waited for the computer to respond I noted that I had a mask over my face from which I was inhaling air. The computer must have done it, I thought. Above me I heard a ripple and as my eyes rolled up to look, I saw a screen descend into the water stopping just before my face. With a start it activated lighting up instantly. I watched as slowly my eyes became focused. Seconds later I saw that I was staring at my own body, from an arial point of view. What I saw didn't make me feel any better.   
The diagram showed all to clearly the momentous injuries that I possessed. It was as if a monster had taken a large bite out of me. There were large injuries to my head and I could see a piece of my skull sticking though the blood. But this was my least injured body part. The bite had removed my left shoulder and arm and a line seemed to run down through the middle of my chest ending at my left leg. This I noted was a stump ending at the knee. My tail was also missing large portions of flesh. Inside my chest the damage seemed worse. As I had only one half of my chest I was missing a lung and a heart. My digestive organs were in tatters as well. All in all I should have been surprised to be alive. But my body had taken momentous beatings before as well as huge injuries. I wasn't sure if this was the worse I had ever been but it was certainly close. More importantly I was missing 71% of my blood, which was bad. I had no regenerative power's but my blood had some of it's capabilities. It was thanks to my blood that my body had rebuilt itself so many times. And even at this moment it was hard at work rebuilding my body again. The screen in front of me then flicked to show me how much I had healed since I first arrived. The computer was evidentially listening to my thoughts. Ignoring the screen I closed my eyes and opened up the link between us again. "How long have I been here?" "You have unconscious for six days and two hours, thirteen minutes." "What safety measure's are up at the minute? Invisibility and all that. And where are all the fighter's on this planet? Have they been near here?" " Stealth systems and full shields are operating at the moment. They were turned of for a couple of minutes to allow you access to the ship. There are seven major powers that I can sense. They have all been moving all around an area of a hundred miles of which this ship has been in. They have passed over a couple of times but none of these times they have spotted this ship." "What about the blood trail I left, wouldn't it lead them straight here?" "There are a number of predators on this planet which ate your blood and other organs. I also have to tell you that you have an urgent message from Thyloch." "I'll read it later." I was feeling exhausted, my body was using all available power to heal itself. But I didn't resist the waves of sleep, which drove over me, I embraced them. I was going to need all the power I had to get myself out of this mess. According to the computer another six days was all that I needed….  
  
Android 17  
I moved through the complex quickly but not running. Speilding had no hope of evading capture this time. His helicopter was grounded and I had destroyed all other modes of transport. But this time I faced no opposition as I strode through the building. I had already dealt with his private army back a couple of days ago and he had no defences now. The only visible entrances had been sealed, there was no way out. In front of me fled a frightened group of scientists ran from me, running anywhere they could. None of them was the man I was looking for. But I felt I was getting closer to my pray. Most of the doors I was walking through now had ACCESS DENIED on them. The style of the corridors had also changed, from poor to plush. Finally I spotted large oak doors in front of me. After a scan I noted they had steel in the centre and were very thick, about a foot of steel. But it only took one kick to push them over. Lifting my foot up I steeped over the remnants of his last defence. But the room, which I now found myself in, was different from all the others in the complex. A large Turkish carpet, which spanned the entire room, mahogany desk and large bookshelves, filled with volumes. Behind the desk sat the man I had been looking for. He sat there completely calm, his face expressionless. I was surprised by his lack of fear, and slightly angry. I had at least wanted him to display some fear after all we had done to get at him. "Where is the other one?" he asked before I could say anything. "The one who is more damaged, the female one." His words stole mine from my lips. How did he know about 18 and me? Had Gero confided in him or something? If so all the better. We needed to get rebuilt in as little time as possible, 18 especially. Who knows when Suiceene might decide to finish off what she had earlier started?   
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. I hope that chapter was better than the last one. Some people commented that it had too many fights. This is a bit of a break at the moment while the bad guys recover. But another fight is fast approaching. The Super Sayains vrs who????? 


	32. The burning choice

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
I didn't like his lack of fear. Here was I, infinitely more powerful than he could ever hope to be and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. He must have something up his sleeve, that or he was mad. "I wonder where the dear doctor is? Preparing a grand entrance or something. Just after showing off his news toys. I really want to talk to him. Can you lead me to your master? I suppose that's what you are here for." My response was as cold as I could keep it, what with my anger rising. "There seems to be some misunderstanding. I am not under the control of anybody. Dr Gero who you allude to is dead. I killed him." His eyebrows rose faintly but his expression remained the same. "So I must presume you are here because of your own reasons. Do you want a new master or something?" His response goaded me further and I had to struggle to keep my composure. "No we are not in need of a master. We are here for a different reason. We need your help." and I struggled to say the last part to him. He was so cocky and self assured it got under my skin. While waiting for his response I envisioned different ways of killing him. "But of course, I will help. I assume you would kill be or something if I didn't comply." he said with a little laugh. I clenched my fists harder and willed myself not to hurt him. "I have watched the tapes from the security camera's in the last base about a dozen times. I know of your power that is why there was so little resistance here. In fact I have spent the last couple of days waiting for you two to arrive." His words only continued to anger me further. Why had I spent so long looking round the base trying to create a plan? Here he was saying that the base had been open and ready for us to arrive. How could I have been so dumb? But I banished these thoughts. Had to think about other things, namely, where was 18? I couldn't sense her presence anywhere. She could be in trouble….  
But I couldn't just run off and look for her. I had Speilding now and I didn't want him to escape again. Only one option then. Reaching forward I grabbed hold of his lab coat. For the first time I thought I saw fear in his eyes for a second. "Ever flown before?" I said before leaping up into the air. Reaching up with the other hand I fired a small ki blast upwards. Almost immediately I felt the down-surge in power as it left my hand. It was only a small attack and yet I still felt it. I really needed to get more powerful. As I flew through the hole I had made in the room out into the chilly air of the night I couldn't help but think about some of the things that Speilding had said. He and Gero obviously knew each other but what I found strange was that he seemed to know that we were Androids. Gero must have confided at least a little bit in him. Or more likely Gero had boasted about our powers and us. It might explain Speilding's response to us. That might be why he showed no fear at the sight of me. He didn't believe we would hurt him. He might even think this might be a elaborate joke on Gero's part, designed to scare him. Flying up high into the sky I took a couple a couple of seconds to look about, trying to locate 18. Hanging below me, Speilding started to squirm a bit. I sensed he didn't like being up so high, without any sort of safety harness. Suddenly I spotted 18. But something was wrong. She was lying on the ground. Something must have happened! Not caring how much energy it wasted I blasted downwards as quick as I could manage. Seconds later I landed beside 18's body. Letting go of Speilding I was at 18's side checking her trying to find what was wrong. It was only then that I realised that I might have just stepped into a trap. But no one was jumping out at anything or me so I dispensed with this idea. It was then that I noticed the burning hulk of the power station and then I realised what must have happened. 18 had blasted it instead of using the weapons I had given her. She had used up too much power the fool! Beneath me 18's eyelids started to flicker before they opened up. "W-what happened?" "You're ok 18. Just stand up. We have to go." Slowly 18 made her way to her feet, only to stumble and I only just managed to catch her. I then directed her attention to the man standing beside us. "This is Speilding."  
  
Android 18  
It was about an hour or two since 17 had woken me up. We were in one of Speilding's main labs. 17 finally finished a short dialogue of our lives so far. He left out the parts about the Z fighter's but spoke quite a bit about Suiceene and her power. The way he told it Suiceene was a conqueror from another planet and we were the only chance humanity had of surviving. "As far as I understand it Dr, you have watched us in action at the previous lab. What you saw there barely scratches the surface of the power we used to have. Suiceene's power eclipses even that. There is no weapon which man possesses which can stop her, no army capable of stopping her. If every man and woman on this planet was to take to arms it wouldn't be enough. We are humanity's only chance of survival." Nice I thought, making it seem as if we are helping the humans. "But according to you, you both have already fought her and you both lost. How do you suggest I help you?" "What I have here," 17 said holding up the two blueprints which he had pulled from the bag on his back, "is blueprints which Dr Gero made. On one of them are the specifications for us. On the other is the specifications for our friend Android 16." Hearing a startled gasp I turned to see scientists in white lab coats surrounded us. They must have come in with out me noticing. They all crowded round Speilding while he looked at the two documents. At first he seemed sceptical of the two documents. But the more he read the more interested he became. "Ah now I see. This is how he did it." he exclaimed. "But," he said with a calmer voice, "if you are right about me having a certain time limit I would have to say it would be impossible. It would take me maybe a year to construct another Android 16." "But we are not asking that,"17 cut in. "All I want is you to update the both of us. Make us both like Android 16." His response clearly startled the scientist. "I'm not sure if that would be possible. And even if it was, why would I want to" he said in a cold voice. Before 17 could reply he went on. "You are not going to make me waste huge amounts of money and time preparing for a danger that I have no proof of. You two could just be trying to make yourselves powerful enough to take over the planet." And don't bother trying to threaten me. I know you won't kill me. You need me to repair the female Android. Am I not right in saying she hasn't got much longer to live?" I could see the anger seething in my brother. But he managed to get it under control before he addressed Speilding. "You could have anything you ever wanted. Power, fame, money, anything. Control over the entire world, even. If you do this for us we would give you anything you ever wanted." I replied catching the doctors eye. I noted as his eyes moved down staring at my body. But of course, we were planning to kill the doctor once he finished us. "How can I trust you?" "How can we trust you? Once you start to rebuild us you could pull the plug on both of us at any minute. We would be helpless." The doctor stared hard at the both of us for a minute before replying. "My staff and I will have to look over these documents. See if what you plan is possible." And with that he and the rest of his staff left the room. I made a move as if to stop them as they left the room, but 17 stopped me. "No point 18. Speilding won't run. He knows he won't get far if he does. Anyway, I think he is interested. From what I can see of him, he will make a better leader than Gero. He looks more intelligent." All this was for the benefit for the listening devices spread around the room. I lay back on the table that I had been sitting on. It was looking like it might be a long night.  
  
Android 17  
It was sometime the next morning before the doctor returned. Actually I knew the time, I always knew the time. It was 10 AM, the doctor had been gone 9 hours and if I hadn't known that he was in the other room I would have got worried. I really had to thank Gero for his infrared eyesight, which we could turn on and off. As soon as he re-entered the roof he started to talk. Most of what he said made no sense at all to me, but I wasn't going to let him know that. It would seem like a weakness. From he said I picked up enough to be sure that he was able to change us to be like 16 but at a price. When I asked him what he asked one of his assistants to bring in a chart. Seconds later the assistant re-appeared with a large chart on wheels. On it was a copy of both blueprints blown up to about three times's their normal size. "To change you're designs is going to take a huge influx of parts which neither of you have. At the present neither of you have the space for these parts. From what I have observed from the plans there is only one real quick method in which we can do this. We will have to remove, this, this and these," he said pointing at several parts of the diagram. Looking at our confused faces he explained with a hint of a gloat. "These are the remaining parts of you're body which are human. From what I understand you both were humans to begin with until Dr Gero started to change you're bodies. Frankly I'm surprised you survived." I was completely unprepared for his words and for a minute I was unable to think. I was a human! The very thing I hated above all? I was human born. But….  
Dimly I heard myself ask him "And what will happen if you do remove these parts." "You will become fully Android. You will be a pure machine, though I'm not sure if that will help you. I can't see how 16 would be more powerful than you two. A human base should be much more powerful than a machine one's." These words hit me as another blow. I would become fully Android. That was what I always believed I was, what I believed was better. I had just learnt of my human lineage and here it was being taken away from me again. "I will give you two some time to think it over," he said silently leaving the room. I sat rocking forward and back with my head between my arms. How could I be a human? How could I have not known? How could I not remember anything? Again and again I scourged my mind searching for any titbit, and tiny piece or morsel of information that might be of use. But there was nothing, absolute blankness. How could I be a human and not remember anything? Who was I? Who were my parents? What life had I had? Who was I really? How much was me and how much was Dr Gero? WHO WAS I! How could I not know? HOW COULD I NOT REMEMBER!!   
I was unaware of the tears falling down from my eyes as I smashed my fists down again and again into the table in front of me. What had that sick fiend done to me? Where was Gero!! I wanted to kill him all over again! "17" I dimly heard 18 call but I ignored her. How could this happen to me, why was I a human, I had done so well hating them, and now I was one. Now I was a human. "17!" 18 shouted, this getting my attention. "Will you listen to me!" I turned to look at my sister. Her face was contorted in pain but not the physical kind and her eyes were also streaming. "We have to decide about this. Are we going to go through with this or not?" For a second I didn't know what she was talking about. And then it hit me. Suiceene, we had to defeat her. But at a cost… We would have to give up our humanity, become simple robots. Five minute ago I hated humanity but now… Somewhere out there I had a life, I had an existence. There was so much more I could be, so much I was going to give up if I decided. I was going to give up any chance of that life, of a human life. Why did I have to make this choice? Why did I have to care? I never thought I had a human part, never cared, but now I knew could I give it up? I would be taking something from inside of me and ripping it out. Taking away, removing any past I might have had. I could even be removing myself, I suddenly thought. The consciousness that was I, the part that thought, made choices, and had fun, the part that was I might go. I might me and just leave a robot. Something, which took order's and carried them out. Could I take that risk? And if I didn't?  
18 would die in the next couple of days; we would all die in matter of time. Suiceene was going to strike again and that would it. What was I stopping her for, if I was going to die? The human race, but I hated them so! I still did even though I knew I was one. But I mightn't be one much longer. I was going to have to decide now, decide now or run out of time. I had to decide for both of us. Looking across at 18 I looked at her injured and damaged body. How much longer, before she died? This was chance, a chance to live but at a terrible price. Was it better to die than to live half-life? A life without my human side….  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. A bit of a surprise for the Androids, but which will they choose? Power or their humanity? 


	33. Awake at last

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
Could we go through with it? Was it worth the cost? Why did we have to make decisions like this? Why did we have to happen to us. I was doing well in my life as a Android, nothing led me to suspect that I had been a human. That I once had a life, I once had an existence. It was all the Dr's fault, if only I could kill him now. Extract my revenge, but I couldn't. I had to make a decision now. A decision that would shape the rest of my life, if indeed I had a life. Electricity sparking through my body reminded me of my injuries, reminded me that I had not long to live. Strangle the growing pain was giving me a clear head. Removing the worries and questions about my humanity. The pain wanted my full attention. But I could not give it that. I had to decide, decide for the both of us. I knew 17 couldn't make that choice. His face portrayed all of his emotion. He was torn between the two choices, couldn't decide. But I knew what we had to do, the only choice we had. I was going to extract my revenge on Suiceene. She was making us make these decisions, decisions 17 couldn't make. I was going to have to make the choice for him, it was our only choice of surviving. Moving off the bench I was sitting on I made my way over behind my brother. He seemed unaware of me rocking up and down on top of the desk. Lifting a metal bar from the table beside me I brought it down with all the strength I could on his head. He didn't make a sound as he fell to the floor. For a second I couldn't see, blinded by blackness. Reaching a hand out to the desk that 17 had been on I steadied myself. Slowly the blackness receded but it left me feeling worse than I had been before. Pain racked through my body causing me to visibly shake. But I reached inside me, willing myself to ignore the pain, if just for a little while. Letting go of the desk I almost fell, but I managed to steady myself. I knew if I fell it would all be over, I wouldn't bother to get back up. Each step sending shock waves through my body I moved myself over to my brother. I actually heard my joins creak as I bent down, wrapping my arms round his body. Slowly, very slowly I moved up feeling my arms take the slack, feeling them feel as if they were going to pulled out of their sockets. But by a supreme effort I managed to stand up again, with 17 in my arms. My body screaming at me each step along the way I shuffled along to the door and out it. Not having the energy to focus in I shuffled towards the light and noises I could hear. When I finally stumbled into the room my body simply gave up. I could walk no further. Falling forward I fell to the ground dropping 17 in front of me.. The next few moments were a blur to me but I think I felt someone's arms round me lifting me up and then securing me to something I think I felt myself being propelled forward before I fell unconscious.  
  
Suiceene  
"Suiceene, Suiceene. Its time to leave. You are fully healed." Groggily I heard words shifting towards me as if through some of cocoon. But they didn't seem to make any sense to me. Who was calling me? Why? I felt my mind sink lower again trying to continue to sleep. But more messages kept coming up to my brain from other parts of the body. Something was moving around me. All moving in one direction. Suddenly the air supply stopped and I started to choke. Frantically my eyes opened trying to make sense of what was around me. My eyes focused in quickly, the first time in a long while and I suddenly became aware of where I was. Ripping the mask from my lips I took long lungfulls of the air around me. All the liquid had been drained and I had been left alone in the tank. Slowly my eyes moved down my body checking for injuries. But miraculously my body seemed healed. Moving my head I stared down my back and from it without injury as well. I must be healed! But the skin wasn't fully healed yet I saw quickly. It was a light shade of green, much lighter than it normally was. I could see clearly the parts of me which had been injured, see the lines from which I had been cut. The new skin over the injured parts was weak at the moment. I had to be careful or I could tear it again. The skin would soon become strong again, but it was going to take time. My power level was also very weak, it hadn't had time to recover yet either. But it would also, sooner than the skin though. I wasn't going to get myself in any fights so soon. But at the moment I didn't feel like fighting anyway. The healing chamber had left me in a state of calm. Inside it I had stewed over my mistakes and over many other things. But now they were off my chest I felt calmer and more at peace than I had in a long time. Slowly I padded down the corridor. It was only when I reached the door out of the healing room that I noticed I was on all fours. As a baby I had discovered how to move my spine from two joints from which I could alternate between standing on two feet and on all fours. But in the last couple of years I rarely stood on four paws, being easier to feet standing up. But I routinely used it to hunt. Thinking about hunting made my stomach rumble. I needed some food. I hadn't eaten in a long time. Physically moving the door handle I made my way along another corridor before coming to the main circular operating deck, or something. From here I made my way down to the main hatch. As I opened it the computer spoke out. "Suiceene you have some urgent matter's to attend to. Thyloch has sent another message which he demands you to answer." "I'll deal with that later. Right now I'm heading outside for some lunch, or breakfast or whatever. Keep, hidden or whatever. I'll be back soon." Leaping down from the hatch I landed on the grass of earth. I found it strange, the grass being green. But different planets were different. But right now I was interested in getting a meal. Staring around me keenly I wondered what animals earth had, and what they tasted like. I didn't particularly want to each human again. It wasn't that nice, bit too stringy not enough taste. But suddenly I spotted movement to my West. Moving down I hid myself in the tall grass. For the nest couple of minutes I lost myself in the hunt. Moving forward slowly through the grass I slowly tracked my victim. As I cam closer I noted that it was a large animal on four legs like me. Large horns or antlers protruded from its head, weapons or just ornaments? Closer and closer I moved until I could hear its breathing, see it chewing the grass. But even as I was watching it raised its head, looking around it, as if it knew something was there. It was then that I broke free from the grass sprinting towards it. Too slowly it realised the danger and turned to run. It had barely run a couple of paces before I made my jump landing on its back, my teeth biting into its neck. The force of my jump was so much so that it was pushed to the ground. Letting go briefly of its neck so as not to get crushed I moved over before fastening my teeth to its lower neck. There I hung on as the large animal struggled, almost getting to its feet once. But I never let go of my suffocating hold. Slowly the animal's struggles got weaker and weaker until it died. Once I was sure of this I let go and began to gorge on the still warm flesh. Thirty minutes later I could no more and I crawled away from the corpse leaving it to any of the other predators. I moved over to a tree and in a couple of seconds I was cured up underneath it. The meal had left me filled up and contented.  
  
I woke some time later, I wasn't sure how late it was. The sun had set long ago and it was now dark. Lifting my nose I could smell the smell of various predators scattered about. Even with my eyes I could see little more than their outlines, couldn't focus in on their bodies. But I wasn't interested in eating. My latest meal would be enough for a couple of days at least. But it was now time to get back to business. Once inside the ship I made my way over to the main deck. Once there I sat down in the main operating chair. It was from here that I piloted the ship and communicated with other ships or people. It was for the latter option that I was here for. Thyloch was getting anxious, sending a couple of messages. I would have to see what was going on, how much time I had left on this planet. The computer was already with the co-ordinates and all I had to was dial. A screen dipped down from somewhere and stopped in front of my face. At the moment it was completely black. I waited patiently for it to change. Two minutes later it finally started to crackle. Thyloch was quite a distance away from here. At last the screen changed to show me a hazy picture of my leader. "So Suiceene, you finally decided to contact me?" he said dryly. "Yes." I said simply. I wasn't going to waste my time saying anything to him. "I have been watching you. You have wasted a lot of time just killing two warriors. And you came close to death. You have fought like a child just learning the ropes " I didn't reply to this though it made my blood boil. Thyloch could really annoy me sometimes. "We need you over here now. A situation might occur over here. We need you." "I thought you had already signed the peace treaty." I said this with an insolent tone. I had not approved of the treaty and I had pushed to continue on with the war. But Thyloch overruled me and signed it. "One of the smaller countries is raising trouble about some of the trade treaty I want them to sign. "Trade!! You want me back for something that trivial?" I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice. I was a warrior not a dept collector. "I still don't why you bother with trade, our ancestors didn't!" "Suiceene may I remind you that you must do what I command. Stop messing about with this planet and kill the Sayains, especially Vegeta." Before I could reply the screen disappeared. I wondered for a second if I should obey his orders this very second. But I was independent. I knew eventually I had to obey his orders but not immediately. Sure if it were Thyloch's choice I would have just destroyed the planet from out in space. This particular planet had no defences against that kind of attack. But there was no honour in that kind of fight, it wasn't a fight. When you're whole life was based around fighting you have to have honour. You're life would be pointless then. Opening my mind I sensed around to see if I could locate the Z fighter's. But there were no powers anywhere on the planet or none high enough that I could sense. They were either hiding from me or asleep. Either it didn't really matter; I wasn't powerful enough to challenge any of them yet. I was barely able to stifle a yawn, I needed more sleep. Moving slowly down I made my way outside again. I preferred to rest out here, rather than in the stuffy confines of my ship. But an idea was keeping me awake, an idea that wouldn't leave. It concerned Prince Vegeta and Goku. It would be violating Thyloch plan, or would it? I started to wonder but all the thinking was making me even more tired. Shaking my head finally I made my way over to the tree I had slept at earlier. Curling up once more I prepared to sleep again, but this time I was staying asleep until morning. Just before I drifted off I wondered what Thyloch would do if he knew what I was thinking. Well he would find out pretty soon.  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. What is going to happen to the Androids? Suiceene is going to take a tital role in the next couple of chapters. 


	34. Unleash the cats! Or is that the dogs?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
My jaws opened wide as I yawned displacing rows of teeth. For the next hour I did several warm up exercises. To begin with my body was sluggish and unwilling to do much. Lying in the rejuvenation chamber my body had slipped from the peak of its physical poweress, and it took some hard work to try and climb to that peak again. My power was coming back fast and I could feel it had greatly increased since I had fought 16. But I was not ready yet to attack the Z fighter's. Physically I felt I was ready to take on anything they could throw at me, but it wasn't as simple as that. In the normal situation on any other planet I would already be flying over there before killing them all. I had already defeated the only warriors capable of beating me. On so many other planets in the last three years I had been quick and efficient in disposing of any opposition, but here I had been slow to do anything. After killing Gohan I had been idle for a while before 16 died. I had been here just under three weeks; I should have been finished in a day or two. But I was holding myself back, unsure for the first time in my life what to do. My judgement said one thing but my heart said another. But if I went with my heart I was risking quite a lot. Why did things have to be so complicated? In all the years of my life so far I had never been in such a quandary, never been stuck to make a decision. The war years had been hard and painful but uncomplicated in this fashion. Taking down an empire was one thing but this decision was another. Lightly I lifted off from the ground hoping the clear air would help me come to a decision. And this decision all hinged around one person. One person who I had never set eyes on before, a person I had only come to hear of, a person I was ordered to kill. Prince Vegeta, heir to a kingdom never to become king. He was one of the fighter's left to oppose me. The weaker of the two Sayains on the planet. For a second I tried to forget the situation I had to resolve, thinking of the two remaining Androids. I had wanted to kill them, hadn't meant to let them escape. I never liked let my victims escape where they could recuperate hidden from my view. I knew myself how dangerous this strategy could be. For the next couple of minutes I drifted on forward trying to think what my ancestors would have done in a situation like this. But from what I remembered reading of them they had never had this dilemma. In their day our race had been large and a force to be reckoned in the galaxy. But now it was almost certainly dying or almost dead. Thyloch didn't ever admit it, but I was the only thing holding our civilisation together. If not for me the vultures would have spurged us long ago from the galaxy. How much longer did I have to live? It was a question I rarely asked myself in times of action but when things were quiet it often plagued me. The ones before me, they hadn't lived for long. What would happen… what would happen if I died?????  
Suddenly something smashed into the small of my back with extreme force and I was thrown downwards. Seconds before I would have hit into a mountain something smacked into my side and sent me spinning before another blow plunged me deep into the ground. I rose only to feel a kick into my ribs, which sent me across the ground before something smashed into me from above driving me deep into the earth before leaving me with a large ki ball. It exploded round me sending me driving into the earth. Deep underground I paused for a second to register what was going on. Three huge Ki powers were above me. I identified Goku immediately, and then Vegeta but it took me a while before I recognised Trunks power. Great, I though angrily, my problem's have come straight to me. Before I exploded from the earth I powered up to my limit, a battle would be good after all the rest. I would just have to make my decision after the battle. When I exploded from the ground none of the three warriors made a move towards me. I was surprised for a second before I noticed that they were powering up. My eyebrows rose slightly as their powers rose further and further until they surpassed even mine. Even Trunk's power rose higher than mine, which was quite a shock to me. Their muscles bulged as well leaving them decidedly bigger than they had been. At the moment my power was slightly higher than that of 17 or 18's but theirs were a good bit more powerful that this. How did they gain so much power in such a short time? Or had they been bluffing before? I wasn't sure but something was going on. Anyway there was no way I could defeat them in my present form. Yellow electricity and power sparked all around them until they finished. Both Vegeta and Trunks looked decidedly buffed up, but Goku didn't. Strangely enough he was also the most powerful. "How do you like this, Suiceene isn't it?" Trunks asked staring at me with a cool expression. He was the weakest of the three but I could sense from his attitude that he had the least fear. Goku wasn't scared but he didn't seem overly confident. Anger was also apparent in his face. But Vegeta was the worst of all. I could even smell the fear from him; I would be able to exploit this. "You have certainly got more powerful." I said evenly never taking my eyes off the prince, "but not powerful enough. It will make a good battle anyway, a good battle." My arms were still crossed on my chest and I was smiling, a chilling smile with no warmth. I was completely focused on Vegeta staring at him only. As I stared I started to get an idea of what he was thinking, mind reading in this form was quite weak. "The answer to your question is yes Vegeta." I said suddenly. Vegeta looked up startled. "I am Suiceene, I am the Neophalie. But you knew that the first time you saw me. You have seen my picture enough."  
"No, no, you not that! You can't be! You can't be alive!" he shouted.   
"Why deny it Vegeta, why deny what we both know is true? I am the Neophalie and you don't stand a chance against me. However much you train, however you try, I will always be more powerful. It is my destiny!" "Vegeta don't listen to her!" Goku turned to Vegeta. But his words did nothing to help the prince. He was shaking visibly, holding his head and crying out in rage and desperation. Suddenly his aura whipped round him again and he turned and fled from the battlefield. Secretly I felt some shame at having to break him; it might have been challenging to fight three ways. But I had decided to implement my plan at last. Vegeta's fear had clinched it. Before the other two could turn I focused inside of me and forced the change.  
  
Suiceene- Daemon form  
I didn't know what my other form was playing at but I didn't like it. She was evidently planning something and it was getting in the way of our fighting. Couldn't she just it simple? But then she was so much younger than I, she was less mature. But then she was still an experienced warrior and it was her body. I would just have to trust her. Seconds later with a green explosion the change was complete and I was ready to fight. Goku and Trunks who had raised their arms to block the winds coming at them lowered their hands to stare at my new form. Trunks in particular seemed to be particularly shocked. "You, you look just like a Super Sayain!" I didn't dignify his question with a response. Instead I focused on Goku. He would be my only real challenge. Trunk's was nowhere near my strength. Suddenly Goku's image faded and disappeared. But I was able to tract his movements and with one arm I blocked his punch. He launched into a tirade of attacks against me, all of which I was able to block with ease. Powerful as he was he was, he was still weaker than 16. Suddenly his power surged up as he went into the Kio Ken. With lightening speed he managed to knock me backwards. Recovering seconds later I looked up only to be met face on by a large Ki attack. But I was able to dispatch this before I reached the ground. Turning on a penny I caught Trunk's arm under mine and with a sharp throw send him flying into a mountainside. Seconds later Goku intercepted me and we were at it again, him attacking, me defending. I wanted to test the full limits of his power first before I finished him, which was only inevitable. Once more he exploded into the Kio Ken but this time he managed to get a good hit to my face and sent me reeling back. Moving forward to press his advantage he was unprepared for my foot catching him in the stomach and my tail throwing him to the ground. But he managed to flip before he fell and he landed on both of his feet. For a second we were both still considering each other. My concentration was too preoccupied on him and so I was unprepared for Trunks foot to go smashing into my side. The force of the hit only managed to hit me a couple of feet forward. But for such a light attack it seemed to burn straight through me, a searing white coal. Clenching my paws to try and relieve the pain I was unaware that my claws were stabbing into my paws. Looking down at the side he had hit I was shocked to see it quiver before it seemed to burst all over my legs. Placing an arm down to try and step the blood I noticed that Trunks had hit into my weaker side, which was still healing. Luckily it was as bad as the injuries 16 had given me. The area that seemed to have been bitten into was only between the bottom of my ribcage and my hip. It wasn't that large an area but a lot of flesh had fallen through. It was also an area which wasn't protected by the armour which only cover the vital area's and were more of tradition than of any use. Noticing what had happened to me Trunks moved out from behind me to beside Goku. Looking up at them I noticed that they were no longer in their battle stances and had their arms crossed. "Looks like you're body hasn't quite healed yet?" Trunks seemed to sneer. Goku only the other hand seemed angry, but at least he was silent. "So are you ready to give up?" Straightening suddenly I removed my paw from the offending area. The paw was slick with blood, which continued to seek though my shirt. "This is only a flesh wound, I'm not defeated yet." I answered simply preferring not to speak much.   
"But you can't continue on with a wound like that? You will bleed to death" Suddenly concentrating my power I rammed forward knocking both down into the ground. I'll worry about bleeding, I thought to myself. I was in no danger. I had lost flesh and blood but not enough to become a worry. Goku who was first to rise to his feet was met by my foot, which sent him crashing into a rock. Moving my head slightly to the left I dodged his slow attack before my foot caught him in the chest. Leaping skywards above Goku's Ki attack, I sped into the clouds knowing he was close behind. Suddenly spinning in a circle I let loose an enormous Ki attack which was too large for the Sayain to dodge. The resulting explosion sent him downwards again. Seconds later I landed on a cliff and waited for them to rise up. His Gi torn and shredded Goku rose. Trunks beside him were in better condition, he had armour though. I would just have to kill him soon; the longer he lived the more of an insult it served to me. He would die soon, just as Gohan had died. Unfortunately my other form still wanted Goku alive for the time being. But as soon as she had changed her mind I would kill him so quick. He was almost as much as an insult to me as Trunks and Gohan.  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. The first chapter without the Androids.... but they will be back very soon, you will just have to deal with Suiceene for the moment. 


	35. Underestimating the enemy?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene- Daemon form  
The sky was blue, another warm day. But I didn't really care. Weather, and temperature's were just non-important facts, which I mostly ignored. Fighting was my only calling and something I rejoiced in. I met Goku's charge with a kick to the face, and as he reeled back I sunk my fist into his stomach before throwing my into the side of his head smashing him downwards. With likewise ease I caught Trunks punch with my paw, and with a quick turn I used his speed against him throwing him down after his friend. Even I was surprised at my large increase in power. Intensifying it I watched at the ki energy sparked around me and felt as my power surged up. This was amazing, and I powered up more feeling my power escalate to new heights. Large cracks and booms were heard in the air around me as my ki pushed out against the air. It was time to test out this new power, I thought as I saw Goku rise below me. In a breath I was in front of him, causing him to start slightly. Recovering quickly he threw a punch at me. I watched it fly towards me, so slowly it moved I wondered if he was trying to trick me. Waiting until the last possible moment before moving my head to the side. I repeated this a couple of time as she threw attack after attack at me. But after one punch I dodged underneath it and at the same time smashing my fist into his gut. Even as he still punched I saw his mouth open and blood fly out. Stepping backwards he fell to his knee's clutching at his stomach. Sensing the boy before he screamed I ducked low reaching my arm behind me and caught hold of his throat. In a second he was in front of me. Ignoring his feeble struggles to loosen my iron grip, I opened my mouth staring into his face. Gliding my tongue over my teeth I moved the boy into striking distance. Seconds before I struck I sensed Goku's power surge and turned to look at him. He was holding his arms in front of his face and his air was waving upwards as he powered up. The golden ki shone around him as he reached his maximum before removing his hands from his face. His eyes were angry, but not the frenzied shine of pure rage. His was deeper than that, as if he knew what he was going to do and wasn't going to let his anger blind him. "This is my maxim power Suiceene. No more bluffing. Lets finish this." Letting go of the boy's throat I let him fall the ground. "Leave him out of this. Just you and me." "You really think you can match me?" I said simply. I didn't like speaking; I let my other form do that. However much Goku thought he had a chance, he didn't have a hope. His maximum was a good deal more powerful than the Androids, more powerful that 16 normally. But he was about the same as 16 was when he had unleashed his special power. Even without my power increase I could still easily beat. His time in the hyperbolic time chamber was for nothing.  
  
Suiceene  
So that was how they had gained so much power. The three of them had spent a year training or something. My other form's physic abilities were more enhanced than mine. It didn't take much for it to learn all it needed to know. It helped matters that they had all been thinking about it. My other form and Goku had already started to fight. And the moment my other form was playing with the Super Sayain letting him think for the moment that he had a chance of winning. But it wouldn't be long before she gave him a taste of her full power. Or was it a she? I wasn't fully sure what if any sex my daemon was. I wasn't even sure if I was female or not, I didn't really care myself. I was always referred to as a female, so I supposed I probably was. Anyway it wasn't part of my life and it never wound be. I was a fighter and that was all. And this was what I loved, a good fight. Though my other form was the main brain, I wasn't a spectator. I was still fighting that battle, still dodging, still blocking. But while in this form she had more power over what we did so in most cases we did what she thought. We were like one mind when it came to a fight, working so fluidly sometimes I wasn't sure who was in control. It was strange after being alone in my head for so much of my life and how I got used to her in such a short time. We had been together for only a couple of months, or this how long I was aware of her. She could even have been born with me but silent for so long. Silent until that night. That dark demonic night of which I didn't even fully remember. A night tinged with madness and rage.   
Suddenly I felt our power suddenly increase. It seemed that we were finally going to put this fight in a new gear. We started to meet Goku's attacks with some of own, and as he started to block we started to lay into him. He tried to move backwards to put some space between him and us, but we stayed on him, not ending our assault for a second. As we bore on I started to see Goku's body taking damage. His arms were and face were bleeding from our claws. Every so often he tried to attack back but the minute he left his chest unblocked we tore into the space, making him regret every moving. But we hadn't got started yet, at the moment we were only a little bit more powerful than he. Suddenly he launched into the Kio Ken and we were forced up our power to block his attacks. But this soon wore out, and we took the advantage to kick him into a mountain. But just before we followed his flight downwards we sensed Trunks moving below us.  
  
Suiceene – Daemon form  
So the boy wanted back in the fight? He would regret it. Intensifying my power I moved a high speed down and past him. He didn't have time to register this movement before I planted a kick into his back. As soon as he stopped himself in the air he whipped round. But I was already behind him kicking him again but this time with force, sending him downwards. Turning to where a large power was forming I saw Goku was preparing some sort of Ki attack. Placing out my paws in a cup I started to gather Ki energy between them, two could play at that game. Almost instantly the power started to crackle between my paws. Again I was amazed by how quick the power started to form. After a couple of seconds I was forced to move my paws apart as the ball of Ki grew. I pushed more and more power into aware, aware that it didn't seem to sap my power at all. I still had reserves that I wasn't aware of. The ball was now larger than I and still growing. But I was forced to stop feeding it power. Anymore powerful the explosion from it might irrevocably damage the planet. I didn't want to explode the planet just yet. Flexing the ball between my paws I saw how I was able to control such a power even with only one paw. I suddenly felt angry, I needed some sort of challenge. This was all too easy, I was having to give the warriors too many chances. Even now I was waiting for Goku to finish preparing his attack. I lifted the ball high above my head with ease to get a better look at what he was doing. Red fire exploded round him and then he fired the attack. I waited until the blue beam was close to me before I flexed my arm and threw the ball down into his attack. As both connected there was a mini explosion before mine proceeded to eat into his. This was far too easy I thought while still keeping the physic link with my attack, preventing it from exploding just yet. I detonated it a little bit above Goku. Not close enough to kill him, but would certainly give him a great deal of pain. The explosion was large and it the remnants of the ki lapped at my feet before the land was covered in smoke. moving my paw down I sent winds down to blow the smoke away before descending down the earth again. The boy was at Goku's side who I noticed immediately was no longer Super Sayain. Through the blood dripping from a gash on his head he glared at me. His chest was also dripping with blood from many cuts and gashes. The boy was going to be my only opponent, a weak one at that. Suddenly my other mind spoke up. I smiled when I heard what she said. It would certainly make an interesting battle.  
  
Suiceene  
Slowly I felt my hair go limp and fall down my shoulders again. The armour disappeared as well leaving me in my shirt and shorts. No one here was powerful enough to challenge me in my other form, but Trunks against me would be a bit of challenge, but only a bit of a challenge. Trunks wasn't much of an opponent, even at this power I didn't doubt the fact I was going to win. I saw surprise in the two faces in front of me. "Are you leaving now?" "No way" I said as I got into a fighting stance "I'm just going to make this fight more interesting." This made the boy mad. "Are you saying I'm weak or something, so that you are not going to challenge me with your full power?" "Yeah, that what I'm saying" Trunks was about to say something else when Goku stopped him. "if she want's to take the risk let her. Just make sure you don't let her change back." Suddenly Goku stood up, though I could see it hurt him immensely. He raised his hands above his head and closed his eyes. What was he up to? Suddenly Trunks threw him self at me and I was forced to concentrate on him. Ducking under his fist I tried to grab it but he retracted it too quickly for me. I was then forced to raise my leg to stop a kick from him but I was unable to prevent his fist hitting me in the chest. Coughing blood I steeped back and I was hit head on by a Ki attack. Riding the blast backwards I fought furiously to keep it from biting into my chest, finally managing to throw it above my shoulder. Out of instinct I spun my foot round in a powerful kick in front of me.. It seemed too be going through thin air before Trunks faded in and was hit under the jaw. Getting my balance quickly I flew after him. But I was too slow; for he was already up as I came crashing into him. He managed to dodge and I flew past forcing myself upwards as quick as I could. But the mistake had already been made, and I felt his fists crash down into my back sending me into the earth, digging a creator for myself. Leaving me no time to recover Trunks started to blast downwards at me. I was up as quickly as I could but I still could hit face on by one of the blast. Gritting my teeth against the pain. I started to dodge the blasts. But as more missed me they hit into the earth creating dust clouds, which stopped me from seeing the attacks until they were inches from me. My fur was singed a couple of times before I started to concentrate feeling the attacks with my mind instead of actually seeing them. After a while of this I saw a gap between the attacks and managed to escape from the ground. As I escaped from the dust cloud I saw Trunks at the same second he saw me. Turning his hands he changed his trajectory firing down at me as I flew towards him. Throwing myself left and right I made my way upward. Just a couple of seconds before I reached him he stopped firing and threw a fist at me. But I dodged this as well and kneed him in his unprotected gut. Grunting he ignored my attack started to block as I attacked him. As hard as I threw punches he managed to block all of them. And it was my turn on the defensive. This battle was certainly more challenging than it wound have been in my other form, this was what I loved. A good even battle, except I wished Trunks was a better fighter. It would be an even batter battle then, if a slightly one sided one. If Trunks actually used the power he had properly I would be getting a series beating now.  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. Thanks for the reviews so far, 46 so far much more than I expected or have in any of my other stories. Thanks for taking the time to read all of this. I hope to have the whole thing finished by Christmas but who knows?? 


	36. Nightmare on Android street

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
Pummelling into other until our hands and paws bled, we continued our fight. Trunks foot shot out and occupied as I was in trying to avoid his punches I was unable to see it and it hit into my side with extreme force. Jarred as I was, I had the presence of mind to grab hold of his foot. Twisting my body 360 degree's I threw his body down towards the earth. He managed to stop himself in the air but I was concentrating on something else. Both my arms were outstretched and I was concentrating my energy into my paws. A mini ball formed between them and I fired it once, sending it speeding down at Trunks who was only now turning. Again and again I concentrated my energy into my paws and fired. The first blast hit his shoulder spinning him slightly. Silently I was angry at myself for missing but I continued to fire, hitting him five times before he was able to raise a block. I stopped firing once he did this, they would have little effect and I didn't have the energy to waste. Instead I concentrated my physic power on something else, the huge boulder underneath him. This was a mighty thing indeed, about three stories high and just as wide, 700 or so ton in all. Channelling my power through one paw I concentrated. At first the rock seemed to resist my power, unwilling to move from its roots. But as I concentrated more power at it and it grudgingly gave up the struggle and rose from the earth. Moving the arms from in front of his face Trunks looked cautious. A couple of seconds had passed since my last attack had exploded round him. For a second he seemed surprised at my outstretched paw and then the rock rammed into him with the force of a runaway train. I had to quick now, finish the attack before Trunks managed to gather his wits and start to destroy the rock. Using both paws now I concentrated more of my power, using to flip the rock over so that now Trunks was at the bottom. I didn't trust gravity for the rock to drop, it was too slow. Instead I raised my arms up high before throwing them downwards. Moving faster than anyone would believe something could of its size, the rock rocketed downwards causing an earthquake as it dove into the earth. Smirking I watched as it came to a halt. almost all of it beneath the surface of the earth. That would have certainly caused him some pain, I thought grimly. Seconds later the earth was once more convulsed in earthquakes, but it was not me this time. Suddenly I noticed a crack appear at the top of the large rock. At first the crack was tiny, barely noticeable. But quickly it got larger and larger until the face of the rock suddenly exploded. At once I was aware of a sudden increase in the boys power as he rose screaming from the earth. Seconds before he collided with me I noticed a couple of tiny non-important details. His hair was sticking out a bit more, more spiky, and he was retracting his fist. All to slow I tried to block, but his fist drove into my stomach causing me to fall forward. While coughing blood I was suddenly aware of him grabbing my shoulder, and then his knee rose again and again into my underbelly. Next thing I knew I was speeding earthward. Through the pain I wondered why I was still dropping faster. Then realisation struck. He was flying downwards dragging me downwards as well, dropping me at the last second before pulling up. It was a ploy I had used many a time myself. But I was too dazed to try and think up of a way of getting out of this mess. When I felt his hands let go, I prepared myself, trying to turn at the last minute so that my dive wasn't head-first. I heard the crack first before I felt the pain, the horrible, brain consuming throbs which ravaged through my back. For a while I was still, deep under the earth, lying in my own blood. But I was only preparing myself. I would get him for this! He would lose much blood today!  
  
Suiceene – Daemon form  
She had certainly worked herself into a bit of a rage. It could be used to her advantage, or it could work against her. It simply depended how much she lost herself in the bloodlust. As she launched herself from the ground like a missile. Suiceene's fighting ability had impressed me on many occasions, of many that she wasn't aware. She excelled in fighting and was strict in her training. She had no time for frivolities and she was afraid of nothing. It because of many of these attributes that we both shared that made us so close, so single-minded in battle. We did not share the body equally to be sure. She remained in control almost always, I only emerged when we fought and then I only took over rarely. There were not many fighter's who could stand up to me, my power was such. But this wasn't my battle, I was only a spectator.   
Forming a ball between her paws Suiceene threw it at the boy as she speeded up towards him. The boy stayed still batting the attack away, leaving the door open for Suiceene to attack. She had already fired her first salvo by the time he noticed her to his left. Again he paused allowing the attacks the strike him knocking him backwards. But he did manage to block to block her opening punch and the one after that. But Suiceene didn't let herself get involved in hand to hand combat with him, he was a good deal stronger than her after all. Disengaging herself she sped backwards firing a ki ball into the boy as he tried to follow. After this hit Trunks she dived in once more and this time managed to hit him in the face sending him down into a large boulder. As soon as he emerged she rammed into him from the side and proceeded to lay into him once more. But this time he turned the table on her and managed to throw her into the air. He followed immediately, but his throw had been too weak and Suiceene spun round in a 360 degree kick hitting him in the side of the face. Forming a Ki ball close to his chest she blasted him into another mountain. This particular mountain had already sustained a couple of hits and it proceeded to collapse around the boy. So far Suiceene was doing well, inflicting a number of injuries while taking little herself, but her chosen method of combat, using Ki attacks was using up quite a lot of energy, and she didn't have the huge energy reserves that I did. I wondered if she could beat the boy, she was clearly the better warrior but he was more powerful than she. She would feel a great deal of shame if she let an weakling like him beat her.  
  
Android 17  
Darkness. Silence, wonderful peaceful silence. Calming silence. Nothing to fear, everything was ok. No worries, no complications. Just dark, darkness, blessed darkness. But wait, something was coming. Something coming through the darkness. Something with white hair. Something of evil. Dr Gero!!! No, No!!! No more!! Please no more, I give in I give in! Please just leave me alone! Let me go home. No, don't come near me. No, not that! NOOOOO!!!  
  
Suiceene  
My kick was perfectly aimed but he somehow managed to grab hold of my leg. Out of instinct my tail cut down cutting the inside of his hand making him let go. Gathering my power I flew backwards but he was too quick and was beside me in seconds. I managed to dodge his opening blow, but a split second mistake and his punch caught me under my rib cage. Gasping I tried to turn away but his foot slammed into my shoulder kicking me downwards. Spinning downwards I managed to turn and sticking my arm outwards I concentrated Ki into my paw. Closing one eye I tried to focus in on his moving figure as he lanced down towards me. I fired one blast just as he turned and it hit head on knocking him backwards in the air. It was then that I concentrated on more important matters like stopping my fall downwards. Turning round so that I faced the ground I blasted forward, just in time. I felt the air against my body as a blast just missed me. As I flew forward I started concentrating Ki into both paws. Suddenly I changed course jibing to the left, another blast just missed me. I dropped my altitude and flew through a passage way of standing stone. It was like a maze, and I was travelling at fast speeds testing my reaction time. I had to make several turns each millisecond and I was through the passageway in just over two seconds, earth time. As soon as I got out I turned round flying still flying backwards. One flash was all I saw, all I needed to see. Stretching out both hands I fired immediately, at the same time stopping my flight backwards and I speed upwards charging more Ki balls in my paws. Trunks had just recovered from the first volley when I launched my second salvo. These balls were about half the size of me and when they exploded round Trunks they made quite an explosion. But they were taking a serious strain on my energy reserves; I needed to finish Trunks off now. And then I could get on to Goku who was still standing with his arms outstretched, his eyes closed. It was time for a serious attack. Slowly I placed my arms out in front of me summoning great energy from deep inside of me. Pushing it out along my arms was taking time, but I couldn't hurry. I could ill afford not to do this properly. I was using quite a lot of energy, no I was using a huge amount of energy. I could ill afford to waste this. Already I could feel the emptiness as I pulled the energy out from inside of me. I felt cold as if I was draining all the heat from my body as well. Maybe I was. The ball suddenly appeared between my paws, so small and weak it looked. But it quickly began to grow as I feed it more and more energy. The ball was dark green; so dark it sometimes looked black. My paws had to move apart as the ball continued to grow. But I would not be launching this attack as a ball, a beam was more reliable. Only when you wanted to destroy a wide area or when you had energy to waste you used large ball attacks. They tended to be easier to deflect and put off their course. The only reason the smaller form of the ki ball was used so much was that it used up less energy than a beam would. Glancing down I noticed that Trunks had dug him self out from the hole my attacks had blasted him into. For the moment it seemed he hadn't noticed me. My attack was nearing its completion, but there was one thing I still had to do. Closing my eyes I concentrated on area of ground a little to the left of Trunks. Concentrating one some of the power still left in me I teleported over there. With such a large energy attack between my paws it would be too risky to move. Teleporting was one of my rarer techniques than I didn't use a lot. I could only move short distances with it, but one of its advantages was that no one could see you moving. For this occasion it worked well leaving me exactly where I wanted to be. On some of the other times I had used it I had missed my allotted target sometimes with bad results. Trunks was about a hundred meters in front of me, searching the skies unaware I was so close. Now there was no chance of him dodging the attack. That was one of the reasons I had done this. The other had been, that now I was no longer blasting into the earth but across it, which was safer. I didn't want to die in the planet exploding. It was now time. My ball had reached a huge size, though nowhere near as big as the ball my other form had created. Gathering up all the energy by the invisible strings that are always attached to energy I converted it into a beam and with a scream I blasted it forward. Trunks had no chance. He just had time to turn his head before the beam hit into his side, pushing him across the earth. Above the roar of the beam I heard him scream in pain. Seconds later it got a great deal worse for him. The beam pushed him into the side of a mountain. This would be over very soon. Breaking through the rock using his side would damage him, though not as much as the Ki energy on his other side. Suddenly I felt the beam come to stop, it had seemed Trunks had stopped moving. That was strange, what could have stopped him. It was then that I heard more screams, but these were not screams of pain, but ones of anguish and rage. The next thing I felt was the beam angle suddenly changing. It was being pushed upwards. I tired to rectify this but the force on the other end was too strong and eventually there was a huge push and my beam was shooting into the sky. Letting go of it as fast as I could I turned to see what had happened. And my eyes widened as I felt the huge power. The power that was way above mine, the power about the level of my other form, maybe even more powerful.  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. Who is this new power? Another new fighter, or one of the Z fighters? 


	37. Tea party at Gero's?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
Slowly the smoke started to clear revealing the form of my opponent as it did. At first I didn't recognise him, he had changed so. And for a second I didn't want to recognise him, I didn't want to recognise that he had so much power. It was impossible, there was no way he should be this powerful. It went against everything that I had learnt. "I will destroy you!" Trunks shouted as he leaped forward. As he came towards me his huge form seemed to block out the sun. He was at least two or three times as big as me and all of it was muscle. For a second I was frozen unable to comprehend his power. And he flew closer and closer, wait a moment. Why he moving so slowly? At that power I shouldn't be able to follow him. And then I understood. He was mocking me, moving so slow, as if daring me to try and make a move. Or to try and change form. Something I knew I had to do very soon. Seconds before he would have reached me I shot up into the air. And then focusing my power I let loose a Ki blast in front of me hoping to catch me out. But to my disappointment it just sped up into the sky not hitting anything. Trunks wasn't in the sky at all, and turning my head I saw he was still below me. "Bad aim, I'm right here Suiceene." Clenching my fists I tried to contain my anger. It looked like he had my mark, he must have known I was going to use that move. And I couldn't afford to keep wasting my energy like that. Already I was breathing faster than normal, and my muscles were beginning to ache with familiar pain. Floating high above him in the air, I glared down waiting for him to make the first move. Slowly he raised on hand with a look on contempt on his face. Way too quickly energy started to form around his hand. Energies I could hope to make in this form, and this was with one hand! Lazily, he seemed to let go of it letting the ball of energy fly up towards. And to add insult to injury the blast also moved slowly up toward me. I hated this, hated to be bested by him of all people, hated the way he was jeering at my slow speeds. This time I moved away from the ball long before it got anywhere near me. However slowly he was moving it now, I could still feel its tremendous power. And I knew all to well how much damage something like that could do to me. But where could I fly to, I couldn't run away yet I couldn't charge into close combat, not unless I wanted my head ripped from my shoulders. I needed some weakness, some opening. Something to get me enough time to try and change forms. And all the time I had to keep my eye on Trunks. I couldn't let him out of my sights; I needed to know the second he decided to kick this fight into high gear. And while keeping one eye on Trunks I had to keep the other on the Ki ball. With lazy turns it continued to chase me around the battlefield. It was still moving with irritating slowness. I had dropped my speed to just above it. I couldn't afford to waste energy playing games with him, I had lost enough already. As if it was a premonition I suddenly felt the current Trunks was sending to the ball. Turning tail I shot forward as fast as I could. A shock wave sent me shooting downward. I had to focus quite a lot of power to stop me driving downwards into the air. Trunks had evidentially detonated the ball. I was lucky I was nowhere close to the Ki ball when he had done it. The shock wave was proof of that power. But now he was finished with chasing me around with the Ki ball he was free to do other things. Where was he?  
  
Android 18  
Nice dolly, pretty Miss Flower. "Will you come to tea with us?" "Yes I would love to." Miss Flower moved over to join my other dollies at the tea table. Taking up the purple knife I cut the cake into five pieces and gave each of them a slice. "Tea now?" I asked before pouring in into their pink cups. Happily I watched as they drunk their tea. Suddenly a large black and white ball interrupted our party. Crashing into the table it upset the tea everywhere. My dollies fell off their chairs to the ground. Furious I turned round to my brother. "Look what you have done. I'm going to tell mummy!" "Stupid dolls, wasn't my fault." my brother yelled after me as he followed. I ran through the door but I wasn't in my house. It was dark, dark everywhere. Suddenly I saw a speck of light. "Mummy!" I ran forward through the dark going towards the light. But as I entered it I saw it wasn't mummy in front of me. As he turned round I gasped in sudden fear. It was him! I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I tried to turn, but I couldn't. It seemed I was transfixed by his evil presence. Slowly he lifted a sharp instrument from the table beside him. Slowly he moved towards me, turning the blade in his hand. No matter how much I tried my body refused to turn from him. Helplessly I watched as he moved ever closer, still turning the blade in his hand. Finally he was beside me, and I felt with revulsion his touch as he lifted me upwards, close to his face. "What a pretty face you have girl. Now I hope you won't scream like last time or I will have to torture your brother some more. You don't like to hear him scream and cry, do you." Tears running down my cheeks I nodded. "Very well" he said his cruel smile sending shivers down my back. "Lets get on with the tests."  
  
Suiceene  
Dropping down from the clouds I aimed for Trunks far below me. Why was he moving so slowly? Why was he keeping up this pretence of being so slow? I was tired of dodging his Ki attacks and have to keep staring at him waiting for him to start fighting properly. I was sick and tired of his games. I had decided to face my problem face to face. Spinning to the right at the last second I threw a kick into the side of his head. But he didn't even flinch! His opening punch was slow and I was able to retract my leg in time to get out of its way. Diving in again almost immediately I threw punch after punch into his face. But nothing hurt him. Breaking away from him again I dodged another attack of his. We both fell back a little away from each other. He seemed completely calm and cool while I was ragged and out of breathe. "Losing power I see." he said smirking. This was the last straw. "Will you stop playing around with me! Fight me properly! Stop pretending that you are so slow! I know you are much more powerful than I am you don't have to pretend that you aren't!" Blinded as I was by my rage I didn't see his punch till the last second, and then it was too late. With a sickening crack I was hurled backwards. My head was screaming at me, it felt like it had been lifted straight off by his punch. My eyes screwed shut; I was in too much pain to be aware of anything else. I was only aware of a dim feeling of hitting into something and travelling through it. I was sinking down low, and the lower I sunk the more the pain subsided. I was tempted to let my self-drop lower and lower until there was no pain. How nice that would be….  
But with an extreme effort I forced myself to awake to climb out of the deep pit and come back to reality. But as I came back I almost sunk again, the pain was so extreme. It felt like my head had been ripped open bit by bit. Every single sensory nerve screamed murder at me. Dying would be heaven compared to this. I started to wretch and didn't stop until my stomach was empty. This made me fell a little better. Panting I slowly rose to my feet, my legs feeling like jelly. And I was forced to cling to a rock as I tried to regain my balance. As the pain from my head started to subside I began to feel the rest of my body. My chest was pumping away and even though I was standing still, I was still out of breath, still feeling faint from energy loss. I had used up a huge amount of energy. And as I stared out from the rock from which I was resting against I saw Trunks walking through the ground, walking towards me. Even though I had used up so much he seemed larger than life, power so much beyond mine. I felt bitter; I would have to change forms. Closing my eyes I focused my power and…. Nothing happened! Shocked I tried again but I couldn't change. Don't tell me I'm back to one change a day, I thought desperately. But though I tried again and again I still couldn't ascend to my other form. Looking in front of me I saw that Trunks was only a little way in front of me now, still striding forward. Running away was not an option, I would just have to fight him the way I was. There was no way he was going to defeat me!   
  
Jumping forward I smashed my fist into his face, again and again. But for all my effort it didn't seem to hurt him at all. I only became aware of his punch at the last second as so I barely dodged it. Moving backwards, I ducked and moved from side to side as he punched at me. But all of them were at the same slow speed he had been moving at earlier. Why did he persist in doing this I asked myself as I continued to dodge his attacks? But a glance at his face surprised me. He was fully concentrating on his attack and I could him get angry as he missed me. Why would he be like this if he had so much power? And then it suddenly dawned on me. The huge muscles, the huge power level. What if he had put all his power in his strength, and none in his speed? That this was actually his real speed! That would mean I was faster than him, but he was stronger. I continued moving backwards dodging all of his attack to try and be sure than I was right. None of his attacks came anywhere to hitting me. But how could I use this to my advantage I suddenly thought. Suddenly Trunks stopped his barrage of attacks and instead suddenly powered a huge aura around him. The power of this sent me flying upwards like an arrow and it took me a while before I was able to right myself. I was much higher than him now; he was quite small below me. For a second I was confused, why had he thrown me away from him? And then I felt the huge power suddenly starting to come together way below me. He was creating a huge Ki beam below me! An idea suddenly flicked into my mind. When someone was concentrating power into a beam they rarely were able concentrate their power into a defence. This might be my only opportunity. But I was ill able to use it. I panting from lack of breath, and I had used up almost all of my energy. There was only a tiny bit left. I was going to have to use this well; it might be my only chance. As I floated up high in the sky I started to concentrate my power into my paws. I pushed almost everything I had into it, leaving only a little for the flight downwards. And what a flight it was going to be. As I looked down I suddenly saw the huge blue head of the beam as it sped up towards me. Like a stone I dropped, trying to conserve my power at this early stage. What I had would have to do me; I would have to use it conservatively. Waiting until I was close to the head I suddenly threw myself to the right of the beam, before continuing to move downwards. Now my sight useless, I was have to rely on sensing the huge beam to try and get out of its way. Feeling it shift toward me I turned further right before cutting down around it to the left. Again and again Trunks moved the main body of the beam to try and hit me but I was able to keep out of its way. As I began to near the ground I felt my power start to fail. I felt the familiar feeling of tightening in my stomach and the feeling of pain from all around my body as I forced it to continue moving. Worryingly I felt the blood begin to gush from my side wound. Until now I hand managed to hold it with physic power, but it seemed I could no longer afford to use that power. Come on, come on. Only a little bit longer,, almost at the ground now, I coaxed my body. Opening one eye I suddenly saw the ground a little way in front of me. Trunks was slightly to my right, the beam also just over my right shoulder. Waiting until I was barely feet from the ground I flipped over so I was now travelling feet first. Bouncing immediately to the right as soon as I touched the ground I dipped down below the huge beam to the boys right. Cupping my paws together in which I had placed my remaining power I threw this into the back of his head with everything I had. All I heard was a loud crack and then I fell forward into the ground. It was ten seconds later, a huge amount, before I was able to get up to my knees. I was completely drained, I had no power left. Turning I looked for the boy. To my intense relief he was lying face first in the ground, purple haired again. I stumbled over slowly to him, though every joint in my body screamed murder at me. I lifted my tail to kill him. "Stop!" Tired, I slowly moved my head to Goku. Goku who was standing with his arms high above his head. "Stop or what? You'll will fire the Spirit Bomb or something?"  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. How did you like that fight? I decided to make it a bit short as Trunks isn't much of a fighter. Anyway please tell me what you think. 


	38. Another death? Who will it be?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
Goku looked shocked, though he still kept hold of the spirit bomb. I could see the tiny strings, which attached him to his attack. "How did you know?" Grinning slightly through my deep breaths I answered him. "You can hardly expect me not to sense that huge energy which you were building up all this time. I can see how that attack might work with the Changelings but" and I was forced to take a deep calming breath images of Goku killing Freesia flashing through my mind, "not against me. Anyway you were thinking about forming the attack all this time." Anger flashed into his face and I knew what he was going to do next. But I didn't even have the strength to stay on my feet. Dropping to my knees I was taking ragged breath after breath. I was in no condition to even attempt killing Goku, let alone take his Spirit bomb. But for some reason I couldn't change. I could taste the bitter taste of defeat in my mouth. How could I have let this happen, it was only Trunks and Goku! I should have been able to take care of them easily, and here I was all my energy gone. I felt anger, at myself for not being powerful enough, at Trunks and at Goku especially. Opening my mouth I screamed up at the heavens trying to summon some energy in my body. And then out of nowhere I felt the huge power surge through my body. Standing once again I screamed again but this time I summoning my power around me. Electricity sparked and crackled and my eyesight dimmed as I stared through the haze of my deep aura. Slowly I felt my hair rise and my other mind strengthened.  
  
Suiceene- Daemon form  
Slowly I regained control of the body. My other form wouldn't ever know but I had deliberately stopped her from changing into my form. Earlier on in the battle I had felt Trunks thinking about his Ultra form. And watching his fight with Suiceene I had also realised quicker than she had about his poignant lack of speed. I knew she should have been able to defeat him so I let her fight on. But just as she had been doing I had also been keeping a close eye on the Spirit Bomb, or rather I had been sensing it all the while. It was time for me to take a hand in this matter again. Ignoring both Goku and Trunks I took off slowly into the air already powering up as I flew upwards. The Bomb was already exiting the Atmosphere I had could already see its huge blue mass. This time the sun was fully blotted out by the blue Ki energy of the Bomb. Or rather it wasn't blotted out. The sun's light shone through the bomb making everything look blue. But even I flew upward I heard my other form give me a message. She wanted both Goku and Trunks alive. For a second I felt anger. Why did she still want those useless people alive? Why did they have to concern us? But I calmed my anger, or at least tried to calm some of it. I would have to take out the Bomb in the air then, I couldn't let it get near to the earth. Anything to make something more complicated. As I started to close with the ball I began to feel its great heat. I stopped just a little below the ball to try and formulate a plan. I could try and energy beam to try and stop the giant ball but it would take too long for the beam to get powerful enough and it would waste too much energy. Again trying to engage the beam in close combat would waste a lot of energy and I would take heavy injuries. But there was one other way I could try and take on the Spirit Bomb. A new attack that I had wanted to try out for quite a while.   
  
I lifted up my both paws, extending the first nail of both paws. Taking a deep breath I started to concentrate. My vision shifted as I concentrated, until I could no longer see things as normal things did, I was only seeing energy and the energy within things. This was my Daemonic view, one I rarely used in this dimension. Here at least it wasn't very effective. But it helped me concentrate for this move. As I stared into the dark blackness above my paws I saw the Ki energy start to form. First it was the normal forming of Ki energy, electricity moving along my arms toward my paws. But as my concentration deepened words appeared in my head and I started to chant them, barely understanding the ancient language. As I did so I started to see something strange. Out of nowhere it seemed fire appeared. Spinning in a wide circle it joined with the Ki energy already there. Then it disappeared and water took its place, rushing out of nowhere. Lightning sparked from way up high and finally ice froze around me. Strangely the elements didn't hurt me in the slightest; I didn't even feel heat or cold from any of the elements. Suddenly just I had felt I needed to start I knew I had to end my chant. Slowly my vision changed again and I could see things normally. The ball had gained quite a lot, it was only 30 meters away now, so big I could no longer see anything but it. But the thing I was most surprised by was the strange energy ball floating above each paw. It was surprisingly small, barely the size of my paw. But the energy they were exuding was amazing. It would be interesting indeed to try them against the Spirit Bomb. Moving my arms back I threw both of them forward toward spinning into the Bomb. For a second they were in flight and then they smashed into the Spirit Bomb. A jolt reverberated throughout my body. The whole sky seemed to shake with me as both energies pushed against each other. Both my arms were extended as I pushed both my balls into the giant Ki ball. Ki storms erupted around me as both pushed and crushed each other's Ki fields. And for ten seconds we stood in stalemate. The Spirit Bomb had built up a huge momentum with all its power, and even with my new attack I couldn't push it backwards. And as I pushed I felt the strength begin to ebb from my attacks. The Spirit Bomb had huge reserves; it was about the same power as me. Finally I blasted forward, annoyed at not being able to defeat it. I hit into my Ki balls with as much strength as I could muster, taking care to stop them from exploding. My push seemed to make the difference. The Spirit Bomb started to move slowly backwards. I waited until it was re-entering the atmosphere before I exploded my Ki ball creating a chain reaction, which detonated the Spirit Bomb.   
  
Android 17  
I ran into my house looking for mum. I had cut my knee open and I needed to get it bandaged. Mummy always said I should come to her when I cut myself. Something about germs or something. She always put stingy stuff on it, which heart a lot. But I never cried, I never cry. But Mummy wasn't at home. While I was calling for her and looking about I heard the telephone ring. For a second I was indecisive, should I answer it or not? Finally I decided that it would probably be better to lift the ringing instrument. There was a mans voice on the other end. He sounded friendly. He said he was doing a survey or something and he said he needed my dad's name. I was about to answer him but I couldn't seem to remember. First I curious but then I began to feel scared. Why couldn't I remember his name? I would just tell him my mother's name then…. What was my mother's name! Suddenly I was no longer in my house, I was dropping down a deep black pit. Why couldn't I remember my family's name? Well at least I knew my name. It was… NOOO!! Why didn't I know? How could I not know! What was wrong with me!!  
  
Suiceene  
Slowly I let myself drop down. After the huge explosion I had changed back to this form, there was no point in wasting energy in the other one. I had been recharged quite a bit by the change, though I wasn't at full power yet. Anyway I had things to do, things I needed to be in control to do. As I reached the ground the dust finally settled and I was able to look around me. There was a huge crater, one that went on past the eye could see. This area, which had once been a mountain range, had been flattened. Fortunately the earth's crust was deep at this point and Lava hadn't broken through, good because I didn't want to the planet to explode just yet. Lava was always a bad sign. To my right I suddenly heard a movement. Turning I saw Goku stumble out from behind a rock. Staggering alongside him was Trunks. It took a couple of seconds for them to notice me but they were too weak by this stage to realise who I was. Both were sitting on the ground when I walked over to them. With one hand I lifted the boy up. Staring down at me I saw fear pass through his eyes. But he was going to be lucky, I wasn't going to eat him, I couldn't insult myself by doing that. He wasn't worth it, he was scum. Jerking forward my tail spiked through his chest retracting seconds later. Again and again I struck releasing my rage and frustration against him for what he was and what he represented. Finally I let his body drop and sticking out my paw I destroyed him. Goku had somehow despite his injuries got to his feet and he threw a feeble punch at me. Ducking below it I slammed my fist into his gut disabling him for the moment. Closing my eyes I took a moment to sense around me. It seemed some of Goku's friends were coming. This would not do. I reached down and lifted Goku on to my shoulder. He was too big, for my slender frame though and I was forced to carry him, one arm wrapped around his chest. Leaping into the air I flew away from the Ki signals, not moving to anywhere in particular though. Once I decided I was far enough away, there was no longer a deep crater below me. I landed down on a rocky beach next to a small river after first flying over the area to make sure there was no one to disturb us. Laying down Goku's body on the ground I went over to the river. Here I washed the large wound I had on my side, gritting my teeth against the pain. Ripping my shirt into strips I wrapped these around it, trying to stop the blood loss until it could heal naturally. Using some energy I created another shirt, identical to the one I had ripped. Creating clothes was easy as long as the garment wasn't too complicated, but all I wore was always simple.  
  
It was about an hour later that Goku finally awoke. Noticing him sit up, I moved over to him from where I had been doing exercises, it was important to keep at a state of full physical fitness. He was sitting on a large boulder and I saw him start as he noticed me. I sat down opposite to him, close enough for my tail to strike should any emergency occur. "W-where are we?" "Not sure, quite close to where we were before." "Why did you take me here? You could have just killed me back there with Trunks. You animal." He said angrily as he remembered how Trunks had died. "I was tempted to kill you but I decided not to. You are quite a rarity, a pure Sayain. And a Super Sayain as well?" "If you are not going to kill me what are you going to do with me?" I detected little fear in his face. He was angry; I could see he hated me. But he wasn't afraid of death, a commendable feat and a rare one as well. "I have a proposition to make to you and Prince Vegeta." "A proposition? You want something don't you? Of course, you want the Dragon balls don't you? To wish for immortality or something?" "I have no interest in your Dragon balls. I wouldn't want to live forever or make any other wish. What I want is completely different. Something much more important." "What else does earth have?" Goku was staring at me in a strange fashion as if he couldn't quite figure me out. I realised I would have to tell him all, it was my chance of getting his and more importantly Prince Vegeta's agreement.   
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. What is Suiceene talking about? In the next chapter all will be revealed about Suiceene. Last chance for any predictions, I would be interested if anyone is able to guess who is or why she has come to earth. Leave your reviews now, thanks. 


	39. At last All is revealed

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
"What else does earth have other than the Dragon balls?" Kakarot repeated again. "It has two Sayains and that is a rarity in Space." "What do you want with us?" "Once you and Prince Vegeta are together I will tell you. I have no wish to repeat myself twice." I was then silent, watching his brain race and he struggled to think. "Who are you?" "I told you before, my name is Suiceene." Clenching his fist he suddenly smashed it into the rocks. "You have just murdered one of my friends. You seem to be on some rampage on earth. And we don't even know why or who are! Give us at least that." I was taken aback for a second by his anger. For someone who seemed so amiable it was good to see some pent up anger in him. There might be some hope in him yet. "Ok I'll tell you." Moving forward I stopped in a crouch just in front of him. Staring deep into his eyes I started to speak. "The reason you, Kakarot, and Prince Vegeta are important to me is because of your blood, you both are pure Sayains and both Super Sayains, the only two in the Galaxy." "And why do you care about that? Are related to Freesia or something? Do you hate all Sayains" It was my turn to smash my paw into a rock, crushing it immediately. "He is no relation of mine!" Waiting for a few seconds to try and calm down, I tried to contain my rage. "And why are you calling me Kakarot?" "That is your true name is it not? It took a while but while you were sleeping I read your mind. Why are trying to hide your true identity? Why are putting up this façade?" When Goku didn't reply I went on. "I am interested in Sayains for a completely different reason. For you see, I am a Sayain as well."  
  
Android 18  
We were so young, so young when we were taken from our family. Taken to that horrible lab, the lab that held so many nightmares for us. Why were taken? How were we taken? I don't remember. I don't remember any of it. Every memory from those days was wiped clean; I could remember nothing, except a few fragments. Those few fragments were enough to tell me that I had been a human; I had some sort of life. I had had a family; I may have also had friends. Somewhere to call home. An existence that I had once held. But it was all gone. I was now doomed to live a half-life, or maybe not even that. I had barely any humanity left. And that I had was grafted between metal, steel wires and microchips. How much of my thought processes was mine and how much was just the computer? Did it really matter? I was no longer a human, I was a human killer. Something manmade, I was only a machine. Or soon I would be. It had been my decision. My decision to force our upgrade. To become completely machine. To irradiate all traces of our human life. Is this what we really wanted? All of this just to rule the earth, to defeat the Z fighter's, to defeat the girl. And it might not even work. The scientists might not be able to upgrade us; they might not be able to wake us. We might remain in this state forever. Or at least until they decided to scrap us. We might never the sunrise again, we might never fight again. We might never revenge 16's death. Everything was in the hands of some scientists, it seemed our lives were always in their hands. Is that all we were? Some invention of a mad scientist? Some toys for him to play around with, something for his sick games. And as machines we would never forget these memories, they would stick with us forever. Strange, the ones we wanted would never be revealed, and the ones, which haunted us, would never leave us. Plagued by the evil doctor. Would we ever receive any piece?  
  
Suiceene  
Goku looked surprised, his eyes were opened wide. "You… you are a Sayain. But you look nothing like one." "I am no ordinary Sayain, I am the Sayain Neophalie, the Ultimate Sayain warrior." "Wh-what?" I smiled grimly at him. "I'm surprised you have no memory of me, you would have heard of the legends when you lived on Vegeta." For a second I felt a tinge of remorse. I had never seen our great planet; it was destroyed before my birth. "What legends, what are you talking about?" "The Sayain race has existed for thousands of years, maybe even a million years. Our scientists are not sure but that is not important. Back when our people first started to take records, when our planet came under attack." My eyes became alive as I relived this occasion in my mind. I had never seen the occasion myself but I knew what it would have looked like "Beasts came from beneath the earth's crust, with unbelievable power. One by one they defeated our armies coming up to within a mile of the Imperial palace. It was then that the King summoned her. The very first Sayain Neophalie. Even as a baby she exhibited amazing power, pushing the invaders back. Within three years her power was such than she annihilated one of their armies single-handedly. It wasn't long before they were all gone. She was the one that started the first advances, defeating the worlds around Vegeta. Her power was unmatched in space. Since then there have been three or four Sayain Neophalie's, summoned when the Sayain race was in peril. We are the protectors of the Sayain race; any threat to the Sayain way of life will be killed. I am the newest Neophalie to be summoned to this plain. You have already experienced my amazing power at this age; within every year my power increases substantially. You never had a chance to defeat me. The Sayain Neophalie's are the ultimate Sayain fighting machines. You yourself saw Prince Vegeta's fear. He knows that he couldn't defeat me" Kakarot had listened to me without interruption but now it seemed he wanted to say something. I could see anger again in his face. "You say you are the protector of the Sayain race. How come then you let Freesia destroy your planet? If it weren't for me Freesia would have become immortal? Where were you then?" Again the sound of his name sent my blood racing. The person I despised above all others. Even his name almost made my rage overflow. "What do know about Freesia?" my voice shook with rage. Kakarot was forced to turn away unable to maintain eye contact. "You don't know how much I fought, how I trained, how I spent my entire life readying myself to fight Freesia. Destroying him was my duty, the only reason I was created. And what happens?" I grabbed Kakarot's chin and forced him to look at me. I could barely control myself from biting him, from killing him. "I learn that he was defeated, by a Sayain of all people. A Sayain killing Freesia, I could live with that. But a Sayain who refused to admit who he was or what his blood stood for. A Sayain that had never killed. How could I live with that humiliation!" Reaching out I grabbed Kakarot by his Gi and started to shake him screaming into the sky "How could you steal my destiny, my only reason for life!" Suddenly I let go of him and turned away breathing deeply. How could this Sayain make me so angry?  
  
I waited for five minutes to cool down before turning round again. "When I first came to this planet I had decided to kill you as revenge or solace for what you had done to Freesia. I went to your house and tried to kill you. I obviously failed. Since then I have seen you fight and I decided to let you live." Realisation suddenly seemed to flood into Kakarot's eyes. "That was you?! It was you, you killed Gohan!" Struggling he tried to rise to his feet, a weak aura rippling around him. Smashing my fist into his belly I hit to his knees. Looking up at me, his eyes convulsed with sadness and anger he asked, "I thought you were supposed to protect Sayains not kill them." "Gohan was no Sayain! He was an insult to everything a Sayain stands for. A disgusting mutant! Every breath he took was an insult to me. I had to kill him and Trunks. And you Kakarot, you are just like them. Trying, pretending to be a human. You are lucky to still be alive." Turning away once more I went over to the river taking calming breaths. I washed my wound again, trying to concentrate on my task and trying not to think of the Sayain behind me. I had never been good at dealing with people. That's what came with being alone for most of my life. The only contact I ever got was to fight and to kill. When I turned round again Goku was standing, though he was forced to lean against a rock. He stared balefully at me. "What happens now, Suiceene? I take it you are not going to kill me." "Yes." I stared up at him, hating the soft thoughts I was feeling inside of him. How could a Sayain be so weak? Tying the bandage of sorts tight I answered him. "As I said before. I have a proposal I have to make to you and Prince Vegeta. I'm going to let you go now. You can fly off and join your friends now. I will be watching. As soon as the Prince joins you so will I." "There is no way I am leading you to my friends. I would rather die." "If you are to take that attitude I have another method. At the moment Vegeta's power is too low for me to find. It is blotted out by all the other tiny life forces. I could now find a way to release some of my anger and destroy every manner of life on this planet and I mean everything. When I'm finished only you Prince Vegeta and I will be left alive. And don't doubt that I will do it. I have killed more things in the last few years than you will ever meet in your entire existence. The amount of graves would fill an entire Galaxy. So don't play games with me Kakarot. Its your choice." Kakarot stared into my eyes as if searching for some ion of remorse or weakness. I could feel the shock in his head. He couldn't believe someone so young looking could be so evil. I got that quite a lot. Turning his back to me he gathered his remaining Ki and flew sluggishly into the air. Watching him as he slowly made his way away from me I felt slightly worried, something for me, which was rare. I had been at a crossroads, and during that last battle I had chosen a path. A path away from Thyloch. I wondered if he was watching me. I could well imagine his feelings towards me at the moment. I was directly violating his orders for the first time. Thyloch was a magic user, head of magic in the late King Vegeta's court. It had been he who had gathered to sufficient books to call me when he and some followers had fled Vegeta just before Freesia, before he….  
Anyway it had been he who had summoned me nine years ago on a far distant planet. It was he whose orders I had loosely followed. Three years ago I had set out to take out Freesia and his Changeling Empire. So many things had happened in those three years, so many fights, so much killing. I had won that war all-alone. And now I was on this planet. Thyloch had ordered me to sack the planet and kill everyone on it, including the Prince. I wondered why he had done that. Did he believe I could just kill him like that? Didn't he know of the relationship between the Neophalie and Royal family?  
Taking off into the air. I started to fly slowly after Kakarot. I had plenty of time, and I needed it to collect my thoughts. We were approaching another crossroads.  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. I hope that was revaling. Finally the mystery about Suiceene is over. I was disappointed nobody tried to guess what she was. Oh well, thanks anyway for all your reviews. 50 is a huge number, way above any of my other fan-fictions. Sorry this chapter was all dialogue, but it had to be done. The story is coming to a close, but it still has a while to run yet. 


	40. The Prince

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
As I flew I glanced down at the land far below me. This planet was like countless others I had seen in space. Was it like Planet Vegeta? I didn't know, probably would never know. Our sacred planet, the one that I was meant to protect had been destroyed along with the majority of our citizens. This was one of our races worst crises. Only ever once before had our home planet been destroyed and that had been long ago. Our race was facing a tough fight for survival, and one I had a hard time believing we could win. I was one of the most powerful warriors in the Universe but I was still only one and I didn't know how much longer I would live. None of the other Neophalie's had lived long, none past the age of 15. No one knew why this was. Did we burn ourselves out, using too much power at a young age ? Were we only destined to live a certain age before being snatched back to the heavens. It didn't matter to me, I knew I wasn't destined to live for long; I just needed to do all I could for our race while I still lived.  
As I was flying forward something caught my eye, something moving quickly just out of my vision. Turning, I was just in time to see a ship descend out of the sky and disappear behind a ridge about a mile away. Searching the sky's I waited for a minute to see if any other ship would descend. Finally satisfied that no other was following the first ship I started to fly over to where I saw the ship disappear. Already I noted with interest I had dropped my altitude and was flying close to the ground. Instinct I supposed, though I knew I had nothing to fear from this ship. I had only caught a brief glance but it didn't look like any special ship.   
A short time later I was staring at the ship, from the edge of the mountain range I had seen the ship disappear behind. Normally I would have already attacked the ship, but I was curious why it was here. The ship wasn't a long-range flyer, it couldn't have come far. About the size of a house, it had rounded sides with only a single gun on the top. There must be a Battleship or Mothership near the planet, which had released the ship. But where had it come from? When I first entered this Star system circulating round the sun, I had ran a check on the computer, which had revealed no bases in this area. Either the computer was wrong, or.. or there was fleet of some sorts in this area. Motherships rarely travelled around on their own. But I had already destroyed all of the Changelings major fleets. And these men were clearly part of Freesia's empire. There were already ten of them out of the ship with different devices, probably testing the planet to see if they could mine it or something. They were the usual mix of different aliens, all wearing Freesia's sign on their armour. And this was strange as well. After I had destroyed the Changeling Empire its remaining armies had distanced themselves away joining other races. Freesia's sign had disappeared from the galaxy within weeks, everyone pretending never to have had anything to do with him. And here was a unit, which still bore his colours? They would not live long. Taking off from the ground I raised my Ki level up and then let loose a Ki blast on the scientists. Even as the smoke cleared I saw the hatch of the ship open and several forms fly out. A shot rang out from the ship but I was easily able to duck past it. As I closed with the men from the ship I noted their black armour and sparking weapons. Raiders I identified them as, the standard assault troops, more powerful than the normal grunts, but nothing I couldn't handle. A couple of years ago though these guys would have given me a lot of trouble. Especially with their power weapons. These weapons took the form of swords or axe's but they were specially crafted weapons, famed to be able to cut through everything. But the weapon doesn't make the warrior, I thought ducking below the first swing before I swung my elbow round snapping his neck in two. There were only ten warriors who had charged me, they didn't stand a chance. I was hungry; my meal had delivered itself right to me. How kind of them.  
  
Android 17  
Something had changed. Something drastic, what was it? I wasn't sure when but I had suddenly started to feel strange. Something was definitely happening to me. Whither it was good or bad I had no idea. I could be dying for all I knew. But I didn't care anymore. I was sick of this, a half state drifting between thought and ancient memories. Anything would be better than this; at least if I was dead I would know I was. And if I was awakening? The world would soon know my wrath. Our wrath. Suiceene would pay for what she had done to us; the world would pay for all we had suffered. I hoped I was going to live. I wanted to see the look on all their faces as they paid for what Gero had done to us. What he had done to our lives. So what was it going to be, life or death? It was ironic though that the opposite would be true for everyone else on this planet. Our life would mean their death. The opposite was also true. And who was making that decision? A human, a human was deciding the fate of his race. I knew what he was planning. He wanted to use us as a way for him to gain power. Humans could be so stupid, underestimating power, thinking they could control it. Gero had made the same mistake. He thought he could make us the most powerful beings on the earth and yet still his slaves. We were not destined to live long; our lives had been too painful for immortality to be bearable. The longer we lived the more we would remember. I didn't want any more memories to resurface, the ones I had at the moment were too painful. We were going to go out with a bang, a bang like the planet had never seen before. And then we would be free. Free of Gero at last, nothing to fear, no more memories. Heaven, hell, were they true? No one knew and I didn't care. Death for me would be finally accepting our lives and leaving them behind. Leaving them in our broken shells on earth and going into the void.   
The eternal blackness suddenly seemed to change. A shining light far in front of me. It seemed this was it. I was getting out of this nightmare one way or the other. Dying now or dying later, what did it matter! I would soon be dead either way.  
  
Suiceene  
I threw the empty corpse away from me. Rising up from my crouch I surveyed the scene around me. The ship was laying on its side, a smoking hulk, a little to my right. Liquids from its interior had formed a large puddle around it, as if the ship was alive and bleeding. Charred bodies littered the area around me, some in worse shape than others. Death was everywhere and for a second I revelled in it. This was what my life had been all about, what I lived for. I was in my element here.   
I was a simple enough being by my own view. I was intelligent but not smart. Some races boasted their knowledge creating technology and in they're complex writing. I couldn't read nor write, never had the time to learn, never wanted to. My worldly goods consisted only of my ship, and that wasn't really mine. I took it from a battlefield. I had nothing else, never wanted anything else. I lived only for war, for fighting, and for the Sayain race. Anything for its glory, nothing was too large for me. Anger also played a big part in my destiny. I was rarely not in a temper taking little to set me off. Maybe for this reason the Neophalie's were never social Sayains. They kept largely to themselves and so did I.   
Slowly I lifted up into the air. I was finished here. I had kept the Captain of the ship alive for while, making him talk. Apparently there was a base in this solar system. It was situated on the fourth planet closest to the sun, the next one over to this planet. It had only been created recently according to the man. There were some interesting minerals or something on the red planet. I hadn't paid attention to this bit, I was more interested in what kind of a fleet they had. Apparently it was quite small. Three battleships and two fuel tankers. I had obviously been wrong about a Mothership in this planets atmosphere, their ship had merely flown from the red planet on the search of minerals here. The Captain had no knowledge of the Changeling Empire's break-up; he had threatened me that Queen Bastita would have her revenge on me. Freesia's mother was dead two months. I would have to destroy the base soon before they had a chance to flee. Everyone connected with Freesia would die, that is what I had sworn and what I would carry out. But right now I had more important things to worry about. I had just sensed Prince Vegeta's power level. He was evidentially moving again. Kakarot's had already disappeared, he must have found his friends. It seemed I had business to attend to. Business I wasn't in a hurry to start. It was an unbelievable thought, that how I acted in the next hour would determine the fate of the Sayain race. A burden I didn't mind carrying into a fight, but this wasn't a fight. The arena I was going to enter was one of words, a battle I was ill equipped to fight. A fight I had no experience fighting before.   
Ever since I had landed on this planet I had been in two minds what to do. My orders had been to irradiate all life on the planet especially all Sayains on the planet. Almost immediately my orders seemed fulfilled. The prince was defeated in battle and was lying helpless on the ground. It would have taken little just to fly down and kill all of the downed warriors before starting on the Androids. Instead I had flown off to Kakarot's to finish him off ostensibly because of what he had done to Freesia, but that had only been part of the reason. The real reason was that I couldn't kill the Prince just then, I had only just seen him. I had been weak, couldn't kill him. I had preoccupied myself with the Androids trying to treat this like just another planet, with just more enemies to fight, like every other planet. But this planet was unique, unique in my entire campaign. Unique because it involved the Prince. In ancient times, the other Neophalie's had worked directly under the royal family. Whatever they said we would do unquestionably, no matter what. There was a special relationship between us. And here I was on earth sent to destroy the royal prince. I was a raging sea of emotions whenever I thought about the Prince. I felt a fierce ingrown loyalty to him. I was his warrior; I would do anything for him. And yet, and yet I felt rage and anger against him. He had given it all up, given up his heritage, given up his royal blood, given up everything so that he could live on earth. Live like a human! Father of that, that…. I screamed up at the sky unable to find a word to describe my rage at the boy. I was suddenly moving forward at an intense speed, my rage having fuelled my power to its maximum. I struggled to bring it down again, to slow myself down. I landed on the ground staring to beat my paws into the dirt. Why did he have to do this me! How could he disgrace himself, disgrace our race like that! A single tear dripped from my eye. My first, and my last.  
As soon as I had gained control again I took off into the air. There was only a little way to go now. I knew the area in which Prince Vegeta had landed. Time was ticking away pushing me ever closer to my big occasion. I would have to confront my Prince, and this time I wouldn't be fuelled by adrenaline. Why did things have to be so hard here? Thinking back five minutes ago, I allowed myself a smile. That ship and those men were what my life had been all about until now. Getting after the Changelings and extracting revenge. In space I never had felt like I did now. Torn between two feelings, feeling like I was split in two. Well I supposed, it would all be over soon. Either one way or the other. Either the Kingdom would regain its Prince and for the first time ever recorded in Sayain history the Neophalie would kill one of the Royal family. Even thinking about it made me feel strange. It would take a great effort to kill him. Something that would mark me forever. The crossroads beckoned to me.  
It seemed I was finally here. I was floating above the outskirts of a city, decimated by battle. With a smile I recognised it. This was where I had fought 17. It seemed so long ago. A lot had happened since then. A couple of monumental fights, and this had been the first of them. My fight with Gohan didn't count. No fight with a disgrace to Sayain race like him counted as a fight. Most of the city was wrecked except for one part. The buildings I was staring down on seemed surprisingly untouched by the devastation that surrounded it. There were about six buildings, quite large, all which seemed to be rounded and coloured brightly. They all said "Capsule" or something one them. This was the place. Even from out here I could sense the faint Ki signals from inside one of them. Flying slowly over I landed beside a door. As my paws touched the metal grille I closed my eyes sending a prayer to the Gods of the Sayains, asking for their help in this task. And then I opened my eyes, and I opened the door. I found myself in a long corridor with doors along it, ending in a corner. It was round this corner that I proceeded to walk. Click, click, and click. Glancing down at my paws I saw that the nails were out, they were what was making the noise. My body was tensed up, no matter how I tried to calm myself the claws would not retract. My heart was beating furiously but for once it was not because of exhaustion. This was the power the prince held over me. Walking slowly forward I rounded the bend only to find a door. Voices that had been raised suddenly quietened. They had heard me. It was time to go in.   
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. I hope you liked that chapter. Any questions you have about Suiceene leave them and I will answer them. I'm thinking of doing a story about Suiceene and her life before she came to earth. Leave your comments anyway. 


	41. Was that the right decision?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
As the door swung away from me an idle thought entered my mind. Should I have dressed more formally, in my official armour or something? But then this wasn't an official visit and I wasn't sure he deserved the honour just yet. And then the door was opened and I was inside.   
The scene awaiting me was surprising, and I just managed to curb the instinct to help the prince. Kakarot had grabbed hold of the edges of Princes Vegeta's armour and was holding him up near his face. When he turned to me his face was convulsed with rage, surprising and strangely gratifying. His Sayain instincts were starting come through; this might make my task easier. Suddenly the Prince was dropped and Kakarot turned his full attention to me. Everyone else bar Vegeta had already turned. There was some fear in their expressions but they seemed more surprised than scared, I didn't make a really threatening figure. There was the small bald man in red and his green counterpart, except the counterpart was at least twice the size of him. There was a woman with blue hair and an old man, both who looked scared. On the other hand Kakarot and the Namek had already seen me, their glances were enough to tell me how they felt, I didn't need to read their minds. For a second there was silence, and then the Prince stepped forward, pushing past Kakarot to get a clear view of me. Catching his eye, I then bent low. " My prince." I wasn't sure why I did this, mocking Vegeta or being serious. A bit of both I think. As I rose I glanced at my Prince. His face was a mixture of anger and confusion. He wasn't sure what to think. Was I his enemy or was I not? Suddenly Piccolo stepped forward. "Goku has told us who you are. He has also told me that you… that you killed Gohan!" Clenching his fist a white aura suddenly surrounded his hand. I didn't even flinch, he didn't scare me. His power was too insignificant. "Back off Namek. I haven't come here to fight." I then let my tongue glide over my teeth, "But I could always make an exception. You know you don't stand a chance against me, just back off before I turn you into lunch" My stare was unwavering and he walked back. "If you're not here to fight, why are you here?" Kakarot's arms were crossed, but I could still see his muscles quiver. His body longed for a fight, for revenge. I started to answer him when suddenly Prince Vegeta spoke up, anger barely hidden in a sneer. "How can you be the Neophalie? Only the King can call forth that fighter and I know my father did no such thing! You must be a fake!" "You can say what you want, Prince, but you know I am real. You knew half an hour ago when you fled from the battlefield! How could a Sayain ever contemplate that!" All my frustration at being torn was making me angry. My Daemon did little to help. I knew all it wanted was slaughter; it didn't think the Prince deserved another chance.  
  
Suiceene- Daemon form  
What was she doing here, what were we here for? We were warriors, not politicians. I didn't know why she was bothering with a weakling like him. He might have good blood, but when had blood ever concerned us before? For the last three or so years we had fought, all for the Sayain race. And what had he done? Hid on earth afraid of the Changeling wrath. He even ran from our battle, too afraid to fight us. We should finish him now, finish them all. I was anxious for bloodshed. We had waited too long. This planet was of no use to us. Its people were weaklings, they wouldn't even present a challenge to us. It was time to get back to the war brewing in Space. Kill the traitor, kill him now!  
Suiceene  
Closing my eyes I took a couple of seconds to try and contain my anger. I was not suited for this. I wasn't sure what to feel, or what to do. No code in the Sayain laws ever prescribed what to do in a situation like this. I was going to have trudge through this on my own. Opening my eyes once more I started to speak to the two Sayains. "I told Kakarot a little while ago that I had a proposal for the both of you. It will be a decision which you both will have to make, but first before I tell you it I will tell you what will happen if you refuse me." "I took this moment to look at the rest of the audience "I was ordered to destroy this planet, and I have been tempted to many times since I arrived on this planet. You will all probably attack me in some hope to kill me. You don't stand a chance, and I'm not just saying that. Kakarot will bear witness to that." Staring round the room again I continued, "You will all die, some will become meals. And then the rest of the planet will burn. I won't stop till I have killed every manner of life on this insignificant planet." I started to warmed up by my own words. "And then I will destroy the earth on which stand until the whole planet is a boiling lump lava, no life will ever grow on this planet again. "You're bluffing." one of the humans spoke, the small bald one. "Ask Prince Vegeta, it's the Neophalie's trademark killing. I have done it enough time in my life, doing it here won't change anything."   
"Are you trying to threaten us?" Kakarot asked. Inwardly I was sworn against myself. It seemed I said the wrong thing. I didn't want to make them accept my proposal; it had to be their own choice. But if they did refuse me I would do as I had said. I would extract my revenge on this planet. But how could I say what I meant without sounding weak. "No, I'm just telling you what will happen. Its what would have happened if I hadn't decided to come here, if I hadn't decided to give you a second chance." Before anyone could say anything I continued. "My proposal is simple. I am not asking for much. You two are pureblooded Sayains, so am I. All I want is for you to join me again, stop ignoring your legacy and be a Sayain again!" Immediately Prince Vegeta interrupted. "I am Sayain, I am the Prince!" My reply was instantaneous "No you're not! You're no Sayain; you're a disgrace to the long line of Kings. You have given up everything. Look at you, living on a planet with a race of weaklings, destined to while away the years in obscurity. You have lost you're fighting spirit, your Sayain spirit. Kakarot is a better warrior than you and he hasn't the royal blood. And to cap it all… a human wife!!!" By now my anger had burst forth and I was releasing all my frustrations on my Prince.   
"How could you do that, how could you break one of our most sacred laws! Poisoning the holy blood, the royal blood! How could you do that! You are no Prince!" The words seemed to strike Vegeta like a blow. As I had been spoken, I had moved forward, within feet of him. For a long moment, it seemed forever we stared into each other's eyes, both searching but not the same thing. This time I was the one to step back. I was visibly shaking, my blood pumping, my body readying itself for a fight. That was why I had backed away; I couldn't risk instinct taking over. Again there was silence as I collected myself, before speaking again "The same is true for you Kakarot. You may not have royal blood but you are still a Sayain and you should know better. Anyway as I said my proposal is simple. I am giving you the chance to redeem yourselves and be Sayains again." "What happens if we accept?" Kakarot asked. "We leave this planet immediately and set a course for the new Sayain capitol. Their Vegeta will become king and from there the Sayain race will grow mighty again. You two are among some of the most powerful fighter's I have ever encountered. We would probably start up a war in celebration of the crowning. It's the tradition."   
"And what happens to earth? Will you still destroy it?" His question surprised me, I hadn't thought about that. I took some time to consider this before replying. "Earth would live on" I finally decided. "You both have made it your home, unless you wanted it destroyed I would leave it alone. A small price to pay. All you would survive as well" I said pointing at the rest of them. "I am the protector of this planet, what happens if something was to attack it with great power?" Again I was forced to think over the answer. "I suppose if something was to attack it we could defeat it, but you must understand if you were to join me you could never set foot on earth again. You could protect it, but only from space."   
"Goku, why are you asking these questions? It isn't as if you are going to agree to her." Piccolo turned to me with a growl "You killed Gohan, you killed Trunks, how can you expect Goku to even think over your crazy idea? Seemingly ignoring the Namek, Kakarot questioned me again. "How long will we have to make a decision? At first I was going to say immediately, but then I reconsidered. The longer I waited the more chance Kakarot and Vegeta might regain their Sayain instincts. The longer the anger and pain festered the more likely it was that they might agree to my decision, especially Vegeta. It was really only for him that I was doing all this, being so lenient. Normally I didn't believe in second chances. If it had just been Kakarot, I probably would have killed him and destroyed the planet long ago "I will give you a week to decide. It should be long enough. In exactly a week's time, meet me where we fought earlier today at noon. Either ready to leave or to fight and die. Until then as a token of my good will" I smirked at this "I will leave the planet for that week. In exchange I want you two to be there in a week and not flying away from this planet as fast as you can." It would be maddening to try and find them if they did flee. It might even be a year before I would locate them. I was about to walk away when suddenly Prince Vegeta spoke up. "If you are the Neophalie, how were you called to this plane if my father didn't do it?" "Do you remember the court mage, Thyloch? He managed to escape from Vegeta just before it detonated with some of his apprentices. They took the texts needed to summon me, which they did nine years ago. At the moment it is Thyloch who rules the Sayain race, and has command over me." "And if I was to come with you…." "Thyloch would to step down. He has nothing of your power, none of Sayains left have any sort of power level," I said bitterly. It never failed to annoy me; I had often asked the Sayains to train with me, to get some reasonable power levels. But they always refused, saying what point would it have? I was the most powerful warrior in the galaxy; I could do it on my own. They didn't seem to understand, I would not be around forever. Soon they would have to defend themselves, how long could they hope to live without me? They had made many enemies, but unlike me their response to this was not to go out and fight them like me. Once I died, it might mean the end of the Sayain race, unless I could persuade these two to come back with me. With two Super Sayains they would be able to protect the planet after I was gone. They might also get some strong blood back into our society. "That is it Prince Vegeta, and Kakarot. I have made my proposal, and I will now go. You have a week to decide, use the time wisely. Before I turned away, I bent my knee's, bowing low to the ground (sort of like a curtsy) to my Prince. This time it was serious. It might be the last time I had the chance to pay homage to the Prince. The choice was in their hands now. As I walked from the room, I had already contacted my ship and commanded it to fly here. I was also aware that they were following me.   
"Suiceene!!" I turned to see Piccolo powering up. "We will settle this now! You are not leaving this planet alive!" I glanced to the two Sayains but neither seemed to have heard the Namek. They were staring at something over my shoulder. I turned in time to see my ship stop in the air, a hundred meters above me. Sharp winds issued as it stopped and I had to struggle to stop from being swept away. Nothing would have pleased me more than to destroy the Namek in a fight, but I couldn't. I was already bound by my agreement. A Neophalie never breaks her word. I hated running from a fight, but I had no choice. Bursting forward I flew up towards the hatch, which was already opening. Turning at the last moment I raised my arm in salute. Seconds later my ship boosted high into the air. It was time I got back to Space and dealing with my other enemies. As my ship left the atmosphere I smiled. Earth was too complicated; it was time to get back to basics.  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. I hope you liked that chapter. Any questions you have about Suiceene leave them and I will answer them. Last full dialogue chapter, the Androids are back next chapter 


	42. There're back!

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
Suddenly power surged through me. Aware and yet not awake I felt my systems turn on one by one. Organs, which I had forgot I had started to work again. The glorious feeling of alive, of working properly again. Slowly I opened my eyes, revelling in colour once more. Sight without nightmares, freedom once again. Within a few seconds of being returned to this dimension my eyes had already revolved as much as they could. I was in some sort of capsule. As I was considering breaking the glass, I heard the sharp release of air and a door opened. As I walked out I suddenly became aware of the various wires, which were entrapped, around my body. But they simply fell off as I walked from the capsule. Simultaneous messages were sent to my brain as I looked out at the room around me. 17 had exited from a capsule opposite to mine, and there seemed to be some sort of group of people a little away to my right. I glanced down at my body, surprised to find little difference. I had expected to resemble 16 more, at least to be taller. 17 greeted me with a nod before turning to the group of people. For a second I was startled at his curtness but I too turned to look at the group of people. Dr Speilding headed the little gathering. "Welcome back Androids. As you can see our tireless efforts have met with success. You both have been modified and repaired." The Dr paused as if expecting thanks or praise but we were both silent. I didn't like where this conversation was heading. The Dr evidently wanted something. " I see. Well whither you choose to acknowledge it or not, we have done you a great favour. And we expect something in return." he said letting the last sentence hang in the air for a second before continuing. "I want you two to attack Capsule Corp headquarters. A sort of test of your new powers." It was then that my brother finally spoke up. In a cold voice, void of feeling he elicited a reply. "Why should we do this for you?" "Its not something you can choose to do or not to do. This is an order!" "We don't take orders from anyone let alone a weakling like you" I replied. The doctor didn't seem surprised, what power did he think he held over us? "I was afraid it might turn out this way. I rather thought you two might choose to rebel. The late Dr was certainly a genius but he underestimated your powers. That is one mistake that I won't make." And with that the little party stepped back. At the same time, door on each side opened. And from within I heard the sound of metal upon metal. Seconds later I saw what was making the noise or rather who. Metal figures stepped through the door, lining up against the wall. In a few seconds we were surrounded. "I won't say they are as humanitised as you two but they make up for that in power!" The figures were completely metal and though resembled humans in shape, a closer look showed that they bore little resemblance. Their faces were crude masks of metal and their arms were adorned with weapons of all sorts. I identified, flame-throwers, machine guns and a host of other arsenals. "These are my own creations. As you can see they completely outclass you in every way. Why try to fight me, use those computer minds to add up the odds and join me. I have worked too hard to let you just get destroyed."  
I merely crossed my arms disdaining to reply. 17 flicked his scarf over his shoulder; clearly he was as bored as I was. "So you refuse to answer me do you? All units attack the enemy but make sure they aren't destroyed." With his command the machines suddenly lit up. Raising their guns they started to fire.  
  
Android 17  
I didn't bother to try and block the shots; I simply raised a light Ki shield. And so I was forced to wait while Dr Speilding's best and brightest continued their barrage. I had expected more, maybe even a crude copy of us. Speilding disappointed me, failing to understand our real power. How much time had he pored over those blueprints. It seemed he had wasted his time. These machines were pathetic. Finally the Dr gave the order to cease-fire. All their shooting had raised a cloud of dust around us. He evidentially thought that the fight was over. How right he was. I waited until the dust had partially cleared before I raised my arms. Gasps and cries of shock, horror, fear was coming from the small group of humans. But before I dealt with them I had the little problem of the machines to deal with. A strange feeling swept through me as I powered the energy in my hands. Was it, could I feel pity for the machines? No, ridiculous I had to be imagining it. I felt no remorse I was a killer Android. With one movement I sent my Ki thundering out. The wall to my sides cracked and moved slightly but the blast I had sent was weak enough not to destroy them. Of course the robots were completely annihilated. They had never stood a chance, weakly made rubbish tips. We then both stepped forward. It was time to start our revenge on the human race. With a desperate movement the Dr ripped a control pad from his pocket, disturbingly similar to the one the late Dr Gero had favoured. But I was not going to let that Saga start all over again. Leaping forward I kicked the device from his weak grasp. It smashed against the wall, breaking into so many pieces. Standing beside Speilding I reached my arm out and grabbed him by the throat lifting him off his feet. Weakly he struggled as I slightly tightened my grip. But something was holding me back. I didn't seem to want to squeeze on, to kill him. Why was I holding back? He had tried to threaten us; he had tried to take Dr Gero's place. He was one of the humans I had vowed to kill. Closing my eyes I finally squeezed hard, breaking the Dr's neck.  
  
Android 18  
An hour later we left the smoking ruin of the Dr's lab after making sure every thing of importance we destroyed, including the blueprints. We couldn't take the risk that someone might discover how the switch worked and manage to turn us off. We couldn't afford for this to happen before we manage to gain our revenge over Suiceene and the rest of the human race. Our revenge knew no bounds! Or did it. Certainly we every right to want to destroy all the humans on the planet. They had made our lives miserable; it was time to work our revenge. Repeating this thought to 17 I motioned him to a town, which we were passing. For a second I seemed to see hesitation in his eyes before he turned off towards the town. I would get rid of this weak feeling once and for all, here and now. And then we would go on our rampage. Destroy everything until we could find Suiceene. I felt we would come across her soon. Once we made our presence known again she would find us and then, and then we would have revenge for what she did to 16. The only one who knew what it like to be an Android in a human world. There was no way she could beat us. The only questions about the fight were where and when. Even as we had fought inside the Dr's part of my computer had been researching my new additions. And it had brought up quite a surprising result. The reason why 16 had outclassed out so much. To begin with his normal power, same as we had, was about a third higher than ours. But also, he had a special power up which increased his power enormously. That was the one, which had surrounded his body with electricity. It increased the user's power by large amount but it was from a different source than our normal power. This meant than the power decreased much quicker, just long enough to last a fight. But that's all it would be needed for. One fight, the two of us verses her. Once she was dead, we could destroy the planet, our last duty finally done. Boy those were depressing thoughts. Is that our entire destiny had left in store for us? A sad and depressing end. But then what other life could we live. We should have died.   
  
Suiceene  
Slowly I padded down the corridor towards the controls of the ship. My sleep had been restless. I had been unable to sleep properly owing to dreams. This was strange, I rarely had dreams. Often I was too tired and simply collapsed waking only when my body was refreshed. But last night I had misjudged my training, I was stronger than I thought I was. And so my sleep was enunciated with violent thoughts. Not ones I was accustomed to though. Planet Thyloch, I hated the new name, was burning in my sleep. Limp bodies of Sayains were scattered everywhere, I was not one of them though. That was the puzzling thing. Out of one of the ruined houses a small figure had walked. A figure with long spiky green hair. Me. I didn't understand the dream. Though at times I loathed Thyloch I knew I would never kill him. At the moment he was still in command of me. I couldn't kill the Sayain in charge of our race, even if he hadn't royal blood. Well I thought, dreams aren't worth thinking over. They nothing to do with my life. Glancing at the main computer I saw we were in the Atmosphere of the fourth planet. My ship had already located the base. There was no fear of them knowing where I was, the ship had the most ****up**** to date, stealth thingy. I knew this to my cost, having spent long hours trying to hunt it down in the past. It was for the same reason I also respected its firepower, having taken the ship on a one on one battle. I had lost, very painfully. I had almost died. Soon the base would respect its firepower. But that wasn't the area of primary interest in my mind. What choice would the two Sayains make?  
  
**** I finally reached the mark of a 100,000 words. And on chapter 42 as well, the ultimate answer.****** 


	43. I thought spying was for weaklings?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
It was over, all over. The massacre was finally over. Before me lay the wreckage of the town. It was little more than a crater now. Not one building remained, only the blackened ash. The black ash which had once been so many lives. I couldn't understand why I felt such regret, why I felt such revulsion. In the past killing things hadn't mattered to me. Why did it matter now! Why with every life I ended did I feel so much pain? The experiment had meant to remove all the humanity from us, why was I more human than ever before? But I managed to keep my expression firm, I couldn't show weakness to my sister. I had to remain strong. One glance at her face showed me an emotionless face. She obviously didn't care about all this murder, I couldn't let myself be revealed as a weakling to her. And then something changed. It was only a slight change, only lasted for a second. It was a look of pity. She felt the same as me! What was wrong with us? But all the same I couldn't say anything to her. It would make me look weak and I couldn't bear my sister to think me weak. It was probably only temporary, the human instincts coming to the forefront for one last bow before finally dying. Yes, that had to be it, the only explanation. But what now, what would we do until then? As if she was reading my thoughts 18 suddenly spoke. "It might be a good idea now to see what the Z fighter's are up to. You know, just in case they are developing a secret weapon or something." "Or to see if Suiceene has already killed them." Suiceene…. we had to kill her. The monster had to be stopped. The vicious murderer of 16, our only friend, she had to be killed. And as soon as possible. How much longer would she continue to let this planet survive? The Z fighter's didn't stand a chance against her, they were probably dead already. But still it would be good to find them. Perhaps if they were still alive all this useless human emotion would subside in fit of anger and we could kill them. Certainly we had nothing to fear from them, they would no match for our power. An old memory suddenly flicked to the forefront of my mind. The thought of 16 against Goku and Piccolo. Neither of them had been able to match his power, and they were the strongest of the Z fighter's. The undefeatable Z fighter's would soon meet their matches in us.  
  
Suiceene  
For a brief second my ship seemed to stand still. And then suddenly it shot forward in the blink of an eye. I was floating in the main bridge of my ship, my eyes glued to the main monitor in front of me. The ship had needed a crew of 15 or so to fly and fire its weapons. I was capable of piloting it all alone, using my physic powers. Of course I wasn't able to operate all the weapons, just the main ones. The rest I left to the ship to fire on auto-fire. At the moment the ship was flying forward, almost at top speed, and losing altitude sharply as I descended from the air like an ominous bird of wing (Thomas Hardy.) The base was just before me, a sprawling black monster. As I swept down, I targeted the large antenna like communication wires. I swung my craft underneath them in a spin seconds before they fell, my guns blazing into the large buildings below. I was forced to pull up over a wall and then I had passed over the complex. Pulling up once more I managed to turn my ship as I flew upwards so that I was pointing at the base once more. I enjoyed putting the ship though complex turns, imitating my own flying style as much as possible. Loud blaring noises sounded through the base as I made my second pass, this time destroying several fuel silos. It was as I came over the base for the third time that the fun started. Guns had finally moved out from their hiding places and started to fire at me as I dipped low. But I was moving too fast for them to hit me, and suddenly I wrenched the ship round in a sharp turn and even as my ship was backward from the force of my last flight I fired. By the sixth pass all the guns were destroyed and I was joined in the air by many aircraft in the sky. And it was there we waged a bitter air battle. Even though they out numbered me fifty to one I still had the advantage. In the past I had lost many of these air fights, in the end forced to fight the ships myself. In those days my aircraft were not great, they were what I could find. I didn't make things any better by not being a great pilot. I was about average, and that was only because of my quick reactions. I hated having to fight in a machine, it was boring and I didn't have any skills flying aircraft. Anyway there were no weapons in the galaxy which could match my power. If I could just fight the ships myself I would easily. But I couldn't survive in space, only on planets with an oxygen supply. And so, I had to rely on machines to fly me from planet to planet. This planet for instance, the ship's computers had informed me that the air outside was inhospitable to me. I think it meant that I couldn't survive out there, at least without an oxygen bubble. One way I could survive in airless environments was to create a physic bubble round me, taking oxygen from a certain place. The only problem with this method was that it was a strain on my power to keep a bubble like this and it couldn't only last for a short period of time. So I was destined to spend most of my time in machines like this one.  
Spinning past the exploding carcass of a ship my guns, lit up again and again as I destroyed ship after ship. Bursting forward once more, I avoided a cloud of missiles aiming at the spot I had vacated seconds ago. Again and again I fired, continually moving never giving the pilots time to shoot me down. Suddenly I sensed a great power behind me. I didn't attempt to identify the source I just dived my plane downward. Seconds later something with huge force passed overhead, powerful enough to send shock-waves down into my ship, sending me in a rough spin. It was only when I applied full power upward that I managed to get control of my ship. One look up where I had been showed me how close it had been. All the other ships were gone, completely annihilated. Turning towards the base I searched the already smoking buildings for some sign of the enemy. Was it warrior or gun? But the fact I couldn't sense anything any more suggested that it might be a weapon of some sort. Unless the fighter had dropped his power level and was hiding somewhere, waiting to ambush me again. It was then that I noticed a shimmer or movement up high above me. Stealth equipment? It must be something of high quality, the radar on my computer didn't show anything. I suddenly remembered what the captain had said, three battle ships and two fuel tankers. The two tankers were still on the ground, both still intact. I hadn't seen any of the battleships yet, I had only fought against their smaller ships, those normally housed in a battleship. But I still didn't understand, battleships shouldn't be hidden from my radar. Turning my head upwards I sensed the power growing again, somewhere above me. It must be some sort of heavy gun. I kept my ship pointing in one direction, waiting till the last moment before I would turn around. I waited until I was almost sure the power was at the same level as before, before I wrenched the ship round again. For a fatal few seconds my ship seemed to hang in the air before it threw itself forward again. Even as it was still accelerating the shock wave buffeted into me. When I finally regained control I noticed a red flashing message on the main screen. Apparently the ship has sustained some damage. It was time to fight back. Suddenly changing the angle of my ship I aimed towards where I had felt the power surge. At first I fired randomly but as I came closer I noticed the shots disappear in certain places. After a couple of seconds of constant fire the stealth failed and revealed three ships. The two ships on the left and right were normal battleships but the one in between was a completely different matter. It was about double the size of the other two, which were double the size of my ship. It took a couple of seconds for me to recognise it. The discovery surprised me so much, I changed my trajectory downward. The ship was the flagship of Prince Darken, Freesia's brother.  
  
Android 18  
It didn't take us long to locate the Z fighter's, or at least some of them. While in the air we had sensed a power level. As we followed it the computer said that it was Vegeta's. Not until now had I realised how much of a loss we were at not able to sense power levels. Before this it might have taken us ages to find a target, even if he was close to us. But now it was so much simpler, or it would be if people didn't hide their power levels so much. Vegeta's was the only one we sensed, everyone else was either dead or hiding their powers. Being repaired had taken too long, we didn't know what had happened. They could even have found and killed Suiceene. We didn't know.   
After Vegeta's power level dropped, he had evidentially landed we slowed our flight landing after spotting a hut of some sorts on top of a hill. With a nod to 17 to pointed to Vegeta slowly walking up a sort of path. In turn he pointed to a forest which ran up one side of the hill. Moving slowly, creeping through the bushes we moved until we were in sight and hearing of the hut. Unconsciously we had both decided to spy instead of trying to fight them. Sitting in some sort of mediation sat Goku just in front of the wood dwelling. What was he doing here, why was he not at his house? Suddenly I remembered, Suiceene had killed his family and had destroyed his house. Goku opened his eyes as Vegeta leaned against one of the walls of the hut. "I see you decided to come back." "No where else to go to. You're better company than those fools." Vegeta growled back. "You're married to one of those fools." "We haven't married. I wouldn't demean myself" Vegeta responded his temper evident in his voice. "You are starting to sound like Suiceene." Vegeta didn't respond, instead he sat down. What did they mean by that? What had Suiceene said to them? Goku continued "You know the strangest thing about that visit? I think she wanted to kill you, she certainly wanted to kill your son but she didn't." "She couldn't just kill me like that. The Neophalie has always been the royal warrior, fighting against other Sayains if need be. I'm surprised she didn't come here sooner to pay her respects." "She didn't look like she was paying any respects, I think she expected something like that from you." Vegeta didn't answer this and there was silence between the two for a long while they just seemed to think. "How long is left?" Vegeta stared up at the sky for a second before answering. "Can't you remember anything Kakarot? We have three days left before we have to meet Suiceene." "Three days" mused Goku "12 o'clock, this Monday. We will have to make our decision before then. Either you or I or both of us." "That's the only reason I'm staying here Kakarot." "And because I'm the only one more powerful than you." "We will just see about that." Suddenly Vegeta rose and with a flash his hair became blond. Seconds later Goku had also changed to Super Sayain, so that's what its name was. We moved away as they started to fight. Of course we would have killed them except they were going to act as bait for Suiceene. Of course that was the only reason.  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. What is up with the Androids? What is happening in Space with Suiceene? 


	44. The red planet will burn!

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
The ship held a number of memories for me. The flagship of the second royal fleet, it had been one of the most powerful ships in the galaxy. In the past it had been a formidable opponent. Strange and ironic, though this time when I was powerful enough to face it one-on-one, that it was such a wreck. I had scuttled it a year ago, and it didn't look much better than it had been then. The damaged side had been repaired cheaply; electricity was sparking around its hull. Its main gun still obviously worked, but where around the front there had been a battery of heavy guns, there was nothing. The once proud flagship was little more than an artillery piece now. And this time there would be no Changeling prince and his wife inside. They had been excellent fighters and our battle had lasted hours before I eventually overcame them. They had hunted me for two years across the galaxy before the battle. And all because I had killed their daughter. She had been the first Changeling I had killed back at the start of my campaign. For a second I sat fondly remembering the last three years of my life, of my campaign against the Changelings. I was brought swiftly back to reality as the two battleships opened fire and I was forced to speed up to avoid their shots. I had to concentrate on the present and not the past. I had to destroy these ships now and then… And then there was Earth. There was only a little while left before the Sayains would have to have made their decisions. And then a new war would start against the Electides. Whither I would be joined for this battle or not didn't matter. No matter what peace treaties Thyloch had signed I had already decided I would fight them. And I had to do so quickly. They hated me, and I knew they were going to declare war sooner or later. If they attacked first they would destroy my home planet, where Thyloch and all the other Sayains were. I couldn't let my home planet be destroyed again.  
  
Android 17  
We had travelled up to space after we had discovered Goku and Vegeta. The wastes of space hadn't affected us in the slightest; we didn't need oxygen after all. Up there with nothing to disturb us we had tested the limits of our powers fighting each other. The fight had been intense, but we took care not to damage ourselves too much. Nothing we couldn't repair anyway. Our powers had grown enormously; it was amazing that such an increase could have taken place. Unfortunately we had also discovered a weakness in our new bodies. Once we activated our special power, when a Ki like energy surrounded us, we could only fight for two minutes. After that our powers decreased substantially. We had been forced to stop and return to earth after we had used up almost all of our power to recharge. It was then that we found out about another special ability. Stopping beside an electricity generator we had discovered that by connecting ourselves to it that we could recharge our energies quicker, in about an hour in fact. At this moment we were returning to earth after our second trip to space. "So that's what we must do" 18 said in a slightly excited tone. "Let Suiceene take care of the Z fighter's, so that we will have no disturbances. Then it's our turn. As long as we attack together we should be able to destroy her without having to change." "And if we are forced to change, we have to do it at the last possible moment. If we do it too early we would lose power too quickly." "I wouldn't be so sure 17. You have seen the power yourself; there is no being that can stand up to us at full power. She could bearly beat 16 at full power. This time it will be two against one." 18 words suddenly gave me a thought, what if Suiceene was too easy to beat? But then it would probably be better that way. It would humiliate her if we were significantly more powerful than she was. I grinned slightly as I flew as I imagined her lying before us, helpless, unable to protect herself. She would know then the suffering we had been through.   
But we would still have to watch ourselves. She was still a tough opponent; she had proved that in her fight against me. We couldn't underestimate her, she had survived 16's… explosion. And she had obviously regained her power enough to scare the Z fighter's. That suddenly reminded me. "18, I just remembered. Bulma is still alive, Goku mentioned her." I saw a slight smirk on her mouth, "you obviously failed to kill her last time." I ignored this jibe and went on "Remember why we decided to kill her? Maybe we should go see what she is doing." "Surely you're not scared of her 17. What could she possibly do to us?" "That's what we don't know. Anyway the Z fighter's might be planning a trap of some sorts to spring on her. It might be better to know exactly what is going on." "You're suggesting we go on spy on them or something? I'm not hiding in bushes again, and for what? It not like you are going to learn any actually useful." But I was determined; the last time there had been a big battle I wasn't able to fight. I had been forced to become a spectator and watch my sister and 16 fight her on their own. It was going to be different this time. I wasn't going to risk our victory by leaving everything to chance. If the Z fighter's were planning something I wanted to know what it was. After some arguing we were decided. I would go off to check out what the Z fighter's were doing. 18 talked as if she wanted to look at something in a town but she was very vague about it. This instantly made me curious but I stemmed the feeling. 18's business was her own and certainly not mine. We agreed to meet later on, because of our sensors we were always able to sense where we both were.  
  
Suiceene  
After only a few shots the structure of the hull began to crack and bend. Turning the ship round once more I skimmed underneath it, my guns raking the bottom of the ship. Suddenly it all gave way, and as the guts of the ship spewed out the ship nose-dived, its explosion sending shock waves all around. But I had been prepared and my ship was already arching upwards, accelerating beyond the reach of the waves. As soon as the air was settled I descended to check out the ship. Miraculously it was still in one piece but it didn't look like it would ever fly again. But I wanted to be sure. Last time it had been repaired and used against me. The dust, which had settled since the explosion, flew upwards as I landed my ship, lightly on the ground. It seemed my ship was low on ammo, often an annoying fact when flying ships. Fighting myself was so much simpler. Before I opened the hatch I enclosed myself in a Ki shield. The oxygen I had enclosed would last me seven minutes, or so I calculated. Plenty of time. As soon as the hatch lowered I sped out, glad to be free again from the confines of the ship. Hand to hand combat was always superior to machine combat. Nearing the burning hulk of the flagship I flew up high above it, so that I might have an aerial view. Closing my eyes I screamed out as I concentrated on my Ki. With welcome wave and wave I felt my power rapidly increase. But this wasn't high enough, I needed more! Raising my arms high I brought them down with a jerk reaching further inside me. And then I was done. I felt a sense of calm as I reached my pinnacle. Dark green Ki licked around me as I lowered both paws, pointing towards the burning ship. Suddenly a large Ki ball appeared between my paws. I poured Ki into it, making it grow quickly. It took a few seconds before it eclipsed my own size. Aiming for the middle of the ship I shot it down. Once more the planet rocked with another explosion. Violent winds struck at me but I remained rooted to the spot, my hair flying everywhere. My eyes dilated to try and look down at the glaring light. Soon the light faded and my hair fell down my back as normal. Unconsciously it drifted back into a long braid. With one wave of my hand I swept away the dust. A huge crater was all that remained of the ship. Lava spurting from the bottom of the crater showed me that I might have went a little too far. It didn't matter; I would probably destroy this planet soon. But now I was going off to have a look at the base I had first attacked.  
  
Android 17  
"Come on guys, we have to think of something." Krillen was sounding desperate "There has to be some way out of this mess!" Yes, I thought, there was a way, through 18 and I. I found it diverting listening to their desperation. It seemed they were lost without their leader. "I can't believe Goku would just leave like that. Not a word to anyone. What has got into him?" Bulma didn't address the question to anyone, it seemed she was talking to herself. At the moment I was sitting on the flat roof of one of the Capsule Corp buildings looking down through a skylight. At least it was more comfortable that the bushes. So far it seemed like I was wasting my time. The humans were flustered while Tien and Piccolo were standing in separate corners, not talking to anyone. Suddenly Master Roshi addressed the Namek, " Piccolo you haven't told us yet if you were able to find Goku and Vegeta when you sensed them yesterday." I watched as they all turned to the Namek, whose scowl visibly worsened. But eventually he spoke, "As soon as I came close to them they both moved away, I wasn't able to keep up with them." "Its obvious Goku is avoiding us" Master Roshi contemplated "but the question is why?" "What are you talking about, Goku would never try to avoid us, we're his friends" Bulma demanded. "Bulma, Goku hasn't been himself lately." Suddenly starting forward Bulma lifted Krillen up by his Gi. "What do you mean by that!" "Bulma, calm down." Yamsha walked forward and dropping Krillen Bulma turned to him. For a second it looked like she was going to do the same to him, but she suddenly dissolved into tear and collapsed into his arms. Immediately blushing Yamsha took her over to the sofa. "Krillen is quite right" Master Roshi continued, "Goku has been through a very stressful time. His house was attacked by the Androids and his wife and son were killed." "It wasn't an Android who attacked Goku's house. It was that other monster, Suiceene or whatever" Yamsha interrupted. "Well anyway his family was killed and then Trunks was also killed before his eyes. These murders have deeply affected him, you saw what he was like to Vegeta." "But that's what makes it seem all the more strange that they are even considering her offer. She has done so much to the both of them." "Well maybe its because she's a Sayain." Tien suddenly spoke up. "The two of them are among the last Sayains alive. She's one of them. But even so I don't think they will accept her offer." "Of course they won't accept her offer." Bulma's seemed to have instantly dried up. "But while Vegeta and Goku are messing about somewhere its up to us to come up with some sort of plan of how we are going to defeat Suiceene." There was a long silence. "Well…" Krillen started hesitantly "there is the hyperbolic time chamber…." "No way" Tien stated decisively "we all sensed the Spirit Bomb Goku created. There is no way any of us could ever have that kind of power. Anyway apparently Suiceene defeated that with ease." "Well if we can't defeat her by pure power we will have to defeat her some other way. Anyone got any ideas?" This time the silence was not broken. I lifted myself up from the roof. It didn't look like they were going to come up with any groundbreaking ideas. Anyway they seemed to have completely forgotten about us. That was just great. All I had to do was find 18 now. I wondered what she had been up to?  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. What is up with the Androids? Is Suiceene going to come back to earth soon? And what will happen when she returns? 


	45. Who trusts their leader?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
Fire consumed the building in front of me. I watched discompassionately it caved in. All around me the base burned. Only one building remained untouched and that was where I was heading now. I had been told that was where the leaders of this tiny base were hiding. Dropping my source into a nearby fire I made my way off to the base. As I approached it I sensed the force field surrounding it before I could actually saw it. Smiling slightly at their naivety I formed a Ki ball in one paw before blasting it forward. The beam sped through the air before smashing into the wall. Instantly the wall quivered and as I applied more and more pressure it began to bend inwards whining slightly as it did so. Soon there was an enclave, the side almost touching the building. And with one final punch a hole was formed. Instantly the whole field disappeared, leaving me a clear access to the building. But before I could move a hatch opened and ten fighters flew out armed to the teeth. But again their efforts were in vain. The men lasted one charge before they were split into two, three, sometimes four pieces. As the last broken body dropped lifeless to the ground I turned once more to the building. Flying through the main entrance all I found myself in a decompression chamber. Flicking the switch on the far wall I waited as the chamber I was in suddenly closed leaving me in a vacuum. But air was soon pumped through pipes along the walls and I was able to drop my Ki bubble and breath normally again. The chamber opened from the other side and I walked out into a reception area. As soon as I stepped out I was fired at from all sides. Ignoring these attacks I sped forward with my arms outstretched firing a multitude of blasts. The resulting explosions soon guaranteed me silence. I stopped my flight in front of a map and after a quick examination I ascertained that the main meeting room was indeed above me. Unfortunately the map wasn't too clear so I was forced to take a tour of the building. Ignoring walls or ceilings I flew in a haphazard fashion destroying every life form I came across. But soon I found this method wasn't working, I kept coming across holes I had already created. So I stopped for a second and on my daemons advice I closed my eyes and tried to sense any energy. Finally I caught a weak signal far below me. So they thought they would be clever and hide down low did they? Blasting downwards I smashed through floor after floor until I hit something hard. Rubbing my bruised head I looked down at the floor, which had stopped me. It seemed to be some sort of hard black metal. Tapping it experimentally with my knuckle I found that it was quite thick. Unclosing my paw I placed it against the metal, concentrated some Ki energy and then with a scream I shot it down. Instantly I was thrown back as the Ki pushed against me. But I regained control quickly and with a pushed it sliced down through the metal disappearing into the darkness below me. With a light jump though the hole I had created I swung myself into the final bunker, the last defence of the base. I had known that it would be in this building, the Changelings used the same basic design for all their military bases, large or small. I had destroyed countless bases in my time, this was simply another. My blast had sliced off one corner of the bunker leaving a gaping hole, but the rest of the bunker was untouched. In the centre was a large table surrounded by chairs. On the far wall was a large screen, used for communication, little use this one would be to them. The Changelings no longer had vast fleets or armies to send after me. Actually their race didn't exist at all. In the recent peace conference their lands had been sectioned off to different races. Indeed I was actually breaking a law stipulated at that conference, killing ex-soldiers of Freesia's army. But I didn't care, I had told Thyloch at the time that I was going to hunt down every last alien with any connection to Freesia. There were five officers before me, all old and grizzled. Fear had been etched on all of their weather-beaten faces when I had entered. But as I stared at them, one suddenly stood, recognition flooding into his face. From his wide and flowing helmet plume I recognised him as a major. He was the most senior officer here; I wondered what he wanted to say to me.   
"You're Suiceene aren't you, why did King Thyloch send you here?" Clenching my paws I contrived to hide my anger, no point in flying into a rage at this point, there was a lack of bodies to kill. It was only after the fall of the Changeling Empire that Thyloch had crowned himself king, something that never failed to annoy me considerably. Only one of royal blood could be crowned king unless there was no royal blood left. And Thyloch had known well that Prince Vegeta was still alive. "Thyloch sends me nowhere, I came here of my own free will. And why are you asking about him?" "Don't you know? No of course, that why you attacked. Thyloch has engaged us to be part of his army. We were just getting ready to fly towards the Planet Thyloch now." Closing my eyes and forcing myself to breath slowly, I turned to him again and in voice that was rapidly losing control I asked him "who else has he engaged?" "All the rest of the free warriors left over after the collapse of the Empire." Those words made me start violently. The way 'empire' had just blandly slipped off his tongue, made my blood boil. It took a couple of seconds for the meaning of the rest of his words to make sense. And the shock of these words cleared my head of anger for a second before it came flooding back, a thousand times worse. I don't know what I would have done then if the screen hadn't flicked on distracting me; my daemon was out of control, wanting to inflict as much death as possible. After some fuzzy lines a face suddenly started to take form. My eyes widened as I saw who it was. The person who I hated above all at this point, 'King' Thyloch. The five men around me immediately bowed, and Thyloch stared at me with a hard expression in his eyes. "Come on Suiceene, you have to bow before your king." And even though I was full of contempt for this man I still was forced by my principles to bow. He was, officially, king and I was bound by tradition and by being a Sayain to bow before him. "Good girl" he said succinctly and I was up instantly growling. "What do you mean by taking in Freesia's men? And what's this of an army I'm hearing!" "Freesia is long dead Suiceene, these men might as well work for us. A good way of defending our home planet while you go off on one of your campaigns." "They are stained with Sayain blood, they all are! Everyone who has a connection to Freesia will die!" "Calm down Suiceene, the Freesia campaign is over. You have killed every Changeling, isn't that enough?" He suddenly paused as if a thought had occurred to him "It was you who has been attacking this planet wasn't it?" The major behind me answered for me. "Yes sir. She has completely destroyed the force waiting here, we are the only survivors." "Why did you have to do that? I told you not to attack anymore of Freesia's men. Do you have any idea of how this will make me look like!"   
"Only Sayains can serve in a Sayain army, no other races. Our laws our strict!" "Times have changed Suiceene and I think its time you started to realise that. Now I want you to these men over here right now. I assume you have already destroyed earth…." With a yell I threw a Ki ball straight at his conceited proud face! I was shaking with rage, the veins standing out all over my body. "Suiceene…." Not waiting for him to finish I swung round cutting him in half with my tail. These men would pay for Thyloch's words.  
  
Android 18  
Slightly nervously I scanned the skies as I left the shop. I didn't want 17 to catch me coming from that kind of shop. In the bags resting along my arms hid my crime. I had spent the time shopping!  
I had even surprised myself by my urge to look in the different clothes shops. It had come over me suddenly while I had been talking to 17. I had realised the state of the clothes we were both dressed in. They were blackened and ripped, uncomfortable for the eye to rest on. I hadn't wanted to say anything to my brother, how could I? We were fully android now, not one part of me was left human, and yet I still had urges to shop and look good. The last two hours had allowed me to forget myself, forget the feelings of anger, and forget the feelings of revenge; the desire to kill Suiceene. I rose slowly up in the air thinking over things. I was trying to puzzle out why I felt like I did. My internal searches could find no obvious reasons for these feelings of mine. Were they still side effects of our recent changeover? If they were how much longer were they going to last for? It wasn't going to be long before we would be fighting Suiceene for the final time. I was going to have to be fully concentrating on fighting when that battle took place. I couldn't afford to have any feelings of humanity lest I might feel I couldn't actually kill her! But even though I knew it would be better not to have these feelings, much more efficient I couldn't just banish them like that. Who knows I might never feel like a human again, it might be a better idea to enjoy while I could. It was while I was flying I suddenly felt that 17 was coming close to me. Quickly my eyes darted below me, I had to hide these bags before 17 caught up with me. However close I was too my brother this was one secret that I couldn't share with him. I suddenly noticed a cave far below me. Quickly I flew down, throwing the bags inside. Someday someone would find these, I probably would never return to this place. Flying up again I flew towards my brother, determined now to try and rid myself of these feelings. I was a machine, not a human, a machine…  
  
Suiceene  
I landed my ship down slowly on the earth's surface. I was back on this planet after a week's wait. A week's wait to find out the two Sayains answers. Slowly I flew up from my ship, when I next returned to this ship would I be accompanied or not. Would I arrive on my home planet with quite a different cargo than Thyloch had been expecting, a real Sayain army? Thyloch may have summoned me to this plane but I didn't respect or like him. He was the highest Sayain left I had believed for so long. Only recently I had realised that Vegeta was still alive. I had been flying quickly and I soon landed at the designated spot, a high ridge overlooking a deep valley. I was an hour or two early, but I didn't mind. I needed some time to compose myself. It two days since I had been on the red planet just off earth but since I had been running on my anger. I needed some time to calm my daemon and me. The worst thing in the world would be for me to strike out in rage because of some ill-timed comment. Crossing my legs I closed my eyes and forced myself to concentrate.  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. In the next chapter, the decision is finally made by both Vegeta and Goku? What are the Androids going to do? 


	46. The crossroads

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
Rising up my left hand I disconnected the wires running from my open right hand with a swift movement. With a sharp clicking noise the wire retracted from the generator and disappeared into a hole in my hand, the opening disappearing seconds later. I started to stretch, dispelling the unconscious feelings, which had flooded through my body as soon as I had attached to the generator. A quick glance at my internal timepiece revealed to me that I had not in this state for a long time. The time was fast approaching noon, the time the Z fighter's had stated. I had told 17 what I had learned from the humans, though not much it was interesting nonetheless. I glanced at my sister, who had also disconnected herself from the generator. She had been strangely quiet when I had found her again, and I couldn't discern why. We had gone up to space after that. In the last two days we had spent almost all our time training in space, only coming back to earth to recharge our energy at different power stations. Not that we could actually raise our power by training, instead we had become more intune with our new bodies and powers. We had prepared rigorously for our battle with Suiceene; we were not going to get beaten a second time. We had made sure of that. As Androids we had a far higher level of endurance than any flesh and bone fighter. Our bodies were also able to take more punishment and worked more efficiently than Suiceene's could hope to. Our combined power was also something Suiceene couldn't beat; as long we worked together we were undefeatable. "This is it 17." "Yes, our final battle, revenge for what she did to 16." "For 16" 18 grasped my hand in hers. For a second we held that position, each feeling the power of the other, the complete trust we had in each other. Up in space we had become more in tune with each other as well as with our new bodies. In the last couple of training sessions we had fought as one warrior instead of two. Our fighting had taken on a pattern, each of us knowing exactly what the other was doing even before they started to do it. Letting go of 18's hand I blasted upwards, breaking through the steel ceiling and up into the sky. Together we turned towards Capsule Corp. Our one problem was that we didn't know exactly where Suiceene was meeting with the Z fighter's. The date and time had been easy enough to learn, but no one had mentioned exactly where. So we would have to follow the Z fighter's, as for some reason we couldn't sense Suiceene's Ki. Perhaps the Dr had only programmed specific Ki signal recognition devices into 16. Anyway we would find her one way or the other. I would like to have been able to arrive at the fighting place earlier, so that I might be able to scout it out, see what kind of battlefield the final battle was going to take place on. I couldn't help but feel excited that today had finally arrived. After we spent so long training for it, we were finally going to fight again. We would finally get our revenge for 16's death; finally the last score would have been settled. And after that? I preferred not to think what would happen after that. We would cross that bridge when we came to it. The bridge we were now approaching had waited too long to be crossed and until Suiceene drew her final breath nothing else was worthy of consideration.  
  
Suiceene  
Raising my eyes to the heavens I stared upward with unseeing eyes. "Gods of the Sayain race I bequeath my eternal homage and adoration." One by one I named off the major Gods, "Bensipid" he was the God of power, one who Sayains prayed to have strength over their enemies. "Glydor" was the God of defence, who warriors prayed to in order to have a rock hard defence, one that the enemy would not penetrate. "Slytheque" was the god of speed, Sayains prayed to him so that they might strike their enemy again and again before the enemy could even blink. "Pologriag" was the God of luck, one who you prayed to be graced with many battles and much slaughter. And finally "Sayainigor" the God of warriors, leader of the battle Gods. He was he that the Sayains worshiped above all, who they had named their race after. "I pledge my undying gratitude and honour, and as the Sayain Neophalie I will uphold all the values and laws that the ancient Sayains laid down. I will protect the Sayain race from any force, which wishes its downfall and disgrace. I will now offer a sign of my undying loyalty to you my Gods." Raising my tail high, first in solute to the sky above and then I pointed it at my chest. It moved closer until it rested on my skin. And then with a violent slash it cut a long line down chest. It continued to cut until carved on my chest was the ancient rune of the Sayains. Lowering my paw I collected a paw-full of my blood. Raising my paw high I held the blood as sign of my servitude. Slowly the blood started to seep through my paws, dripping from my paw on to the ground. I waited until the blood had completely drained from my paw before I continued. Dabbing a nail in the blood escaping from my chest I drew the ancient runes into the rock beside me. Soon I was finished, marking in my own rune at the very end, signing the tablet I had just written. Ripping the rock from the others surrounding it I raised it high above me. And in that position I waited, keeping completely still, ignoring the blood dripping from my chest and arms. I kept the position for half and hour when the sign I had been waiting for finally occurred. The sign on my chest started to glow with a faint green light. Crushing the tablet into tiny pieces of rock, I knelt down low, kneeling in my own blood. I remained there until I finished the final part of my prayer. After paying homage to all the past heroes of the Sayain race including the four Neophalies I rose, my prayer finally finished. Clenching my paws I summoned a tiny bit of my energy, healing up the tiny wound immediately and also replacing the shirt I always wore. The ritual, which I had just completed, was one I was used to, or I was used to most of it. The different rituals of the Sayains were largely the same but all with vastly different meanings involved. The same words were repeated often but the rituals were more complex than just sprouting off some words. The thoughts of the person while saying the words and how the words were said conveyed vastly different messages to the Gods. I was a steady believer in these ancient rituals and I always performed them before any major battle. This time though the ritual had a special meaning. I had asked the Gods for permission to break an ancient law. I had asked them, could I kill two Sayains if they refused to rejoin our race? For a Neophalie to kill a Sayain was a drastic and serious matter, to kill a member of the royal family was even more so. But if needed for the survival of the Sayain race it was something, which had to be done. A Sayain who refuses to return to his home planet and live the life of a Sayain was not worthy of the title. I lifted my paw to my lips and tentatively my tongue licked the blood from my paw. It tasted unnatural and a shudder passed through my body. If the Sayains refused to join me, I might have to taste more of this blood. The thought was repulsive one but one I did not dispel. I had prepared myself for every possibility, if they refused my proposal I would act as I stated.   
The cross roads was approaching me with great haste. One road would lead to joy, a partner or partners with which to spread war across the galaxy, the other would lead to sorrow, an emotion very rare to me. I never regretted any actions, which I took, what was the point, I had already committed them. But I wasn't going to fool myself, killing the Prince would be a momentous action in my life. I anticipated the event coming back to me again and again. I would probably be not fit for war for maybe a month or two. But after that period I would probably have got over it and declare war on the Electides. If although on the other hand one or more of the Sayains would accept my proposal things would be different. If Prince Vegeta joined me he would become king and Thyloch would be pushed down to the position he should rightly hold. Our home planet would also have some major changes. All the slaves Thyloch had stolen from other planets would all be slaughtered. Sayains had no use for slaves; we also had no use for the influx of money, which had stained our new planet. Sayains had few material possessions and certainly had no call to try and live in splendour. All the ancient kings lived as the normal people did, the only great buildings were created to pay respects to the Gods. After the poison Thyloch had spread throughout the planet had been cleaned out we would begin a war and a new era of Sayain greatness would begin again. The Sayain race was shambles at the moment but it could so easily rise to greatness. There were two Super Sayains alive, signs that the Gods were preparing something great.   
I suddenly became aware that some Ki powers were quickly approaching me. My thoughts had distracted me from sensing them earlier. It seemed the show was about to start. The white auras landed a little away from me, auras dropping immediately revealing who they were. The humans and the Namek noticed me immediately, standing out on the horizon looking down on them. Immediately their faces turned to a mixture and fear and anger. Anger was especially predominant in the Namek who suddenly shouted at me "you shouldn't have come back here. You should have kept running as fast as you could. Just wait till I get my hands on you" Crossing my arms I stared down at him. The ritual had left me in a state of calm and I was determined not to rise to the Namek. He was too weak anyway, not anywhere near a challenge for me to fight. The two most important people had not arrived yet; I couldn't even sense them at this point. But I knew they were coming, the other Z fighter's had just arrived early.  
  
Android 18  
From where we stood we had a clear view of Suiceene. She was about a hundred meters away from us but that range was nothing to our eyesight. At the moment we were standing behind a long ridge of rocks. I didn't like the fact that we were hiding but it was necessary at this point. We couldn't afford to attack Suiceene and then have the Z fighter's; primarily Goku and Vegeta who still hadn't appeared to interrupt us in our fight. The last time that had happened they had taken Suiceene's side and we had no way of knowing that they might not do the same thing again. We would be patient and wait for Suiceene to deal with the Z fighters herself and then we would launch our attack when we had Suiceene all to ourselves. As I stared hard at our enemy I noticed something strange. Blood was smeared over her hands which crossed her chest and there was some marked on her bare shins. Savage, I thought, couldn't she have cleaned herself before she came here? But something was strange in her demeanour. Piccolo had started a new range of insults at her, and so had some of the others. But Suiceene seemed to be absorbing the insults without reacting in the slightest; something a fighter rarely did especially one of her mentality. It was then that I was suddenly struck by an insane thought while looking at her. If I had no recollection of who she was or what she had done I would have, well I probably would, probably would have left her alone and not killed her. At the moment she didn't look like a maniac or a bloodthirstily warrior, she looked like a young person who was excited about something. Her eyes had an excited look to them and there was a slight hint of a smile on her mouth. For a second I wondered what she was thinking about and then I suddenly sensed two powers quickly coming towards us. It took another second before I recognised the two powers. With sparks of white Ki the both landed a good bit in front of their friends, quite close to Suiceene, a little way below her. Strangely Goku didn't turn his head to look at his friends or even acknowledge them. His face was had not its normal expression, but a serious one. Vegeta's was similar to his. "Have you made up your decision?" Suiceene clear tones rang out. "We have" Goku answered………………………..   
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. We finally come to the cross roads what decision will Vegeta and Goku make? How will the Androids react to this? Leave your ideas please. I would be interested in what you think. 


	47. So what will happen now?

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
"Have you made up your decision?" I asked, in an emotionless tone, keeping my emotions bottled up inside. "We have" Kakarot answered. There was complete silence following his words. The humans and the Namek were immobile, hanging on Kakarot's words. I was silent as well, waiting expectantly for whatever he might say. Which way were the crossroads going to take? Along which new path was I going to tread, how much would this one incident decide my life?   
"You came to us a week ago with your proposal. After all this time we finally found out who you were and why you were here. At last I had a name on which to pin my sons death. I thought the decision would be easy, but for some reason I couldn't decide. On one hand you were my sons murderer, but on the other hand I had to admit I was a Sayain" He clenched his fist suddenly, "you know how much the blood has changed my life? First there was Raditz, Vegeta, then Freesia and King Cold. All were obsessed by the fact that I was a Sayain. They brought death and destruction to my friends and to this planet. And all for what? This blood, Sayain blood, something I couldn't admit to. And now you. Another attempt to drag me back to my roots." He had been looking over my shoulder but he turned suddenly and caught my eye. "How old are you?" For a second I was confused, what did this have to do with it? "I have lived for just over nine years." "Nine years…. Tell me Suiceene, how can you be sure that you are living the proper life of a Sayain if you have so little experience of life?" I decided to answer his question truthfully, I didn't know what kind of answer he wanted. Was he still deciding at this point? And what about Prince Vegeta, why was he so silent? "I read a lot when I was growing up. Between training I read the histories of the Sayain race and all of the legends about Sayains. Other than that I have lived what my conscience has stated. I have lived exactly as our race used to, and how our race should have lived." Prince Vegeta suddenly spoke "And if we were to join what would happen then? How would we live?" "You would have to be crowned king, Thyloch would have to stand down. Kakarot would be the royal fighter alongside me. After that it would be your choice Prince. I would obey anything you said, like the Neophalie's of old." After my speech followed a pause. Both Sayains were looking at me, but I got the feeling that neither were really looking. There was something of indecision in Kakarot's eyes but Prince Vegeta's were steady. He knew exactly what he was going to do. But what was that? There was no more time anyway. They were going to have to make up their decisions one way or the other. I couldn't wait here all day. Start with Kakarot first, leave the most important question till last. "Kakarot, what is your decision?"  
  
Android 17  
She was nine? I knew she looked about that age but I hadn't expected her to actually be that young. How could she be so powerful? And what was this agreement that they were talking about. It didn't look like Goku and Vegeta were going to fight her. If they didn't do anything we might have to step in. We could afford to let Suiceene slip through our fingers, we might never see her again.   
Suddenly Goku started to speak again and for the first time I could sense some anger in his voice. "Yes Suiceene, I have made my decision. But first there is something you must understand. Over the years many people have threatened me for different reasons but I have never given in. I will never let other people push me around or try and influence my opinions. You can bully or hurt me as much as you like but I will never give in to people like you. Long ago I made a decision that I would live a life of good and I have never stop that. So far good has never been defeated by evil and it never will. You want me to go out and slaughter innocent people just because I have the blood of an ancient race. You are a blood thirsty monster, I will never join you! As long as I still have breath in my lungs I will fight you. You come here to earth, killing my son, my wife and my friend and then expect me to join you! You murdered everything that dear to me. And for what???? Just because I beat you to killing Freesia. Is this all a game to you! I beat to killing Freesia so you kill my family, all even now. So that's it Suiceene, there is no way I will agree to that insane proposal. If you are what a Sayain represents I renounce it. I would prefer to be a human anyway." And so Goku finished, visibly shaking with rage. His eyes held nothing but hauteur for the raven haired warrior. Her expression was much harder to read. Throughout his tirade her expression had remained the same except her face had paled a little. She had started ever so slightly by the end of his speech when he had mentioned being a Sayain but her expression hadn't changed. When she spoke again her voice remained the same as it had been before revealing no clue to what was going on inside her head. "I see. Prince Vegeta what…" She was interrupted by Vegeta suddenly speaking up.   
"My turn is it? Kakarot may have trouble deciding but I knew immediately as soon as you had left. Do you think I would just let you insult me like that? Do you know who I am! I am Prince Vegeta, heir to the Sayain throne. Neophalie, you may be the most powerful fighter in the universe but you are nothing to me. The Neophalie is only a weapon, all you are is something we devised to get us out of certain obstacles. You are no leader, you are not smart enough to make decisions on your own. You are little better than a gun. We point you in a certain direction and you go off with a bang. You have no right to threaten the Prince of the Sayains. You certainly had no right to start killing Sayains on this planet just like that. You should have crawled before me like the scum that you are and then I may have accepted you. But to go about doing what you wish obeying the orders of a weak magic user. Is that your idol of Sayain-hood Suiceene? Do you want us all to become magic users now, is that the next step along which the Sayain race will walk? Its not you decision anyway Suiceene. You don't make decisions, you only obey orders. How I act and what I do is my business and is certainly not yours. You have no right to threaten me or question how I act. You certainly cannot kill my son. He may have been from the future but he still had royal blood. He was a pure Super Sayain, something you can never be. All you have is that diseased form which has nothing at all Sayain about it. Along which road the Sayain race goes now is my business as its Prince and not yours. So go run away to your mommy now little girl you have no business here on earth!" Once again silence came to the valley. Vegeta was much angrier than Kakarot, a vein pumping on his broad forehead. But it was Suiceene I was more interested in. Her eyes were glazed over and her face a pale white. Her hands hung by her sides seemingly lifeless. For the first time since we had met I felt slightly sorry for her. The words from the two Sayains had hit her hard, harder than I could have expected them to. But these feelings were soon swallowed by my overwhelming hate for her. She was going to die. We had to get revenge for 16, no point feeling sorry for her.  
  
Suiceene  
So that was it….. They both refused, neither wanted to join me. Their words had stung more than any had ever done before. For once I had to concentrate fully on their words. He hated me, the prince hated me. After all I had done he hated me? The prince did not want to join our race. The Prince didn't want to be a Sayain. Kakarot wanted to be a human…. The Prince didn't want to be a Sayain. Suddenly my daemon seemed to awaken from nowhere. It wanted to kill them, they had insulted us. No one insulted us. But I couldn't stop thinking over their words, over the Prince's expressions while he had shouted at me. The Prince didn't want to be a Sayain…. Suddenly a knee slammed into my gut knocking me upwards. For a second I confused , flying up into the air and then something crashing into my face, knocking me sideways. Before I had time to spit the blood from my mouth I was kicked downwards with extreme force. Entering the ground I piled through pillar after pillar of stone until I finally stopped. I had barely time to collect my senses before I sensed Ki energy coming down to meet me. Moving my arms in front of my face I prepared to defend myself. Suddenly the pillar of stone before me disappeared replaced by a towering wall of Ki. With a jolt it slammed into me pushing me down. No matter how I pushed I couldn't get it away from me. I felt like it was overpowering me, pushing through my feeble block. My eyes shot open. No!! And with a scream I smashed my punch into the ball of Ki sending it spearing off to the left. Ki exploding around me I shot upwards, no one insulted the Sayain race, not a Prince not anyone. And as I screamed my daemon leaped to the forefront of my brain. It was time, time we revealed what happened to deserters.  
  
Android 18  
I was forced to hold my arm in front of eyes for a second as they adjusted to the huge explosion of green light. And as my eyes adjusted I saw the figure of Suiceene rise slowly from the hole into which she had been thrown. Her hair was sticking up high above her and her skin was once more covered in strange black markings. Anger also radiated from her, no longer did she look pale. The two Super Sayains once more fuelled their auras and charged at her. But even before they reached her she threw her hand out, shock waves buffeting into the charging Sayains. And as they stopped in the air she suddenly disappeared, re-appearing in front of the two warriors. Dealing a swift blow to Vegeta's gut she sent him crashing downward. Goku had barely time to throw a punch before he crashed into the ground beside Vegeta. Up above them lightening sparked through the sky as Suiceene screamed into the sky. Her aura seemed to fill the whole sky. Annoyingly though I still couldn't sense any of her power. Below her two explosions announced the re-surface of the two Sayains surrounded by golden flame. Their faces glaring upward at the glowing figure. They looked like they might fly upward but they were stopped by the other fighters suddenly landing beside them. "What, did you think we were going to let you do this all on your own?" "I told you Suiceene! I told you I would get my revenge!" Piccolo shouted over the screaming banshee above. Things seemed to be heating up nicely. Suiceene was evidentially preparing to destroy the humans; we would soon have Suiceene all to herself. These humans wouldn't last too long.  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. So the decision has been made. Both refused her, was that the right thing to do? Now what is going to happen to earth? 


	48. Part deux

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
I could no longer discern Suiceene; her Ki completely blocked her from view. It had formed a huge ball like structure taking up most of the sky. And over the noise of the Ki I could hear terrible inhuman screams, Suiceene seemed to be working herself up into a vicious rage. But for us at least that would be a good thing. If she was too blinded by rage to think coherently we would overwhelm her in a short time. But still, I would have preferred if the Z fighter's didn't let her focus so much power. Why were they just standing there, why didn't they attack her before she was finished powering up? But they just kept still, their eyes never leaving the figure in the sky. Were they planning something, was there some trick that they come up with since 17 had spied on them? If so all the better, if they managed to injure Suiceene in some way it help our cause.  
  
Suiceene  
Worthless, they were worthless beings! How dare they insult us, they are nothing. What have they been doing the last three years? Nothing at all! After all our battles, after everything we have done they refuse us! I slammed my arms down and screamed up at the stars above, memories flicking through my mind. I had trashed to within an inch of my life by the Changelings, I had lain dying in my own blood for countless hours. I had flown desperately through space choking on no oxygen supplies. Every organ in my body had been destroyed at one point of another. A couple of times they were deliberately removed by sadistic bounty hunters or Changelings generals. And these weaklings still questioned my life as a Sayain! As I ranted I was aware of the over powering bloodlust emanating from my daemon. Now that it had reached the forefront of my brain its fury was something to behold. But I had little time to think of this. The seething rage had infected me as well and I could think of little else. Memories from my past did nothing but fuel this rage, which was sending my Ki sky high. When I finally reached the pinnacle of my Ki it didn't fill me the sense of calm as normal but my anger seemed to eclipse in one last pain filled scream to the heavens. My anger had driven all other thoughts from my head and it took a second to comprehend the blurry red tinged shapes coming towards me. And then suddenly my senses, which had been heightened to their limits, seemed to switch on. I was bombarded with information but which I comprehended in a flash. So slowly the fighters seemed to move, my eyes catching each individual breath. And then with a roar my anger flared through my veins again and I threw myself forward. Claws slid out as I skimmed past fighters, my eyes fixed on one. His stupid ugly bald head seemed to rear up before my eyes, and a slash I tore his chest open with my claws. His blood hadn't even escaped before I struck again smashing my paw into his chest. My ears registered the cracking noise even before his body had started to fall, but I was already moving to my next victim. Stabbing in quick succession my tail opened up the humans back and as I streamed past I cracked my elbow into his vile and disgusting face, his long black hair momentarily brushing against me. I slashed deeply into the last human not caring where I struck only concerned in wringing his body into a bent mess of flailing limbs and blood.   
The Namek had just started to turn when I tore into his midsection. Again and again I struck ripping, tearing, destroying him! And there I stopped, my anger overflowing and rendering me immobile by the sight of the two Sayains. Finally my daemon regained control and without a word tore forwards towards the two Sayains.  
  
Android 17  
A blink of an eye. That was all it took for Suiceene to deal with four of Z fighters. With frightening speed she had moved from one to the other. Even with my sensors working at their full capacity I had been unable to follow most of her moves, her body seeming like a blur most of the time. It was impossible for her to be so fast, no body could generate that kind of power on its own. And from a biotic life source…. All the laws Dr Gero had used and created deemed it impossible for something to generate power like that. Biotic life sources were too inefficient, too unstable to create a power like that. Suiceene would not be able to contain that kind of power for long. And then suddenly a thought occurred to me. "18 we have to act now!" She turned to me, her calm façade hiding the flurry of activity I knew that would be going on in her head. "Suiceene had obviously gone over the edge. She is burning up her whole body in her rage. She won't be able to sustain this for much longer, her body won't be able to handle the pressure." "But then she would explode…." "We have to take her out before that happens. Come on we have to go now!" And with that I flew upwards like a bullet aiming for Suiceene. As I shortened the distance between us I suddenly had to jerk my body to the side as Vegeta rocketed downward, his hair already black. Up above me Goku was being ripped to pieces by the green blur, I was surprised he had lasted this long. My attack flashed though my head one last time as I counted the last second before I darted round from behind Goku to send my rocket punch shooting out into Suiceene. As she fell back 18's already linked hands smashed into her sending her downward. Beside me the bleeding Super Sayain removed his arms from where they had been blocking his face to stare in disbelief at me. "Where did.." "No time, it looks like she is coming back!" I turned to meet her but she was on me before I could react. A blow to my midsection doubled me over and even as I was still falling forward something cracked into my back sending the ground rushing up to meet me. For a vital second I couldn't think but in the last second I managed to turn and smash into the rock feet first. As I rose I discerned the figure of 18 coming to meet me. But she also managed to turn and landed beside me, though her legs ploughed though a couple of feet of rock. "We have to keep together 17." I turned to stare at her, "She is too quick to take on alone, we have to work together like we did in space." Together we rose before both being thrown back by an explosion of green energy. As I fell back Suiceene suddenly materialised in front of me, veins standing out in her forehead, her dark purple eyes and for a tiny brief second I thought of the dark green eye staring angrily at me as I tried to torture a response from it. But where that eye had been angry this one seemed to be over the edge. I could detect very little sanity from within. And then time moved forward with frightening speed as Suiceene formed a ball of Ki in her hand before smashing it into my face. Again I rocketed backwards.  
  
Android 18  
With a spurt of energy I wrenched myself from the powerful grip of the winds and flying upward I saw Goku dive downwards in the corner of my eye. Turning fully I just managed to see him bowl into Suiceene both crashing down into the rocks. Instantly I started to fire blast after blast after them. But even as I continued to fire Suiceene suddenly appeared out of the smoke to my right flying straight for me. Desperately I turned but before I could raise a block 17's foot connected with her head sending her downwards again. "Come" he shouted at me "You have to keep moving, we have to keep her off balance". And turning away from me he followed her into the smoke. I was on his heels in seconds. As Suiceene emerged we both threw ourselves at her. Punch after punch was thrown but in a flurry of movements with her hands she blocked all our attacks. Again and again we attacked using all the speed and strength my body contained. But with a mixture of ducking and blocking she prevented any attack from landing on her. Suddenly something exploded into her and I had to leap sideways. Simultaneously I noticed Goku standing a little way back with cupped hands and 17 charging after Suiceene. Realising what he must be planning I turned to fly above up him waiting for him to throw Suiceene my way. But as I waited Suiceene didn't appear. A gap in the dust suddenly revealed Suiceene slashing into my brother. Before I could reach him she threw him to her right and then disappeared. For a second I was disbelieving, how could I not follow her movements? A loud cry to my left revealed her again to me. Goku doubled over from a low punch was helpless to protect himself from her next attack; her tail became imbedded into his back, disappearing from view. With one movement she then threw his body off from her tail up into the air and before I could react she raised her paw and blasted him out the sky. Though the smoke I faintly saw his body drop to the ground limp, and with black hair. Goku was obviously going to be little use to us now. 17 dropped to my side as we both considered Suiceene. For some reason she still held the same position, arm outstretched where she had blasted Goku. I didn't know why she was immobile but we had to use this break in the fighting to come up with some sort of plan to beat her. Even after all that had happened so far, Suiceene didn't seem to be out of breath or even to have broken a sweat. It was clear Suiceene's power had not yet started to dwindle; we needed to take her out before she exploded. But I was beginning to feel 17 might have made a mistake. Suiceene didn't look like she was straining her body to her limits she didn't look like her body was straining beyond her limits. If this was so there was a hard fight in front of us. But it could become so much easier. If 17 and I changed forms we would be on a more even footing with Suiceene. But I didn't want to give up our only advantage over her just yet. We could only last two minutes in that form and then our powers rapidly drained. If we used it too quickly Suiceene might be able to ride out our advantage and then it would be all over. We had to try and injure her as much as we could before overwhelming her with our superior power. With that in mind I flew down as fast as I could to where Suiceene was standing motionless aiming a kick for her head. But before my foot could reach its target it was stopped by Suiceene's paw. With a kick twist I was thrown head first into a rock. Just a I started to retract my body something struck with extreme force into my back, knocking me further into the ground, the sensors in my back screaming from the attack. Resurfacing again I flew as fast and as hard as I could straight at her, blasting as I flew. But again before I reached her she doubled me over with a punch to my midriff and then she cracked her elbow into my head making me see sparks. This time she then blasted me with a huge Ki ball sending me spinning up into the sky before coming down with a loud crash. As I rose from the earth again I smashed my fist into the earth with frustration. This wasn't working, how were we meant to defeat her if she was too fast for us to attack. As I watched, 17 was pitched into a rock face causing a landslide. She must have some weakness; surely we didn't both have to power up to our full?  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. Can Suiceene's rampage be stopped by the Androids? 


	49. The alliance

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
Where had the Androids appeared from? I had assumed the Z fighter's had destroyed them after the fight with 16. It seemed they couldn't even complete that simple task. My anger was fast retreating, strangely fast, especially with my daemon throwing itself into one of the worst rages I had ever seen. This lack of anger disturbed me, I hoped I wasn't losing my edge. I still felt angry and insulted and I wanted to get revenge but I wasn't in a bloodlust like my daemon. I preferred to get my revenge in more cold-blooded fashion. At the moment we were smashing into 18 with extreme force, my daemon working out her frustration on her. As we lobbed her high up into the air, 17's arm detached flying at my head. Easily dodging we swung our body round in a wide arc, sending a roundhouse kick into 17's back before turning the other way and smashing our elbow into his stomach. A punch to the back of his neck sent him crashing down again. The Androids power had greatly increased but in this body they were no match for us. We outmatched them in every way, experience, power and speed. As my daemon then started screaming into the sky once more I focused my mind on a image I had caught while we had turned. I had spotted the Z fighters, lying a little away from us. At the moment most of them were unconscious but I knew they would be back up. Their wounds were grievous but not life threatening. When they did eventually die it would be much more drawn out and more painful, especially for the Sayains. I had not extinguished all my anger yet. My daemons attention was suddenly drawn to the two Androids. They were back on their feet again. Immediately we were flying straight for them, claws and teeth already bared. At the moment my daemons rage was controlling everything we did, at the moment I had only a little control while in this body. I wasn't pleased with this arrangement, at the moment all we were doing was exercising my daemons bloodlust. Ordinarily I would have joined in but at the moment there were more important things than the Androids, namely the Sayains. I knew myself the dangers of ignoring a Sayain. But my daemon didn't care, the Sayains had been defeated they held no importance to her. She was letting loose frustrations that had been building up for a long while. Every angry feeling I felt affected her much worse than I ever did. Whereas I was angry about the Sayains rejecting me because they were Sayains ,she was angry because they had insulted us. She didn't care about the Sayain race, all that mattered to her was to survive and to kill. Seconds later our foot slammed into 18's head before our paw caught hold of 17's hair while the other slammed repeatedly into his gut before flinging him away. With a scream we were on 18 again. Desperately she struck back trying with everything she had to hit us. For a second my daemon toyed with her before starting to strike back. The blows started to get faster and faster, 18 was no longer moving from side to side one punch being balanced by the next. After a couple of seconds of this onslaught my daemon contemptuously threw the Android in the direction of her brother.  
  
Android 17  
I had barely got to my feet before 18 came crashing into the ground beside me. Wobbling slightly she managed to get back to her feet already looking worse for wear. We had been barely fighting Suiceene for a couple of minutes and she was already dominating the fight in an incredible fashion. Never in my dreams had I dreamed she was capable of such power. We had figured that she might be a bit more powerful than she had been when fighting 16 but her power was far greater. Even after our recent upgrade and all our systems working to their full capacity we were no match for her. My computers could see no feasible way we could win. Even if we unleashed our special powers they would not be enough to destroy Suiceene, they would merely put us on a par with her. And after two minutes she would destroy us. It was as simple as that. Little more than Suiceene destroying herself would gain us victory. It was so unfair. All we wanted was to gain revenge for 16, after that we didn't care what happened to us. But it seemed that even that was going to be snatched from us. "Forgive us 16" I whispered quietly to myself. "But there must be something we can do!" 18's expression was desperate. But there wasn't anything. Death was going to come to us immortal Androids in the form of an insane alien killer. Death would stalk through this planet before returning back to space where I supposed she came from. In the meantime we would probably resort to wilder and wilder tactics and attacks before desperation would finally take over and we would change to our more powerful form. But as soon as we did that the clock would be ticking to our deaths. That was the main reason we didn't want to change. It would mean that we had no other option, that in away we were admitting defeat. For two minutes it would seem we had the upper hand on Suiceene but that was not enough time for us to defeat her. And then we would die, powerless to defend ourselves. For a second my mind was filled with these images that my computer had conjured up. I didn't want to believe these images, it meant giving up all hope. But all hope was gone my computer was right. there was no feasible way in which we could slay the daemon screaming above us. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the movements behind us until the last minute. Spinning round I found Goku standing there. Goku, the person we were meant to destroy and who wanted to destroy us especially my sister, just standing behind us not even in his Super Sayain state. "We need to talk".  
  
Android 18  
He was just standing there, I could sense very little Ki coming from him. But all his previous injuries were gone, there wasn't any blood on him after his recent fight with Suiceene, he must have taken a sensu bean. Pity they couldn't affect us. Goku started to speak suddenly his voice angry but not against us. "From what I've seen you two have got more powerful but it seems it isn't enough. Alone none of us can defeat her" "What are you suggesting?" "I don't like it but it's the only option open to us. Can't you see that. Even if we all attacked now she defeat us. We have to work together to take her down. If we don't…." He left his sentence unfinished. I thought about hitting Goku away from us. I imagined Suiceene destroying us. These people were our enemies, they would always be. But Suiceene was also our enemy, an altogether more powerful enemy, one who was on the verge of destroying us and the rest of the planet. But to ally with these human after all the pain that humans had put us though… "Ok we will help you". I stared with surprise at my brother. How could he just say that, how could he agree for me! I opened my mouth as if to disagree but then I shut it again. I would just have to trust 17 on this one and hope he was doing the right thing. "Where are the rest of them?" "They are just over that hill over there. Krillen is giving them sensu beans…." He was interrupted by an explosion overhead. The sky had went dark and electricity was sparking everywhere as Suiceene was bellowing at the heavens again, here aura becoming more and more pronounced. Suiceene seemed to be working herself into another fit of rage. "We will have to be quick, it won't be long before she remembers about us. I can see one way in which we can defeat her. She is too fast to take on in close combat so we will have to kill her using Ki energy. We have to destroy her by hitting her with every bit of energy that we have. Once Krillen has finished healing the others they are going to start powering their special Ki attacks, all their most powerful attacks. They are going power these up as long as they can until the power of the attacks outstrips their own power. You know that our special attacks don't rely so much on our power level but rather on how they can be powered up for. While they are doing this I will be powering up the most powerful attack in our arsenal, the Spirit bomb. You know the awesome power that this can achieve in a short amount of time, I'm going to power it up as long as I can and pass all my power into it. When the time comes the rest of them will fire all their attacks together while the Spirit will come down from above. She will be distracted by the other attacks and the Spirit bomb will destroy her!" "And if she decides to defend against the Spirit Bomb?" "The other attacks will destroy her or at least cripple her enough so the Spirit bomb will overcome her." "So that's your plan, no tact at all just hit her with as much power as you can?" "The simple plans work the best, less things can go wrong." "But what do you want us for?" "You have to distract her while we are powering up the attacks, we will be helpless at that point. I found out before that she is able to sense Ki, you will have to stop her from getting close to us or from running away"  
  
Android 17  
I would be lying if I said that it was the best plan I had ever heard. If they were able to fire the attacks she would probably die, but she wasn't likely to let that happen. 18 and I would have to work really hard if we were to stop her from sensing the attacks. From the way Suiceene had fought with us over the last few minutes stopping her from doing what she wanted would be a really hard thing to accomplish. But at least I now had hope to fight with. As long as we still had a chance of winning this fight I would fight willingly. As Goku left to go back to his friends 18 looked over sceptically at me. "Do you really think this will work? Look at her, do you really think we will be able to delay her for long?" "Yes" I said simply. She stared at me for a long moment. "Well miracles can happen. Come on I suppose this has to be done at some point" Silently we lifted off the ground and made our way up towards Suiceene. Up high above us with the Ki streaming around her in green waves she looked majestic, albeit she also looked demonic with all the strange symbols over her skin the expression of rage on her face. All we had to do was distract her….   
With frightening speed she suddenly appeared in front of me slamming her fist into my gut before I could react and kicked me down towards the ground. As I fell I saw 18 blast at her to no avail before she was also struck downwards. But pulled myself out of the drop and flew upwards blasting at her before disappearing into the dark clouds overhead. Up here I turned on my infrared vision in time to see Suiceene shooting past me. Staying still I watched as she tore though the cloud slashing at everything. While watching her carefully I powered up an attack in my hands before throwing it at her as she passed me. Flying out of the cloud after her I watched as 18 kicked her body into a mountain. Perfect symmetry I thought, all we had to do now was to keep this up. The smile disappeared quickly from my face as Suiceene rocketed upwards crashing into 18. As I flew down to help her I saw 18 try to defend herself against blow after blow as Suiceene tore into my sister. Even before I reached them I saw 18 was doubled over and electricity was sparking from one of her arms. As I swung my foot at Suiceene's head, she ducked before catching my leg and cracking her elbow into my knee sending sparks out of it. Before I could recover she had placed her paw against my chest, the resulting Ki explosion sending me deep underground. I sighed as I rose from the earth, it was tempting to go into my more powerful form but I had a better idea how I would use that. I was going to make sure that Suiceene died from the Ki attacks even if it killed me.  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. Can the plan work, or is it destined to fail? Who will be left standing by the end of the story? 


	50. Desperate decisions

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
Suiceene appeared before me like a shimmering image. No matter what pattern or what speed I tried I always hit thin air. Her speed also seemed effortless; she wasn't straining herself to keep away from my attacks. Suddenly she stopped moving and as my fist swung towards her she caught it in her paw. The strength in her paw was unbelievable; I couldn't move my hand at all. For a second we hung there staring eye to eye. In the purple pupil I saw raw emotion like never before. Rage, pride and hurt, bore into me till I was transfixed by the emotions. The spell was broken suddenly as 17 hit into Suiceene knocking her away from me. As I turned to follow her she suddenly turned and flew into the two of us. Something grabbed hold of my throat and before I could react I was descending a high speed. Suiceene's paw was attached to my neck in a steel grip but even as I noticed this my back struck something hard. Glancing past my flailing limbs I saw that we were being dragged through rock, Suiceene flying above. Again and again my head was struck distracting me from trying to get out of the situation. Our ride ended with Suiceene letting go of my throat and kicking me into the gut, sending me drilling down through the rock. As I stopped moving I contemplated staying there. This was no fight, Suiceene was taking us apart bit by bit and we were doing anything to her. Sooner or later she would damage something important and our fight would end. But I forced myself up, there was only one way we could defeat Suiceene and that depended on keeping her away from the Z fighters. There was only a slim chance we could win this fight and I would have to work as hard as I could. All the same the fact that it would be the Z fighter's who would deliver the final blow and not us. Why should it always be them who defeated every enemy who came to earth? They were going to be in a nasty surprise if the also felt that killing Suiceene would end everything. We were still their enemies and after Suiceene died they would join her. I shook myself, time for all that later, now we actually had to defeat Suiceene first. As I rose I saw 17 flying upwards with Suiceene closing in on him quickly. Knowing I couldn't catch them I powered up some attacks and started to throw these after them, hoping they wouldn't hit 17. But my brother had already struck the earth before my attacks exploded. Landing beside him I struck at a rock angrily. "17 how much longer can this continue? Every time we try to get in combat with her we end up digging ourselves up out of the ground. Our bodies are strong but they can't keep taking this punishment for much longer! Look at us" By this point in the battle we were both considerably battered and bruised. Both our clothes were ripped and the internal damage was mounting steadily. So far my internal systems had managed to get around the problems but I couldn't hope that would last much longer "Calm down 18, we won't have to keep this up for much longer. We will change soon, but not yet. We have to give the Z fighter's as much time as possible. I don't think they have amassed enough power yet." Suddenly I saw 17's face jerk. Turning I saw that Suiceene was staring down at the valley from which we could sense the Z fighters. Desperately I took off into the air.  
  
Suiceene- Daemon form  
They were standing in a little group, all of my enemies. Tiny pinpricks of Ki shone from their hands. I could feel Suiceene become interested, she wondered what they were doing. We both knew they couldn't hope to defeat us, their energy was far too weak for that. It didn't matter any way, they would never get to fire their attacks. My bloodlust had not weakened in the slightest but I had gained control over it, rather than let it control me. I would have my revenge, but I wouldn't waste this chance by ripping them to shreds, my revenge was going to be drawn out longer. My initial anger had used on the Androids, their bodies had taken a lot of punishment. Suiceene didn't care about the Androids; she wanted them destroyed as soon as possible. But they were not going to get off that easily, I still had a lot of anger left and while they lived they could still suffer. I waited till the last possible moment before moving my head sideways to dodge the punch from behind. Before the hand could be retracted I grabbed hold of it and pulling it forward I jabbed my elbow into the Androids jaw. Spinning round I twisted the arm violently, till it could turn no longer. While I did this I blocked the blows from the other Android with my other arm. Electricity began to spark from the blond Androids arm as I continued to twist past the point where mine would have broken. Blasting the male Android away I then smashed my paw down on the sensitive arm. As the scream filled my ears I grabbed hold with both paws as twisted as hard as I could manage. And with a groaning noise the metal bent and finally snapped in two. As the Androids eyes dilated I kicked her in the head. With a cry of rage the other Android threw himself on me. But before he could land a hit I smashed my fist into his face. And then as I felt my blood surge I hit him again and again, my Ki surging round me. Anger overcoming me I roared down at him before sinking my teeth into his neck. My teeth hitting cold metal I retracted them at the same time sinking my knee into his chest. Unsheathing my claws I raked them deeply across his face before hitting him with half of the other Androids arm, which I had forgotten about. As he fell I felt rage overcome me again and it was a struggle to overcome it and not go down and tear the Sayains to bits. I had to make them feel my pain.  
  
Android 17  
I felt dizzy, my pounding as I rose from the dirt. Anger still filled my head making my throat burn and my heart pound. I wasn't sure why I felt like this, Androids don't feel emotion. But I pushed these thoughts away, they were not important. Gripping my arm for support as she rose 18 stared with pure hate upwards. The damaged arm made me feel sick and angry, but it also revealed something important to me. We could no longer keep on fighting like this; Suiceene was too powerful to mess with. She had already proved she could destroy us bit by bit. What happened if she decided to take 18's head off next time? Thinking about that made me remember about my own wound and it started to spark. The wound was only minor but it still caused pain. A little way from us the Z fighters stood in a little group, creating different attacks. Vegeta's arms were far apart, energy crackling between his hands in a move I didn't recognise. Piccolo was forming a Special Beam cannon, the same attack he had used against Raditz, while Krillen and Yamsha had their hands cupped in the famous Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha position. Tein and Chotzu were forming attacks I didn't recognise; the doctor had ignored the two physics not seeing them as having any great potential. But from what I could sense Tein's attack was more powerful than that of the two humans. But I didn't believe it was powerful enough to even cause Suiceene to flinch at the moment. They were going to have to hurry up, time was running quickly out. We only had one chance of holding Suiceene back now and that had a certain time limit. Goku's eyes were closed and his arms raised above his head when I landed beside him, anxious at leaving 18 on her own to stare at Suiceene. I needed a time limit from him; if it was too much above two minutes there would be no chance. "How much longer?" I demanded the Sayain. "A minute, a minute and a half maybe." That was all I needed to know, it was time Suiceene met her match! Taking off immediately I began the change, 18 would follow my lead. As the electricity sparked round me I felt my confidence return, we would do it, we would kill her! Suddenly I jerked forward, my speed increasing dramatically up towards Suiceene. Smashing my fist into gut I felt the rich feeling of revenge, it was time she felt fear! As her body arched forward, I grabbed hold of her shoulders pulling her back. I felt a jolt run though her body as 18 smashed into her. Motioning to 18 I then grabbed her right arm and pinned it behind her back, 18 doing the same. Her tail we pinned against her back with our legs. After fighting with Suiceene I had realised that even with our new power we struggle to fight with Suiceene, especially as 18 had lost an arm. The only chance or so I thought, we had was to try and imitate what 16 had done, but instead of self-destructing keeping her still so that she couldn't defend against the Z fighters attacks. But we only do it while our new power was still giving us energy, that's why we had to wait before we changed. For a second there was clam as she still reeled from 18's attack, before she suddenly came alive. She started to shake and struggle against us, trying to shake us ff. But we held firm, pinning her arms back so she couldn't use them. Silently in my head I followed the time wishing it would speed up. But it moved so slowly, we were going to be with Suiceene for a long time.   
  
Suiceene  
Shaking with anger I tried to fight against the Androids. How dare they try and do this to me! Screaming I felt my Daemon's emotions combine with mine and with a rush our Ki stated to soar, they wouldn't last long. Suddenly I felt the grip on my arms loosen, with a snarl I was going to whip round when something struck with extreme force in the gut. Fists continued to pound into me making blood spew from my mouth before I felt my back arch back and my arms forced behind me again. For a second I was shock before my Daemon exploded inside me. Screaming with blindly struggled and fought as the red mist descended over my eyes. But nothing happened, my arms refused to move, I couldn't budge. Slowly reason descended back into my head. Dismissing the thoughts of obliterating the Androids with a huge Ki attack I forced my Daemon to think. What exactly was going on? Suddenly I finally realised what the humans had been doing by charging up their attacks. They meant to try and blow me out of the sky while the Androids kept me from fighting back. Rage quickly threatened to overcome me again but I managed to succumb my Daemons angry feelings. Pure power wasn't working at the moment, we wound have to try another method. The power from the humans didn't scare me, it wasn't powerful enough. But the energy from the Spirit Bomb was another thing altogether, and it was still growing. But there was no need to panic. In a little the planet would be burning, every life form dead!   
  
Here it is Chapter 50. A good way to lead up to Christmas, with Suiceene's final thoughts. Merry Christmas to all who read this. Don't expect another Chapter till after the 25th though. I hope to have one up before the new year but we will just have to see. Please leave any thoughts you have about the story, it doesn't have long left. 


	51. Decisions made

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
With a snarl my once again started to struggle, trying to throw the Androids off. But it was useless and we both knew that. Brute force wasn't working; I had to find another way to free myself. When it came down to pure strength I surpassed the Androids by a large extent, but they had pinned my arms so far back that I couldn't use my superior power. The force on my arms didn't change; it never seemed to waver in the slightest. I couldn't expect the Androids grip to suddenly slacken or accidentally let go. No, I had to find some other method to try and get free. The power of the Spirit Bomb kept increasing, it created a feeling of desperation, to feel it grow bigger and bigger and being unable to do anything about it. There had to be some other method to get free, there had to be!   
I closed my eyes and started to concentrate; slowly feeling the desperate feelings recede. For a second I hadn't been in control of myself. A Sayain never panicked; equally we never felt fear however small it was. We had to use our brain to get out of this situation. I started to try and analyse the problem in my mind letting all the other thoughts disappear. Questions started to surface in my head. Why were the Androids doing this? Did they know what they were doing? Were they prepared to die? I decided to put these questions to the Androids, try to make them change their plan. At best they might let me go, or they might start to loosen accidentally if I made them angry. I didn't have great hopes for my plan though. From my little experience computers tended to be obstinate and they did what they wanted to do. They also tended to be emotionless and efficient. While I was doing this, my Daemon was going to concentrate all of its energy into reading their minds. She wasn't happy doing this but she had also calmed down enough to realise that our little hope of surviving depended on finding some weakness in the Androids, either in their minds or in their bodies. I placated her by reminding her of the great bloodbath that was going to follow shortly.  
I turned my head to my right and just managed to catch sight of the Android holding my right arm. It was the male one.  
  
Android 17  
Her face portrayed no emotion except for the ice-cold expression from her purple eyes. It seemed she was in control of herself again. "Why are you doing this?" The question surprised me, I hadn't expected her to try and speak to us. "To kill you, why else?" "But you won't be killing me, it will be the humans who deliver the final blow." Her voice was clear and slightly deep, utterly void of expression. "It doesn't matter how you die as long as you are killed." "You will of course also perish if I die. Any attack powerful enough to kill me will also destroy you both." I thought I saw 18 jerk slightly but when I turned to look at her, she hadn't moved and still held the same empty expression that all Androids wore. She obviously hadn't been expecting that, to be true I hadn't admitted that fact to myself either. It was hard to believe that this was how we were going to die, clutching onto a small alien so that she couldn't defend herself against an attack which would also destroy us as we couldn't defend ourselves. My computer started to try and calculate methods to prevent death. If we let go of her at the last second, then we could… No there was no way we could do that. All Suiceene would need was a couple of seconds to escape. We had to stay with her until the bitter end. Suddenly I remembered that Suiceene had spoken, I couldn't show a sign of weakness or she would jump upon it. "We would die anyway, if we were not pinning you, you would already have killed us." "But you would then die fighting, a noble death rather than dying trying to hold me back." "Does it matter how you die, you are still dead." "Of course it matters, it is a great honour to die fighting a superior opponent." 18 suddenly joined in on our conversation "It doesn't matter how we die just as long we take you down with us." Suiceene's eye continued to bore into mine but she was silent for a couple of seconds. When she did speak again it was to both of us. "The humans are your enemies, who you were programmed to kill. Why then do you sacrifice yourselves to save them?" Save the humans, we weren't trying to do that, we wanted to destroy them….  
I suddenly realised what she was trying to do and replied quickly before 18 could say anything. "Human lives are petty, to kill you is much more important. Nothing else matters as long as you die!" Her answer was swift. "Why is my death so important to you?" For a second I was speechless at her words. "After all you have done to us you dare ask that?!" "All I have done to you?" Her audacity was creating feelings inside of me that had seemed to be dead. Anger flooded my head and I could barley keep my arms from shaking. "First you attack me for no reason and leave me crippled. You then slowly torture 18 before driving a hole though her chest. After that you kill our only friend 16. He wouldn't have harmed a fly and you brutally murdered him. You leave us crippled wrecks forced to run from the Z fighter's and forced to beg help from humans who we were meant to kill. And then for no reason at all you rip my sisters arm off!" Throughout my long rant the purple eye didn't waver but kept staring into mine. Slowly her mouth opened in a cruel smile. "Would you like me to finish you off now? It seems your main gripe is that you are still alive. The Android you know as 16 self-destructed," she cocked her head sideways, "something I'm surprised you haven't tried to do." And with cold realisation that removed the last of my anger I remembered about the bomb deep inside me. For a second I was surprised my computer hadn't suggested it, but then it was a last ditch gesture. My computer didn't want to suggest something that would definitely destroy us. "If you both self-destructed at the same time you would definitely destroy me" Suddenly I heard another voice, far below. "Only a little longer Androids, we are almost ready." Which would be better, to self-destruct or to let the Ki from the Z fighters destroy her? And as if she could read my mind Suiceene went on "If you self-destructed then you would have killed me yourselves and not let the Z fighters do it. You would have finally beat them at something." She was right; we would have secured revenge for 16's death. And if we self-destructed we would be sure that Suiceene would be killed. There was no chance of her surviving both our explosions and the attacks of the Z fighters….  
But then I suddenly realised, why was Suiceene telling us this when it was surely signing her own death warrant? Why was that cruel smile still on her lips? How did our self-destructing advantage her?  
  
Android 18  
It was as if we were in the middle of a thunderstorm. Energy sparked, dark green from Suiceene and blue from the two of us. All around us it seemed the energy was fighting its own private battles, the two colours hitting again and again into each other. Even after our training in space when I had got used to the power it still created a buoyant feeling inside me. With so much power inside of me how could I hope to lose? But that feeling had been proved wrong. All the new energy we had gained was only able to pin Suiceene and prevent her from fighting back. We couldn't fight her face to face; she was been just too powerful, especially now that I had lost my arm. But as Suiceene had just told us, there was another way we could destroy her. How come then, the thought of it made me feel uneasy? If we did self-destruct it would bring an end to this matter once and for all. And we would go out with a bang….  
All this hate with filled my chest would finally be released; I could be deleted with my heart clear. 17's face turned to mine and our eyes locked. What should we do? The question was not spoken, but it didn't need to be. My computer was adamant against it but suddenly I didn't care anymore. I was going to do it! 16 had given up his life for us; it was only fair we do the same for his memory. Slowly 17's head seemed to nod, he was going to do it as well! It was decided then, we were going to do it! I closed my eyes and concentrated on starting the program in my head. After a couple of seconds wait a message flashed in my head. It was the only failsafe programmed into me. All I had to do was accept the message and that was it. No more messages, no more stops, nothing could stop me from self-destructing. There was no way it could be stopped. The realisation of this sent a shiver down my spine. The self-protection system programmed into me was going wild. It was desperately trying to stop me in the vain hope that I might still survive. I tried to ignore it, banish all feelings and just accept the message. I selected the icon and then hesitated. This was it, all I needed to do was release and that would be it. My life would be over. I would cease to exist as a thinking being. I could never again question myself; I could never talk to 17 again. I could never do anything again. How could it come down to this, deciding whither I live or die? How could this situation have got this bad? Surely I didn't have to die, this couldn't be the end. I tried to accept the icon but I couldn't. In the end I unselected the icon. The screen disappeared and the program stopped. If I was a human I would have cried. I had let 17 down, I was too weak. I couldn't just die. Any second now his explosion would ring out. I would either die from that or by the attacks from the Z fighters. I was going to die anyway, my weakness hadn't saved me.  
Slowly I opened my eyes, I might as well catch my last glimpse of 17, the last glimpse of life. But as I looked at my brother I was surprised. His eyes moved up to catch mine. There was a kind of hopelessness in them, the same feeling I felt at this very moment. He couldn't do it either!  
  
Suiceene  
I smiled slightly as I felt the Androids both pull back at the last moment. I had known they couldn't do it. They didn't have the strength of their friend. They couldn't sacrifice their lives just to kill me. It was working just as I had expected. The Androids grip loosened slightly as their thoughts were concentrating on other depressing subjects, the female one especially. Suddenly I heard a voice, "Now!" All the energy I could sense, above and below. There was one attack, which was especially concentrated coming from the Namek…. With two sharp movements I wrenched my arms from the grips of the Androids, and placing my paws against their chests I blasted the two Androids downwards. I didn't need the two of them to distract me at this vital moment. But I was too late. Even as the two Androids descended the two huge clouds of energy closed in towards me. With a cry of anger I concentrated my Ki into my paws which were pointed at the bright light just above me. Green light exploded round me as I blasted a beam into the Spirit bomb, we had to stop it! We had not fought in space for all these years to be defeated on a planet like this! My daemon and I worked in perfect unison, every thought exactly the same, pushing all we had into the Spirit Bomb. But it was still moving; I hadn't been able to stop it! The energy from below had almost exploded into me before I remembered it. Wrenching one paw down, I pointed it downwards and let loose with another Ki attack. My mouth was open in a scream, which couldn't be heard over the din of the Ki. My eyes rolled back as I continued to push, to try and somehow stop the twin attacks. But the lights from both sides continued to push in closer and closer, till I was engulfed in their light. As a last gesture my arms were crossed across my face in a vain attempt to block the attacks. When the explosion finally happened I seemed strangely detached from the noise. All there was bright white light. My feelings were mixed at this point. Fierce anger at being beaten, at finally being stopped. But what did I have left to live for; the Changelings were gone, their empire broken. An old Sayain verse entered my head. "For upon entering the lands of the Gods they will be satisfied. Enemies of past and present. Our greatest kings to serve. Never ending quests…"  
  
Author   
The explosion boomed through the sky sending shockwaves and earthquakes worldwide. The earth seemed to shudder on its axis before continuing on its normal rotation. Dust filled the sky for miles around in an enormous explosion. On a faraway planet a middle aged Sayain dressed in rich finery let loose an ear-splitting cry at the sight before him. "NO!!!" On earth there was no movement around the battlefield for five minutes before the Z fighters began to pick themselves up from the ground. A little away from this deep underground two Androids started to monitor their life signals to see if anything was broken.   
  
Note that this is NOT the last chapter. There are still some to follow but the long jouney is almost over. Congradulations on getting this far, almost 120,000 words. Now please review. 


	52. Aftermath

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
Down deep below the earth's surface there was no noise, only deep silence. Down here nothing moved, time which had seemed so vital on the surface had no meaning down here. I could stay down here for five minutes or five years, the rock wouldn't change in the slightest.   
I started to monitor my systems so ready to believe so readily that I had survived my bout with Suiceene. How was it that she died and I still lived? Before my eyes I watched again and again the scene. Both 17 and I had been too weak to self-detonate and if that wasn't bad enough Suiceene had also used this to break free from us. Even as I broke through the earth's surface I was still charged with my inner power. I should have still been able to hold onto Suiceene. Just because of our weakness, just because I had let myself become overwhelmed with thoughts of self protection I had let Suiceene go. She had almost escaped destruction and that would have meant the destruction of everything else on this planet including me. I tried to banish these thoughts and concentrate on getting back to the surface. Despite the loss of my arm my systems were still working to at least 85% efficiency and I had been lucky to sustain no other injuries except slight burning to my chest. On the other hand my power supplies were at an extremely low ebb, so low I had a little trouble moving the rocks around my body. Normally I would have simply destroyed these rocks but to do so at my present state would have been madness. As I slowly rose upwards I cast my senses around the battlefield but I sensed no Ki energy being emitted. It was too hopeful to suppose that they had been killed, they must have already started their flight home. As soon as we recharged we might pay them a visit, I needed Bulma to fix my arm anyway. I trusted she would be co-operative if the life of one of her family was one the line….  
I finally broke the surface of the ground to find 17 standing before me. Behind him was a huge mountain of rock that hadn't been there before. Behind me in comparison the ground was completely flattened, slanting downwards. It seemed we were standing on the edge of the crater. 17 reached down and helped me to my feet. "I was beginning to worry you might never come out. Come on, we have to recharge ourselves." I was going to reply to him when my attention was caught by a movement by the huge mound of earth. 6 figures landed around us, Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Yamsha, Tien and Piccolo. How could I have been so careless? They must have hiding their Ki, but that was no excuse, I should have sensed them. They had obviously been waiting for us, knowing that we were hidden beneath the rocks. The six figures were bloodstained and dusty but with a sinking heart I realised that in our weak state they would still be enough to destroy us. How could I have been so careless? Vegeta started to clench his fists glowering at us. "Its time to finish this," he growled. Beside him the Namek agreed "The whole thing started with you Androids. In a couple of seconds it will be all over." Beside me 17 suddenly interjected "You couldn't have defeated Suiceene without our help. Is that worth nothing?" "What are you saying?" Goku's voice wasn't as loud as the other two but it was just as bitter. The silence that followed was so quiet I heard a small stone rolling down the mound behind 17. "Are you trying to say you don't want to fight us anymore?" For the third time I ran my eyes all around me, there had to be some way we could get out of this! Vegeta had started to pace looking like an angry animal. "Of course they don't want to fight us, they know they can't win," he glanced at me, "what with one of them being so injured. If they thought they had a chance to win they would have already attacked." "Maybe so, but they did help us," Goku replied. They completely surrounded us, there was no way we could escape. Our only option was to try and convince them we meant no harm but how we were going to do that I had no idea. All the faces turned toward us were scowling . How could it have come about again that they were going to come out on top. How could this group of warriors defeat every foe they came across? Before the fight started Suiceene, 17 and I were all more powerful than any of them. And yet they were still all standing, without one casualty. "What about this mercy which you used to stand for Goku? Are you going to murder us now when we are helpless?" I heard more stones fall as silence fell across our little group again. My eyes were fixed on Goku. What was he going to do now? The tall Sayain started to speak and everyone paused to listen. He was still their unquestioned leader even after all this time. "When you attacked Suiceene that last time you both changed and I was able to sense your Ki. At full power the both of you are capable of defeating us. So if I let you go now and you were still committed to evil you would destroy the earth like Gero told you to. If you want us to spare your lives you are going to have to convince all of us that you two have changed and that you will kill no more."   
  
Android 17  
He wanted us to do something, probably something specific. But even as thoughts of what he might get us to do flooded through my mind I also realised something important. There were at least two people, Vegeta and Piccolo, who wanted us dead and would not appreciate Goku letting us off. Even now they were arguing with him. If we had to do a test they would watch us like hawks. To convince them, especially the Namek we would have to do it truthfully. We would actually have to become like them. At first the thought repulsed me but certain parts of me warmed to the idea. I would never have to kill again, we would live and we would be filling out 16's dream. Part of myself screamed back about being weak, that killing was what I was made for….  
My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the sound of a rockslide. Looking up abstractly I wondered if the entire mound of rocks would collapse, if it did we were in the worst possible place. It was strange but my eyes seemed to be drawn towards looking at the rocks. Perhaps it was because it represented the simplicity of earth itself. It was far and away from the complicated, confusion of the surface dwellers. A large rock suddenly shot up like the bullet from the barrel of a gun. A little nagging sensation of dread started to grow as I continued to watch the mound which had started to shake. A volcano, it had to be a volcano. Fire started to shoot out of the top of the mound. But instead of fiery red it was a much darker shade of green. The dread started to grow and I began to fervently wish, hope against hope that it wasn't her. Suddenly the top of the mound exploded bathing everywhere with its dark green light. A dark shadow rose into the center of green before making its decent towards earth. It landed a little way from us and as the green light retreated I got my first real sight of her. The long spiky green hair pointing towards the sky, the face splattered with blood, with the haunting purple eyes staring straight at us. The black markings stood out all over her face, tail, arms and legs. Suiceene was back, apparently without injury. I heard stifled cries and gasps from the people around me. It was as if we were in a dream. It was impossible, how could she still be alive!? I expected her to move forward, to attack and destroy us but she didn't move anything but her arms which raised up to her chest. It was only then that I noticed the only marked change in her appearance. The dark green armour which she wore on her chest seemed splintered and broken. As I watched she grabbed hold of a piece of it and pulled it out. From the blood on it I saw that it had been deeply imbedded into her shoulder. For the next couple of moments she continued to pull these out, never flinching, never changing her expression or moving her eyes which continued to bore into us. As she removed that last piece I suddenly saw a sight which shocked me. In the center of her belly was a large hole about the size of my hand. From this wound blood had already formed a puddle beneath her. She then started to pull black material seemingly out of the air and wrapped this around the wound. For my part I was amazed she was still standing with a wound like that. A human would probably have bled to death by this point but she was still in her second form. Suddenly the Namek started to laugh. It was dry and I could sense very little humour behind it. "That was my attack that did that, the Special Beam Cannon! I will be the one who has killed you. That makes three Sayains it's killed now!"  
He started to laugh again but even as he started Suiceene appeared beside him. In a movement too fast to trace her arm smashed into his chest before coming back out. I saw it for a brief second holding something red before she crushed it. As Piccolo fell to his knees blood sprouting from his mouth she whipped round cutting his head from his shoulders. For a second there was a shocked silence before the two Sayains sprung forward. But even as they had started their move they were both flying into the ground. The three humans hesitated but still flew at her. I couldn't see why, they were too weak to hurt her. They embedded themselves into the ground just beside us. With a shock I realised she was staring at us. So far her face still wore the same cold expression. It gave me more of a chill than anything else, the realisation that she was completely in control and not gripped by a wild anger. She raised her paw, claws slicing out…. Suddenly light winds hit into us and something landed behind Suiceene. As she turned round, I noticed two things. One, blood also dripped from the back of Suiceene, Piccolo's attack had punched straight through her and that Bulma had jumped out of the flying car, a baby clutched in her arms. "What happened, have we won?" Her face suddenly paled as she perceived the Daemon standing in front of her, its paw dripping with blood. Suiceene started to move towards her, her green aura intensifying around her. Bulma seemed paralysed with fear, she was pale and shaking but couldn't seem to move. In her arms the baby started to cry. As Suiceene stopped in front of her, I felt I should do something but I could do nothing. The completely irrelevant thought suddenly crossed my mind, this is what Goku was talking about, if I saved Bulma I would have proved myself. But that and all other thoughts exited my mind as I watched the scene in front of me. I couldn't have tore my eyes away even if I wanted to. Suiceene was standing in front of Bulma, seeming so small compared to the woman. But it was the woman who was shaking uncontrollably with fear.  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. 


	53. The Transformation

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
I raised myself until I was eye level the human. I was so close I could smell her fear wafting toward me. Her eyes were large and dilated with fear but it was not to her to which my eyes were drawn. The tiny thing in her arms made a small movement and the flap of material fell revealing his face. As he glanced up at me rage suddenly tore through me. His pale skin seemed to glow a dark red. The last, the last of the abominations was before me. Just as my rage reached its boiling point and I felt I could do nothing but scream my anger my tail struck forward, piercing through skin and bone. Again and again I struck with my tail, frenzied with anger. Strike, strike, strike, I chanted inwardly relishing every blow as it struck before me, strike! And then it was all over. I stood there completely still feeling my anger diffuse away, noting in a far away manner all the blood which was splattered over me in fine specs. The two people who had stood before me were no more, simply a pool of blood with some large pieces of flesh and bone floating inside it. The last of the abominations was gone, it was now time for the Androids. I turned to look at them, it was their turn to die. Everything was going to die on this planet, I had promised it and I was going to fulfil it. In an hour the planet would be nothing more that a burning ball of magma. No life would exist and no life would ever exist again. It would join the list of dead planets that scattered the universe. Last of all I would kill Vegeta. The exiled Prince would know the true power of the Sayain race before he died. My Daemon and I were like one, our heads empty of all but the desire for vengeance and harsh punishment for those who dared to deny their true origins. A movement made me turn my head to the right to see Goku climb to his feet. His body was battered and bruised and his chest bare. His face had an angry expression but his eyes seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. Something strange was happening to him, small stones were beginning to rise around him and lightning had started to strike. Suddenly his head jerked back and he started to scream up into the heavens. Yellow Ki started to flash around him and I began to sense a great power. I was reminded of his son suddenly and his change of form when we had fought. Galvanised into action I leaped forward and smashed my paw into his gut. As he fell back I struck into his face and body again and again not stopping until I had beat all the strange power out of him. He had his chance, I was not going to let him fight me once more. I had my fight, now my Daemon wanted blood. Goku wasn't a worthy opponent anyway. I kicked Goku's unconscious frame away. He would not die till the end, till he witnessed the death of his friends and everyone else that lived on earth. But just as I turned to the Androids once again I was hit by strong winds which knocked me to the side. I turned immediately to try and find the source and was blinded by extreme yellow light. A huge Ki rose out of nowhere and started to explode upwards in front of my eyes. I tried to fly forward to try and find the source before it grew out of control but the Ki seemed to have formed a shield around the source and it was a struggle to break through. Suddenly the Ki seemed to hit its climax and I was thrown backwards again. As I rose to my feet my teeth bared in anger. Where was this power coming from. The light seemed to dim before it disappeared completely. A figure slowly rose upwards. It wasn't until he landed a little way away from me that I recognised him. Standing in front of me in a ripped and ragged uniform stood Prince Vegeta. Around him electricity sparked with his golden Ki. His face wore a cool expression but anger was apparent underneath. He seemed relaxed with his power and yet he seemed like he was going to explode. His hair stood on his head arrayed in sharp blond spikes. His eyes were dark green seemed to be those of a maniac, a maniac though who was in control of himself. And ever present was his enormous Ki which rose high over anything else that I had ever faced. All this I took in, in a second. In the same time he appeared in front of me and smashed his fist into my face. Before I could react his knee slammed into me and I was thrown violently into a rock face. I continued through the rock and before I knew it I had passed through the rock and was out the other side. Something hit into my back and I was speeding upwards. My eyes opened in time to see the golden figure appear before me and strike me downwards. By the time I buried into the earth again my body was hurting with pain I hadn't felt for a long while.   
I was the Sayain Neophalie, I was not a punch bag! Simultaneously my Daemon and I exploded with rage and we flew like a rocket from the pile of rocks. The golden warrior stood above us high in the sky. We rocketed up towards him, claws slicing out my paws. But he stood completely still, even as we closed with him. As we slammed into him I started to throw punch after punch into his face. But none of them hit. I continued my assault, disappearing, blasting, striking with my tail and legs. But none of my attacks hit him. He blocked every single hit and dodged my ki. Suddenly disappearing from my view I felt his foot connect with my back sending pain up my spine. The continued as his foot then hit into the back of my neck striking me downwards.  
  
Android 17  
It seemed to the most amazing turnaround. Suiceene who had been so powerful couldn't seem to hold a candle to Vegeta. It was easy to see why, Vegeta's power was unbelievable, beyond anything I could ever imagine. I could barely follow his movements even with my eyes. It wasn't even as if Suiceene had slowed down or had lost much power. She was still moving at around the same speed as before, but Vegeta was much faster than that. The question now was, where had he gained so much power from, and could it last? I sincerely hoped that it could last, Vegeta was the last chance to destroy Suiceene but at the present moment it looked like we had nothing to worry about. Vegeta didn't seem to be showing any strain in holding his new form. After Bulma had been destroyed I had glanced to Goku and for a second I thought something was happening but Suiceene put a stop to whatever he was doing. She wasn't able to stop Vegeta though which was something. Though, it would probably been better if Goku was the one fighting now. Goku wasn't desperate to kill us like Vegeta was. We would have to be very careful or he might destroy us after he had finished up with Suiceene. Even so I was still cheering for Vegeta. Vegeta was bad but Suiceene was worse. At least if Vegeta wanted to destroy us he would so it with a Ki attack, quick and painless. From what I had seen of Suiceene she favoured a more unique method of defeating her victims. Also as long as Goku remained alive we stood a chance of living on earth, Suiceene was going to destroy it. In front Vegeta had started to shout down at Suiceene who was climbing to feet. "What's wrong Neophalie, don't tell me the legendary warrior isn't up to defeating a simple Sayain warrior? This is what real power is Neophalie, not like that stuff you have been deluding yourself with. I have ascended to the next level, a level you could never hope to reach!" Suiceene's teeth were bared and her eyes were glaring up at Vegeta. Turning her face upward she started to scream and instantly dark green Ki began to materialise around her. I waited for Vegeta to charge down to stop her but he did nothing. He simply crossed his arms content to let her finish. Doubts started to raise their ugly heads in my mind. Vegeta shouldn't be underestimating her and yet she couldn't have much more power. I was still amazed that she seemed to be ignoring the potentially fatal wound to her gut. The cloth she had wrapped around it was already bloodstained and I could see blood beginning to creep out from beneath the threads. But the green energy continued to surround her before suddenly disappearing. Her head lowered again and I could see more control in her face. Fortunately she hadn't changed forms, or had any visible difference in her body except the veins seemed to be standing out all over her arms and legs. A large vein was also pulsing on her forehead. Slowly she rose up into the air until she was level with Vegeta. Round two was evidentially going to start. I was fervently starting to hope that Suiceene would be weaker than Vegeta, or that her wound would start to affect her, anything if it meant she would die. She had survived everything we had thrown at her so far, but no one was truly undefeatable or where they? What if Suiceene's power never ran out?  
  
Suiceene  
I was panting slightly as I stared across at Vegeta. This was the first time I had ever been forced to test the limits of our power in this form and we were at our very limits. We couldn't go any higher, we had to defeat Vegeta now and we had to defeat him fast. I smiled inwardly, this was going to be a good battle. I would probably take a lot of pain between now and the end of the fight and I would be fighting at the ragged edge but it would still be a good fight. Vegeta's arms had uncrossed and he was eyeing me carefully. For my part I was staring at every tiny movement her made waiting for the first blow to be struck. It was him and I felt a slight feeling of relief as I was able to block it. The fight proper started then both of us testing the other one. It quickly escalated and we fighting at full speed, moving from one area to the next in the blink of an eye, each taking every opportunity to try and hit the other one. After a little while we split apart again, circling and eyeing each other as carefully as before. I had surprised Vegeta, he hadn't expected me to match his second level, I hadn't expected it to be so powerful either. I couldn't afford for the fight to stay at a stalemate, I didn't have the time. Suddenly I felt his mind planning an attack and waiting to the last minute I managed to dodge it before swinging my leg into the back of his neck. Cupping both hands together I blasted him downwards. But before I could move my hands he was already flying up to me. Immediately I was forced on the defensive as he started wave after wave of attacks. Again and again I was forced to catch his punches or knock them away, or to try and duck under his kicks. Every time I opened up to try and attack him he would launch a fresh wave. Finally I managed to ram into him knocking him back. But even as I did so I felt the blast explode around my mid-section. Fresh blood started to drip down on my legs. The pain fuelled my anger and with a scream I launched into him. Again and again I punched, kicked and stabbed into Vegeta trying to get through, past his blocks. When we broke apart again blood was dripping from a wound on his shoulder and his leg. But neither of these were that serious, nothing that could lead to his defeat. Again we circled each other, looking for a weak point. But for Vegeta that was easy. My gut was extremely tender and should he get a chance he could wreck serious damage. The blast had actually hit my upper chest but even that had caused the bleeding to intensify. The rest of my body was also beginning to suffer. I was fighting at the very extremes of my power and they were strained to their maximum. The wound to my gut was robbing me of precious power every second. At the moment Vegeta and I were roughly equal but as the battle wore on this could not hope to remain the same. The problem with my gut was only going to get worse. If I wasn't for it I think I could defeat Vegeta on a one on one fight, I had done so to numerous opponents before. But with it and from what I had learned fighting so far with Vegeta I couldn't win in a straight on fight. He was a Sayain like I was and we excelled in endurance fights. But even with all this against me I wasn't close to giving up. The fight was nowhere near over, there were different ways to win a fight. While I still breathed, I still lived and I would still fight and I would win!  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. Thanks for the last review Kelly and KinDoragon its good to see that at least some people are reading. Story fast approaching an exciting finish, can anyone predicit it? Who will die? 


	54. Neophaile's and Daemons

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
I ran my hand over the broken and jagged edge which had been my arm. It seemed to spit at me angrily, sparks jumping out towards my fingers. It felt so strange to be without my arm, so out of place. It also added a degree of helplessness. At least 17 would be able to defend himself with both of his hands. But reason suddenly spoke up, it wasn't as if we were going to be able to defend ourselves anyway. We had no more weapons, the only one we had left we were afraid to use. A shiver was sent down my spine as I remembered again my weakness. How could I have failed, how could I be so weak? We could have destroyed Suiceene then and there, ended this whole thing right now. But it was still going on. Up above us Suiceene and Vegeta were trading blow for at unbelievable speeds. It was as if they had progressed to a whole new level of power. How fool was I believing that I could influence matters, that between us we could have killed her. It was going to take a far more potent force to smash Suiceene. Was Vegeta that source. After the two fights I had with him I wasn't sure. How could this be the same warrior that I had crushed with such ease? And yet he was still up there shining in his electric glory. He was still the only chance the earth had yet to survive, and yes, he was the only hope we had left to survive. We had to rely on one of our mortal enemies to defeat the monster that was Suiceene. Reduced to spectators all we had left was to watch the match. Our one chance was over, would Vegeta also mess up his one chance to rid the earth of her? Why could I have done it, how could I have failed? It was one button, all I had to do was press one button….  
  
Android 17  
I wasn't sure, it seemed so minimal, but I was beginning to feel that Vegeta was gaining the upper hand. It was only slight, one attack more than Suiceene and one hit more defended but still. I was waiting to pick up on any small sign that either one was weakening. Suiceene had made an incredible comeback to be so evenly matched with Vegeta but even so. The way her veins stood out so plain seemed to be an indication that she was straining herself more. I smiled grimly at myself. Here was I reading into every tiny small sign that Suiceene was losing, hoping against hope that Vegeta would strike a major blow or that she would suddenly collapse or something. Suddenly Suiceene seemed to give a small spasm, it was quick I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't concentrating so fully on the fight. Taking advantage of Suiceene's momentary weakness Vegeta knocked her block down before smashing his fist into her face. As she fell back Vegeta swung his leg toward her body but she just managed to catch it. As if inspired by this Vegeta started a huge assault on her striking again and again, Suiceene unable to do anything but block. Come on Vegeta I silently chanted, come on, break through her block. This was his chance to take control of the fight. And as I watched he managed to get a punch through again but he was able to follow up the kick this time, smashing her down through a pillar of rock. He was after her immediately and the fight continued down behind the rock out of our sight for a little while before a figure suddenly shot up into the sky. I just managed to identify it as Suiceene and that she had been thrown before Vegeta shot up from the rock back into contact with her. It was even shorter this time, before Suiceene was hurtling down into the ground again. But this time Vegeta didn't move. He simply floated up in the sky and waited for Suiceene to emerge. Seconds later she emerged from the dirt her face etched with deep lines of anger. "Come on Suiceene. Is that all you have?" With a roar Ki shone around her and she rocketed upwards. For a second it seemed like she was winning but Vegeta quickly took control, first hitting her in the face before raising one hand in front of her face and letting loose a huge Big Bang attack. Again Vegeta stayed still in the air as Suiceene emerged from the rock looking worse that before, almost her whole chest was bleeding but from what I could see none of them seemed to be too deep. What was much more significant was her right paw cupped over the wound in her gut. It looked like that what I was hoping was coming true, she was definitely weakening.  
  
Suiceene  
I stared defiantly up at Vegeta clenching my left paw, before letting the claws slips back into place. I had fighting at my very limits, giving it everything I had. I had been able to match Vegeta and for a brief moment I had felt like I was winning. But as I had predicted my body hadn't been able to take the strain of the injury and fighting at full power. And as I had weakened Vegeta had started to dominate. I couldn't keep up with him any longer, not for long. As things stood I couldn't beat him but the way things were going my injury was more likely to take me out than him or at least take me down to a power where I couldn't continue to defend myself. Narrowing my eyes I let my eyes play over the battle field, there must be some way I could defeat. Desperation and the grim feeling of death had pushed most of the anger out of us. We were not going to win this battle by charging him down, it had to be another way. But he had no obvious weak points, and there was little in this deserted battlefield to help me. There was one way I knew I could defeat him, but I wasn't even going to contemplate that method. I would give everything I had, I would strike when his back was turned, use his friends against him, play possum but never use something like that. I smiled slightly through my gritted teeth, here was I thinking about something like that when I had a fight to win. It wasn't as if this break was going to help me regain my strength, I could feel it slipping away. There is another way you can beat him. We can't use the Caranous Zelzs, I don't think we can any more, since you discovered your true form And you were never fond of that particular one anyway, I cold never see why It held too many bad memories for me. But then how, if the Zelzs doesn't work anymore There is an ancient power connected with the Neophalie's Daemon form. It carries risks but we could beat him Vegeta was beginning to look impatient, I had to hurry this up. My life was hanging on this. I had a good idea that whatever it was planning it would require a ceremony of some sorts, the Zelzs did, it lasted about a minute. I wasn't sure if Vegeta would let me perform one, or if he would just kill me while I was doing it. Should I instead continue fighting the way I had, perhaps try using some Ki attacks and see how he handled them. It was a battle winning or losing choice, take something I had no idea about and would leave me wide open for an attack or to take the option I knew about but which only carried a slim chance of winning. There was only one option I could take. I was already curious about this new power my Daemon was talking about. I already knew that she was much older than I was, she knew certain things about the previous Neophalie's but rarely talked about them. All of them discovered this power during their lifetimes, at situation like this just like you have followed the same learning curve like them. Now we have to go back to our original form. The words and actions will come to you. I trusted her utterly, how else could we function as a body. With one movement we released the power and I felt my hair fall down my shoulders, the symbols disappear and my Daemon recede slightly. Up high above I could see Vegeta's eyes widen. Suddenly these thoughts were wiped from my head as my gut seemed to explode on fire. Clenching my paws I tried to ignore the pain, in this form it was multiplied by a couple of times. But I had things to do. Closing my eyes I concentrated on clearing my mind, I needed to remove all thoughts if I was to get through this. Gone were thoughts about Vegeta destroying me, about the pain in my gut, about the desire to get revenge, the desire to serve my Prince……  
As my mind cleared words seemed to come into my head. Without thinking I started to repeat the ancient language of the Sayains. I was calling upon the power of my Daemon to be unleashed, as it had been done in the past. Memories that were not mine came into my head. The huge Changeling fleet was nearing Vegeta. The Neophalie had been called ten years earlier to defeat the huge Kronizor invasion. They had only been recently defeated and now a new army was approaching Vegeta. While she had been Sayains had attacked the home planet of the Changelings. She now prepared to sell herself dearly in front of her home planet, in front of the dying King. To the next Neophalie, 11 years since her calling, mustering up her strength to try and hold Vegeta together. The last attack had nearly destroyed the planet and she was enfusing all her power to try and hold the planet together. She needed the extra power to stop the explosion. Then a fight against the Mugan Tai master race, whose technology stretched back to the beginning of the Universe. Crude power verses the technology. Many Sayains had been sacrificed to try and kill the Android warriors. She of only 8 years had managed to kill all of the leaders bar one. The final battle stretched her and her daemon to their limits, barely holding their body in one piece. They needed the power to muster one last attack, to turn the tide before the entire Sayain race fell to their destruction. And then finally to the very beginning to the very first Sayain Neophalie. To where it all began. Her face was all I could see. Dark green eyes stared into mine before her paw reached toward me. Just before it touched me I suddenly got a view all around me. The high throne covered in symbols I barely recognised. All around me I was aware of warriors but they seemed like shadows to me. Standing very close to me, so closed their bodies pressed against mine, were three over warriors. Though the shadows I could just see their green skin…  
I was suddenly back on the human planet and I was still chanting. My arms were covered in criss-cross cuts and the blood was dripping down to the ground. Without knowing why I raised my right paw before stabbing my tail deep into it. The pain screamed through my body but I didn't let a sound out. Retracting my tail I placed my bloody paw on my chest tracing the symbol of power on my chest. Suddenly power seemed to flow through me and I suddenly changed forms, back into my Daemon form. Glancing down I saw that the symbols which covered me were glowing a dark black. I turned my gaze up to Vegeta who was still floating above me. In the past the Sayain Neophalie's had fought and so would I. I was emotionless and so was my Daemon. This was the end, the last fight and the victor would finally appear. Two Sayains would fight but only one would live. It was time…..  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. A little glance at the Neophalie's of the past, how did you like it? 


	55. Powers and Pain

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 18  
I ran my hand over the broken and jagged edge which had been my arm. It seemed to spit at me angrily, sparks jumping out towards my fingers. It felt so strange to be without my arm, so out of place. It also added a degree of helplessness. At least 17 would be able to defend himself with both of his hands. But reason suddenly spoke up, it wasn't as if we were going to be able to defend ourselves anyway. We had no more weapons, the only one we had left we were afraid to use. A shiver was sent down my spine as I remembered again my weakness. How could I have failed, how could I be so weak? We could have destroyed Suiceene then and there, ended this whole thing right now. But it was still going on. Up above us Suiceene and Vegeta were trading blow for at unbelievable speeds. It was as if they had progressed to a whole new level of power. How fool was I believing that I could influence matters, that between us we could have killed her. It was going to take a far more potent force to smash Suiceene. Was Vegeta that source. After the two fights I had with him I wasn't sure. How could this be the same warrior that I had crushed with such ease? And yet he was still up there shining in his electric glory. He was still the only chance the earth had yet to survive, and yes, he was the only hope we had left to survive. We had to rely on one of our mortal enemies to defeat the monster that was Suiceene. Reduced to spectators all we had left was to watch the match. Our one chance was over, would Vegeta also mess up his one chance to rid the earth of her? Why could I have done it, how could I have failed? It was one button, all I had to do was press one button….  
  
Android 17  
I wasn't sure, it seemed so minimal, but I was beginning to feel that Vegeta was gaining the upper hand. It was only slight, one attack more than Suiceene and one hit more defended but still. I was waiting to pick up on any small sign that either one was weakening. Suiceene had made an incredible comeback to be so evenly matched with Vegeta but even so. The way her veins stood out so plain seemed to be an indication that she was straining herself more. I smiled grimly at myself. Here was I reading into every tiny small sign that Suiceene was losing, hoping against hope that Vegeta would strike a major blow or that she would suddenly collapse or something. Suddenly Suiceene seemed to give a small spasm, it was quick I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't concentrating so fully on the fight. Taking advantage of Suiceene's momentary weakness Vegeta knocked her block down before smashing his fist into her face. As she fell back Vegeta swung his leg toward her body but she just managed to catch it. As if inspired by this Vegeta started a huge assault on her striking again and again, Suiceene unable to do anything but block. Come on Vegeta I silently chanted, come on, break through her block. This was his chance to take control of the fight. And as I watched he managed to get a punch through again but he was able to follow up the kick this time, smashing her down through a pillar of rock. He was after her immediately and the fight continued down behind the rock out of our sight for a little while before a figure suddenly shot up into the sky. I just managed to identify it as Suiceene and that she had been thrown before Vegeta shot up from the rock back into contact with her. It was even shorter this time, before Suiceene was hurtling down into the ground again. But this time Vegeta didn't move. He simply floated up in the sky and waited for Suiceene to emerge. Seconds later she emerged from the dirt her face etched with deep lines of anger. "Come on Suiceene. Is that all you have?" With a roar Ki shone around her and she rocketed upwards. For a second it seemed like she was winning but Vegeta quickly took control, first hitting her in the face before raising one hand in front of her face and letting loose a huge Big Bang attack. Again Vegeta stayed still in the air as Suiceene emerged from the rock looking worse that before, almost her whole chest was bleeding but from what I could see none of them seemed to be too deep. What was much more significant was her right paw cupped over the wound in her gut. It looked like that what I was hoping was coming true, she was definitely weakening.  
  
Suiceene  
I stared defiantly up at Vegeta clenching my left paw, before letting the claws slips back into place. I had fighting at my very limits, giving it everything I had. I had been able to match Vegeta and for a brief moment I had felt like I was winning. But as I had predicted my body hadn't been able to take the strain of the injury and fighting at full power. And as I had weakened Vegeta had started to dominate. I couldn't keep up with him any longer, not for long. As things stood I couldn't beat him but the way things were going my injury was more likely to take me out than him or at least take me down to a power where I couldn't continue to defend myself. Narrowing my eyes I let my eyes play over the battle field, there must be some way I could defeat. Desperation and the grim feeling of death had pushed most of the anger out of us. We were not going to win this battle by charging him down, it had to be another way. But he had no obvious weak points, and there was little in this deserted battlefield to help me. There was one way I knew I could defeat him, but I wasn't even going to contemplate that method. I would give everything I had, I would strike when his back was turned, use his friends against him, play possum but never use something like that. I smiled slightly through my gritted teeth, here was I thinking about something like that when I had a fight to win. It wasn't as if this break was going to help me regain my strength, I could feel it slipping away. There is another way you can beat him. We can't use the Caranous Zelzs, I don't think we can any more, since you discovered your true form And you were never fond of that particular one anyway, I cold never see why It held too many bad memories for me. But then how, if the Zelzs doesn't work anymore There is an ancient power connected with the Neophalie's Daemon form. It carries risks but we could beat him Vegeta was beginning to look impatient, I had to hurry this up. My life was hanging on this. I had a good idea that whatever it was planning it would require a ceremony of some sorts, the Zelzs did, it lasted about a minute. I wasn't sure if Vegeta would let me perform one, or if he would just kill me while I was doing it. Should I instead continue fighting the way I had, perhaps try using some Ki attacks and see how he handled them. It was a battle winning or losing choice, take something I had no idea about and would leave me wide open for an attack or to take the option I knew about but which only carried a slim chance of winning. There was only one option I could take. I was already curious about this new power my Daemon was talking about. I already knew that she was much older than I was, she knew certain things about the previous Neophalie's but rarely talked about them. All of them discovered this power during their lifetimes, at situation like this just like you have followed the same learning curve like them. Now we have to go back to our original form. The words and actions will come to you. I trusted her utterly, how else could we function as a body. With one movement we released the power and I felt my hair fall down my shoulders, the symbols disappear and my Daemon recede slightly. Up high above I could see Vegeta's eyes widen. Suddenly these thoughts were wiped from my head as my gut seemed to explode on fire. Clenching my paws I tried to ignore the pain, in this form it was multiplied by a couple of times. But I had things to do. Closing my eyes I concentrated on clearing my mind, I needed to remove all thoughts if I was to get through this. Gone were thoughts about Vegeta destroying me, about the pain in my gut, about the desire to get revenge, the desire to serve my Prince……  
As my mind cleared words seemed to come into my head. Without thinking I started to repeat the ancient language of the Sayains. I was calling upon the power of my Daemon to be unleashed, as it had been done in the past. Memories that were not mine came into my head. The huge Changeling fleet was nearing Vegeta. The Neophalie had been called ten years earlier to defeat the huge Kronizor invasion. They had only been recently defeated and now a new army was approaching Vegeta. While she had been Sayains had attacked the home planet of the Changelings. She now prepared to sell herself dearly in front of her home planet, in front of the dying King. To the next Neophalie, 11 years since her calling, mustering up her strength to try and hold Vegeta together. The last attack had nearly destroyed the planet and she was enfusing all her power to try and hold the planet together. She needed the extra power to stop the explosion. Then a fight against the Mugan Tai master race, whose technology stretched back to the beginning of the Universe. Crude power verses the technology. Many Sayains had been sacrificed to try and kill the Android warriors. She of only 8 years had managed to kill all of the leaders bar one. The final battle stretched her and her daemon to their limits, barely holding their body in one piece. They needed the power to muster one last attack, to turn the tide before the entire Sayain race fell to their destruction. And then finally to the very beginning to the very first Sayain Neophalie. To where it all began. Her face was all I could see. Dark green eyes stared into mine before her paw reached toward me. Just before it touched me I suddenly got a view all around me. The high throne covered in symbols I barely recognised. All around me I was aware of warriors but they seemed like shadows to me. Standing very close to me, so closed their bodies pressed against mine, were three over warriors. Though the shadows I could just see their green skin…  
I was suddenly back on the human planet and I was still chanting. My arms were covered in criss-cross cuts and the blood was dripping down to the ground. Without knowing why I raised my right paw before stabbing my tail deep into it. The pain screamed through my body but I didn't let a sound out. Retracting my tail I placed my bloody paw on my chest tracing the symbol of power on my chest. Suddenly power seemed to flow through me and I suddenly changed forms, back into my Daemon form. Glancing down I saw that the symbols which covered me were glowing a dark black. I turned my gaze up to Vegeta who was still floating above me. In the past the Sayain Neophalie's had fought and so would I. I was emotionless and so was my Daemon. This was the end, the last fight and the victor would finally appear. Two Sayains would fight but only one would live. It was time…..  
  
Android 17  
This was turning into a nightmare. I was possibly being at bit over-dramatic but once more Suiceene had done something. And if my previous experiences were correct whenever she did something strange it was bad for the opposition. I remembered back to when she had gripped hold of my head. Even a move as simple as that could be deadly. And from the look on Vegeta's face it didn't look like he was paying the attention she deserved. For the past couple of minutes she had been doing some kind of strange ceremony. And throughout it all he remained like a statue, stonily staring down on her. Couldn't he realise that she would only being doing something like that to try and defeat him? Once again I wished that it was I who was fighting her other than Vegeta. At this point she would already be dead. The minute she had changed back to her original form I would have destroyed her, always hit your enemy when he is down, honour doesn't matter at all in battles. But then that was the crux, I wasn't fighting, I wasn't strong enough. So I was forced to watch as Suiceene had went though her little ceremony. I watched as she started first to chant strange alien words, watched as her voice deepened, watched as strange symbols seemed to burn their way into her body, watched in a strange fascination as she started to move, prowling backward and forward. Watched, confused, and she started to cut herself again and again, in the chest arms and legs. And all this time the words kept coming, the voice so deep I could barely hear it, her body surrounded by a black aura which was forming strange shapes, until in a strange climax she stabbed herself in the paw. And there she stood now, covered in blood, staring up at Vegeta with a strange confidence in her expression. Strange because pain was apparent in her face, but yet I could still sense her confidence. It was this that made me nervous, just die, just fall down and die. I suddenly didn't trust Vegeta, he was powerful but too cocky. However much power he had he still had to understand that defeating Suiceene would be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. We the efficient killing machines, had failed on numerous occasions, Goku had failed, all the Ki the humans had got together had failed. Would he fail?  
She started to rise up, rose until she was opposite to him. I could feel the tension start to form all around my body. This was it, who would emerge the stronger warrior, the black Daemon or the golden warrior of good? Ironic though, to call Vegeta good but compared to what I had seen of Suiceene he was an angel. Come on, I thought, good always wins, except in real life my reason told me. Perhaps it was good then that Vegeta did have an evil side to him. Suddenly I stopped myself, mid-ramble. What was going on, Androids didn't ramble, our thoughts were clear and concise. But before I could start to monitor my thoughts Vegeta sprang forward. Suiceene remained absolutely still until Vegeta was less than a punch length from her. There was a brief flash of black and then Vegeta was plummeting towards the earth. Halfway down a black shape knocked him upwards. After a second of flight he managed to regain himself and stop staring at the figure who had kicked him. It was impossible but yet it was still Suiceene who had moved so fast I hadn't even seen a blur. Depression set in just as the shock left. This was it, Suiceene was going to win the battle.  
  
Suiceene  
It had never been like this before. This was a different feeling and one I was surprised and not happy to have. With this strange new power there was no usual exhilaration I felt as I had surpassed my previous boundaries. My mind felt tiered and the lust for battle was gone. Ever since the war with the Changelings had ended I had felt different. I still didn't know why this was so and it had disturbed me in a strange way. To begin with everything had been normal when I started this fight but for the last little while I had started to note tiny changes. They were most apparent in my Daemon. It was as if the bloodlust which had been so strong had burnt itself out. The will to win still remained but it was more like I just wanted to get the battle over and done with. My Daemons mind had become cold and calculating and my own mind was approaching something like that. I was used to my Daemon's shift of emotions but my own feelings had never been like this in the middle of a battle. A dark sense of foreboding had started to plague me. And usually this was the best bit of a battle. The final battle of wills, the deciding fight. And my position was far from secure. The ceremony had opened up the 12 signs of Kalashish Dinsadbenoch, the twelve demoniac signs. They were scattered all around my body, large demonic symbols, symbols of power. Every time I opened one great power would surge through me for a short period. But once used I could never use them again, at least not in this battle. And I couldn't wait to long before using them either. When I changed into this form they were normally scattered around my body but as they were they were unusable. I had to first go through the ceremony and then they were accessed. But once accessed they strained my battered and bruised limbs. Using them made this strain worse but only though using them could I win. My Daemon had told me all this in a dispassionate tone. It was strange to think that this was the same voice which had been vowing to rip Vegeta limb from limb. But still, I couldn't afford to lose this battle. If I lost death awaited me……  
  
Android 18  
Vegeta's face still held the traces of a smirk. "So," I heard him say "she still has some bite left in her. Come on Suiceene, show me what you've got!" Suiceene was still for a second before she started to fly towards him, her speed fast but nothing like the speed she had been going at earlier. There was something strange going on. I was watching her very carefully. Something had happened last time and I had missed it, it was important I kept my eyes on her now. If I could figure out what she was doing, then, perhaps I might be able to help Vegeta. This was a time to push differences aside, Suiceene's death meant at least a chance of life for us, Suiceene alive gave us no chance. Suiceene raised her paw as if to strike and then there seemed to be a miniature explosion of black and then Vegeta was thrown headfirst into a pillar of rock. He raised his head out only to be sent flying sideways. Suddenly I could see Suiceene again flying after Vegeta. She started to smash her paws into his upper body before sending him downwards. The difference was I could see her now, before she had been too fast for my vision. She must have trouble managing her new power, I realised, her wound was probably making it too much for her. I would have said something to Vegeta but a few seconds later I saw he must have realised it himself. Once more she charged changing at the last moment, but this time he was ready for her. Powering up just before she did he just managed to fend off her blows. He continued blocking until the black aura disappeared, and then he struck. Striking her paw away he smashed his fist into her face again and again before his punch suddenly dipped low and smashed into her gut. For a second there was no movement between the two. His face flecked with blood, Vegeta mouth was open in a wide battle cry, Suiceene's face seemed pale, her eyes dilated, staring over his shoulder. Suddenly the black light surrounded them and Vegeta was plucked from her and thrown away, managing to stop himself seconds later. His mouth was still open and he raised his glove to show it was red with her blood. Suiceene was breathing heavily, one paw clutched over the wound and she seemed to be shaking slightly.  
  
Suiceene  
Pain seemed to bite through me, slicing me in half. I felt like the hold was eating me alive taking bite after bite into my shuddering frame. Each breath sent the shudders through me, I was struggling to survive. We can't go on like this We were getting too weak, even using one of the power symbols had brought us equal to Vegeta. His power had suddenly went up, he was discovering how to use his form properly I realised. We have to concentrate. Ignore everything else, nothing but the fight No other thoughts, no weaknesses. I had already used three of the symbols, only nine left. He is a Changeling, would you let a Changeling do this do you. Together, one body, one mind, one thought. We have to win. We are the undefeatable! No more weakness, I took a deep shuddering breath and flexed my claws. We had to give this fight everything, everything we had. Suddenly he shot towards us. My eyes focused on him, closer, closer, just in front, rely on instinct! I teleportered at the last second and threw my elbow behind me without looking, smashed into his neck. I spun round already opening two symbols and cupping my hands out in front of me. I pushed all the power from the symbols into the attack, holding nothing back. The attack tore into him at point blank range tearing and slamming him into a cliff. Flying after him I struck again and again into his face. After a few seconds he managed to get his hands up to block. Just in front of him I opened up another two symbols which smashed him backwards. Using my paws again I concentrated on his lower body striking into the same spot each time before cupping my hands and used the last vestiges of the power to cup my paws and slam them into his head. And then before I could be hit by the strain of the changes I opened up all of the remaining symbols all at once and concentrating all the power into one hand shot it all down to surround him in the Gohinkensa Masa. This attack surrounded him with the Ki and as I squeezed my paw it bit into him searing and flooding his body with pain striking him again and again until the energy faded. Just before the pain hit me I just managed to catch a glance of a black haired warrior falling to the ground.  
The next minute was a blur to be. Pain seared through my flesh, my body seemed on fire, it only barely managed to hold together when I had powered up all the power from five symbols into me. Wounds which had been long healed started to bleed again. When I finally managed to take over my body again I found my mouth was open, I must have been screaming. Between me and my Daemon we had pushed all the pain away, down to the wound where it was still lurking. But even so I was a wreck of my former self, I felt very weak, lost a lot of energy. But I had still won, I still had enough energy to kill everyone before going back to my ship. The rest of the planet could wait, it didn't really matter. But first I had to…… I had to finish the fight. I had to kill Vegeta. There he was lying far down below me, in a heap surrounded by the humans. Goku was also lying nearby. The Androids were standing on a pillar of rock, one of the few left standing, just to my right. Yes, think about something else, anything but the task you have to do. Her voice was tired but still commanding. I raised my paw to point down at the little group, the Androids I would have to take apart hand to hand, it would take too much Ki to try and destroy them. Just kill him and be done with it. I looked down at the figure below. He had refused the Sayain race, wanted to live the life of the traitor. He had also raised himself to my power, achieved a new level of Super Sayain. What are you doing? I continued to stare. He was my Prince, I had to protect him. But yet he spurned me, he didn't want to the Prince. Are you weakening? Just kill him and be done with it. We were a great race, a race that had been all but destroyed. It was up to me to protect the Sayain race, it was up to me to protect the Sayain Royalty. He was my Prince. I let my arm drop to my side I can't do it. A great peace washed over me. Throughout this fight I had known I would have to kill him. Two conflicting emotions had been distracting me. Loyalty to the Prince, loyalty to my race. And yet I had been forced to fight my Prince, fight who I had vowed to protect, going against every instinct. But then it was going against every instinct in my body to lose, to be weak, to be unable to kill. Are you saying that you cannot kill him? If I couldn't kill him, I could never kill again, my weakness would be too much for me to bear. Everytime I would try and kill I would see him, see my failure. Just blast downwards, kill them without looking. I could do that, but then could I live with myself after that? I couldn't, the act would shred me to pieces. I couldn't turn away either, go back to the ship. A Neophalie never ran, this would be settled here and now. If you cannot kill, you no longer deserve to live. I knew that as well, I would have to die instead rather than be a failure. In order to spare his life I would have to be the sacrifice. That made it easier to bear, I was dying to save my prince, a noble task rather than lacking the strength to kill. There be no turning back from death. The last Neophalie ever to live will die, the last chance of the Sayain race will die. Thyloch and all the others will soon be dead. Are you willing to be the destroyer of your own race? I could try and look at it from some other way but I would only be deluding myself. My weakness would destroy my race. One failure would mean the destruction of my entire race. All the ones before me had done, all I had done would be meaningless. And yet, that was my decision. Very well. Its time to die. I looked towards the Androids.   
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. And so the end is drawing near, Suiceenes life and this story will soon end. But not yet, there are still some more twists to work through yet. 


	56. Conflicting emotions

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Suiceene  
It was unbelievable, and yet the strangest thing was how easily I accepted it. Accepted that this was going to be it. Another Neophalie was going to die this time signalling the death of our race. I was the angel of death, I was signalling its death. If I had fought on in the Universe I might have secured a position of safety for our race. Secured a future from which we could grow great again. If so I had failed our race. Yes I had vanquished our enemies the Changelings but I was allowing myself to be killed by a Sayain who cared nothing for our race, an outcast. Despite my great strength I was still a failure….  
There was no point in wallowing in self-pity, I thought as I shook myself lightly. I had to get on with it, I had already made my decision, no point in trying to reconsider. Summoning a little bit of energy I flew over to the pillar where the Androids were standing. Both turned their heads as I landed close to them. Their faces showed tension and anger and the male one lashed out at me as I landed. Catching his fist I pushed him back. These Androids were quite unique fighters, it was a pity I would never get the chance to kill them. The would go down along with the five earth people as some of the few who I had wanted to kill and yet failed to. Freesia was the only other member of that especial group. Thinking about him brought back memories of the fights I had fought in space. Yes keep thinking about those moments. They might help you try and forget about your failure on earth. She was still bitter about my decision. Being a Daemon without Sayain blood she didn't understand how my race was the most important thing to me. In my mind it was of a much higher value than even my own existence. Though she understood it was my decision she still disliked it. She still wanted revenge against Thyloch, that was something she would never be able to fulfil. The Androids were staring angrily at me, fists raised in the fighting position. It seemed I was going to have to convince them to help me. I hated that, it meant I was going to be in debt to them but there was no other way around it.  
  
Android 18  
Once again I wished vehemently that I wasn't missing an arm. At least with two I could make some pretence of protecting myself. But even with one it wouldn't make much difference. Even though she was still shaking slightly and bleeding from about every available source she was still easily powerful enough to destroy us. It was so sickening, here she was the weakest she had been throughout the whole battle. Any one of the fighter's who had lined up at the start of the battle could take her on now but there was no one left. She was going to win the fight for earth by the barest margin but she would still destroy it. If only 16 could have been here, if only we had joined forces with the Z fighter's when he was alive instead of continuing to try and fight both sides. Suddenly Suiceene's hair collapsed and she reverted back to her original form. her face clenched with pain and her paw closed over the wound in her belly. After what seemed like an effort both green eyes opened and eyed us. "You don't need to worry. I haven't come here to fight you two. " My eyes opened wide, whatever I had been expecting it wasn't this. Slowly my brother lowered his arms. "Why are you here? I would have expected you to go for Vegeta first. Don't tell me you have decided to die in front of us," he pointed at her wound "how much longer is that going to take to kill you?" She continued to stare at us before raising her other paw to her bloodstained chest. Her paw glowed green as it seemed to reach into her chest before retracting. Bringing the paw down she unclosed it in front of us. In the centre of her paw was a large green bean. A chill went through my body as I recognised it. It was a senzu bean! I was barely able to control myself, she had a trump card all this time. She could have beaten Vegeta at any time! But when I looked at her expression remained the same. The was no sneer or even smile at her upcoming victory. Her face was tired and clenched with pain, her eyes aloof and distant. It was a while before I realised that she was speaking. "Take it," and she motioned with her hand. "What… why?" His voice seemed as surprised as I was. "Take it before I reconsider killing you." My brother moved forward slowly keeping his eyes on Suiceene. She didn't move, except for a small shudder which she managed to control and stop. Finally my brother reached out and snatched the green bean from her pulling back as quick as he could. But she remained still, except for her arm moving back down to her side. 17 pulled back till he was standing beside me. I wasn't sure why he did this, she could cover this distance in a blink even in her weakened state, if she wanted to kill him. 17 was staring at the bean in his hand, "If I was to eat this….." he said quietly before Suiceene interrupted him. "It would have absolutely no effect on you. You are no longer even part human, so don't try something stupid." She closed her eyes for a brief second before continuing "I only have one of those so I can't afford you to act stupid." "Where did you get this from?" "The monster from the further, before I killed him." Her voice warmed with anger for a brief second before her voice went flat again. I could hear pain in her voice but I could also feel power in it. She wasn't dead yet.   
"Now listen carefully Android and do exactly as I say. I want you to go down to the humans and get them to give this to Vegeta. Make sure its Vegeta and not Goku." Things were getting stranger and stranger, I couldn't believe I had just heard these words. From my brothers expression I could see his disbelief as well. "What kind of trick is this? Is this poison or something?" "No, if I wanted to kill him I would do it myself." "Are you planning to let me almost get to Vegeta before attacking me?" "Would I take a risk like that? Look Android, you want me dead don't you?" 17 looked unsure for a moment, a trick question, before nodding his head. "Vegeta is the only one capable of destroying me, go give this to him so we can continue our fight." 17 seemed to hesitate again before he turned and jumped from the side of the pillar. I turned to stare at Suiceene again. "Do you honestly believe you can beat him again?" "No, I can't see any way in which I could win." For a second I felt sure her words must be sarcastic but they were not. I could see it in her face. "Then…. then you will die?" "Yes." It was there, in her eyes. She knew she was going to die. My mind raced trying to think of some way that this could advantage her. Finally I stopped myself. It was clear she wasn't doing this as some kind of trick or to try and show off. In her eyes I could already see she had accepted that she was going to die. There was no fear, no emotion at all except pain and tiredness. "Do you want to die?" My voice came out strange, so much was going through my head that I was unable to force my voice to be distant and cold. A weak smile crossed her face. "No Android, I'm not trying to commit suicide. I value life too much to try something like that." "Then why….." "Don't try to understand me Android. I'm a Sayain and you were a human. There is no way you could try and comprehend what goes through my head." There was no anger in her voice and this continued to surprise me. Perhaps when you knew you were going to die, you emotions would change. But why was she doing this? She didn't strike me a defeatist, far from it. She had fighting with everything thing she had and yet now giving herself to her enemy to kill. I continued to stare at her, she who had dominated my mind since 16 had died. I thought I had her figured out but now she had confused me again. It was strange but for the first time in which I had seen her she suited her image. She looked weak and tiered and there was no anger in her at all. The paw on her chest increased the image of fragility. She was staring at something I suddenly realised, looking at something with a smile. Turning I saw she was staring down at the little group of people who 17 was approaching. Looking at her again I saw that she was staring at Vegeta with what could only be described as a kindly expression. This only served to confuse me further, he was her enemy. Suddenly she addressed me and turning I saw the smile was gone from her lips, the moment of weakness was gone. "Don't tell them I gave the bean to you." My mouth opened but she silenced me immediately. "Tell them you found it somewhere, or took it off someone just don't tell them I gave it to you. It will be less complicated." It took me a second before I understood. She didn't want to appear weak, wanted it to seem she had been beaten in a straight fight. "Ok" A loud cry from behind me told me Vegeta was up again. Suiceene's face had got grim and removing her hand from her belly she exploded with green light. Once again I was staring into the purple eyes of her other form. But there was one difference, all over her body where the black symbols had been there were large purple burn marks that seemed to have burned deep into her skin. Even as I watched they started to ooze an angry black liquid. Her face still grim she rose up into the air. With a victorious bellow Vegeta exploded up from the bottom of the valley, stopping opposite to Suiceene in the air. Golden light and electricity flowed around him. His arms were crossed across his chest he wore a victorious smirk. I could see in his face he didn't doubt that he was going to win. And looking across at Suiceene who was already panting, veins standing out over her shaking limbs, I didn't doubt his victory either. But for the first time in the whole fight I felt sorry for Suiceene. Even though she had caused me so much pain and anguish I still felt pity for her and the fight she was going to go through. Vegeta was going to rip her to shreds and make sure he was slow about it as well.   
  
Suiceene  
So this was going to be it. This was my final fight, the last conflict I would ever be involved in. And it was going to be again a far superior opponent. Vegeta's power had increased by quite a large amount since we had last fought. It was a pity I couldn't have fought him now with all my energy. It was probably better, at full power I would have beat him and then I would be back to the same problem as before. Well whatever happened, I envisioned the next couple of minutes were going to hold a lot of pain, I was going to go down fighting, giving it everything I had. I knew I couldn't last long, I knew my energy was falling away quickly now I was in this form again. My body was deteriorating around me even as I watched the Sayain prince. I knew all this but I didn't care. The fight may have been a forgone conclusion but if Vegeta underestimated me I would still hurt him. I couldn't kill him, but I could still hurt him. As long as he doesn't decide just to destroy you immediately. .  
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. I think Suiceene's words sum it up pretty well, this is her final conflict. 


	57. Wrath of Vegeta

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
It had only taken a short time for the senzu bean to work. Seconds after I had handed it to Krillen Vegeta had risen to his feet. His expression had changed from that of unconscious pain to his usual smirk. As usual he ignored all the warriors standing around him, his Ki hitting them away as he changed Super Sayain. When I followed his flight I was glad to see 18 was still standing, Suiceene flying away from her. I wondered why she had bothered to change; it wasn't as if this change was going to help her at all. Vegeta's Ki was even larger than it had been before, but if she was fool enough to believe she could beat him again she deserved to die. She had won the fight but she had wanted to try and do it again so she could prove she was way beyond our power. She was going to die trying. Or would she? Maybe she did have the power to defeat him again and was only hiding her strength? Or maybe there was some other reason? Suiceene had seemed really strange when she had given the senzu bean. She didn't seem to be feeling very cocky, and if she was, why had she chosen me to deliver the bean? Suddenly another scenario appeared in my head, what if she was planning to destroy the planet, knowing that her time was running out. She did seem to be the kind of warrior who would resort to blowing herself up if she could win a battle. This scenario was beginning to take strength in my mind, something my mind had started to desperately look for a reason, which would stop her from doing it. It didn't seem fair that after all this time fighting neither side was going to win, or rather than our side wasn't going to win. Suddenly noises above signalled a restart to the fighting. It was Suiceene who was leading, striking again and again at the Golden warrior. Reassurance flooded through me as I saw Vegeta was dodging these attacks with ease his arms were still crossed. At least she was stronger than she was before; if anything she was slower than before. Suiceene's attack was stopped abruptly as Vegeta's foot connected with her head. Lazily he seemed to pause before blasting her downwards. He then landed beside the hole she had made and waited with his arms crossed.  
  
Suiceene  
Ignoring the pain which screamed through me I managed to sit up. I hadn't realised he would be so much more powerful than me, I wasn't even able to land a single hit on him. But there was no time to think about that, I had to concentrate on this fight. It didn't matter than I knew I was going to lose, this was the last fight of my life. I was going to show once again why you never underestimated the power of a Neophalie. Above me I could sense Vegeta waiting. Right then, I thought, time to teach the Prince a lesson about complacency. You're trying to block out all other thoughts by treating this as if it was a real match. You don't want to try and come to terms with all this mess in your head. It doesn't matter how long you prolong it, you will still have to deal with it before you die. I moved until I was just below the surface of the ground before I started to concentrate on the last vestiges of my energy. I formed the image of myself in my mind, careful to include injuries as well. As I added my Ki to this thought it started to take form beside me. Concentrating I thought of it flying straight upwards out of the ground. While I did this I also started to concentrate energy between my paws. Letting the image loose I followed after a few seconds later. As I exited the ground my arms outstretched above me I saw Vegeta speeding after the image I had created. Aiming my energy I threw all I had concentrated at him. At the same time I stopped concentrating on the image but even so I suddenly felt drained. My chest was heaving and I started to feel light-headed. The ground shook as my attack struck Vegeta in the back. Closing my eyes I tried to gather my energy around me, Vegeta's counterattack would be swift and deadly. Sensing him a second before he struck I managed the throw my arms above my head in a block. When his fist struck into my arms my legs gave way beneath me. As I sank toward the ground, his foot crashed into my chest knocking me away. Distantly through the pain I heard the sound a crack before I struck into the ground again with my shoulder.   
Sprawled across the ground I could feel my energy slip away as the pain rose to new level. It was suddenly hard to hold onto my Daemon shape, I could feel it trying to slip away from me. Trying to ignore everything else I concentrated on the single action of rising to my feet. As I finally balanced myself Vegeta appeared in front of me. He was a yellow blur to me, only the force of his energy registering in my mind. Slowly I moved my arms in front of me in a block. I sensed energy build up just in front of me and then I was struck by a huge wave of power. The attack pushed me backwards, legs digging into the ground. My eyes screwed tight, I grit my teeth and concentrated all my power into my arms to stop the attack burning through them. Finally after what seemed like a millennia I was able to stop the burning sensation and gain control over the attack. Digging into my last reserves I managed to throw the beam over my shoulder. I was standing still shaking from the effort when something smashed into my knee. Even as I collapsed I was aware of the breaking noise and the sharp shock of pain in my leg. As I stared upwards through the haze I was aware of Vegeta. "Get up Neophalie." Planting my front paws on the ground and the other leg, not trusting any weight to the broken knee. I started to rise before suddenly striking forward with my tail, slicing into his leg. I felt a brief feeling of triumph before he kicked me with all his strength. As I flew through the air I was barely able to hold back a cry, it felt as if my body had been rent in two. Feelings of dread crept through me before I slammed through rock. Finally I was moving no longer, finally I was able to collect my thoughts, try and ignore the pain and rise. It was getting harder and harder, the flesh around my midsection was feeling weak and fragile and the rest of my body was a collection of broken bones, organs split into a bloody mess and skin barely able to hold my body together. I was only holding on to my Daemon form by the thinnest of threads. As if it was of no importance my brain noted the huge energies which were rushing toward me. The ground around me started to break up before the explosion pitched me into the air again. This time the pain was too much and all thoughts were wiped from my mind.   
When I came to my senses perhaps a few seconds later the pain overcame me and I was unable to stop the cry escaping from my lips. But I was too weak now for any noise to escape my lips. I was no longer in my Daemon form, the lack of power and overwhelming screams from my body made that painfully aware. But my stubborn streak still remained, it might have been the only thing left. After a couple of seconds of painfully torturous breathing I planted my flimsy paws on the ground, hung in that position for a moment before I summoned the energy to rise to my knees. My arm drifted out in front of me and made purchase on something. Still coughing blood I pulled with both my paws and managed to haul myself to lean against the thing in front of me. Just managing to prick my eyes open I saw I was leaning against the chest of someone. I knew who this was without looking yet I still raised my head, I needed to see him. Though the haze I discerned two glowing emeralds. My eyes suddenly widened but all vision was gone. A new wave of pain far surpassing all others came from my belly. I felt it sticking through me, his arm. My mouth was as wide as it could reach as if it was trying to force the waves of pain out. With a quick move it retracted and I fell hard on the ground behind me. I lay there vision blood red, breaths short and fast, my body jerking with pain. A dim voice started to speak above my head. "I thought the Sayain Neophalie was supposed to be unbeatable. Look at yourself Suiceene, a disgrace to the name Sayain." His voice was angry but it also held a mocking tone. Suddenly I heard his voice close to my head. "You know Suiceene I might have actually joined you, if you hadn't been so pathetic. Running around at Thyloch's beck and call." Anger arose in me and with it some new determination. Once more I ignored every message my body was sending me. Once more I slowly rose to my feet. My breaths were quicker and shorter, my lungs were obviously damaged. I had fought beyond the brink before but I had no strength left. It was taking everything I had to stand, one last determined move. Once more my pride was ruling my actions. Everything suddenly changed. All the yellow light disappeared and I felt Vegeta's power lower substantially. Once more I heard his voice. "I don't need to be Super Sayain to defeat you. One Big Bang should be enough. Any last words for Thyloch?" A hazy idea formed in my head of trying to block but my arms refused to move. I was too weak to force them to head my thoughts.  
Android 18  
She looked as if she was already dead. It had become quickly apparent that she was not able to fight him and was only able to act as a punching bag for Vegeta to play about with. That last time, she shouldn't have been able to get back up. But despite the blood flowing freely about her, despite her shaking limbs, despite her eyes were black and lifeless she still stood defiant. She had risen to her death. There was something very wrong with this, something very wrong with me. Why should I care that Vegeta was going to humiliate her even at her death. Would he still be smirking if he knew that she had sacrificed her life to let him win? I looked across at the Z fighters, or what was left of them. The three humans were cheering Vegeta, even Goku had managed to drag himself up to a sitting position to watch the spectacle. To them it was just another bad guy who was going to get what she deserved. But if not that then what was it. Suiceene was certainly evil, but then evil people didn't generally sacrifice themselves to help good guys. As I stared down at Suiceene I reflected over her most recent fight. She had continued fighting to the bitter end, was still fighting though her body was falling apart and all the time she knew she couldn't win. Why was she doing it then? Why was she prepared to have her body torn apart bit by bit by her enemy who she had sacrificed her life for? There was a lot of mystery surrounding Suiceene, a lot of mystery, which would never be answered. Once more I forced myself to remember 16 and at whose hands she had died. Suiceene was our enemy, my enemy. Her death was a good thing.   
Vegeta raised his palm, which was glowing with blue energy. He seemed to hesitate before firing it straight into Suiceene. I closed my eyes a split second before it hit her and kept them closed for a couple of seconds.   
  
Please leave your comments or reviews. Again this is not the last chapter. What did you think? Sorry if the Suiceene bit was too long. 


	58. Fini

The Androids Perspective  
  
Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. My character ????? or Suiceene is mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Android 17  
I narrowed my eyes and tried to stare through the dust. I couldn't believe it, this could be it. She could finally be dead… At first as the dust cleared I saw nothing, but just as hope started to enter through me I saw a small movement by the corner of my eye. Turning, I felt my heart sink as I saw her. But as I focused in on her I saw I had nothing to worry about. The lower half of her body was gone, from about the wound was. Her chest, head and arms were only left. She was lying against a large rock and already a large pool of blood had started to form around her waist. Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of her, arms crossed and smirking. "I decided you didn't deserve a warriors death. You will bleed like an animal!" As Vegeta started to laugh Suiceene's head slowly rose. One eye opened revealing one green gem, a gem in a sea of blood. I moved forward slowly toward her until I was near Vegeta, noting the other humans and Goku doing the same. The Sayain prince had found a rock to lean against, his eyes never leaving Suiceene. The other warriors including myself stood in a wide half semicircle around Suiceene. We had to see her die, just to make sure. For the past two weeks our lives had been based around her, we needed closure. Hearing a noise I turned to find 18 standing beside me. There was a strange expression on her face as she stared at Suiceene, one I couldn't start to try reading. Suddenly hearing a cry I turned to see something was happening to Suiceene. Electricity had started to spark around her head causing her to cry out. But it was not a cry of rage, it was a cry of pain. What was happening? As I watched the electricity seemed to get worse spreading all over her body causing her reach her head back and cry out. Vegeta started forward toward her but before he could reach her she had lifted up one of her paws. It hung there for a moment before striking deep into her head. The cry that ensued was louder than any she had uttered before and was filled with so much pain that I could hardly bare to listen. But my continued to stare as her paw retracted shakily from her head, electricity sparking round it. Her paw fell to her side, something falling out of her paw and rolling across the ground. Bending down Vegeta lifted it off the ground, examining the tiny black object. "What is this?" Suiceene's breathing was heavy and her one open eye stared with apparent listlessness. Her voice was weak and pain racked when she finally spoke. "Thyloch inserted in into my head recently. He… he said it would help him follow my movements. I think he was trying to use it to… kill me."   
  
Suiceene  
Pain continued to run through my broken body. It was a heavy price to pay, a normal organism would have relapsed into shock and died but instead I was able to struggle on, able to live for a little longer but through out that while I would feel every drop of blood as it poured out of me sending a thousand flames though my body. I struggled to concentrate, my prince was saying something. "Why would he want to kill you?" It was hard to form the words in my head let alone in my mouth. "Because he doesn't…. want me to tell you where he is." Only a little bit more. I only had to wait a little bit more, soon my second heart would stop beating. A low laugh came to my ears. "Poor Suiceene, all alone. Abandoned by even her own Sayains." It wasn't a relevation. I had always been alone, the Sayains left alive had been too weak, none of them warriors. There had not been one who thought like me. It didn't matter, I preferred to be alone. All the Neophalies had been lone wolves.   
Finally I felt it happen. As my second heart stopped beating a surge of power flew through me. Now at least I could think. It was the last weapon of the Neophalie. As we finally passed through the invisible barrier between living and dying, dying past all point of recovery we were granted one last surge of power. Usually it was used to defeat the one that killed us, or to self destruct taking as many as we could with us. But I couldn't do that, I had already decided not to kill Vegeta. The power would just serve to make my last moments a little easier. For the first time I was able to open both eyes and stare around me. Seven warriors stood around me, two Androids, three humans and two Sayains. After all the attempts on my life it seemed strange that this was finally it. This was the final planet I would see, the final aliens I would fight, the final time I lay felling my blood pouring from my body trying to ignore the pain. Goku's, Kakarot's voice rung out. "Will you tell us where he is, seeing he did try to kill you. He's now your enemy." "He could never be my enemy. He summoned me, I can't kill him. I always kill my enemies." "You haven't killed us". Enemy was a strong word, not given out lightly. I always killed my enemies. "Suiceene, where is Thyloch?" my prince asked. "The planet is in the middle of what used to be the dead territory. Its now one of the richest sectors in the Universe." "How?" For a second I was distracted by blood dripping past my eye from my head wound which was screaming particularly violently. "Thyloch took a lot of spoils from the planets I destroyed and though various agreements." It was because of this that I hated this area. I remembered the first time I had returned home. The violent shock and anger as I saw planet after planet of slaves surrounding our home planet which had developed into a rich trading centre. Sayains did not live like that, we never used slaves. We always made our own food. I had wanted so badly to destroy it all but Thyloch stopped me. Because of the bond created between us when he summoned me I was unable to go directly against his wishes. After that I only visited my home planet once more, after the war with the Changelings was over, barely a two months ago. How could Sayains have got so weak? There they admitted their birthright but they were weak. Here they were strong warriors but refused to accept their birthright and lived as humans. I had created a Universe safe for Sayains to live in, defeated all their enemies but I had failed to save the Sayain race. My race was in a bad position when I was first born but there still a chance I could have saved it. Instead I had stayed away, concentrating on fighting hoping that once the Changelings were dead everything would be alright. Instead things had got worse. And now I was lying bleeding to death feeling depressed about it all. I tried to banish the thoughts from my head. An idea was forming in my head. One that went against everything I stood for but one which in my weakened state started to take form. Vegeta was my prince. Every Neophalie had been the guardian of the prince, so far all I had done was fight against him. Perhaps I should finally settle the scores between us, so that perhaps I could die knowing I had done something for him. But there was only one thing I could do for him. The one thing that represented his weakness, representing the side of him I hated above all. I swallowed. Could I do this, could I be so weak? Could I destroy the beliefs that meant so much to me?   
Stop wallowing in self pity. Its all this thinking of dying. You have a chance to do something for your prince. It may be painful to do it but don't think by doing it you are sacrificing your own beliefs. He has made his choice, he wants the life of a human. Ultimately he will have to answer for his deeds but that is nothing to you. Sacrifice your pride and give him what he craves. This is your last chance to do something for him, think of it as pavement for all the times you failed to help him.   
The ritual was pretty simple, deceptively so. All it required was a large piece of flesh, the Ancient chant of death and a huge amount of power. Brining two people back to life would take a large amount of my energy and shorten my life span. But I only had a couple of minutes more anyway.  
  
Android 18  
Her eyes closed and for a second I thought she was slipping away before she started to chant. What was she going to do now? As I watched she slowly moved her paws down to the large hole of the bottom of her chest where the blood flow had started to slow. With a swift action she reached her paws in. Her face clenched with pain and her voice seemed to hesitate letting loose a painful moan before continuing. I felt sick as I saw her paws emerge covered in blood. How could she do something like that? Goku and the humans had tensed summoning power around them, Vegeta remained still, still smirking. He wasn't afraid, didn't think Suiceene could do anything. I suddenly felt myself hoping that she could do something to him. Clutching the flesh between her shaking paws she continued to chant. Her paws started to glow green, the colour becoming brighter and brighter till I could no longer see Suiceene, blinded by the bright light, my eyes trying to compensate desperately. Suddenly there was a loud thunderclap than seemed to shake through the earth. As the brightness dimmed I was shocked to see two figures standing in front of Suiceene. But I was not as shocked as the humans. "Bulma!!" "Ch-chi!!!"   
17 and I took our chance to move closer to Suiceene while the humans celebrated. Her face was now a deathly pale and when her eyes opened to look at us I was amazed by the paleness of her pupils which had had gone from a dark to a scarily light green. These looked dully at us and couldn't seem to focus. "Why did you do that?" Her voice was slow and weak, "he's my prince." " Suiceene, I have informed 17 of what happened. I made him understand not to say a word to them." 17 spoke up "But on one condition. You have to bring back 16 I don't think he will be able to come back with the Dragonballs!" "Suiceene!" Vegeta's voice was angry "What trickery are you trying to pull? I assume you have linked your lives to these two try and make us help you live!" "No Prince. If I die they are not effected, anyway I'm too far gone to be healed." "Then why have you done this!" "Consider that all my debts to you are paid. I can now hate you without feeling guilty about not helping any of the royal family." This answer seemed to satisfy Vegeta if not Bulma who had started to shout at Vegeta about being refereed to as "these two". Suiceene turned back to us. "You would dare blackmail me?" "Consider it that we will help you if you help us." Remembering something Suiceene had said earlier I continued. "You talked earlier about fighting with honour and dying an honourable death. 16 was the only fighter who gave everything he had to defeat you. The only one who died to try and defeat you. He…." "Perhaps Android, I do respect him as a warrior but I am still not in the habit of bringing warriors back to life who have tried to kill me. On the other hand I owe you Androids." She sighed. "At this point with death so close other things lose their importance. I am too weak now to bring him back to life." Before I could say anything she went on closing her eyes. "Your energy won't help me, if you can convince some of them to give me their energy I will bring him back. If not leave me. Tell them if you must." Suiceene's voice had carried and as I turned I became aware that the humans were staring at us. "Why are those Androids still alive? Aren't you going to destroy them?" Bulma was staring at us, her face flushed with anger. "They helped us defeat Suiceene, they give Vegeta a senzu bean just before Suiceene could destroy him." Chi-chi was looking curiously at Goku. "Who's Suiceene?" 17 cleared his throat, "Suiceene says she will bring 16 back if you give her some energy." "And you trust her, Android? All she wants the energy for is to try and destroy us!" I was surprised at Goku. In the past he had always been trustful, but if he wasn't going to help us who would. Vegeta smirked as I looked at him. "Don't try your luck Android. I wouldn't touch that freak again unless it was too kill her" Anger started to boil inside me. Suiceene had given up her life for him and yet he openly insulted her. Again I asked myself why she did it? And why did she bring back his wife who she had been in such a hurry to kill earlier? I started to think about telling them what Suiceene had done when suddenly a voice spoke up. "I'll help." Krillen stepped forward. "You risked your lives to help us when you could have escaped. Its only fair we help you now." Tien then stepped forward. "I agree with Krillen. Anyway if she was going to steal energy from us, its not like she would get much." There was a small pause before the third human, Yamsha followed his friends. "I'm not going to let you guys do it alone." The three walked forward toward us. For a moment I was stunned. These were the weakest, the most at risk from an attack from Suiceene and yet they were willing to help us. I suddenly felt gratitude, a feeling I never thought I feel toward the human race, and especially from these three who had been enemies of Dr Gero's. Bulma's shrill voice sounded in my ears. "What do you think you are doing? Did you see what that monster did to me!?" Goku's voice sounded wary "I hope what you guys know what you are doing. She is our enemy." Aside from apologetic expressions from Yamsha and Krillen the three kept going until they stood beside Suiceene. Her eyes opened slightly to look at them. "You're brave for humans. I could easily make a mistake and kill you" She paused take a deep breath. "Place your hands on my head." They did so. Seconds later Suiceene started to chant. As she moved her paw down to her waist I saw her body give an involuntary shudder. This time I looked away as she tore out a section of her inside. Turning back I saw white fire mixed with a hint of green flow around her paw. The three humans eyes were closed and faces clenched, veins standing out all over their bodies. Slowly this time the light started to go to a bright white colour. This time I forced myself to look, as the light grew and grew until I couldn't see anything other than bright white light. Then much weaker than before I heard a thunderclap and the ground shook. The light faded, faded over dark green armour. Over all tall frame, over our red haired friend. 16!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suiceene  
I fell backwards releasing the three humans at the same time. Pain washed over me, striking me again and again. For a second I felt my last heart pause before continuing, its beat deathly slow. And with each beat I felt myself slip away. Memories flooded back, my victory over Freesia's Grandmother, the most powerful Changeling in history, breaking Forte Quixante the impenetrable fortress, to the first ever Changeling I killed, to my first ever battle, to my first ever kill. With a supreme effort I clawed myself back to reality. I couldn't let death claim me just yet. One last thing, one last thing. I had already repaid my debt to the humans, a great gift to all three of them. A gift they would soon realise. But they were not important. The prince, the prince! Concentrating all my will I beat back the feelings of nausea and light-headedness and managed to open one eye. Through the sea of colour my eyes searched for him, for my prince! There I saw him, I could see him! I screamed at my paw, screamed until it rose up and touched my head in a salute. I felt my heart shake and then stop, I felt myself falling away but I continued to stare, to stare at his face. Slowly his hand raised to his head and he saluted. I felt a wave a happiness wash over me and I allowed myself to fall back. Allowed my eyes to close, to drift away…..  
  
Epilogue  
After leaving her lie still for a moment Vegeta went over and checked she was dead. After he was sure he powered up a Big Bang and destroyed her empty body. Bulma and Chi-Chi were the only ones happy at her death, Chi-chi though with only the vague understanding that she was evil. Goku was depressed after so much death and Vegeta flew off. Tien, Krillen and Yamsha felt strangely depressed at Suiceene's passing though they were not exactly sure why. All three did know that Suiceene had passed something into their bodies but didn't decide to say anything. 17 and 18 were happy to finally have 16 back but both also felt depressed at her passing, 18 especially. 16 was still confused at to what was going on. After Goku went to New Namek he wished back Piccolo, Trunks and Gohan. Dende decided to go back with him to become the new guardian of earth. Goku collected the new Dragonballs and called on Shenron. It had been decided that they would go to Suiceene's home planet, Vegeta to settle some scores and to primarily stop Thyloch from calling another Neophalie. In any case it didn't matter, a Neophalie can only be called once every thousand years and only at a time of great peril. As well as Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo and Trunks went along, as well as Androids 17 and 18 and Krillen, Tein and Yamsha. Gohan wanted to go but was stopped by Chi-chi and was forced to stay at home studying. After commanding the dragon to send them to Suiceene's home planet, they destroyed it with little effort after Goku freed all the slaves and Vegeta personally destroyed the royal palace. Thyloch was already dead. Though he couldn't see it he had known Suiceene had died and killed himself rather than face the wrath of his numerous enemies in the Universe who he had forced to give over land and money and slaves. The fighters returned to earth in a ship stolen off the planet unaware of the great turmoil they would start in space. Following the destruction of the Sayains home world all the major nations had readied arms expecting Suiceene to restart her campaign. But when no attack was forthcoming after a couple of months rumours started that Suiceene had died on the planet.   
Peace reigned on Earth thought. Goku, Chi-chi and Gohan got back to living a normal family life. Goku returned to normal after a while but occasionally he will stare into the skies, his eyes glazed. He still keeps up his strict training schedule, training with Piccolo, rarely with his son and sometimes with Vegeta. Vegeta has become rather amenable to fighting with Goku now that he is stronger but most of the time he continues to train alone at high gravity. The fact he is the strongest fighter on earth doesn't stop him trying to get stronger. Bulma is happy to have her baby back and she only occasionally has nightmares about her death. Capsule Corp was fully rebuilt soon after. Trunks returned to the future soon after and defeated the Androids with ease. Piccolo gratified that the new guardian didn't have to be him stays in Kami tower occasionally visiting Gohan and continued training against Goku determined to catch up to his rival. Gohan was forced to step up his study now that there were no enemies to fight. The three Androids, after some heavy thinking decided to buy a house (they had access to Gero's accounts which held huge amounts of stolen money). 16 was the first to decide he wanted a job, as a forester. He was happy to be with nature and content with his job no matter how many times 17 and 18 told him he didn't need to work, they didn't need to eat after all. Eventually they became bored just training or sitting around the house. Both eventually decided to take jobs, 18 in fashion and 17 as a mechanic. After looking at both of them 16 decided that the conversion to both of them had failed to remove their human persona and while their bodies were completely metal they still had some human emotions. 17 and 18 were also content with their jobs, and while they sometimes socialised with the Z fighter's they kept largely alone. Krillen, Yamsha and Tein soon found that with training their power levels started to rise like they had never before. The three meet every day to train and to pour over different books they had managed to take from Thyloch's palace. Strangely the Sayain language started to come easily to them.  
Suiceene's spirit moved into the afterlife and she was able to keep control of her body and started to hunt for Freesia. After eventually finding him she beat him into a pulp and though unable to destroy him, she was able to destroy his body for three days. After that she started to look for the kingdom of the Sayains content at finally been able to do to Freesia what she had yearned to do for years.  
  
The End  
  
So this is finally it, the final chapter. It is rather long but once I started I couldn't stop. Myself I am amazed I actually finished a story and that it was this long. The idea first came to me Christmas 2001 when I was drawing a picture of the Androids. From thinking what a bad deal they got it turned into this. Also I wanted Vegeta to be the hero for once and I wanted Tein, Kirllen and Yamsha to be more powerful. They tend to be outclassed by all the Super Sayains. Unfortunatly I wasn't able to get this across in this story so much. And of cource I had to include Suiceene into the story. Her character changed as I wrote this so some of the early chapters I might have to change. In fact I will have to read over it and change some of the writing. Well I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks especially to all those who reviewed this story. Your comments were a great help to me. Now for the last time can everyone who is reading this, review now. Any questions I will answer by email. Thanks once again for reading this.  
Suiceene 


End file.
